Her White, Pink, and Brown Knight
by Friday Knight
Summary: A chance encounter. A sudden rescue. A mutual love of ice cream. When Neopolitan is saved by the strange blonde, known as Jaune Arc, she can't help but wonder, what will become of their relationship. Cover Image by Kegi Springfield.
1. Chapter 1

"Well sweet thing, where do you think you're going?" A gruff voice said, cornering a small girl into an alleyway. The girl turned around and looked at the man, standing roughly 6'1 and had large muscles. The girl rolled her pink and brown eyes. Another idiot who thought that because she was small she couldn't take care of herself. She sighed and reached around her back, looking to grab her umbrella to teach this bozo a lesson. Only for her hand to grab air. She grabbed again, and started patting herself down, looking for her only means of defence.

The girl began to hyperventilate when she couldn't find her weapon. While without her weapon, she was fully capable of taking this man down, she felt helpless without it. Her weapon was a source of comfort for her, and without it, she was remembering times before she had her umbrella. The man advanced on her. "What's wrong, where's that cocky attitude gone?" The man grabbed her arms and held her with his large hands. While the girl wasn't weak, she was not physically strong enough to pry herself form the man's clutches. "Oh, we're going to have some fu-" The man suddenly got a dumb look on his face and fell down face first in front of the girl.

The girl looked up, shocked at what could have happened. What she saw was a young blonde boy, holding her umbrella in one hand, and a fist shaking in the other. "Jerk." He muttered, staring at the unconscious body. He looked up and met the girls eyes, his deep blue orbs penetrating her mixed eyes, currently filled with awe. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly. The girl simply nodded. The boy sighed, a small smile coming onto his face.

"Good, I got worried when I saw that guy go after you." The boy lightly kicked the body. "Oh, and you forgot this in the parlour, um," The boy looked down at the handle of the umbrella "Neopolitan?" He handed the umbrella to the girl, who took it, but then grasped the handle and showed it to the boy once more, her hand now covering some letters. "Neo. You preferred to be called Neo?" The girl nodded once more, the boy now noticing her differently coloured hair. "Suitable." He mused.

The girl nodded her head towards him, a questioning glance on her face. "Oh, right, where are my manners. My name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." The boy said, holding out a hand to Neo. Normally the blonde had a small bit after his introduction, but he decided not to say it based on current circumstances. She took it, shaking it gently. Jaune gave a genuine smile as he shook her hand, a kind of smile Neo had never before seen, but she wanted to see it again.

His smile soon turned into a frown as he glanced down. "So, what do you want to do with this guy?" He asked, kicking the body a little bit harder than intended. A blade shot out of the tip of Neo's umbrella, causing Jaune to recoil a bit. "Ok hold on hold on." He said, waving his hands, catching Neo's attention. "While I do agree that this guy is a jerk, and should probably die." Neo smiled and nodded raising her umbrella. "I think that we should let the police handle this one." Neo pouted looking up at Jaune.

"Well it's better than killing someone." He stated. "And having an unexplained body this close to an ice-cream parlour might be bad for business." He chuckled slightly, then realised how dark the thought he just had was and shuddered. Neo however, found the thought amusing, and retracted her blade. "Good, now just let me call them." He dialled a number on his scroll, and began a conversation with someone on the other line.

Seeing Jaune use his scroll made Neo remember what she had originally walked down this alley for. She took out her own scroll and stared at the message she had received. "Target is large, brown hair, leather jacket. Get his scroll and wallet. He has important contacts and admittance that we need." Neo looked down at the fallen man, realising that it was him who had been following her, without her even knowing.

If Cinder wanted this man, or at least his information, he was probably very dangerous, which made her all the more grateful to Jaune. Both of her eyes turned pink as she looked at him. Jaune, who just finished his call looked back to Neo, confused about her eyes. He felt it would be rude to mention. "Alright, they should be here in a moment." Jaune said, pocketing his scroll and looking at Neo, who just smiled happily.

"You don't talk much do you?" Jaune said in a joking manner. Neo stuck out her tongue and shook her head. Jaune just shrugged. "It's cool though, makes you look like one of those silent warriors in comic books or something." He told her laughing. While she didn't speak, Neo certainly did think.

"Oh no, he's an enormous nerd." Her eyes twinkled slightly as she watched him laugh. "I love it." Neo and Jaune waited comfortable in silence for the officers, until the man began to stir. Before Jaune could raise a fist and pound him again, Neo stopped his arm. She gave him a look that made Jaune understand that she wanted to knock out the guy who tried to attack her.

Neo flipped the man over onto his back. The man groaned and his eyes flitted open. Neo smiled as she looked into them, and then brought her boot down onto the man's face. Jaune winced slightly. He was probably going to have a broken nose or something. He didn't wince because he felt sorry for the man, he hated him with his heart, trying to attack a girl this late at night. He winced because he feared what would happen if he got on Neo's bad side. The girl smiled and turned back to Jaune, who smiled awkwardly in return.

Neo leaned back against the wall, now in a much better mood. Jaune looked upon the girl, taking in her appearance. She wore white boots and brown pants, a sort of strange shirt that showed off her hips, and a white jacket that only covered the top half of her torso. Jaune skipped over the part that the coat showed off, as his father told him it was rude to stare. He met her eyes again, staring into the pink pools. He maintained eye contact for a while, before realising that he was staring at her and turned away shyly, blushing.

Neo smirked at his actions. Good to know he wasn't the kind of guy who thought he was all hot stuff. After a few short moments, the police arrived on the scene. Two men in shirts and suspenders came over to talk to the young couple. "So this guy followed you down the alley?" Neo nodded. "And then you whacked 'im?" Jaune nodded. "Well, way to make light work of paperwork."

His partner nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it. Every other case it's all 'He shot that' and 'This blew up' and 'It was also a gun'." The man sighed. "Too many details." The officer closed the door to the squad car that currently held the unconscious near-do-well. "Bring 'im to the station, we'll find out who he is. Weird he didn't have any identification though." The policeman mused as he got into his partners car.

"Well that was, something." Jaune said, watching as the cars drove away. He turned to his pink and browned haired companion. "Are you going to be alright getting home, or, should I go with you?" Jaune asked uncertainly. Neo simply nodded. "Wait to which one?" Jaune asked, scratching his head. Neo held up two fingers in an answer. Jaune nodded. "So you want me to walk you home?" Neo smiled in reply. Jaune copied the gesture, and began walking out of the alley, only to turn right back around.

"Ok, I don't know where you live, so, I'm gonna sorta need you to show me." Neo giggled silently and nodded, also exiting the alleyway. They took a right and walked side by side. Neo had a sudden urge to grab onto Jaune's arm. While she didn't need him for protection, she wanted to see what his muscles felt like. A cat's cry in the distance gave her an excuse, as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's left arm, startling him slightly.

Realising what was going on Jaune just shook his head slightly. The girl must be scared senseless. He allowed her to hold onto his arm. Neo, smirking, knowing her plan had worked, began to subtly feel Jaune's muscles. She had to say that he had her impressed. He certainly didn't seem like the kind of guy who even had muscles. Maybe it was his clothing that led her to believe that in the first place. He wore a black hoody, but for some reason he didn't use the hood part of it, blue jeans with two belts. One holding up his pants, and the other holding up his weapon, which appeared to be a sword. He wore blue jeans and black runners, which, Neo could have sworn, had the words 'Left' and 'Right' written on them. He was also wearing light brown gloves.

"Is this the place?" Jaune broke Neo out of her train of thought. She looked up and saw that she was indeed, where she should be. In front of a club with a sign that read 'Closed for Repairs'. Jaune looked at the place incredulously. "You live here?" Neo laughed silently. She shook her head and pointed a finger upward. Jaune followed her finger and saw that there were lights on in small windows. "Oh, there's like an apartment above it?" Neo nodded. "Cool." Jaune simply stated.

Neo smiled, and released his arms, much to her disappointment. "Well, I'll be seeing you around maybe." Jaune said, smiling as he looked down on the mute girl. Neo nodded, trying to think of a way she could meet him again. "Stay safe alright?" Jaune told her, before turning away. Before he could make it a few feet, something grabbed his hoody. He turned around to see Neo looking at him, waving her scroll around wildly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Neo pointed to her scroll, and then to him. "You want my number?" Jaune asked. Neo nodded happily. Jaune smiled and complied. He gave her his number, and immediately after doing so, received a message. "Do you want to go to the ice cream place tomorrow?" he read aloud. He looked at Neo, who smiled as he read the message. "Yeah sure, I think I'm free after, five?" Jaune said, questioning his own statement. He'd have to check his timetable.

Neo smiled again, and Jaune received another message. "That's great :) I'll probably be there before you, so don't worry" Neo giggled at the fact Jaune had said 'smiley face' out loud. Jaune just nodded again. "Alright, I won't miss it, or you. Kinda hard to miss someone like you." Jaune told her, a good natured smile on his features. The slightest of red tinges flashed across Neo's face upon seeing that smile again.

They said their goodbyes (messaged in Neo's case) and went their separate ways. It was only as Jaune Arc was halfway back to Beacon, that he froze. "Wait. Is this a date?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc waited in the ice cream parlour known as 'The Rocky Road' which seemed oddly similar to what he imagined a rough and tough bar would look like. But with much more pink. He discovered this place a few weeks ago, and had been coming here regularly since then. He noticed it on his first trip to Beacon via airship, but forgot about due to, unforeseen circumstances. Jaune stomach churned with just the thought of flying.

As he waited for Neo, the girl he had only met yesterday, he wasn't as nervous as some would think. He was freaking out for a while after he got back to Beacon at the possibility of this being a date, but then he realised something. It was just a possibility, there's probably even a bigger chance it wasn't. And so, with that mind set, he managed to get through the school day and return to his favourite/only ice cream parlour in Vale.

He looked around taking in the sights and smells. As he turned around, he came face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes. "Gaah!" Jaune exclaimed as he fell off his bar stool. He stood back up and saw a giggling girl with multi-coloured hair. "Hey Neo." Jaune said good-naturedly, forgiving her for scaring him. Neo simply smiled at the blonde. "So why'd you want to meet up?" He asked, getting back onto his stool. Neo raised an eyebrow at this, and gestured to the long list of available ice creams. "Just to eat ice cream?"

Neo waved her hand slightly. "Ice cream and chill?" Jaune said instinctively. He didn't know what the chill part meant, but he had heard several students use the term, but with a popular video site. Neo went bright red at the comment, and stared at Jaune incredulously. Jaune noticed this and stammered. "W-what? I don't know what it means, is it bad?" He asked the small girl. Neo shrugged her shoulders a little, clearly not wanting to tell the boy what it meant, or the fact she wouldn't mind. "Neo what does it mean?" Jaune asked seriously, not wanting to accidentally insult her, or say it to someone else accidentally.

Neo sighed, and took one hand, made a circle with her thumb and index finger, and then took her other index finger, and placed it through the hole. For a moment, Jaune didn't understand what she meant. Then, a click. Jaune's face went redder than the cape of a girl he was good friends with. The knights began stammering again and lost any notion of being 'cool'.

"I-I swear I didn't know that it meant that! I-I mean not that I wouldn't want to or anything you seem like a nice girl but – I mean, not that – what I meant to say was-" Jaune kept blabbering on, digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole. Neo just sat there, shocked at how the boy reacted, and also at the fact he said he wouldn't mind. Eventually, Jaune ran out of things to say to make the situation worse, and just settled for lightly hitting the table with his forehead. "I'm, I'm just gonna shut up now."

Neo smiled, taking some form of pity on the boy. She noticed a waiter staring at the two wondering why the boy's head was down. Neo looked at the menu, then held up two fingers to the waiter. The waiter nodded. Neo was a regular here so he knew what to get her, as was the boy, but he didn't recognise him with his head on the table.

Jaune looked up when he heard two glass bowels clink together as they hit the table. He saw two balls of ice cream in each one. In the one closest to him, was, surprise surprise, Neapolitan ice cream, and the one in front of Neo was a yellow ice cream with small flecks of pink. Jaune thought it was something like banana, or maybe vanilla or something. "What kind did you get?" Jaune asked the mute girl, looking at her ice cream.

Neo, who had just taken a taste of it, began to take out her scroll to text him the answer, before thinking of a better idea. She spooned out a small amount, and then held it in front of Jaune. Jaune looked at the spoon with the yellow substance on it. For a moment he felt embarrassed at the prospect. He then decided he asked a question and was about to receive an answer. He opened his mouth and bit down on the spoon. He felt like he had tasted it before, but couldn't quite recall it.

"Lemonade?" He asked his companion. Neo pointed to the pink part of her hair. "Pink lemonade?" Neo nodded. "Nice." Jaune said, a smile on his face. Neo copied his smile, and then nodded towards his dish. Jaune looked down at his ice cream. "Really? I would've thought you'd have tasted this at least a dozen times before." Neo shrugged with a smile on her face. Jaune decided to ignore it and do the same that she did. He dipped a spoon into his ice cream, twice, to try and get all three flavours, and held it before Neo. Neo took the spoon into her mouth, her eyes relaxing at the familiar taste.

Jaune saw this and chuckled to himself. "Guess you taste pretty good huh?" He asked lightly. Neo's eyes widened at this, and Jaune turned red, his mouth open in horror. "I-I mean- meant the-" Jaune took a breath. "You know what I didn't mean, and I'm going to shut up before I say anything else that's stupid." Jaune said, taking a spoonful of his own ice cream. Neo had to admire his sudden calmness. As Jaune tasted the ice cream his eyes widened slightly. "Oh wow you do taste good." There was a beat. "Oh for the love of!" Jaune whacked his head against the table, shaking the ice cream bowls, whereas Neo was having a silent fit of laughter.

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Neo smiling gently at him. He sighed and sat up properly. "Thanks." He said simply. "I'm just, really stupid sometimes." Jaune said, a stupid grin forming upon his features. Neo couldn't help but share the grin. They both ate their ice cream in silence, content with just being there with each other.

"Hey Neo," Jaune began, causing the multi-coloured girl to look up from her delicious treat. "Is, is this a date?" He asked awkwardly. Neo froze. Was it? She never really thought about dating him. This was legitimately just a way of saying thanks. But, now that he brought it up, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. She said nothing for a while. Well, she never said anything anyway, but she didn't respond for a short time. Then, she took out her scroll, and Jaune felt his own buzz.

He looked down at the received message. "Do you want it to be?" Jaune was certain that if she could talk, she would have sounded as awkward as he had a short while ago. Jaune's heart beat as he read the words. He glanced at Neo, who seemed more interested in looking at the ceiling than the blondes deep blue eyes.

For a moment, Jaune thought about this. Here was a girl willing to go on a date with him. And, was technically on one with him already. His mind wandered for a moment to Beacon, where a white haired individual had caught his eye. However, her many rejections on his numerous advances had made him realise that it may not be the best course of action.

He decided that he would not say that he wanted it to be a date. He did want it to be however, but he wouldn't say that, in case Neo didn't want it to be. The last thing he wanted to do was force her into an uncomfortable situation. "Only if you do." Was Jaune's reply. Neo tore her gaze away from the ceiling and stared at Jaune. Pink met Blue. And for a moment, there was silence. Then, Neo got a light blush on her face, as she nodded. Behind the counter of the ice cream parlour, waiters exchanged money.

This simple action made Jaune ecstatic. He had no idea why however. Perhaps it was simply the knowledge that he was now on a date with a very attractive girl. He then realised, he had never been on a date before. Neo however, realised this at the exact same time.

"Um, I've never actually, done this before, go on a date I mean." Jaune said awkwardly, looking from his ice cream to Neo, which wasn't really a change in scenery. Neo held a hand against her chest. "Wait, you haven't either?" Jaune asked amazed. Neo nodded shyly. "That's impossible, how can someone like you not have gotten a date before?" Neo blushed at his words, and Jaune realised what he just said. He was about to take it back, when he realised that, this was a date. Complementing your partner was the norm. He hoped.

Neo eyed him, expecting to start stammering and apologise, but to her immense surprise, he didn't. She looked at him oddly, starting to suspect someone had switched him out for a clone while she wasn't looking. Jaune saw her gaze, and smiled. "What? I'm not supposed to compliment the girl I'm on a date with?" He said, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Neo blushed harder and lightly slapped Jaune's free hand. He took his hand back, feigning pain, getting a silent laugh out of Neo. They were both having an enjoyable time considering the awkwardness that just transpired a short while ago. After Jaune stopped pretending to be hurt, he set his hand back down on the table, only for the table to feel oddly softer than he was used to.

Looking down, he saw that his hand was resting atop Neo's. Neo looked at him, a light blush on her cheeks. He was about to apologise and move his hand when Neo gave him a slight pleading look in her eyes. Jaune understood, and kept his hand where it was, unconsciously rubbing Neo's own with his thumb.

The two sat there, happy with each other's company, and smiling thinking of the possibilities for the future. This place would definitely be a hotspot for sure, but, eventually, they might consider actually calling each other, boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought made the two blush, and they made eye contact. Somehow, they both knew what the other was thinking. Jaune raised an eyebrow, questioning as to whether or they should.

Neo sat in silence, (obviously) thinking about the question. She had no qualms against this. Aren't people who date usually going out together? Neither of them had any experience so neither knew the answer to this. Neo gazed into Jaune's eyes, his cerulean spheres staring at her own, which were currently a light pink colour.

She nodded slowly. Jaune had to blink to make sure he saw right. A girl, had just agreed, to be, his girlfriend. He pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. Ow. And now said girl was laughing at him. Great way to start.

"Still," Jaune thought, looking upon his smiling partner "you have a beautiful smile." Neo's eyes went wide. "Wait. Did I say that out loud?"

A shudder ran through the spine of a girl in Beacon. It wasn't a shudder of cold however. But for some reason, she felt as though she wouldn't need to worry about a certain someone flirting with her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune idly moved his food around his plate. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Nora was going on about some dream she had and Ren was correcting her. His thoughts were on the match that he had just had. It was him against Cardin Winchester, Beacon's resident bully. He and Jaune sparred, but it was clear who was winning. The only reason Jaune stayed in against Cardin was because he didn't want to see him fight his friends. Sure he was confident in their abilities, but a misstep or a wrong dodge could mean a lot of pain. He wasn't going to put his friends through that.

Jaune knew he was holding back. Even if he did fake his admission, that didn't mean he was a terrible fighter. He just figured he'd let Cardin take his anger out on him so he wouldn't go after anyone else. This was both an incredibly noble and foolish thing to do. Jaune wound up stuck, bruised, late, and launched outside of Beacon because of this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the P in JNPR. "Jaune, are you ok?" He didn't register the fact someone was actually talking to him for a moment, too deep in his own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" Jaune asked, ceasing playing with his food and turning to his team mate.

"It's just that," The caped redhead that sat across from him began. "you seem a little, not ok." Jaune then noticed that everyone on the table, minus Weiss who was filing her nails, was looking at him. Even Blake put down her book to see what was transpiring. Not a good sign in Jaune's opinion.

"Guys I'm fine. Seriously, look." He held up a thumb with the hand that also contained his fork. He let out a nervous chuckle, seeing as no one was buying his story. Then, before anyone could say anything, he heard loud boisterous laughs, ones he knew all too well. He turned to see Cardin and his group loitering around a rabbit-Faunus, obviously mocking her. The girl was cornered basically, having nowhere to turn, as his team surrounded her on the table.

Jaune's hand turned into a fist at this, his glove stretching to accommodate the rage. His hand shook slightly, imaging what he would do to Cardin if he took it a step further. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated.

"Who Cardin Winchester?" Jaune said, faking ignorance. "Nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." He told them, waving his hand to dismiss the notion.

"He's a bully." Ruby said bluntly. Leave it to her to call things as they were.

"Oh please." Jaune began. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune dared, putting air quotations around the word bullied. Everyone at the table took a turn recalling such events, even Weiss mentioned how Cardin had shoved him into a rocket locker.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said, his voice a slightly higher pitch.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha told him, a caring tone in her voice. The caring tone however, was cast aside by Nora's sudden outburst.

"Ooh!" She exclaimed. "We'll break his legs!" Nora got a rather scary smile on her face as she said this. The smile made Jaune think that she would be all too happy to follow up on this. Jaune sighed slightly as he stood up with his tray.

"Guys really, its fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." He told the group, hoping that this would settle the argument. His point was unfortunately made clear by another round of laughter, and a girl crying in pain.

"Ow that hurts!" Came the cry of the Faunus being picked on by Cardin. Cardin was pulling at her ears, obviously causing a lot of pain to the girl, and obviously not caring. Jaune felt rage build up inside him, as, something that tends to happen after getting a girlfriend, he saw Neo where the girl was, and wondered what would he do if it were Neo, rather than someone girl he didn't know.

He placed his tray back down on the table. "Actually guys, it's not fine." The table looked up at him, slightly shocked. Even Weiss had stopped filing her nails and stared, her eyes slightly wide. "Ruby, you're fastest, do you think you could go get Goodwitch." Jaune asked his fellow leader as he began advancing towards Cardin.

Ruby, did as she was asked, and sped off out of the cafeteria, searching desperately for the teacher before Jaune went and did something stupid. Unfortunately, she was way too late. "Please stop." Was the request of the brunette that was being bullied by Cardin. Cardin obviously wasn't listening, or just didn't care.

"I told you they were real." He told his teammates, who were cheering him on and jeering the Faunus. Cardin suddenly felt a very dangerous presence behind him.

"She asked you to stop." The group of five all turned to see Jaune, standing there with his fists shaking. Cardin sighed slightly, wondering why he was so afraid of the runt for a moment.

"Go away Jauney boy, this doesn't concern you." Cardin told him, turning back to the girl. He felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder.

"She said stop." Jaune told him, acid in his voice. Cardin turned to him, now very angry. This idiot just couldn't take a hint. He released his hold on the ear of the girl, only so he could use both fist to pummel this doofus into the ground.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" Cardin questioned, his voice daring the blonde to answer. He noticed the cafeteria had gone quiet. Good, so everyone was going see him kick this idiots butt.

Jaune gave a smirk and held his hands aloft. "How about a clean fight?" He said simply. This idiot! Cardin thought, giving a great bout of laughter.

"Sorry Jauney Boy, but I don't fight clean, I fight dirty." He said threateningly. He was confused by the smile that crossed the boys face.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Cardin was even more confused now. How could this runt fight dirty? His answer was a swift knee to the groin. The action, as well as the sound, caused every male in the room to cross their legs in horror.

Cardin doubled over, coughing violently. He was unable to see Jaune as he raised his fist, which was glowing a slight white colour, and brought it down on the back of Cardin's neck. Cardin hit the ground with a dull thud. He didn't move. The majority of the cafeteria was in shock. They had all seen the blonde being beaten senseless by the taller man not even an hour beforehand. And now, Cardin Winchester, who was a good deal taller and bulkier than Jaune, was lying on the ground in front of the blonde's feet.

There was a beat, before Cardin's teammates realised what just happened. Before they could vault over the table and avenge their leader, they heard a voice that made everyone in the room shudder. "Mr. Arc!" Everyone's head turned so fast you could hear the air rush. There at the entrance to the cafeteria, stood a very angry, and slightly out of breath Glynda Goodwitch. Behind the scary lady was a meek Ruby, who peeked around the side of the teacher to see what had happened.

"The Headmaster's office! Now!" No one dared speak, except for Jaune of course, but it was not directed at the teacher. He turned to the girl that was being bullied by Cardin. He looked upon her with a soft gaze.

"Are you going to be alright?" The girl simply nodded, not able to process what just happened. Jaune smiled and walked to the exit of the cafeteria. He followed Goodwitch out of the room, but before saying a quick thanks to Ruby.

A short while later they were in front of the Headmaster's office. Jaune couldn't help but gulp slightly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Goodwitch asked. Jaune took a breath and entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Jaune noticed was the sound of a hundred gears all moving together in unison. He spotted the headmaster easily, sitting in a chair before a window that looked out upon all of Beacon and Vale. He was sipping from his coffee when Jaune had entered. He raised a single eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Mr. Arc was caught fighting another student, though I'd hardly call it a fair fight." Glynda said, eyeing the other blonde. "I only wonder why you don't fight like that in the actual monitored fights." She asked, wanting an explanation for his performance in her classes.

Jaune sighed. "Well, it's because," Jaune hesitated, was he really going to reveal everything he had been thinking about at lunch. Jaune sighed again, he may as well. "Do you know a guy called Cardin Winchester?" He asked his professors.

Both adults shared a glance, before Ozpin spoke. "Yes, he's in his first year, a fellow student am I correct." He asked, his brown eyes staring at Jaune. Jaune sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, well, he's not exactly, the nicest guy." He began, obviously trying to sugar coat the situation, which is something neither teacher bought. "And well, at lunch, he was, harassing someone, and, I just sort of, knocked him out." His voice got continuously quieter as he finished the sentence, ending it on barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, Ms. Rose told me about that." Glynda stated, causing Jaune to glance up at her oddly. "Well after she told me that you and Cardin were fighting, she said, oh what was it, ah yes." Glynda cleared her throat. "But before you do anything Cardin's actually a big meaney and he's been bullying everyone at the school since it started and was pulling on a Faunus' ears and I think that made Jaune mad cause he doesn't like people being hurt and I've never actually seen Jaune mad so I'm kind of scared but he wouldn't do something like that if it wasn't serious." Both males in the room stared at her. "All in one breath mind you." Glynda added as an afterthought.

Ozpin brought his eyes back to Jaune, who met them. "So I am to understand, that Cardin has been bullying you for a while, and that you sent Ms. Rose to fetch Ms. Goodwitch before the actual confrontation." Jaune nodded, agreeing with everything he said. Ozpin hummed.

"Then why might I ask, did you decide that today was the day to finally stand up for yourself." Ozpin asked, a slight air of wisdom surrounding him. Jaune looked around nervously. Should he tell the two teachers that it was because he imagined the girl that he saved as his new girlfriend, and that otherwise, he probably would have walked away, albeit wishing he would have done something.

"Well, it's just, because she was a girl I'd say." Jaune said, hoping that his lie would be passable. "I mean, I do have seven sisters, and whenever I saw any of them get hurt I'd get angry too." This was true, although whenever his sisters were being picked on or bullied, they themselves managed to beat the bully down.

Ozpin gazed at him. "So you decided to help out a simple stranger, simply because she was a girl?" The question made Jaune give a slight chuckle, much to the surprise of the staff.

"Well, my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." He gave a rather stupid looking smile, before his face fell again. "Well that, and the fact she's a Faunus I guess, I mean, they get treated bad enough as it is without some jerk like Cardin helping out." Jaune suddenly realised what he said. "I mean, uh, he's not a jerk persay but."

Ozpin held up a hand to cut him off. He then turned his head to Glynda. "Glynda, could you please get the girl who Jaune assisted, I'm certain she'd be very anxious to meet her, hero, as it were." Jaune blushed slightly at this statement. However, once Goodwitch left, Ozpin's face took on a more serious look. "Now Jaune, would you care to tell me why you actually helped young Ms. Scarlatina." Jaune's eyes widened

"W-what do you mean. I told you it was because she was a Faunus and a girl." He said, obviously lying, if the sweat dripping down his face were any indication. Ozpin sighed slightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Arc, you are a terrible liar, in both spoken and written word, I don't recommend doing it again anytime soon." Jaune's face went white. By written word, did he mean. "Yes Jaune, I am aware of your, transcripts."

This was it. Jaune thought. He was going to be kicked out of Beacon. He beat up a student and faked his transcripts. He'd have to say goodbye to everyone, even Neo. With those thoughts, his eyes began to water slightly.

"However, you may notice, that while I am aware of the fraud, you are still here." Jaune blinked away his tears. He had a point. If Ozpin knew, why was he still here. "Truth be told, I was about to just throw away the fakes, when I recognised your family's name." There it was. He was an Arc. Sure he wasn't as well-known as Weiss' family, but his family was more of the type well known in battle. "And so, I thought I'd give you a chance. I sent someone to, scope you out as it were."

Jaune blanked. He had people watching him. Doing what? "And let's just say, a little birdy told me you had potential." Jaune found his choice of words very strange. An old man like Ozpin, using the term that parents often used when they knew their children were misbehaving. Before he could question it, Ozpin spoke again. "Now, for the real reason behind you're defending of Ms. Scarlatina, would you kindly tell me."  
Jaune sighed, he might as well, the man let him into Beacon with faked transcripts for Oum's sake. "Well, in all honesty, I, sort of, have, a," Jaune mumbled into complete silence. His last word was so quiet that even Ozpin, with his years of honing his senses could not hear it.

"Beg your pardon?" Ozpin said, a single silver eyebrow raised. Jaune sighed once more.

"I, have a, girlfriend, and when I saw Cardin picking on the girl, I sort of, saw her in her place." He looked up, expecting to see Ozpin mocking him for some reason. What surprised him even more, was the small spark in the Headmaster's eyes. "Uhh." Jaune began, before Ozpin interrupted him.

"May I ask who it is?" He inquired. Jaune sensed something more behind his words, but also didn't see a reason not to tell him, aside from the fact she didn't go her.

"Um, you don't know her, and, that's not me trying not to tell you." Jaune added quickly, seeing Ozpins gaze. "She doesn't actually go here." Ozpin nodded, shaking his head slightly.

"Ah, I see, damn it." Ozpin then met the eyes of the young boy who had just witnessed him curse about his girlfriend. His expression, curious would be an understatement, it was more like. 'What the hell was that about'. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Well, you gave me your explanation, so it's only fit I give you one." Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Truth be told, there is a very large betting game among the staff at Beacon." Jaune took a moment to process what he had just said. "Many people betting on eventual couples. I myself had my lien on you and Ms. Nikos, Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie Ms. Xiao Long and Belladonna, as well as Ms. Scarlatina herself and Mr. Daichi, he's a part of her team." Ozpin added, seeing the look on the young boys face.

Jaune had only one thing to say. "With all due respect professor, I think everyone and their mother sees Nora and Ren getting together." The headmaster could not help but let out a chuckle at the boys response. Every other teacher didn't put money on it because it was either too obvious, or they were too opposite.

Ozpin sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But now, I fear two of those bets are out of the window." Jaune looked at him oddly. "Well, yours and Ms. Nikos, obviously, as you certainly don't seem like the kind of person to commit adultery." Jaune shook his head very violently in agreement. "And secondly, Ms. Scarlatina, I fear, may now be infatuated with you." The old man said, winking his eye at Jaune.

Jaune face became as red as the Faunus' second name, said Faunus walking into the office at that moment. Both males turned to watch the rabbit Faunus, standing there awkwardly holding her hands together. Jaune's face returned to normal as he got up to greet her. "Hi, I'm Jaune." He said, holding out a hand to her. She took it gently and shook it.

"Velvet." She replied, smiling at the young boy. "Thanks for that by the way. I, it really hurt, and I was kind of distracted with that not to do anything." Jaune felt legitimately sorry for the girl. He knew how sensitive Faunus ears could be, as he knew a dog-Faunus when he was younger.

"Don't worry about it, just, be sure to, you know," Jaune made a kicking motion with his foot. "Aim for the jewels." This gave Velvet a small laugh. Jaune now feeling better at the fact she was, decided it would be a good time to leave. "Well, I'll probably see you around, we're in history together I think." He began as he made for the door. Velvet nodded in agreement, following him through the door, leaving the two adults alone in the room.

"Well, I think I have something to add to the betting pool." Glynda said, a small smirk on her features as she turned to Ozpin, who simply sipped his coffee as he shook his head. "What, you didn't see that?" She asked.

"Oh I did, but I'll bet twice the amount you bet against that happening. My lien is still on Cinnabun." Ozpin told her, deciding to keep the little titbit about Jaune's love life to himself.

Glynda scoffed at him. "Please, there is no way that," She thought for a moment "Chocolate Knight? No, Bunny Arc? Caerbannog?" She said the last one, looking at Ozpin, who spat out his coffee in response.

"Is that a reference to the Minty Python sketch?" Glynda simply smiled.

"Caerbannog it is then."


	5. Chapter 5

The day after what people were now calling 'The Crushing of Cardin's Cahones' incident, Jaune decided that he should come clean to his team about his admittance into Beacon. To his immense surprise and joy, they couldn't care less. Pyhrra voiced some concerns about the teachers finding out, and Ren said he was surprised at how the boy managed to fool Beacon. Jaune decided to not tell them that Ozpin actually knew they were fake. He had faith that he would tell no one about Neo, so he would tell know one about his knowledge of the transcripts. Or the teachers betting pool.

With his mind clear, he decided that a walk would help him feel better and relax after the nerves he had to build up for him to tell his team. He was walking through Beacon's halls, when someone suddenly grabbed him from around a corner, pushing him against a wall. Jaune's eyes adjusted and looked at the person who had grabbed him.

It was a girl. She wasn't that much shorter than him. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a hat that Jaune recalled being known as a beret. "Uhh, hi?" Jaune asked, not really sure what to say in a situation like this. The girl lowered her glasses and stared at him with her chocolate coloured eyes.

"You Jaune Arc?" She asked simply. Jaune gulped slightly and nodded. She threw on a smile and released him. "Nice to meet you, names Coco." She said, holding out a hand. Jaune looked at her oddly and took it. She had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Uh, same to you, but, can I ask why you were just, I don't know, holding me hostage?" He questioned her. Coco looked at him oddly, then realisation flickered across her face.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a member of team CFVY." She said, jabbing a thumb at herself. Jaune simply raised an eyebrow. "Most popular second year team?" She said, raising her own eyebrow. Jaune shook his head. She sighed. "I'm the leader of Velvet's team." Jaune's eyes went wide, but not from realisation, from frustration.

"Then where were you yesterday?" He said, jabbing a finger in her general direction. Coco's mouth went slack, from what Velvet had said this guy was really nice, he stood up to Cardin, and beat him too. She didn't expect this outburst. Apparently, neither had he. "I'm sorry that was mean." Jaune said quickly, his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides, and his head hanging low.

Coco sighed, maybe Velvet wasn't wrong after all. "No, no it's alright, you have a good point." Jaune looked up. "I, brought the others in my team out to Vale, we were actually going clothes shopping. I knew that Velvet didn't want to go, and, the guys didn't either, but I needed someone to carry my bags." She said the last bit with a chuckle. "It was my fault, but don't worry. We're taking care of it." Jaune was about to ask what 'taking care of it' was, when a shrill female-sounding scream rang through Beacon.

Coco smiled. Jaune looked at her, suddenly rather fearful. "I'm taking it that that was taking care of it?" Jaune asked. Coco simply kept smiling. "Ok yeah, not gonna get on your bad side." Coco nodded, agreeing with his advice. "So, the reason you grabbed me?" Jaune asked, bringing the conversation back to its origin.

Coco's mouth opened slightly. "Oh right, to thank you for helping Velv." Jaune chuckled at her pet name for her.

"It's no problem really, Cardin's a jerk." Jaune said, waving off any notion of reward. Coco chuckled. Velvet was right, he really was modest.

"Well now I have to reward you." Coco said, a slight tone in her voice, one that Jaune couldn't recognise, or had never heard before. Before he could ask, Coco's face moved closer to his own. He realised what was happening the moment before it did. With all of the suaveness in the world, he did the only thing he thought he could. Place his hand in front of his mouth.

After Coco thought she had finished kissing him, she broke apart, smacking her lips slightly. "Your lips taste weird." She murmured to herself. Jaune sighed.

"Those weren't my lips." He explained, causing Coco to look at him perplexed. He held up his hand, which now had a dark brown lipstick mark on it. Coco blushed, seeing that her tactic had failed. Before she could even start again, Jaune held up his hands.

"Look, Coco, three days ago, I would have gratefully accepted that kiss, well, I'd still have been freaking out about it but." He began, causing Coco to raise a brown eyebrow.

"What happened three days ago?" Was Coco's question. He realised that this would be the second person he would have to tell about his recent relationship.

Jaune sighed. "Well, three days ago, I, got, a, girlfriend." He said, stammering less than when he did with Ozpin. He didn't know why he told her easier than the headmaster, perhaps it was because she was more around her age, or perhaps it was one of those things that became easier the more people you told.

Coco, said nothing. Which, to Jaune, was scarier than anything else she could have said. Slowly, she took his hand, and led him to a nearby classroom that was empty. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and took off her glasses completely, staring Jaune dead in the eye. "Deets."

"I'm sorry?" Was the only term to come to Jaune's brain.

"Details!" Coco shouted, grabbing Jaune by the arms and shaking him.

"Alright alright!" Jaune exclaimed, getting Coco to release him. Jaune sighed, running his hand through his hair. "What do you want to know?" Jaune immediately regretted that question, as Coco leaned towards him slightly, an evil glint in her eye.

"Everything."

Jaune recounted the tale of how he was sitting in the parlour, and had notice a girl left without her umbrella. When he went outside to give it to her, he saw her being followed by a large man into an alley. When he said he took him down in a single punch, Coco was impressed. From what she had heard on the grapevine, it took Cardin two blows to go down.

He told her about how he walked her home, and how just the other day he was on a date with her. Coco was a bit confused. "Wait, when did you realise it was a date?" She asked. Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"During, the date, when we agreed, it was, actually a date." Jaune had a heavy crimson on his cheeks. Coco simply smiled at the idiocy of the boy. She found his incompetence adorable however.

"Hold on." Coco said. Causing Jaune to look at her. "You've told me how you met her, how you ended up on a date, and how you're now official." Coco stated, Jaune nodding in agreement. "But, you haven't told me her name, or what she looks like." Jaune blushed at this.

"W-Well, she prefers to go as Neo." Coco nodded, waving her hand in a circular motion, indicating that she wanted more info. "A-and, her eyes, are, different colours. One's pink and ones brown. But, they're both really pretty." Once Jaune started describing her, he needed no encouragement from Coco to continue. "And her hair is the same, pink and brown. I haven't asked which side is natural yet." He joked light-heartedly, giving Coco a small chuckle.

"And she really likes ice cream." Jaune said, a smile now forming on his face. "She doesn't really talk, I think she's mute, but, it just sort of, make's her more beautiful you know." Coco didn't really know, but with the way Jaune was talking, she was inclined to agree.

"And her smile. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. She was just as awkward as I was at agreeing to go out." Jaune finished, looking into the distance, beyond Beacon, to Vale, where he thought he could see the roof of the ice cream parlour that was partial to play in his current relationship.

Coco smiled. This was true love if she ever heard it, and they'd only known each other for two days. But now, Coco had two serious questions to ask the blonde. "Jaune, have you kissed yet?" She asked rather bluntly, a huge blush taking over the boy's face. "I'll take that as a no." She mused, Jaune nodding in reply.

"I-I, I'm not even sure how to honestly." Jaune said, his voice cracking a little. Coco squealed a little. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet. Then a sudden realisation struck her. She would have stolen his first kiss. And he had a girlfriend!

"Jaune, trust me, when the time comes, you'll know what to do." Coco told the young boy, who relaxed slightly. "And, I'm sorry, about earlier, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, and not many people stand up for Velv you know, she's like a little sister to me."

Jaune smiled at the brunette. "Trust me, I know all about it." Coco raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe not the little part, but I've got seven sisters." He said, jabbing a thumb at himself. Coco's jaw fell open. She wasn't a girl that was easy to startle or impress. But seven sisters. She suddenly felt bad for the boy, the amount of hormones that would have been in the house at a time of month. "Yeah, that's most people's reactions." Jaune said laughing.

Coco looked upon the laughing blonde, and smiled. "You know Jaune, I think this Neo is really lucky." Coco told him, crossing her arms. Jaune blushed at the compliment. He muttered a thank you and stared at his feet. Coco sighed a little. For a good guy, he's also incredibly shy.

"Anyway," Coco began, causing Jaune to look up from his labelled shoes. "I'm guessing you want this whole thing to be a kind of secret right?" Jaune nodded rather quickly. Coco smiled. "Well I'll be happy to," she said, causing the blonde to sigh in relief, "provided" and there went his relief. "you tell me a secret." Jaune looked at her oddly. "Secret for a secret you know." The only thing Jaune did know was that Coco was one of the biggest gossips in Beacon, right after Yang.

If someone wanted a story to spread, tell it to the two of them and the whole school would know by the end of the day. Ignoring this however, Jaune had to think of a secret. Nora sleeps with a stuffed Ursa Minor teddy? No, too obvious. Ren uses women's shampoo? Also too obvious, how else could he get his hair to look that good? He then recalled something he was told by the headmaster. He would hate to do this, but, while Ozpin was quite literally in charge of the school, Jaune was more concerned about what direction the reveal of his relationship would take.

"Alright." Jaune said, agreeing with Coco's terms. "You didn't hear this from me," He leaned in slightly, to add to dramatic effect. Coco also leaned in, eager to hear this hot piece of gossip. "The teachers, have a betting pool, on what students get into relationships." He finished, looking at Coco, who looked as though she had just struck a goldmine. Jaune only recoiled slightly in fear at what he may have just done.

"Why, thank you Jaune." Coco said, in a voice much unlike her own. "That secret will do just fine." Coco started rubbing her hands together, and laughing, rather scarily. Jaune knew he was not a smart man, but he also knew, that this was a sign to get the hell out of Dodge. Jaune sidled out of the room, avoiding the now cackling huntress.

Once outside, Jaune took in a deep breath, and let out a sigh of relief. After a day like today, having to tell someone about all of his feeling towards the girl he was currently dating, he really felt like he could use a drink. Or maybe, Jaune thought as he took out his scroll, he could use some ice cream.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Friday afternoon, and Jaune was spending it in the city of Vale, anxiously awaiting a message from his, he can't believe he was able to say the word, girlfriend. When he had asked her to hang out, she said she'd be able to near the end of the week, and that she heard about another place that serves ice cream by the docks. She had heard that there was a lot of new flavours, so she wanted to test it and see which was better.

This, is why Jaune, was hanging around the pier, trying to get the smell of fish out of his nose. As he wandered, he allowed his mind to think of answers to questions he had. Namely, why the hell did he basically tell Coco everything he felt about Neo. Did she have a knack for getting people to confess to things? Did she just happen to catch him at a good time? Was it maybe that he felt like he needed to tell someone how he felt, and better it be a person who wouldn't have as bad a reaction than if he told his team he was keeping another secret from them.

He didn't know. Maybe eventually he would find out, but for now, he just looked at the sights that Vale had to offer. He noticed a hastily made sign strung up from two lamp posts that read "Welcome to Vale". Before Jaune could wonder why the sign was strung up, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Jaune whirled around to see, someone he didn't know. It was a girl, but, she was dressed in black, with pigtails the same colour, and bright green eyes. "Um, can I help you?" Jaune asked uncertainly. The girl squinted her eyes, then looked down at herself. Her mouth made an 'o' shape in realisation. The girl blinked, and when she lifted her eyelids, her emerald eyes, had been replaced with pink and brown.

"Neo!" Jaune exclaimed. Said girl smiled at his reaction. "How did you do that?" Jaune instinctively reached out to touch the girl's ponytails, to see if they were actually real. They were as real as the hair on his own head. "How long did this take you?" He asked, staring at the not-so ice cream coloured girl.

Neo smiled, and suddenly, it looked like she began to break apart. It started from her feet, and when it finally reached the top of her head, she looked like her old self again. Jaune was just standing there, mouth wide open. "Is, that your," He began clicking his fingers, trying to recall what Pyhrra had told him, as well as what he had learned in classes. "Semblance?" He finally got the word out of his mouth.

Neo nodded, going through several disguises, before finally ending, at what Jaune thought was amazing. Jaune was looking at himself. He was amazed that Neo was so skilled with her semblance that she could imitate other people. As amazed as Jaune was, he still found time to be an idiot. "Well who's this handsome devil?" Jaune mused, putting a hand on his chin, staring at himself. He then saw himself bend over in giggles.

Jaune seeing himself giggling was quite something to watch. "Well now, how about I bring this beautiful person to grab some ice cream." Jaune asked, holding out his hand. Neo-Jaune took it gently, and wrapped her arms around the real Jaune. "I meant the other beautiful person." Jaune said, looking into Neo's eyes. Jaune watched as he blushed, then became a lot shorter. Once Neo was back to normal, she looked up at Jaune, both of her eyes now the same colour as her cheeks.

"So, where is this seaside ice cream shop?" Jaune asked his date, as they linked arms and walked around Vale. Neo looked around, and pointed in a direction. "Well then, let's go get some sweet stuff." Jaune said, a bright smile on his face as he looked down on Neo. Neo returned the smile and walked in time with Jaune, a small skip in her step.

As they turned a corner however, a blonde monkey-Faunus ran past them, followed by two officers of the V.P.D. Jaune stopped. "Was that a yellow monkey being chased by cops?" He asked, genuinely confused, as he had only caught a glimpse of the person running by, and that glimpse was the tail. Neo, equally confused just shrugged her shoulders. Soon after, a group of four girls rushed past, not noticing their blonde friend.

"And those were my neighbours. This day is starting off weirdly." Jaune mused, as he continued his date, hoping that none of his friends noticed him with his girlfriend. Jaune still had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream each time he said the word.

A short while later, Neo tugged on Jaune's arm, stopping him in his tracks. Jaune looked down at Neo, who was pointing to a nearby shop. Following her gaze, Jaune noticed they were in front of a shop titled 'Scrumdiddly's'. The shop had an overhang of wooden beams, with foliage draped strategically to make it look more welcoming. There were sofas and armchairs in front of the shop, but they were all taken, plus, with just him and Neo, it would be rude to take a place meant for such a large group.

"Weird name." Jaune murmured as he pushed through the glass door, a tinkling of a bell announcing their entrance. There were a few other people in the room, he didn't recognise any of them. The room had sea shells decorating the walls, and a light blue paint job. He didn't know whether the shells were real or not, but he noticed a staircase a bit closer to the registers. As he walked up to order, he was looking at the menus behind the counter, and noticed that this place served several types of tea too.

"Maybe I should tell Ren about this place." Jaune thought, before realising that if he did so, there was a chance he would run into the green ninja while on a date. He stopped before the counter. "Hi, can I have two," He scanned the menus "Seaside Specials?" It was more of a question then a request.

The person working the counter nodded, and put some numbers into the register. Jaune handed her the appropriate number of Lien, and was then told to find a seat, and the food would be delivered. Jaune tugged Neo towards the staircase, where he made sure to look down, as Neo went up the stairs before him.

They exited the door and found themselves on a large balcony. There were round tables with two chairs, their backs ornately decorated. Neo and Jaune took a seat at a table by the railing, so they could look out on the ocean.

They took their seats, and looked at each other. Jaune let out a small smile, remembering how Coco told him how lucky he must be, and right now, he was inclined to agree. "So," Jaune began "we, don't actually know much about each other do we?" He gave an awkward laugh. Neo nodded in reply, although, she didn't really want Jaune to know about her past.

"So, ladies first?" Jaune asked nervously. Neo just raised an eyebrow at him. "Right right, sort of abusing the chivalry thing huh." He said, rubbing the back of head with his hand. Neo have a slight chuckle and a nod. Jaune sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Alright, well, nothing much to tell really. I'm, pretty boring actually."

Neo's eyebrow told him that she didn't believe that. "Uh, I've got a big family I guess, seven sisters, a dog, mom and dad." Neo's face showed a lot more emotion than she would have liked at the fact of Jaune and his several siblings. Jaune simply chuckled. "I use a sword?" He said, questioning his own prowess with the weapon. Neo noticed this, and leaned forward, wanting him to continue.

Jaune sighed. "Well, I'm, not actually that good at fighting." He confessed. Neo didn't believe this, as she had seen him take down a man bigger than himself in a single punch. Neo mimed the night she had met the knight, reminding him of the punch. "Yeah, but, that wasn't with my sword. I can't exactly go around punching Grimm." He chuckled. "Wait, that's what Yang does." He muttered. He shook his head and looked back to Neo, who was deep in thought.

"What's up?" He asked. To Jaune, it looked like Neo had had a lightbulb go off inside her head, as she darted to her pockets to retrieve her scroll. His own got a message shortly after. Jaune looked at his pocket, then at Neo, who egged him on. Jaune reached for his scroll and read the message.

"I know someone who can help". Jaune looked up at Neo. "Help with what? Me being bad with a sword?" Neo nodded. "Well, as long as it's not a guy who'll give me something that shoots. I've got terrible aim." He joked. Neo giggled as well, and typed into her scroll again.

"no lol he's just a guy who's good with a spear" Jaune looked up at Neo oddly, who returned the gaze, then looked back down at her scroll. "*sword". "Ah, and you think he can help?" Neo nodded, and sent another message. "I'd help you myself but, I'm only good with Politan." Jaune looked up, to see Neo holding her treasured umbrella.

"Oh, is that it's name, Politan?" Neo nodded. Jaune held up his scabbard which held the sword. "What's it do?" He asked, curious as to how an umbrella was useful in a fight. Neo made sure to point the tip of her umbrella away from Jaune, as she shot out a blade form the top. Jaune nodded, recalling how she wanted to use it against the man the night they met.

Neo retracted the blade, and then pulled the handle of her umbrella back. The whole handle came out, showing a rather long and nasty looking blade. For a moment, Jaune wondered why she couldn't teach him herself if they both used blades. Then, after actually inspecting the blade, he noticed it was not similar to his, but more like Weiss' weapon, a kind of rapier.

"Ok, so, two sharp things for the price of one." He noted, causing Neo to giggle and roll her eyes. She put the sword back and extended the umbrella. She pointed to the fabric on it, and then made a face, holding up her arm and acting like a man who wanted to show off his muscles.

Jaune was surprised that he understood what she meant. "It's tough?" He asked, reaching out a fist and rapping it on the umbrella. She was right, it felt like a flexible steel, probably infused with dust or something. Neo nodded, putting her weapon away, and then gestured at Jaunes.

Jaune picked up his sword by the sheath, showing it to Neo. "Mine's called Crocea Mors, it means, 'Yellow Death', and it belonged to my, great-great-grandfather." Jaune explained, counting off the 'greats' on his fingers. "It, doesn't really do much. The sheath turns into a shield, but that's about it." Jaune told her, demonstrating how the sheath extended into a shield, and then returned to it's proper size. Neo, was simply surprised at the name.

"Yeah, apparently he was pretty blunt when naming weapons. His wife's weapon was a sword too, I think. He called it 'Gladium Acutum', it means sharp blade." Neo giggled at this. Jaune probably would have went on, but a waiter arrived, carrying two flat bowls in their hands. He set down the bowls in front of the couple, who looked upon the food with interest.

The base was vanilla, but on one side, it had crumbled biscuits, and on the other, was blue sprinkles. To top it off, on the crumbled side, there was a small umbrella. It was a very good imitation of a beach. Jaune looked at Neo, who was eyeing the platter hungrily. Well, at least this place had her approval. As they both dug in, Jaune eyed his umbrella. His was a bright pink, and Neo's was a deep blue. With only a second to think of the joke, Jaune plucked the umbrella from the 'beach' and held it aloft.

"Hey Neo." He called, Neo looked up from her own dish. "I'm you." He said, giving the umbrella a little twirl. Neo's face gave a look that Jaune read as "Oh really". In a blink, he was eating ice cream with himself again. Jaune's face fell into an adorable pout. "Ok that's just unfair." Neo laughed and changed back into herself, looking at Jaune. Jaune smiled at her, clearly feigning annoyance at his joke being one-upped.

Neo smiled, and put a spoon into her ice cream, and held it in front of Jaune. Jaune looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are we going to do this every time?" Neo smiled and nodded. Jaune couldn't help himself as he smiled back. "Well, I don't see a problem with that." He took the spoon into the mouth and tasted it. For some reason, food always tastes better if it is given to you affectionately. He remembered eating food as a child in a similar way off his sisters. It had always tasted better.

Jaune returned the favour, placing his own spoon into his ice cream and giving it to Neo. Neo took it gratefully, happy that she had someone to share the wonders of ice cream with. Now that they had finished their dating ritual, they began to eat their ice cream, only talking in snippets, Neo replying through her scroll. When they were halfway through, Jaune wondered if they should come back.

"So, do you think this place would be good for another date?" He asked casually. Neo put a finger to her lip for a moment, in a thinking pose. She nodded confirming Jaune's question. Jaune smiled, the simplest things she did were so cute. He thought in his head when the date should be. Not too far, that would make him seem distant, not tomorrow though, too clingy. Sunday. Today was Friday, two days should be a good amount of time.

"How about Sunday?" He questioned. Neo's eyes wandered for a moment, obviously mentally checking her own schedule. She nodded once more, her eyes on Jaune. Jaune was very happy. A third date with a girl! And a very attractive one at that! "I'm so lucky to be with you." Jaune thought. However, noticing the blush on Neo's face, he came to a realisation.

"I said that out loud didn't I."


	7. Chapter 7

Of all of the things Jaune thought he could have possibly learned that Sunday, the fact that Blake Belladonna, his neighbour, a member of team RWBY, and someone who he would like to say he called friend even if she didn't think the same, was a Faunus, was not on that list.

Now, how did Jaune know this you ask? Because Blake Belladonna, was sitting right across from him, with a blonde monkey-Faunus he didn't know, and she had cat ears. If the look of horror on Blake's face was anything to go by, the fact that someone now knew she was a Faunus, was terrifying to her.

While Jaune didn't know much about her, what he could gather was that she was very secretive. Which only bothered Jaune slightly. Some people had secrets, that was fine. Obviously being a Faunus was quite a big one. The monkey-Faunus that was with Blake was darting his gaze between the two students.

Jaune could tell that he wasn't sure what to do. He just hoped he hadn't interrupted a date between them. It would make sense, they were both Faunus. He was just glad that Neo had chosen that time to go to the bathroom, and Jaune had come up to the balcony alone.

"J-Jaune?" Blake managed to say, still clearly startled at his presence. Blake wanted to ask what he was doing here, but she would just be avoiding the question. "You, you wouldn't happen to be here because of my team would you?" She was trying to keep a calm composure, but, failing. Jaune realised this must be uncomfortable for her.

"Blake, no, I don't have anything to do with them." Blake looked slightly relieved, but was still anxious about the fact he now knew her secret. "And, about your," he gestured to his head, indicating he meant her ears. Blake nodded, a small tear beginning to form in her eyes. "I mean this in the least offensive way, but, I really, don't care." The moment he had said the word offensive, Blake's date, made to get up off his seat, but sat back down after Jaune finished.

"I get it might be something you don't want people to know, especially with the White Fang and all." Her date flinched, had he hit a sore spot? "But, you shouldn't really feel bad about it. I mean, if someone's really your friend, they won't mind, and it won't change anything." Blake calmed down immensely at his words. Wiping her eyes slightly.

"Thank you Jaune, I, I think I just needed someone else to tell me that." Her date 'hey'd playfully, Jaune assumed that's what he'd been telling her all day, as he himself let his tail hang out for the world to see. "Sun, I think I need to talk to my team, let's go." So that was his name. Sun nodded and got up, leaving the chair pushed out.

Blake threw down a few Lien on the table and pushed her chair in. She nodded to Jaune as they made their way towards the door, before stopping. "Jaune," she began, causing both blondes to gaze at her. "Were you honest, when you said, it won't change anything, between me and you?" Well there was nothing really between us to begin with but, Jaune thought.

"Blake, there is quite literally only one change, that will happen." Jaune held up a single finger. Blake looked at him, a small bit afraid. "And that's that if you are sick, I'll have Ren make you fish soup, rather than chicken and noodle." He smiled at her. Blake sighed, both in relief, and in annoyance to herself. Of course Jaune would say something stupid like that.

"Thanks Jaune." Blake said quietly, exiting the balcony. Sun nodded to his fellow blonde, throwing a few finger guns his way. Jaune returned them awkwardly. Jaune sat down at the same table he and Neo sat at on Friday. Once he sat down, Neo came skipping out of the door.

She took a moment to look around her boyfriend, before her eyes fell on the blonde hunk. She smiled as she made her way over to him, sitting down and crossing her legs. Jaune chuckled. Neo had taken it upon herself to order, and had ordered something, but not let Jaune know what it was. Seeing how happy she was, it was probably the ice cream she was named after.

Jaune watched the smiling Neo, happy at the fact she was, but also wondering why. "Someone seems happy." Jaune stated, trying to get her to reveal why. Neo looked around curiously, obviously pretending not to know what he was talking about. Jaune smirked at this. She was playful too, what a catch. He thought, careful not to say this aloud.

"So, what did you ask for?" He decided to simply ask her. His answer was a tap on the nose from Neo. Jaune smiled. "So I don't need to know huh?" Neo smiled, but was surprised when Jaune tapped her own nose. "Boop." Jaune said. Neo blanked, taking in what happened. Jaune did too, suddenly blushing from his actions. Nora was having too much of an influence on him. Before Neo could ask what in the hell that was about, their ice cream arrived, saving Jaune for the awkwardness.

The ice cream, Jaune could safely say, was, strange, in the least. It was a single bowl, three scoops of white, pink and brown confirming his idea about Neapolitan. What was confusing, was the sheer amount of what looked like, chocolate covered sticks sticking out of the ice cream. On the chocolate scoop there were chocolate covered sticks. The strawberry and vanilla had their respective sticks, but it still didn't help Jaune understand what they were.

"What are," Jaune began, gesturing to the sticks. Neo smirked, and picked one out of the chocolate scoop, placed it in her mouth, and leaned forward. Jaune realised what she wanted him to do, and he turned as pink as the ice cream on the platter.

Jaune decided to bite the bullet, or rather the biscuit in this case. Jaune bit down on the stick, tasting it. Neo had taken the chocolate covered part of it, so all he tasted was something similar to wafer. Neo smiled, and bit again, bringing her lips closer to Jaune's. Jaune's sweat dropped, but ventured on. He took another bite, their lips were now an inch apart.

They made eye contact. Neo's pink eyes, staring into Jaune's blue ones. Both were too nervous to actually complete the kiss. Jaune sighed internally, realising that this is one kiss that wouldn't happen. Just before he was about to pull back, he recalled Coco's words. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do." With those words, Jaune pressed on, and by pressed, I mean he pressed his own lips against Neo's.

Neo's eyes went wide. She hadn't actually thought he would kiss her. But now that he had, she wished he would have sooner. Jaune was obviously inexperienced, well, so was she, but, she read, certain novels. It was a simple kiss on the lips. No tongue, no moving around, just, a kiss. And Neo loved it. He broke it off after a second, and pulled away, much to the disappointment of Neo.

Jaune was beet red, and she was only a shade off. They both swallowed their halves of the stick, and Jaune instantly started apologising. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did it I mean I know we're dating but I didn't know if this was soon enough or not and I-" Jaune began rambling off. Neo rolled her eyes slightly. If he was going to do this with everything, they'd never get any further with the relationship. To put a stop to Jaune's rambling, Neo reached out and grabbed his head, bringing it in for an actual kiss.

And boy did it stop his speech. Jaune was as speechless as Neo, and his brain came to a screeching halt. "This is happening! This is actually happening!" Jaune's mind kept repeating this phrase, much to the owner's annoyance. "Then do something about it!" Jaune argued with his own mind. Suddenly, Jaune found his tongue slip into Neo's mouth. "NOT THAT!" he shouted in his mind.

Instead of the slap on the face he was expecting, something much more pleasurable came to be. Neo's tongue started wrestling with his own. Neither person had experienced anything like this before. To say it was heaven would be an understatement. For Jaune, it was amazing. Neo's tongue was soft and small, much like the person it belonged too, and for someone who had never kissed before, she was certainly using it well.

For Neo it was another experience entirely. Jaune's tongue was strong. She didn't know how or why, but the way it pushed itself into her mouth was amazing. She melted into the kiss, and would have given anything and everything for it not to end.

Unfortunately, there is a certain requirement that humans need: air. The two broke apart, panting slightly. Their eyes met once more, both of them looking at each other in a new light. Jaune decided to break the silence, being the only one physically capable of doing so. "You know," he began, causing Neo to wonder if she would have to silence another spout of sorry's, not that she would mind. "I apologise, for a lot of things, and I regret lots of stuff too, but" Jaune stared deep into Neo's eyes "I am not sorry for doing that."

He wore a small smirk when saying this, which made Neo only want to kiss him more. Jaune would like nothing more than to keep kissing, but if they did, he would fear that their food would melt. "And I plan to do it a lot more." Jaune was surprised to hear the words come from his own mouth. This was true of course, kissing is quite important in a relationship. Neo's eyes went wide, but instead of blushing, she wiggled both her eyebrows.

Jaune's scroll went off, which he found odd, as he hadn't even seen Neo take hers out. He looked at her, and she nodded. Jaune took out his scroll and looked at the message. "Is that a promise?" Jaune looked up at Neo, smirking slightly. "An Arc never goes back on his word." He said, leaning over to kiss her once more. Neo met him halfway, and they shared another tender moment, before releasing a short while later.

"And while I would love to spend the whole date doing that," he told Neo, who playfully pouted "I fear our food wouldn't last." Neo giggled at his reasoning, but did agree. They went back to eating their ice cream, both resisting the urge to pull the same tactic that had gotten them to kiss again. That was, until there was only one left. Their eyes stared at the left over stick, which Jaune had learned from Neo was called 'pocky'. They met each other's eyes, and both made a grab for the stick. Jaune's reach got him there first, plucking the pocky out of its strawberry flavoured prison. He twirled it in his fingers as he looked upon Neo, who cocked her head slightly, obviously amused by his newfound confidence, at least about this.

Jaune placed the pocky in his mouth, leaving the strawberry chocolate end for Neo. Neo thanked him inwardly, secretly wanting that half of it. Neo bit into her half, getting closer to Jaune. Jaune took another bite, and Neo closed the distance between them with another bite. This caught Jaune off guard, as he expected her to take another bite at least.

They came apart after a short moment, swallowing their pocky and looking at each other. "I, am really glad you decided to get that." Jaune said, looking at Neo. Neo looked back, smiling with a slight blush on her face. In truth, she had heard a girl she worked with, Emerald, talking about it. No one knew she had a boyfriend, so Neo just listened, jotting down the idea in her head.

Jaune saw Neo's blushing face, her small, sweet smile, and her beautiful eyes that looked up at him. "And I'm extremely glad you're my girlfriend." He thought. Neo's blush deepened.

"God dammit." Jaune sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune Arc, was a man who felt as though he was on top of the world. He had a great girlfriend, something that he had to constantly remind himself was actually true. He had significantly increased in his fighting skill, also due to his girlfriend, who had introduced him to a man who went as Jack. No surname, nothing. Just Jack. Jack helped him train in the ways of the sword, even though the sword that Jack wielded was much different to Jaune's. Jaune felt as though it was a sword that was commonly used in eastern Remnant. Maybe Ren would know something about it, but if he asked, that would mean he would have to tell him how he knew Jack. Not something he was looking forward to. He had also been catching up in his studies, and had been getting solid B's for the past few weeks.

While Jaune was an optimist, he was also a realist, and knew that sooner or later, his good luck would run out, and something would happen. That something, happened yesterday, and that something, was the reason that he was now hiding in an abandoned class room, trying to grab Coco Adel as soon as possible.

He saw a beret float past the door that he was keeping an eye out of, and grabbed its owner, pulling her into the room. Coco's reaction had been, less than pleasant at first. "Who the fu- oh hi Jaune." Coco said amiably. Jaune, while surprised she recognised him, was also glad. "Why've you got your hood up?"

"It's why I dragged you in here." Jaune asked, keeping his voice and head low. "I don't really have anyone else who I could ask for help right now." Coco realised he must have been talking about his girlfriend, and was probably asking for advice.

"Alright, but I want to know everything you've done so far." With three weeks since her first discovery of the relationship, something must've happened.

Jaune sighed in relief. "Coco, you are a life saver, and I owe you more than one." Coco simply smiled. "Coco, I need to know if you can," Jaune lowered his hood. "cover these up." Coco, to her credit, did not burst out laughing at what she saw, but that was only because she was a trained huntress, and also because she had been in a similar situation once herself.

Covering the majority of Jaune's neck, were several hickeys. Coco stared at his neck, and back at Jaune. "How's she look?" This was both a genuine question, and a way to secretly find out whether or not he had actually done this to her.

Jaune chuckled sadly. "You kidding, she's got a disguising semblance, she looks normal." Coco opened her mouth wide in a smile, and Jaune realised what he just said. Before he could explain or apologise he was given a light punch from Coco.

"You sly dog you." She said, laughing. Jaune just looked down dejectedly. "Don't worry, I'll clean them up." Jaune sighed, thanking her. "As long as you hold up your end of the deal, and tell me what I want to know." Jaune sighed again, slightly sadder, but still nodded. "Now put your hood up, we need to go to my dorm, I've got my make up there."

Jaune nodded and pulled his hood over his head. He and Coco left the room, and found the corridor empty. "Good thing it's empty, people might start spreading rumours eh Blondie." Coco laughed. Jaune would have too, had it not been for the current situation. They got to the dorm room with surprising ease, which made Jaune nervous. Something had to go wrong, it was how the universe worked. And the universe wasn't taking a break today, when the 'something' came around a corner, noticing her team leader and the boy who helped her heading to their dorm room.

"Coco?" Said woman whirled around, recognising the voice, and also how this must look from her perspective.

"Oh, hey Velvet." Coco said, waving a hand at her teammate. At the name, Jaune turned around, curious to see how the Faunus had been getting on.

"Hi Velvet, how are you?" Jaune asked, genuinely curious as to her wellbeing. Velvet just looked at the two, seeing how oddly calm they were.

"I've, been good, thank you Jaune. Cardin hasn't bothered me since that day, thanks to you." Velvet smiled at the blonde, who nodded, but looked at Coco, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad," Jaune told her, "I take it you haven't had to take my advice have you?" He joked, making a swinging motion with his foot. Velvet giggled.

"No, no. I haven't had to, but I haven't forgot it don't worry." Velvet smiled, causing her two friends to smile. Velvet thought now was a better time than any to ask what was going on. "So, um, why are you two?" She pointed to her dorm room. Coco and Jaune both looked at the door to the room, the latter getting a massive blush, whereas the former began laughing hysterically.

"Velvet, sweetie, no." Coco said simply. Velvet was relieved to know she wasn't doing anything with Jaune. It wasn't the fact it was the boy, or her leader, but rather that, she slept in that room, and knowing that, something had happened in it, would not help her sleep. "Blondies just got a bit of a problem that requires my, expertise."

Jaune blushed deeper, the way she was talking made it sound like it they were going to do things in the room. Velvet, however was confused. "Fashion?" She asked, curiously looking Jaune's outfit up and down. "Did he always wear the hood?" She wondered.

Coco suddenly got a dangerous glint in her eye as she squealed. "Oh I am totally helping you with that too!" Coco said, pushing the young boy into her room. "Thanks Velv!" she called out, before slamming the door.

"No, problem?" Velvet replied, just as confused as when she had first seen them enter.

Inside the room, Jaune was somewhat surprised. There were bunkbeds, and not like RWBY's hastily strewn together ones, these ones were specifically built to be bunk beds. He assumed that one set was for Velvet and Coco, and the other for, what were her guy teammates again. Yatsuhashi and, Weasel? No that wasn't right. CFVY. It began with f. Fox? That sounded about right.

"So, hood down." Coco ordered, sitting Jaune down in front of a small desk with a mirror on top of it. Jaune gazed at all of the products on the desk. They looked extremely expensive. "Might want to take the hoodie off actually, make this whole thing a little easier." Jaune complied, removing his armour and hoodie, leaving only a grey shirt covering his torso.

Coco looked at Jaune's arms. She was starting to wish she had kissed him three days earlier. Jaune was extremely toned, and gaining more muscle. Granted he was nowhere near her own teammates, which she could gladly see whenever she wanted, one of the perks of sunglasses, but he was still quite good looking.

"Alright, let's see what the damage is." Coco angled Jaune's head to the side, looking at the bruises. They were pretty light, it looked like they were already attempted to be removed. "Have you tried getting rid of these already?" She asked, turning his head to the other side.

"Yeah," Jaune replied. "A frozen spoon, warm teabag, toothbrush, ice." Jaune listed off his attempts on his fingers. Coco looked at him. These were all legitimate means of clearing hickeys.

"Where the hell'd you learn those?" She asked, surprised considering that this was his first girlfriend.

Jaune let out a chuckle. "Seven sisters remember. Although, looking back at it, I'd much rather not realise how they got those bruises." Jaune shuddered slightly, "I can't believe I believed them when they told me they burned their neck with a hair curler or straightener or something." Coco nodded, using the same excuse several times before.

"Well, don't worry, they usually go away within one or two weeks untreated, but, you probably have until the end of this one until they go away, so just, go easy with the showers." Coco explained, getting a raising eyebrow from Jaune. "Jaune, no offence, but I've been in more relationships than you." Her tone told him not to question it.

"Besides, what I'm more interested in, is yours." Coco said, searching her products for a shade that matched Jaune's skin. Jaune sighed, hoping she had forgotten.

"What do you want to know?" Jaune lamented, knowing the answer.

"When did you first kiss?" This threw Jaune for a loop, he had been assuming she would have said "Everything" again, but this time she wanted specifics. Jaune thought back to the fateful day, not needing any trouble remembering.

"It was, four days, after I told you, I think." Jaune began. "We were on a date at this new place by the docks." Jaune recalled the smell of fish, and his dislike of it being overshadowed completely by his like of Neo. "She got something called 'Porcupine'. It was an ice cream that had a thing called pocky," Jaune paused to see if Coco knew what pocky was, when she nodded, he continued. "and, um, she put one in her mouth, and made me bite the other end."

Coco was staring at Jaune. Did he not know what the pocky challenge was? "And, I did, and she bit off a bit, and then I did, and, we were so close, and I was gonna pull back, but, I remembered what you said." Jaune told Coco, who was remembering her own advice. "And, we kissed."

"That, is the cutest thing I have ever heard." Coco stated. Jaune blushed and lowered his head down, only for it to be grabbed by Coco and pulled back up. "Hey do you want this stuff hidden or not?" She asked sarcastically. Jaune apologised, and let her continue her work. "So, how'd you get these." She questioned, lightly tapping Jaune's neck with a finger.

"Well, in all honesty," Jaune began, clearly not wanting to reveal this to Coco, who only wanted to hear it more now. "I missed." Jaune said, wincing. Coco stopped rubbing blush on Jaune's neck.

"When you say missed." Coco asked, obviously wanting an explanation.

"I went for her lips, and, I don't know if I slipped or what, but, I ended up kissing her neck. Turns out she liked it, who knew." Jaune gave a small laugh after the explanation. Coco just stared at the boy.

"Jaune, literally everyone knows that." Coco told him. "If you kiss a girl on the neck, you're gonna have a good time." Coco joked, returning to her make up. "You are seriously the most idiotic boy when it comes to relationships." Coco smiled lightly.

"Hey I'm in one amn't I." He defended in a joking tone. "Besides, I think I liked it more." Jaune said, gesturing to his neck. Coco blushed lightly.

"He does realise he basically told me he gets turned on from the neck." She thought. "I think that should do." Coco said, finishing her work. Jaune looked in the mirror, turning his head. He honestly could have forgotten he had gotten he had them in the first place.

"Thanks Coco, I honestly don't know what I'd have done without you." Jaune thanked the fashionista, before heading towards the door, only to be grabbed by the collar by said girl.

"Not so fast, you and me, are going shopping." Coco said, jabbing a finger at Jaune, and a thumb at herself. Jaune needed a moment to reboot his brain.

"I'm sorry?" Jaune asked, his mind going to his most used phrase.

"No offence Jaune, but you're fashion taste is really, lacking." She was going to say tacky, but decided against being that rude, or true. Jaune looked down at his hoodie, which was now back on his being. He murmured something about it being a gift, but said nothing else.

"Which is why, I'm taking you shopping, you know, help you pick something better for a date." She said, explaining her motives. Jaune nodded, having to agree with her. He had been wearing the same thing for all of his dates. Granted he always washed his hoodie, and wore a different coloured shirt underneath, but Neo didn't know that.

Jaune sighed, accepting his fate. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" If the grin on Coco's face was anything to go by, he would be shopping for quite a while.

* * *

(I finally figured out how to do that ^ yay!)

Hey guys, I'd just like to say I'm really happy how this story is going, it's my first time writing a fic purely based on a relationship. Thanks so much for the feedback.

-Friday Knight


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Jaune's arms were sore would be an understatement. Five hours. He had sought Coco's help around 12 o'clock, and now was finally returning to Beacon, his arms laden with bags and boxes, only about a quarter of them actually for him. "You know Jaune, I'm surprised you can even carry that much, usually Yatsuhashi and Fox have to split the load." Jaune's beret'd companion mused.

"Seven sisters Coco, seven sisters, seven large loads of clothes. This is half the weight of that on a good day." Jaune explained, chuckling at the memory of following his sisters around different stores, being dragged by the collar to carry another pair of jeans or shoes. Coco was still amazed there were such large families in Remnant.

"I'm assuming that's also why you have better taste in women's fashion than men's?" Coco teased. Jaune blushed slightly. He tried to mix plaid shirt with denim shorts. Coco shuddered at the memory. However, when it was her turn to buy some clothing, he had great input and advice.

"Yeah," Jaune replied, "I didn't really have much of a choice but to learn, 'It looks great' can only be used so many times." He chuckled. Coco was seriously regretting not kissing him sooner. She pushed that thought out of her mind. It was her loss, he belonged to someone else now. Coco eyed his neck, where the hickey's hid under a thin layer of makeup. It also looks like they would be together for quite some time.

"Well, at least you'll look good on your next date." Coco said confidently. She was known as the fashionista of the school for a reason after all. Jaune just smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks Coco, I think wearing the same thing to each date was starting to get weird, even if she does the same." Jaune joked, mentioning how Neo too, seemed to wear the same thing. Coco just shook her head. Wearing the same thing every day, that was a tragedy. Technically she did the same, but she actually had lots of the same type of clothes.

"No problem Blondie." Coco said, taking her share of the bags, and holding out a fist to Jaune. Jaune chuckled as he gave the fist a bump. "See you round." She waved, going back to her own team room. Jaune did the same, returning to his dorm.

Once he opened the door, he noted that it was empty. He could hear someone in the shower however, so as long as he didn't go in, he'd be fine. Jaune took his clothes and hung them up in his half of the wardrobe he and Ren shared. Ren had made the wise decision to keep one half for the boys, and one half for the girls. Jaune just agreed, although he felt like Ren did it for his own peace of mind, rather than trying to separate the sexes.

When Jaune finished packing away his things, he decided to relax with something else he had bought during his trip, an 'X-ray and Vav' comic. He laid down on his bed and opened the comic. It looked like the dynamic duo were once again facing off against their arch-enemy, The Mad King. For a moment, the word Mad King, made Jaune think of Nora, and how she affectionately called herself Queen of the Castle.

Ignoring this terrifying notion, Jaune pressed on, reading the comic. He gave each character voices in his head. Vav sounded like an eccentric child from east Atlas. That's what the way his voice was written had suggested. X-Ray on the other hand, had a voice that suggested he didn't get out much, or tried too hard with the ladies. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Jaune murmured. And for the Mad King himself, Jaune had given him the voice of his very own Professor Port.

This was because in the issue that the Mad King was introduced, he had been thinking about Port rather angrily, as he had given the class a rather lengthy essay. So, to take out his petty vengeance, he gave the villain in his comic book the same voice. He couldn't help but think how eerily suitable the voice was, the more he read on about the Mad King, the more it seemed no other voice would suit him.

He would have gone on about how he gave Hilda the voice of Ruby, and how her robotic companion had her sister's voice, but whoever was in the shower, decided to exit at that moment. Looking up, he saw it was Ren. "Hey Ren." Jaune greeted his teammate, turning a page in his book. Ren froze as he looked at Jaune. Jaune noticed this.

He couldn't have been uncomfortable at the situation could he? He was wearing a pink towel around his waist. Wasn't that Nora's? Jaune thought. Before he could say anything about not telling the ginger about his stealing of her items, he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone.

"Ren!" Nora whined. "You didn't wash my boobies properly!" Nora's voice came from within the bathroom. Jaune blanked, and Ren made eye contact with his leader. He was making a pleading look with his eyes. Jaune, who could understand why he didn't want anyone to know about this, nodded, putting a finger against his lips and pulling them shut, throwing away the key. Ren nodded gratefully, and then, with a sigh, returned to the bathroom.

Jaune closed his book. "Well," He thought, deciding he could really go for some fresh air right now. "that was both expected and unexpected." Everyone in Beacon knew about the relationship between the silent ninja and the bubbly war maiden. How they weren't 'together-together' was total bull in Jaune's opinion, and now it was confirmed. Well, for him at least. He promised Ren he wouldn't tell anyone, and an Arc never goes back on their word.

He decided to go to the library. The quiet atmosphere always put him at ease. He walked in, giving the librarian a quick nod. He noticed his neighbouring team sitting at a desk, Blake had her nose buried in a book, though he suspected it wasn't school related. Yang and Ruby were playing paper football. Weiss was filing her nails once more, with several coats of polish sitting nearby. He decided he would say hi to see how they were.

"Hey guys, how's the studying going?" Jaune asked, pointing out the fact that they were not using the library for its intended purpose. Yang and Ruby both gave him a "Hey Jaune." Granted Yang had decided to use his old nickname, Vomit Boy. He got a "Hello Jaune." From Blake, which in his opinion was a significant improvement since the day he ran into her on her date. He was still unsure if it was or not, but he didn't want to pry. He got a 'hmph' of acknowledgement from Weiss, also a significant improvement.

His eyes couldn't help but wander to Blake's bow. The day that she had come into his room to tell the rest of his team that she was a Faunus, was not one he'd soon forget. She had come into the room with the rest of her team, surprising everyone in the room. She took off her bow, and simply stood there. Nora's reaction was by far the most surprising. Well, looking back on it, maybe not. She squealed and immediately began to try to pet her ears, only for her to be held back by Ren, who simply nodded at this new information.

Pyhrra's reaction was equally bland, simply happy that she had decided to tell them. When it Jaune's turn to react, the rest of his team, and RWY looked at him expectantly. When he told them he already knew, all hell broke loose. He distinctly remembered being held up by the collar by Yang. He explained that he ran into her when she was with Sun, and she had her bow off.

This immediately defused the situation, causing Yang to drop him and turn to Blake, asking if it was a date. Blake blushed and stormed out of the room, not being able to believe her teammates. They never were given a clear answer.

Yang decided to start off the conversation. "So Jaune, how's your love life going?" Had anyone at the table been drinking, they would have spat it out instantly. Jaune however, turned bright red.

"Where the hell'd that come from?" He sputtered. Yang smiled, the kind of smile that showed that she knew something other's didn't.

"Well, a little bunny told me, that she saw Coco Adel," She let the name sink in for a moment, each of the girls rounding on Jaune at the name. "drag you into her teams room." To her immense surprise, Jaune looked, relieved.

"Oh that," He said, his blush going away, "I needed her help with something, and then she dragged me shopping." He chuckled. None of the girls found this funny however. Coco was known for turning down numerous advances from guys at Beacon, several of them left cradling certain parts after being whacked there by her purse.

"What did you need her help for?" Weiss decided to ask the question. She couldn't believe that this doofus had managed to get into the same room with a second year, alone.

"Same reason she dragged me to Vale." Jaune said, holding up his arms, showing off his new attire. "Clothes." The girls hadn't actually noticed, but Jaune was wearing some new clothes. He had ditched his old armour and hoodie, and was now wearing a long sleeved, black shirt, with his sleeves rolled up. The buttons on his shirt were orange, and weren't being used right now, showing off his new t-shirt, the colour, which surprised all of them, was pink.

"Why pink, isn't that Ren's colour?" Ruby asked, recalling the ninja's two favourite colours being green and pink. Everyone said that the pink streak was Nora's doing, but he grew to like it.

Jaune shrugged. "I don't know, Coco just said it suited me." They all had to agree with Coco on this, Jaune's appearance had significantly improved.

Yang still had a question however. "Ok, but where did you have the time to go into Vale with one of the best looking second years." She noticed the glances her team was giving her. "Don't try to deny it." She said simply. The others had to accept this fact.

Jaune shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "I'm not sure, I guess I have lots of spare time now that I'm not flirting with Ice Queen over here." Jaune joked, jabbing a thumb at the white warrior.

Everyone at the table had to do a mental reboot to make sure they had heard correctly. Jaune Arc, the boy who was head over heels with Weiss Schnee, their own teammate, and had been trying and failing to get a date out of her, was now mocking his previous attempts. Before they could question Jaune, a bell rang through the school.

"Oh, well, that's curfew I guess. See you guys." Jaune got up off the table and strode merrily to the exit, leaving each of the girls sat down at the table in a stunned silence.

Weiss decided to break the silence, saying what was on each of their minds. "What the hell just happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jaune had received a message on his scroll. While this wasn't exactly unusual, he was currently in class, his lecturer being Professor Port. He had never gotten a message in a class before, he was just thankful that he had put his scroll on vibrate. While his teacher was off prattling about a nevermore he killed, Jaune took a glance at the scroll.

The message was obviously from Neo, but, it was what it said that confused him. 'hi :( I cant go out today'. Today was Friday, and Jaune and Neo had planned a date later that day, being their three month anniversary and all. Jaune thought it was a weird thing to celebrate, but, the dates just happened to coincide. The message threw Jaune off though.

Something was nagging at the back of his head, telling him to see what was wrong. "y not?" was his reply. He had been getting better at texting in short speak, as Neo told him it was called. He put away his scroll, and waited for a reply. It came soon after. "Im not feeling well." Jaune could tell that it was true, but, she was avoiding something.

"what's wrong?" Jaune put away his scroll, just in time too, as his Professor had made eye contact with him the moment he returned it to his pocket. At least, Jaune thought he did, hard to tell under all that eyebrow. A few moments passed, and nothing. Jaune was beginning to worry she was too sick to reply. Luckily though, as soon as these thoughts had passed, there was a tell-tale hum in his pocket.

Jaune looked down at the message, and what he read, surprised him to say the least. "It's strawberry season" Now, as Jaune constantly liked to remind people, he had seven sisters. This meant, that he had heard every codeword, phrase and synonym describing a females time of month. While this was a new one, he understood what it meant. Before he could type a reply however, a thundering voice boomed.

"Mr. Arc!" The voice was coming from right beside him, causing Jaune to jump a few feet in the air, and his scroll to go sailing. Port caught it in a single hand, his other clamped down on Jaune's desk. "Mr. Arc, care to tell me what is so important that you feel the need to use your scroll while in my class." He could hear several people around him sniggering.

Professor Port was a teacher who didn't take any sort of foolery. In fact, one of his favourite things to do, was read out the messages of students caught texting in his class. Before Jaune could muster a lie, Port decided for himself to see what his reasoning was. His bushy eyebrows raised at what he read.

"I see." He murmured. This was it. Jaune thought. Everyone would know now. He was in so much trouble. Then, something happened that surprised everyone in the room. Port had placed down Jaune's scroll. Jaune looked up to his teacher, who stared back at him. "Ice cream and cookie dough my dear lad." He told him sagely, thumping Jaune on the back. He then returned to his lecture about Nevermores, a slight grin on his features.

No one had any idea what just happened. Port never did anything like that. He once read out a very, interesting message that Cardin had received from his girlfriend, without breaking a sweat. Everyone wondered what could Jaune have received that made Port go easy on him?

Jaune wisely decided not to touch his scroll aside from the action of placing it in his pocket. He also decided to pay more attention in his lectures, he did owe the teacher after all. Once the class had ended, Jaune made sure to 'accidentally' tip over his books, giving him reason to stay behind. As soon as everyone else had left, Jaune went up to the desk.

Before he could even thank the man, his teacher held up a hand. "I know you want to thank me, and I will accept it gratefully, but I'm guessing you would care to know why I spared you." His use of the word 'spared' was not exaggerating. Jaune nodded.

Port sighed, leaning back on his desk. "My dear lad, if a girl tells you that she is currently on her, 'strawberry season' as it were," Jaune blushed at the expression. "it means she cares a great deal about you, and is comfortable enough around you to tell you that. I myself have been in a similar situation before." He rubbed his great moustache in remembrance. Jaune, wasn't all that shocked honestly.

His professor was a grown man, of course he has had relationships before, granted it was a bit odd imagining him in a younger body. To Jaune, he could imagine Port as a young child, still rocking that great moustache. "Now, I suggest you go to her, and bring my advice with you." Jaune nodded, smiling slightly. As he turned around and was about to exit the room, Port stopped him once more. "Oh, and Mr. Arc." Jaune looked at his teacher. "Try not to get caught again, I may not be so lenient next time." Jaune felt as though he had winked under those bushes he called eyebrows.

Jaune nodded and left the room. The moment he left, Port had scrambled for his own scroll, and quickly messaged his employer. "Take off all of my bets on Lancaster." He himself had bet on Jaune and Ruby getting together, having seen their encounter on the first day. The response he got from his employer left him more confused.

"Nice to see you have wizened up. I have taken my bets off Arkos as well." Port stared at the message. Had he known previously? Port sighed, of course he did. He was Ozpin for Oum's sake. The clever bast-

"ARC!" The moment Jaune had exited the room, he heard the angered yell of someone he hadn't actually heard from in quite a while. He turned to see Cardin glaring at him menacingly. He was obviously angered at the fact Jaune hadn't got his personal messages read aloud for the class to hear. Before Cardin could take a step towards him, Jaune noticed someone behind Cardin, which made his face break into a large grin.

"Oh hey Cardin, hey Yatsuhashi." Jaune had waved over Cardin's shoulder. Cardin froze like a deer caught in headlights. Eventually, he turned around, coming face to face with the chest of the tallest student in Beacon. His eyes travelled upwards, to meet Yatsuhashi's glaring ones. Cardin shrunk down and ran away as fast as he could. Jaune chuckled as he walked up to the gentle giant.

"Thanks for that." He said simply, stopping in front of team CFVY's powerhouse. Yatsuhashi held up a hand.

"Fret not, I was just preventing confrontation." He told his shorter companion. Jaune sighed, just like Yatsuhashi to make little of a big deal.

"Well thanks anyway." Jaune said, giving his friend a mock salute and turning away. He had become quite friendly with the majority of team CFVY, mostly because of how he had been hanging around with Coco, and how he had helped Velvet. He stopped for a moment. He remembered two things in that moment. One, Professor Ozpin had said that he was betting on Velvet and Yatsuhashi getting together, and two, he recalled seeing Velvet walking out of her dorm room with a blush.

When he went to investigate, he noticed a Yatsuhashi that had just recently been in the shower. He apologised and turned away. Now, back at the present time, he decided that he would play the harbour master, and make this ship sail. "Actually, Yatsuhashi." Jaune turned back around, causing the other boy to do the same.

"Weird question but, what do you think of Velvet?" Jaune stared at the much taller boys face as he finished the question, and his opinion was clear, even if the answer wasn't.

"Sh-She is a very good teammate." He replied. Jaune found it strange to see the large person flustered, but it just confirmed his theory. "I am glad we are able to be toget- WORK TOGETHER! work together."

"Alright, just wondering, you know cause there's supposed to be this dance next semester." He said casually, but keeping an eye on the expression of part of this yet to be relationship. Clearly, Yatsuhashi was imagining Velvet in a dress, judging from how red his face was going. "I just figured it would be best for her to go with someone she liked you know." Jaune told the larger man, giving him a light elbow.

"Just thought you should know." Jaune said, turning away from who he hoped would be, Velvet's boyfriend. As soon as he turned the corner, he decided he would go to Vale, and help Neo. Once he got back to his dorm, he grabbed a small bag from his wardrobe, and stared at his clothes. Should he get dressed up for something like this? No, just wear what he normally wore. He put on his usual attire, the trousers, hoodie and armour, and left the room. He was surprised that no one else was there. Then he recalled that they had an assignment from Oobleck on the history of the Faunus wars to do. He had gotten it finished earlier, having asked for help from both Blake and Velvet.

A short while later, Jaune found himself at a supermarket, looking at several selections of ice cream. He wanted to get her strawberry surprise, but seeing as how she described her, problem, he thought better against it. In the end, he settled for Neapolitan, and a roll of edible cookie dough.

Now, Jaune found himself standing outside the club that housed his girlfriend. It was still under repairs, but looked like it was getting better. He took a breath, he was going into his girlfriend's house, technically. He mustered his courage, and entered.

Jaune let out a low whistle at what he saw. It was a dance floor with glass pillars holding up the ceiling. As he took a step forward, he heard a strong voice call him out. "Hey kid, the hell are you doing here?"

Jaune jumped a foot and looked over to where the voice came from. He saw a burly looking man standing behind a bar. He looked dangerous, but, as long as Jaune didn't give him any reason to, he was sure he'd leave him alone. Probably.

Jaune decided it was best to be honest. "Uh, I'm looking for Neo." Jaune was now standing across the bar from the man, figuring it would be a good show of kindness to at least close the distance between them.

The man raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with her?" He asked threateningly. Jaune suddenly got a very dangerous thought. Was this man Neo's father. Is he currently having a conversation with her dad? While Jaune knew little about relationships, he knew he was supposed to be afraid, and he was, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"Uh, I'm her friend, and she told me she wasn't feeling well, so, I came to help." Jaune told him, hoping this would be a reasonable excuse. The man eyed him up, and then looked over Jaune's shoulder, giving a slight nod. Jaune was tempted to check who he was nodding to, but decided turning away from him might not end well.

"Alright, she sleeps up there. If you're her friend you'll probably know which room's hers." The man pointed to his right, where Jaune noticed there was a set of stairs. Jaune nodded, thanking the man and turning to follow his directions. Instead of facing the stairs like he expected, he was facing two girls that looked exactly alike, aside from their colour scheme.

Jaune froze slightly, wondering why they were looking at him. "Um, can I help you?" Jaune figured there was nothing else he could have asked. The two girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Come with us." They stated, holding out their hands. Jaune hoped what he thought was happening wasn't actually happening.

"Um, why?" He asked, his voice cracking a little. The twins rolled their eyes and looked at Jaune, giving him a 'why do you think?' look. Jaune swallowed. "Uh, I can't sorry, kinda on a mission right now." He made an attempt at a joke. The two girls looked unimpressed.

"What mission would that be?" "Yes, please tell us." Jaune looked between the two, and figured it would be better to just tell the truth.

"Helping my friend feel better." He stated confidently. The two girls were surprised, very few people had turned down their advances twice in a row. They both shared a glance, and realised what the other was thinking. Regardless of what Junior told them to do, they wanted to do it themselves now.

"Well, why don't we help you feel better instead?" The one in red purred. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be feeling great by the end." The white one told him, moving closer. Jaune was busy trying to think of a way to out of this, when he noticed something. Both girls were inching closer, but each only doing so to get closer than the other. Growing up with seven sisters, two of which were twins, he learned a thing or too.

"Well alright, I will." The two girls looked at him, not in surprise, but rather in knowing. They knew no man could resist their charms. "But, if you could, answer a question for me." He asked casually, the two girls nodded, but he noticed the barman back away slightly. "Which one of you is better looking?"

" _Me._ " That was the catalyst that sparked the bomb. Both girls had said me at the same time. They both locked eyes, and Jaune could see the electricity flying between them. He heard the man behind the bar whisper something along the lines of 'clever bast-' he was cut off however, by one of the girls flying into the bar. Jaune used this opportunity to duck through the fight and go up the stairs.

He spared a glance back, and saw the girls fighting each other, one using their legs, and the other their fists. Jaune felt bad for the bartender, who was currently hiding behind the counter, and looking at him. Jaune could have sworn he gave him a thumbs up.

Once up the stairs, he realised what the barman meant when he had said that Jaune would probably know which room was hers. He saw it instantly, a white door, which was painted pink near the top, and brown near the bottom. He knocked on it, before realising that the person that was hopefully behind it couldn't actually acknowledge him and verbally allow him in.

Jaune took a breath, and opened the door a crack. A blade imbedded itself in the wall beside the doorframe, causing Jaune to slam the door shut. He psyched himself up, and opened it again. "Neo?" He called warily. He opened the door fully and saw his girlfriend, not in her regular clothes, but a very large shirt, well, it might have been a regular sized shirt, but on her it went down past her knees.

Neo looked up at him, realising who she had attempted to disembowel. Jaune took a look around the room. It was all pink. The bed had stilts on it, and was holding up a frilly pink sheet. Neo stared at Jaune angrily, Jaune figured it would because of his being here during her, time of the month.

Jaune sighed somewhat happily. "Neo, seven sisters remember, I'm used to this kind of thing." Neo took in his words, and crossed her arms, pointing her nose in the air and turning her head away from him. "Besides," He began, taking his backpack of his shoulders and opening it, causing Neo to look at him with interest.

"I brought ice cream."


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter, much like 'Plan Z' in the original SpongeBob movie, is lemon scented)

How Jaune found himself in this situation, he would never know. His girlfriend, still had to remind himself that she was real, was currently sitting by his side, eating ice cream, and watching the latest tv shows that Vale had to offer. Jaune probably would have considered this normal, were it not for the fact that he was in her room.

Jaune had never been in a girl's room. Wait, correction. He had never been, in a girlfriend's room. He had been in his sister's room several times, and team RWBY's dorm room as well. But none of those times had he been sat next to someone he had made out with. About half an hour after he and Neo started watching 'Remnant's Next Top Model', the explosions and yelling from downstairs finally stopped.

Jaune and Neo shared a glance. Then, Neo's door flew open, and there stood two very angry looking twins. Before either of them could say anything, two large kitchen knives found themselves being flung to either side of the girls' heads. They both froze, and realised what they were looking at.

Neo had her arm wrapped protectively around that blonde boys, and was glaring at them. The boy was blushing heavily, almost as if they had been caught doing something scandalous. The two put two and two together, and wisely exited the room, closing the door after them. Neo smiled and went back to leaning her head against Jaune's shoulder, who only looked at her strangely.

"Where'd you get the knives?" was his only question. Neo looked up at him, and tapped his nose, mouthing the word 'boop'. Jaune smiled, it looked like he was having an influence on her. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Boop." The two kissed properly, and then turned back to the screen, which showed a model breaking down and crying because she wasn't chosen.

"You know," Jaune began, as he looked at the models lined up, and then at his girlfriend. "You're much prettier than any of them." He said, a stupid smile on his face. Neo blushed immensely and slapped Jaune's arm. "What," He joked, "I'm not allowed tell the truth?" Neo began whacking his arm lightly. To Jaune it felt like he was being slapped by a child.

However, he was of course a gentleman, and fell back on her bed. "Noooo, you're too powerful, oh great Ice Cream Queen." Jaune said, throwing an arm over his eyes for dramatic effect. Neo giggled but played along, pointing her nose in the air, giving her a regal stuck up look. She looked down at Jaune, who was splayed out on her bed, and peeking out from under his arm.

She realised what a compromising position he was in, and took advantage of it. She threw her legs across his hips, and ended up straddling him. Jaune looked up, blushing furiously, and extremely nervous. Neo smiled evilly, and drew a line across her neck. "Death?" Jaune asked, now slightly terrified. Neo then blew him a kiss. "By kisses?" She nodded. Jaune smirked stupidly.

"I don't think there's a better way to die." He said, meeting her eyes. Neo loved him. She realised that after their third date, and every date since then, he just kept reaffirming this to her. And right now, she had him in her bed, with her atop of him.

Neo looked down at Jaune hungrily, and leaned forward, kissing Jaune's lips, savouring in the closeness of her lover. Jaune returned the kiss gratefully, still amazed at the beautiful woman sitting on him. In several instances, Jaune's opinion of Neo changed. It wasn't the opinion of her personality or anything that changed.

The opinion that Jaune had of Neo that constantly changed, was he was unsure how to describe her. It went from attractive, to beautiful, to cute. When he first entered the room and saw Neo standing there in an oversized shirt, her hair slightly ruffled, that's what his opinion of her was.

But right now, with Neo straddling him, and kissing him on her own bed, Jaune's opinion was that she was the hottest woman alive. Even more so than any of those stupid models.

Jaune, wanting to add to the kiss that he was receiving, brought his hands up and placed them on Neo's thighs. He felt her quiver slightly. When Neo first put his hands there, he was extremely nervous about it, because he felt like he was crossing some unknown boundary. And there was no way in hell his hands were going anywhere near her ass.

Jaune flat out refused when she tried to put them there. It wasn't that he had anything against hers. Jaune secretly thought that her rear was better than that of Yang Xiao Long's, not that he had spent at length staring at either of them, of course not. The reason he was so against it was because when he thought of people putting their hands on their girlfriend's ass, he thought of jerks and idiots, like Cardin.

To him, putting your hands on a girls ass was quite a, Jaune couldn't find the word, douche-baggy move in his opinion. This is why he never went lower than her hips, and this is also why, Neo took advantage of his kindness.

Jaune felt Neo's hands run over his own, and hold squeeze them lightly. Then, without warning, Jaune suddenly found his arms above his head. Neo broke away from the kiss and looked down at Jaune. Jaune noticed an odd glint in her eye, as she held his hands above his head. It wasn't often that Jaune was surprised by what his girlfriend did, but this one took the cake.

When Jaune tried to move his hands, he found them tied together to the headstand of the bed. Alarms blared in Jaune's head, but, at the same time, another voice was telling the alarms to shut up, this was his girlfriend after all, she wasn't going to hurt him. It's not like his tiny girlfriend had a secret sadistic streak in her. At least, that's what he thought before he saw Neo lick her lips while wearing a very dangerous looking smile.

Jaune closed his eyes and prayed to every god he could think of. Oum: The Creator. Mogar: God of Rage and Bears. Gavofree: God of Time and Idiocy. BrownusRayus: God of Flowers and Achievements. Jatillo: God of Food and Beards. Vagabon: the Betrayer and Breaker of Crowns. Ramsay: God of Liquor and Moustaches. Lilius Jay: the Replacer and rival to BrownusRayus. Tuggsay Joness: Goddess of Cats and wife to Mogar.

With his prayers hopefully being answered, Jaune awaited for what might happen. Whatever he expected, it certainly wasn't what happened. Cold. That was Jaune's first thought. His second thought was why is it cold, and his third, after opening his eyes and looking at his girlfriend, was when did he become shirtless.

It was true, Jaune was naked from the waist up. He didn't know how or when Neo had apparently removed his favourite piece of clothing, as well as the shirt under it, but right now, that wasn't what he was thinking at the moment. Here's a sneak peek into Jaune's mind right now:

"What in the name of Oum is she doing with the ice cream!?"

Neo, had taken a spoonful of ice cream, and let it fall onto Jaune's chest. Neo trailed her finger up his abs, which had developed significantly thanks to his training with Jack, which Neo appreciated greatly. Neo began rubbing the ice cream over Jaune's chest. Once the ice cream had completely melted, she looked at her fingers, which were now covered in a thin white cream, as it was the vanilla part of the Neapolitan she scooped onto Jaune's chest.

Neo made sure to make eye contact with Jaune, as she licked her fingers clean of the sticky white substance. Jaune was about ready to faint at that action, however, he was proud of the fact he showed no reaction, aside from the immense blush on his face. Neo took Jaune's lack of words as a challenge, one she was all too happy to partake in.

Neo lowered her head, until it was inches away from Jaune's abs. Jaune had no idea what she could do to top that show. Key word, 'had'. If Jaune died after this experience, he would have died a happy man.

Neo began licking up the melted ice cream that was covering Jaune's chiselled form. Jaune then made some, very un-masculine sounds. That was more to Neo's liking. He didn't taste half bad either, especially with the vanilla mixed in. Jaune tried to hold in his noises, but it was extremely difficult.

Jaune was gasping for breath at the sensation of Neo's tongue running across his body. Two things were going through Jaune's head during this. One, was how good it feels. It literally felt like he was being kissed by an angel. And for the second thing, how good revenge was going to taste. Jaune wouldn't complete his revenge until Neo was comfortable being shirtless around him, which he respected and was fine with her taking her time.

Neo made sure to take her time with the current situation, lapping up each and every drop of delicious ice cream. To Jaune this was heavenly torture. He felt so good, but he couldn't return his affections tied up like this. Jaune tried to loosen whatever she had tied him up with, but it was to no avail.

Eventually, Neo stopped licking, having finished 'cleaning' Jaune. Jaune lifted up his head to stare at his partner, who was looking at him hungrily. "I hope you know," Jaune began, in a tone Neo had never heard him use before, "revenge will be sweet." Jaune licked his lips, staring Neo dead in the eye. That action alone made Neo want him to take her then and there.

But alas, she was on that time of the month, and doing so would be impossible without a mess. Neo sighed gently as she released Jaune from his not so terrible prison. Jaune rubbed his wrists slightly, looking at what Neo had tied him up with. When did she take off his belt, he didn't know, but it did explain why he couldn't break out if it easily.

When he looked at Neo, he noticed something strange in her eyes. It looked like, longing. Jaune checked the time on his scroll. His eyes widened when he saw how late it was. He was going to be late for curfew. His eyes met Neo, and she realised that he had to go. She knew he couldn't stay, even if it wasn't to do with school. She'd probably have to work tomorrow for, them. She hated thinking about that job now. Now that Jaune was in the picture, she worried what would happen if anyone found out about the two of them.

Neo's eyes fell, and Jaune could see how upset she was, and he wasn't going to let his girlfriend be upset. "Ren." Neo's head rose when he heard her boyfriend talking. She looked up to see him on his scroll. "Look, don't worry where I am, it's why I'm calling you." Jaune made eye contact with Neo, and he smiled. "I'm not gonna be in Beacon tonight, don't freak out, I'm not in trouble or anything, I just," he looked at Neo "made a promise."

Jaune heard the boy on the other end of the call sigh. "So why did you call me?" His green teammate asked.

"Because of what happened a few days ago, remember, with the shower." The boy on the other end froze. "Yeah, that one, I'm just letting you know is all. I'm sure you won't tell anyone." Jaune ended the call and turned to his girlfriend. He didn't like the idea of blackmail, but for something like this, someone like Neo, he was willing to make an exception.

"Well, looks like I'm staying here tonight, hope you don't mind." Before Jaune could even smile at Neo, he found himself in her embrace. It wasn't an embrace like the one a few seconds before. No, this one was different. This one wasn't anything like before. Neo had her head over Jaune's shoulder, and Jaune was quite sure she was crying into it. Jaune wrapped his arms around Neo, pulling her closer, drying her tears. The two stayed like this for several minutes, before Jaune broke the silence.

"Neo, if I'm going to sleep with you, you need to know something." He said, dead serious, and looking Neo straight in the eyes, making her a bit nervous.

"I'm being the big spoon."


	12. Chapter 12

Jaune Arc woke up to a sight he was not used to seeing that early in the morning. Two colours, Pink and Brown. Both of which, were lying under his chin. Looking down, he saw the girl who he had promised to stay with. He felt at peace right now, holding his girlfriend in his arms, as she laid her head against his chest, breathing softly.

As Jaune looked down upon his girlfriend, taking comfort in the fact she was able to fall asleep soundly within his arms, he could only chuckle at the actions that happened the previous night. "Well, this anniversary date turned out a lot better than I could have hoped." He thought to himself.

Jaune could wish for nothing more than to stay like this forever. Fate, however, had other plans. Jaune glanced around the room, looking around at all of the pink decorations. His eyes fell on an analogue clock, whose hands gave Jaune quite a fright.

The large hand pointed at six, which indicated it was half something. Jaune saw that the other hand was pointed at one. He had slept in till half one. Why in the hell was he still in bed. His answer moved in his arms. Oh, right. Jaune smiled at his small spoon, remembering how he got whacked over the head for being so serious about something like how he wanted to hold her.

He still got to be the big spoon anyway. "Hey, wake up." He said, nudging the person he was cradling in his arms. She groaned quietly, refusing to leave the warm embrace. "Come on, wakey wakey eggs and bacey. I can make you some of that actually." Jaune said, tempting her out of bed.

The promise of food seemed to do the trick. Neo yawned adorably and sat up. Jaune smiled as he tossed on the shirt he had worn the day before. He didn't want to wear the hoodie right now however. As he stood up however, he felt arms wrap around his body.

Neo was attempting to get him to carry her to food. Jaune chuckled, she needed only ask. Jaune hiked up Neo, her head now resting on his shoulder, and held her legs with his arms. "Comfy?" Neo nodded. "Good, now let's get some grub." Jaune made his way out of Neo's room, carrying his girlfriend to nourishment.

"Which is the kitchen?" He asked. Neo lazily pointed at a door that wasn't painted. He didn't notice before, but three other doors were different colours.

One was a bright white, with stripes of blue on it, and the one across from it was red with splashes of black here and there. Wonder who those could belong to. The other, which was across from the kitchen, was a pure black door with a red stripe down the middle.

Jaune figured it was the bartenders, as he was wearing a red tie when he first saw him. Jaune opened the door to the kitchen, and found said bartender sitting at the table, a mug of coffee in front of him. He looked up and his jaw dropped slightly. "Huh, you weren't kidding."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty serious, despite how I look right now." Jaune had to add, as he didn't look serious at all, with a small girl hanging over his back. Jaune eyed the kitchen. It was nothing fancy, it had the essentials, a fridge, a microwave, and a gas cooker, with a few drawers underneath.

Jaune gestured to the equipment. "Do you mind if I?" He trailed off as the man followed Jaune's hand. When he realised what he was asking, the man laughed.

"Knock yourself out kid, you might want to make a bit extra though, the twins'll probably be up when they smell food." The man leaned back in his chair as he took out his scroll and started flicking through it.

"Thanks." Jaune said, opening the drawer under the cooker and taking out two pans. He checked the fridge, and found four eggs, and a pack of bacon. He took them out, and turned on the cooker. In a few moments, he had eight pieces of sizzling bacon, and four sunny side up eggs.

The man in the suit took a sniff. "Damn, that smells good kid." Jaune chuckled, it was nothing big. The man however was impressed by two things. One, the fact he made food that smelled pretty damn good, and two, he was doing so while Neo was still holding onto him.

"Thanks, name's Jaune by the way." Jaune told him as he used a spatula to put the eggs onto separate plates.

"Junior." The man said simply. Jaune found his name amusing, not that he would ever say so, for fear of losing his legs. Jaune spooned the bacon onto the plates, two for each. It wasn't much, but it would satisfy. Jaune put down the plates on the table, in front of each seat, including Junior's. Junior raised an eyebrow at this.

"Kid, I'm not moving if that's what you're trying to get me to do." Junior told the blonde bluntly. Jaune chuckled a little and shook his head.

"No way, it's yours." Jaune said, leaving Junior in a small state of shock. "I need to get back to Beacon anyway, so I'm just gonna grab something on my way there." Jaune shook Neo awake, apparently she had fallen asleep on his back. Junior was still processing what he had said and done.

"Hey," Jaune called gently, rousing Neo from her slumber. "I need to head back ok." Jaune set Neo down in front of one of the dishes. Neo nodded in recognition, still somewhat groggy though. "Message me when you feel better." Jaune turned away, only for Neo to grab hold of his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning down next to her to get an answer. And what an answer he got. Neo gave Jaune a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving light pink lipstick. The piece of bacon that was about to enter Junior's mouth fell back to the plate in shock. Jaune became a red mess, as Neo hadn't realised she had kissed him in front of someone. "Uh, well, I'll see you soon." Jaune returned the kiss and hastily made his way out of the room.

Neo brought a piece of bacon to her lips, savouring in her sustenance. Neo finally decided to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. What her surroundings consisted of, was a large open mouthed man, staring at her. Before Junior could say anything, Neo brought her hand over the butter knife that was set by her plate.

Junior nodded, and gulped, he would very much like to keep his baby makers, and that was what he was sure she would go for if he pissed her off. Neo got her trademark smile back, and continued with her meal. Junior sighed. He was glad he worked in a nightclub, because right now, he could use a drink.

He wasn't the only one. Right now, the majority of team RWBY and JNPR could all use a drink, but not because of their concerns about Jaune, rather because of someone else's concern about Jaune. "It's two o'clock and he still isn't back." Pyrrha Nikos said for, quite literally, the twentieth time since the little hand hit the two.

"We know Pyrrha." Yang complained. "But Jaune's a big boy now, he can take care of himself." Yang reassured the Spartan. Pyrrha just looked downcast. Her leader had been missing since yesterday, and hadn't heard a word from him since.

Suddenly, they all perked up, as they could have sworn they heard the blonde they were all waiting for call out to them. They looked in the direction that the sound came from, but saw nothing.

"Jaune!" Coco whispered excitedly pulling Jaune around a corner. Jaune looked at the brunette, wondering why he was being taken aside by her. "Two things: One, tell me exactly what happened that caused number two." Coco held up a small mirror, showing Jaune his face. What Jaune saw made him freeze.

Two bright pink lips were printed on his cheek, and Jaune was about to go and sit with his teammates and friends without knowing this fact. "Coco, you are a life saver." Jaune thanked the brunette simply smiled, and took a small something out of her bag and began wiping Jaune's face.

"I want details later." Coco said, giving the blonde a small pat on the cheek she just cleared. Jaune sighed. He wasn't looking forward to explaining how he spent the night with Neo.

Jaune psyched himself up and walked around the corner. "Hey guys!" He called out. Everyone's head at the table turned, seeing the blonde walking up to them. Pyrrha was the first to get out of her seat and shake him violently.

"Where have you been!? We've been worried sick about you! You scared us so much!" Pyrrha held Jaune so close to her chest she was in danger of suffocating him, or at least giving him severe blood loss.

Jaune had to tap Pyrrha several times, and required the help of the other's to pry him from her grip. Once he was free, Jaune gasped for air, and began to explain himself. "Pyrrha, guys, I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand, it was just really something that had come up, and I sort of promised I would help."

Once the word promised came out of the boy's mouth, everyone understood. The boy flat out refused to go back on his word. He even drank Ren's weird health drink because he said he would if Nora got an A in Port's next test. Needless to say, he felt very sick the day after.

"It's alright Jaune." Nora said happily. "Just tell us next time you go out mysteriously for the night." Nora suddenly gasped. "You're not a secret agent are you?!" Jaune chuckled at his teammates antics.

"No Nora, I'm not a secret agent." He said laughing. Nora eyed him warily.

"That's exactly what a secret agent would say!" She said accusingly, jabbing a finger at him.

Jaune decided to humour the girl. "I know." He said suspiciously. Nora gasped and grabbed Ren's arm.

"Ren, we have to tell Ozpin! He's got a spy in the school!" Everyone else just sighed, seeing the poor ninja being dragged off by the bubbly red head. Everyone minus Jaune however, who felt as if he should not go into his dorm for the next few hours.

Jaune's stomach growling brought him back to reality. The others noticed it, and looked at him oddly. "Heh" Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "Haven't actually had anything to eat for a while, I'll be back in a minute." Jaune stood up, and grabbed a nearby tray, going to where the food was, which was now serving lunch rather than breakfast as he had hoped.

The moment Jaune left, RWBY broke into suspicious murmurs. "Was it me, or did his cheek look different?" Weiss spoke up. "It looked like he had make up or something on it." Yang turned to the Heiress and shot her a look.

"Why Weiss, why were you looking at Vomit Boys face. You couldn't like him could you?" Yang was obviously teasing Weiss, but the fact that her fork became covered in a dark glow and began to bend slightly stopped it immediately. "B-But yeah, it looked like a different colour or something."

"He smelt different too." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to nod in agreement. This gained another look from Yang, but not like the one she gave Weiss.

"How do you know what he smells like?" It was a genuine question. Both Ruby and Pyrrha got a heavy blush on their face.

"Well, he's in my dorm, so I've sort of gotten used to it, but he did smell different." Pyrrha explained to Yang, who raised a blonde eyebrow.

"And what did he smell like this time?" Her answer came not from the redheads, but from Blake.

"Ice cream." She stated simply. Everyone looked at her, wondering how she could have known that. Blake sighed and pointed to her bow, and to a lesser extent her ears. Everyone realised that, because she was a Faunus, she had a heightened sense of hearing and smell.

"What kind?" Ruby asked, now imagining all different kinds of ice cream in her head.

"I'm not actually sure." Blake said, frowning. "It smelt like, different ones mixed together." She suddenly recalled how Jaune had found out about her Faunus heritage. "Actually, that café that Jaune saw me at with Sun, I'm pretty sure it served ice cream." Blake ignored the glances and eyebrow wiggles Yang gave her when she mentioned Sun.

"Well, would that have anything to do with him being out?" Yang asked. Blake just shrugged, and then noticed that the subject of their conversation was returning. Blake nodded towards him, and they all quieted down. Once Jaune had sat down at the table, next to Pyrrha, much to her delight, and Jaune's obliviousness.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby began, causing the others to look at the youngest person in Beacon. "What's your favourite kind of ice cream?" Jaune coughed and started choking on his sandwich. His breathing tract was eventually cleared thanks to Pyrrha, who hit him a tad bit harder than necessary.

Jaune looked at Ruby for a moment, wondering if she had possibly found out about him and Neo. He ignored it, no way. First off, Ruby wouldn't be interested in his love life, and secondly, he'd been very careful not to tell anyone, or let anyone see them together.

Jaune smiled a little as he looked at Ruby. "Neapolitan." He told her. "THAT'S CHEATING!" Came a sudden cry from beside Jaune, causing him to jump. Nora had reappeared, and decided to voice her opinion.

"You can't say Neapolitan's your favourite, that's like three different flavours." Jaune simply laughed, getting used to Nora's antics.

"Oh yeah, well what's your favourite flavour Nora?" Jaune used this as an escape hatch. Nora went off on a tangent about different flavours of ice cream and why she liked some and didn't like other's and how she wished there was pancake flavoured ice cream.

Jaune simply chuckled. He hadn't lied to Ruby. Neapolitan definitely was his favourite flavour of ice cream. Had the fact that a certain someone's lips always tasted like that have anything to do with it? Of course not.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune Arc, smelled horrible.

He had just been in the mother of all food fights, and had been punched by one Yang Xiao Long with, and wasn't lying when he said this, a turkey. Yes, a fifteen pound bird had been impaled on Yang's fist, and then whacked Jaune in the stomach, sending him flying.

Right now, he was waiting for his turn in the shower. He had opted to go last, as he was the leader, and sometimes a leader had to make sacrifices. Even if it meant he smelled the worst for the longest time. Currently, Pyrrha was taking her turn in the shower. Jaune expected it to be a long time. Which is why we went back to reading his 'X-Ray and Vav' comic. He tried to read it anyway.

Unfortunately, his mind kept going back to the last time he was reading his book and someone was in the shower. At least this time he was sure it was only one person, as the other two were sitting on their respective beds, wearing pink and green towels.

Jaune decided to open the window to get some fresh air, and the image of what his teammates might have been doing in the shower out of his head. What he wanted to get when he opened his window, and what he ended up getting, were two different things entirely.

He wanted to get air, instead he got, a kiss. Jaune had to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. His girlfriend stood before him, on the window ledge of his dorm room, was Neo. "How the hell are you doing that?" Neo pointed down, and Jaune saw that there was an extremely large ladder reaching all the way up his dorm.

"Everything alright Jaune?" He heard his only male teammate call, concerned for Jaune's wellbeing if he was talking to himself. Jaune noticed Neo's horrible realisation. She didn't know anyone was here. She probably assumed he had a room to himself or something.

"Yeah Ren, everything's fine, but, I was looking forward to that shower, and I think Pyrrha's gonna use the last of the shampoo, do you think you'd be able to get some for my shower, and bring Nora with you?" Jaune said, putting emphasis on shower each time he said it.

Ren, being as smart as he was, caught on the second he said shower, and was already dressed. He could tell that Jaune wanted him and Nora out of the room for the moment, the reasoning behind it, he didn't know. But he wasn't going to refuse it. If Jaune had brought up that, incident, it meant there was a serious reason.

Nora too, was dressed, but she had only gotten dressed because she saw Ren getting dressed. "Where are we going Renny?" She asked. Jaune and Ren made eye contact.

"To see if something like pancake scented shampoo exists." Ren said shortly, and calmly as ever. Nora, did not take the news as calmly as Jaune had hoped.

"Pancake scented shampoo!" She exclaimed, causing the foundations of the school to shake. "Ren that's a brilliant idea! I can smell like pancakes all the time." Nora then dashed out of the room, dragging Ren with her. Before Ren was to be lost to the world for several hours, he managed to shoot Jaune a look.

Jaune took the look as "this is the last time". Jaune agreed. He had been pretty mean about the whole thing. How would he like it if Ren had caught him and Neo in a compromising situation. Jaune shuddered at the thought.

He turned around to Neo, who looked all too happy that the room was now empty. Jaune welcomed her in, deciding to take her out of the cold of the outside world. Neo happily entered, only to suddenly sniff the air and look around strangely. It was then, that she noticed, that Jaune was covered head to toe in smears and condiments. A single eyebrow raise was all Neo needed to do to get Jaune to explain what had happened.

"Food fight." Jaune said simply. The answer didn't satisfy Neo, who raised her eyebrow higher. "Neo, they were literally using food as weapons." Neo's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair. "I got punched by a turkey for Oum's sake." Neo fell into a fit of silent giggles at the idea of Jaune being beaten up by a fully feathered bird.

Suddenly, a noise stopped, that gave Jaune a look of horror. "Jaune, shower's all yours." A voice came from a nearby room. Out stepped Pyrrha Nikos, wearing a red towel that covered her chest down. Her hair fell down by her side, now that it wasn't being held up by a ponytail. Jaune prepared for the questions and accusations that Pyrrha would have with there being a strange girl in the room. "Jaune what's wrong?" Jaune looked behind him, and found that Neo was no longer there.

"Oh, nothing, sorry. I just, got shivers you know." Jaune closed the window, looking at the ladder below. She had definitely come in, but where was she now. Jaune made his way over to the bathroom, avoiding Pyrrha's eyes. She held the door open for him.

"Thank's Pyrrha." Jaune stated, and then realised that she was probably wondering where Ren and Nora were. "Ren and Nora went to-" Pyrrha held up a hand to cut him off.

"I know Jaune, I heard, I think everyone heard." She giggled slightly. Jaune returned the laugh, agreeing with her. "Take your time Jaune, you've had to wait longest."

Jaune nodded, taking in Pyrrha's advice. Once the door had closed, Jaune let out a sigh of relief. Only for the sigh to turn into a scream, as he turned around to find Neo staring at him. Hearing Pyrrha's worried voice made Jaune remember she was there.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, I just almost slipped is all." This seemed to soothe the Spartan, whose only words were "Be careful, we don't want your tombstone to say 'Died Naked'." Jaune blushed heavily as he stared at Neo, who understood what he was thinking.

"If I'm with you, it wouldn't be a bad way to go." Neo blushed at this. Jaune had actually said it aloud, and had now face palmed. "I'm, I'm just gonna have my shower." Jaune took off his uniforms shirt and tossed it into the hamper. He was about to take off his trousers, when he remembered he had company.

He looked up at Neo, who was visibly disappointed at Jaune stopping taking his clothes off. "Neo," Jaune began, causing the girl to look up from her fantasies. "You realise I'm going to be naked right." Neo licked her lips slightly and nodded. Jaune gulped. Being naked suddenly didn't sound that bad. He shook his head. "Well, just don't look ok."

Neo made a sweet smile, which Jaune absolutely did not buy. He would have pressed further, but Pyrrha's voice came through the door. "Jaune, you are actually planning on using the shower, right?" Jaune frowned, and stared at Neo, who grinned deviously.

"Yeah Pyrrha, sorry, I was just checking something on my scroll." He didn't like lying, but if it was to not let Pyrrha know he was currently in their bathroom with another person, a female at that, he was willing to do so.

He turned on the shower, reaching in and pressing the button. He let the water fall for a moment, testing its temperature. When he decided he could go in without being boiled alive, he looked at Neo, who was eyeing him patiently. Jaune made a spinning motion with his fingers, indicating that he wanted Neo to turn around. Neo pouted, but did as instructed. Once her head wasn't facing him, Jaune quickly stripped out of his trousers and underwear, tossing them both in the hamper, and covering his privates for good measure. Jaune stepped into the shower, and let the water hit his skin.

He sighed, and was grateful for the architect behind Beacon who decided that the showers should have frosted glass. This meant Neo couldn't see him properly. He hoped that Neo would just stay where she was, sitting on the toilet, albeit it was closed, but just, out of the shower anyway. A small part of Jaune, however, wanted Neo to join him in the shower.

Apparently, that part of Jaune was the one who got lucky, as a sudden chill on his back, indicated that the shower door had been opened. He felt soft arms wrap around his waist, and two other something softs were pushed against his back. "Neo." He said softly, tempted to turn around to check on the girl.

Turning around, however, meant that she would see his front, and he, hers. Jaune felt Neo's hand rubbing his abs, although they were venturing dangerously low. Jaune gulped as he realised what he was about to do. He grabbed Neo's hands gently, and spoke. "Neo, I'm going t-to turn around ok?" Jaune wanted to make sure he had her full permission before doing this.

He felt Neo's hands tense up. He didn't know what she had been expecting, but apparently, it wasn't this. "I won't if you don't want me to." He needed her to know that. He didn't want her to feel obligated to do this. Neo's hands relaxed slightly. At least she knows it's her choice. Jaune felt her hands tap against his stomach. He looked down, to see Neo holding up three fingers on one hand, and then put them down one by one, and then held up a thumb.

"On the count of three?" Jaune asked. Neo shakily held up a thumb again. "And you're sure you're ok with this?" Jaune had to make sure. Neo held up her thumb again, a bit more certainly this time. "Alright," Jaune gulped. "One, two, three!" Jaune whirled around and stared at Neo. For a long moment, they both looked into each other's eyes, before both of their eyes started to actually look at the reason they turned around.

When they eventually laid eyes on their partners, parts, Jaune was about 90% certain he would die from blood loss, and Neo felt as though she would faint. After staring at them for as long as they thought they could without dying, their eyes snapped back to each other. Jaune looked down at her and smiled awkwardly. "I think, we may both need a shower." Jaune said, looking down at Neo, whose skin appeared to be tinged with sweat amongst the water. Neo nodded, still bright red in the face.

Jaune placed Neo in front of him, and closer to the showerhead. He then got a handful of shampoo and began rubbing it in her hair. Neo got a relaxed look on her face as Jaune ran his fingers through her hair. Neo didn't want the sensation to end, but unfortunately, it had to. Neo waited for whatever Jaune was to do next. When he did nothing, she turned around to see he was blushing, and holding a blue coloured loofa.

Oh. She realised what he was asking to do, and she nodded, giving him permission. Jaune gulped as he rubbed the shower gel into the scrubber. He said another prayer to every god he could think of. He gently rubbed the cleaning utensil against Neo's skin, making sure not to be too rough against it.

He rubbed down Neo's arm with his free hand. Her skin was so soft, he was quite sure his blankets felt rougher than this. Neo was glad she was mute, as the sounds she would have been making right now would have alerted Pyrrha to her presence. Jaune couldn't tell if he was doing a good job or not, but she was getting clean, which was the important thing.

However, he had to stop. This caused Neo mass disappointment, that was until, she realised the reasoning behind it. Jaune had stopped, because the only parts left to clean, were her, womanly areas, as Jaune thought of them.

Neo knew Jaune was too much of a kind soul to go anywhere near there without her permission, so that is what she decided to give him. Neo placed her hand over Jaune's, and stared at his eyes. She trusted him, and she loved him. That was what she was trying to get across through simple eye contact. It worked, because Jaune nodded, and Neo began guiding Jaune's hands across her body.

* * *

So, that was a thing. I have two reasons for that, particular act. One, fluff. Duh. Second, Timeframe. It let's you know where they are in the story, and what, upcoming events are soon to be.

Also, I want to give a huge fucking shoutout to Kegi Springfield, who drew the art for this. God damn is it amazing. Thanks man.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaune found himself back in team CFVY's dorm room, having once again, requiring Coco's assistance. Coco herself could only sigh when Jaune showed her his new marks. He ended up following her to the room, and noticed that they weren't alone.

Sitting on one of the beds was a man with dark skin and red hair. He looked to be reading something, but his eyes weren't moving. "Hey Fox, how're ya doing?" Coco called to her teammate. Fox grunted in reply and continued with his book.

Jaune took his seat on the other side of the room and waited for Coco to get to work. He was a bit nervous about the fact there was another person in the room. Jaune couldn't help but whisper as he asked. "You haven't told him have you?"

"I'm blind not deaf!" Came the reply from the other occupant. Jaune blushed out of embarrassment. Before he could apologise Fox continued. "And I really don't care why you need Coco for makeup, just don't interrupt my reading." Jaune then noticed why his eyes weren't moving. His fingers were gliding across the page.

Jaune had heard about braille, but had never actually seen a blind person use it. "Don't worry about him," Coco began, turning to stare at Fox. "He would never tell anyone else about what he hears, right Fox." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Fox's gulp was audible, which made Jaune realise that Coco obviously knew secrets about him.

"How did you manage this again? I thought you would be more careful?" Coco said, tutting as she covered Jaune's neck with blush. Right now two blushes covered Jaune's face, the one that Coco was putting on him, and the one currently on his face.

"Things, got a little, heated." Jaune said awkwardly. At his words, Coco stopped blushing, well, the physical action anyway, she got a large blush on her face however, imagining what may have happened.

"Fox." She said in a sing song voice. Fox was out the door before his book hit the floor. Coco simply smiled. "What happened?" Coco was short with her question, but expected a long answer.

Jaune sighed. Coco was quite literally helping him cover up the fact he had a girlfriend, and she wanted to know what they were up to. "We, had, a," Jaune stammered, before biting the bullet. "a shower together." He said the last part very quickly.

Coco dropped her blusher, not a good sign in his opinion. "Jaune, you had a shower with your girlfriend?" Jaune nodded, blushing. "And you were both naked?" Jaune tried to make light of the situation.

"Well, it'd be a pretty bad shower if we were clothed." Coco couldn't believe it. She had no idea what the context was that allowed the two of them to be in such close proximity to each other, while nude.

"D-Did you," Coco began, stuttering. The two were naked in a shower. That usually ends only one way. Jaune began sputtering intensely.

"N-no!" He exclaimed, his face scarlet. "W-we didn't do anything like that." Coco was inclined to believe him, but the marks on his neck told a different story. Coco flicked Jaune's neck lightly, showing him that she didn't believe him because of the hickeys.

"W-we didn't, have, you know." Jaune stuttered. "We just, made out you know, and, hot water, and, nakedness, it got a bit out of hand." Jaune was tempted to rub his neck out of embarrassment, but seeing as how Coco was trying to clean it, he decided against it.

"Jaune, I take back what I said about you being stupid when it comes to relationships." Coco believed the boy now, the way he refused to say the word, made her realise how shy he really was. "But for the love of Oum, either learn how to do this for yourself, or stop letting her bite so hard."

Jaune blushed at the last bit. "Well I'd love to, but then we wouldn't have these great conversations would we." Jaune joked. Coco just sighed. The idiot was actually a decent conversationalist when he stopped trying to flirt with everyone. Which was proven true the day he met Neo.

Coco finished up, just making small talk with the boy about teachers and homework and how they both wanted Velvet and Yatsuhashi to get together. "Well Blondie, I think that should do." She said, giving Jaune's neck a final pat with the blusher.

Jaune got out of the chair. "Thanks Coco, let me know when you want to call in these favours." Coco laughed and just sent Jaune on his way. Jaune remembered that the rest of his team were in the library, probably studying, and he would too, totally, right after finishing the latest comic book.

When he got to the library, he noted that, some people were studying. Those some being Ren and Pyrrha. Nora was sleeping on Ren's book, mumbling something about pancakes. He could understand why she was tired, she ran around the entirety of Vale last night looking for that 'Pancake scented shampoo'. Ren casually flipped a page, letting it land on her head. Jaune meanwhile, was reading the latest issue of 'X-ray and Vav' in which The Mad King and the Corpirate teamed up against the do-gooders. He was reading his magazine, until Pyrrha took it off him and made him read the notes he had taken in class.

Jaune grumbled as Pyrrha began to read the comic. On the table across from them, team RWBY was playing 'Remnant: The Game'. They were being surprisingly loud for people that were in a library. Apparently Yang had just decimated Weiss' army, if the way her and Ruby were holding each other with tears streaking down their faces was any indication.

He noticed that Blake seemed out of touch with the game. Like she was thinking heavily on something else. Jaune decided he would intervene, by asking to play and trying to talk to her during it. Jaune and Blake had had some interesting conversations about Faunus rights and equality and things like that since she had come clean about being Faunus.

She still wore her bow, which he could understand. With people like Cardin in the world, he didn't blame her. He walked up from his table over to the one that had the board game on it. "Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked the group kindly. They all looked at Jaune, and then at each other.

"Sorry, Jaune, we've already got four players." Ruby told him, trying to break the news gently. Very much like her, Jaune thought.

"And besides," Weiss continued, "This game requires a certain level of tactical cunning, which I seriously doubt you possess." And very much like her, Jaune thought as well.

"Didn't I get higher than you on the last strategy test?" Jaune asked Weiss, bringing up the fact how he had gotten an A+ on the recent exam, whereas Weiss had gotten an A-. Weiss turned red at the comment, and it wasn't helped by Yang who added.

"Uh, you attacked your own fleet two turns ago." Both blondes chuckled at Weiss annoyance.

"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said, his hand on his hip and pride in his voice.

"By who, your mother?" Was Weiss' response. Jaune blushed a little. His mother had actually told him that once or twice in his youth.

"And Pyrrha." Jaune defended, causing his teammate to say "Hello again!"

Jaune and Weiss began lightly arguing about why she should let him play. Their playful fight was interrupted by someone introducing themselves. "Sup losers." Everyone's eyes fell on a blonde boy, standing by Blake's side with his shirt open and holding up a peace sign. Ruby said hi to the boy.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ice Queen." He replied, nodding to each person individually. Weiss pouted slightly, putting her cards down in frustration.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" She said annoyed, looking for an explanation. When she wasn't given one, Sun continued.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun nodded to a boy that no one had actually noticed standing next to him. The boy had blue hair and wore goggles on his head. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt and black tie. The boy looked confused at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Um, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked, unsure. This question however sparked something Jaune never thought he'd see from Ren.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, and waking Nora who yelled "Pancakes!" Everyone turned back to the duo after the outburst.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said bluntly, annoying his friend.

"Guh guh guh, intellectual," he defended, holding up two fingers "ok, thank you." He looked back to the group. "I'm Neptune." He said, holding up his hand to say hello.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked, wanting some info on the competition. Neptune glanced at who had spoken, and a small smile came to his face.

"Haven," Neptune began walking over to Weiss. "and I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." He said romantically. Jaune noticed a slight blush on Weiss' face.

"Um, I'm Weiss." She told him, placing a hand against her chest.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune whispered, annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at the fact Neptune was flirting with Weiss, he could care less about who this new guy flirted with. He was annoyed at the fact he used his old pet name for Weiss, and that it worked.

Maybe it was the hair. Jaune thought, glancing upward. Girls usually went for guys with weird interesting hair. How he got Neo then, with that line of thought, he had no idea. "Pleasure to meet you." Neptune was obviously much better at flirting than Jaune. If Jaune had known him beforehand, he probably would have asked for pointers.

"I never took you for the board game playing type." Sun told Blake, placing both hands on the table next to Blake.

Blake looked up frowning. "Right." Blake put her cards down. "Well, I think I'm done playing." She stood up from the table, pushing Sun out of her way. "I'll see you guys later." Blake walked away from the group, leaving a confused Sun looking at her team.

"Women." Nora said, raising her arms. Jaune didn't think he had ever heard a more hypocritical statement in his life.

As Jaune watched Blake walk away, he wondered if he should stop her. He eventually decided against it, seeing the looks that the rest of her team were sharing. He figured she would be in good hands.

"Can I play?" Jaune heard a voice ask. He turned to see Neptune looking at the group excitedly. Ruby nodded, and Jaune just sighed, slinking back to his own table.

* * *

 _Ok, yeah, this one was a bit short, that's my bad. However, I feel that you guys should know, the next few chapters, aren't exactly going to be all ice cream and rainbows. Thing the second. A lot of people have been wanting a realisation at the Breach. Unfortunately, time waits for no man, woman, or possibly god powered dog. Things will be unveiled sooner rather than later. I know it's not how many people wanted it, but that's how the cookie crumbles. (Don't tell Ruby that expression, she might cry.) No hard feelings, right guys?_

 _-Friday_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Bad Themes Ahead**

Jaune was listening intently to Professor Port's lecture. That was never something he thought would happen. However, he had promised himself after Port saved his hide that he would try and pay attention more. What he noticed, was that Port's stories were actually subtle ways to tell the students how to fight Grimm.

He told the class how he had dodged and blocked twenty feathers from a Nevermore, which Jaune took as a Nevermore only being able to shoot twenty feathers at a time. He told them how he had attempted to hide from the beast, only for the Grimm to snatch him up. Nevermore had amazing eyesight, and strong claws. But he was able to have the beast relinquish him by slashing at its talons. They were its weak point.

As Jaune was taking down notes, he noticed he was sat next to Weiss. His old self would probably ask her out on a date, and fail, miserably. However, right now he was more concerned with Blake.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune whispered, his eyes still on Port. Weiss sighed, obviously expecting a horrible flirting attempt or a question about a date. "Is Blake feeling ok?" Weiss almost slammed her book closed in surprise.

Weiss stared at him. "Where did that come from?" She hissed. Jaune got an odd look.

"Because of how she was acting yesterday." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Weiss looked at him, trying to find a hidden motive. When she found none she figured it would be best to answer him honestly. Well, as honestly as she could.

"Blake's, concerned about a certain criminal." Weiss said, obviously not wanting to say that Blake was a member of the White Fang. Jaune nodded, taking this in. "And, word has it he's teaming up with the White Fang. And Blake doesn't want it to get a worse reputation than it already has." Weiss' words surprised Jaune.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was trying to help the White Fangs reputation. Before he could question any further, the bell signalling the end of class went up, causing everyone around him to stand up. He sighed, and decided if he wasn't informed there was probably a reason behind it.

He decided he would call up Neo and see how she was doing. 'Calling' being just a phrase, as she never actually talked. He went back to his room and checked his wardrobe, looking at his options should he go on a date. His search was interrupted as he received a message from Neo. Jaune checked it, and saw that it read "Look outside 3" Jaune did as instructed, throwing open the dorm window, and observing the outside world.

He noticed immediately what Neo wanted him to see. Her. Neo was down on the grounds of Beacon, waving up at him as he noticed her. Jaune quickly took out his scroll, telling Neo he would be down in a moment. Jaune looked down, deciding it would not be a good idea to jump. As he walked back out of his dorm, he saw Ruby dragging a solemn looking Weiss away from her room. They were also dressed differently, which struck him as odd.

Peeking in to their room, he noticed that the other half of the team were talking with the two boys he had seen earlier in the week. "What was that about?" He asked, causing all four to jump as if they had been stung by Rapier Wasps. They relaxed however, when they saw it was Jaune. Yang was the one who spoke up.

"Oh, Ruby was just dragging Weiss off to the CCT, you know how much she likes it." Jaune nodded. The hooded girl often squealed in excitement whenever it came into view, always marvelling at how big it was.

"Were they on a date?" The words left Jaune's mouth before he could stop them. All of the inhabitants of the room looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Well, it's just that they were dressed, differently." Jaune then noticed, that the two girls weren't wearing their usual outfits either. "I think I'm interrupting something here." He said, putting both his hands up defensively and backing out of the room.

He decided to quickly make his way down to the place where Neo was waiting. He was somewhat surprised to see her wanting to hang out this early. He figured she probably had to work late or something, come to think of it, he never asked her what her job was. He got down to see Neo standing there, her umbrella slung over her shoulder. She saw him and smiled, running up to hug him.

"Woah easy there, you trying to knock me down?" Jaune joked, causing Neo to look up at him and stick out her tongue. Looking at his neck, Neo noticed that his, marks, from their last session were gone. Neo lightly tapped his neck and looked up at him questioningly. "Makeup." He said simply, a small blush on his face.

Neo giggled at this. "How are yours coming along?" Jaune asked, curious as to whether or not Neo's own hickey's had left. Neo closed her eyes for a moment, and her appearance shattered, now revealing her bruises. When Neo opened her eyes, she expected to see a happy Jaune, instead, he was scowling.

"Neo," Jaune said, moving his hand to her face. "Who did that?" Under Neo's left eye, was an unmistakeable bruise that could only be caused by someone striking her there. Neo lifted her own hand to her eye, wondering what Jaune was talking about. When her hand touched below her eye, she winced slightly, and then got a horrified look on her face.

Jaune wasn't meant to see that. No one was meant to see that. No one was supposed to know that even existed aside from the person who gave it to her. Neo looked up at Jaune, who was now staring at her hard. Neo shook her head fiercely, trying to get away from Jaune, but he held her there tightly. When he didn't release, Neo began wailing on his chest with her fists.

"Neo, if someone's hurt you, I'm going to make sure they regret it." Jaune promised, a brimming fury present in his normally kind voice. There were tears streaming down Neo's face. She didn't want to tell Jaune who gave them to her, if she did she would have to explain why she was working for him. She didn't want to bring him into that world. She didn't want him getting hurt. But, Jaune, was her boyfriend. She loved him didn't she? If there was anyone in this world she could tell what was wrong, it would be him.

Neo took out her scroll for a moment, showing Jaune that she was complying. Jaune released her, and they both sat down on the grass. Neo typed for several minutes, worrying Jaune greatly. Eventually, she was done, and she handed Jaune her scroll, rather than send it to his own. Jaune took the device and read it in his head.

'It was Roman Torchwick. I work for him. But the only reason I do is because of what he did to me. He found me stealing from him and he wasn't nice about it. He locked me in a room for 6 months, and, and he didn't give me anything to eat but scraps. He broke me. And I had to do what he said, or else he would put me back in the room, or beat me. He's the reason I can't speak. He broke my windpipe, and I couldn't breathe without hurting. He made me do things. He made me hurt people. Kill people. He made me, let other people have their way. And I couldn't do anything back. I couldn't go back in the room. I couldn't.'

Jaune finished reading what his girlfriend had written. Jaune was dangerously close to crushing the scroll between his hands. Jaune turned to Neo, whose eyes were still watering. He brought his arms in around her, bringing her into his embrace. He hugged her so tightly, it was like he was trying to mend all of her broken pieces. Neo cried even harder. She didn't deserve someone like Jaune, someone who after reading all of that, would just hug her.

The hug lasted for as long as Neo cried, which was several minutes. Oum must have wanted Jaune and Neo to have this moment to themselves, as no one walked by or noticed the two. When Neo finally stopped crying, she looked up at Jaune and sniffed. "Neo," Jaune began softly. "I'm going to find this guy, and I'm going to make him pay." Jaune stood up with determination. Reaching for his own scroll, he called the number of a very important person between him and Neo.

When the line connected, Jaune spoke. "Jack, remember that armour you showed me, the one that you used to fight for your family." There was silence on the other end of the line, but Jaune knew that he had heard. "I need to borrow it." There was silence, and then a noise of approval.

Jaune then input a six digit code on his scroll, and soon after, a locker came crashing down beside them. Jaune opened it and grabbed Crocea Mors. He then marched towards the air buses, an aura of pure intimidation surrounding him, planning to get to Vale as soon as possible. Neo followed after him, scared for her lover. Neo tried to hold him back, grabbing onto his hoody, but it was to no avail. Jaune was too strong, and too pissed off to be held back. Neo ended up being dragged along with him to the airships.

A short while later, Jaune was decked out in white and gold armour. He wore white greaves and gauntlets, both decorated with gold trimmings. His breast plate had increased in size, and was now covering the entirety of his torso. He wore two pauldrons, each of the outsides of layers being covered in gold. He was given a helmet that covered his face, leaving only his eyes visible and some of his blonde hair sticking out the back. His black hoodie had been replaced by pure black chainmail. Jaune could easily move around in it, which is what he valued more than anything. A full suit of armour would be too clunky.

He made his way towards the only place where he could find out where Roman was. As he walked into the 'Just Right' night club, he got several looks of fear and apprehension. There were generic thugs walking around, each moving crates, stacking them in different places. He walked right up to the bar, where a familiar man stood, eyeing him warily. Junior always seemed to know everything going on in Vale. Jaune never questioned it, but right now, he needed to put that to the test.

He had told Neo to wait outside, which is probably why Junior didn't recognise him. Jaune sighed and began speaking. "Junior, where is Roman Torchwick?" Junior's eyes went wide.

"Kid? Is that you under all that armour?" Jaune nodded, taking off his helmet for a moment. Junior sighed. "Why the hell do you want to know where Torchwick is?" Jaune's blue eyes met Junior's grey ones, and in that moment, Junior could tell it was something to do with Neo.

He sighed. "He's at the docks last I heard, doing something with the White Fang." Jaune just nodded, putting his helmet back on and turning around. Then before leaving, he turned back to Junior.

"Don't tell anyone else where he is alright? He's mine." Jaune said the last bit darkly, which surprised Junior greatly. He had met Jaune around, five times, since their first encounter. He always came off as a nice guy, not one to go out looking for people, and certainly not one to go searching for criminals. Junior had never seen him this angry.

Junior however, decided to oblige. It was a promise between men, and he wasn't one to go back on his word. No matter who came through those doors, he wouldn't spill the beans. "She's here!" Several of his henchmen cried and began trying to close the door. There was an explosion, and there stood another blonde he knew all too well. "Well crap." Junior thought to himself as he rushed over to the scene.

Jaune stood in front of an abandoned warehouse close to the seafront. He scouted the place out slightly, before finding a side entrance into the building, which was placed so it directly faced a stage that Roman Torchwick was on. Behind him, Jaune saw a very large robot. He didn't care how he got that, all he cared about was causing the bastard as much pain as possible.

Neo looked upon him as he was about to enter the building, clearly terrified. Jaune looked back at her, and sighed. "Neo, I know you're scared, but I'm doing this, ok." Jaune stated. "I'm going to make him regret ever laying a finger on you." He was going to beat up Torchwick so bad he was going to actually need that cane.

Neo nodded apprehensively, small tears in her eyes. Jaune wiped them away, and took off his helmet for a moment to give her a small kiss. He then turned around and stared at the door. "Neo, do you think you could cover your ears?" Neo looked at the back of her boyfriend's head, somewhat confused. "Things are going to get a bit, sweary."

* * *

 _So, yeah. This, this was a big leap for me. I know everyone sees Roman as a kind of father figure or something similar to Neo, and honestly, I do too. That's why it made me angry writing out 'that' part. I hope none of you are disgusted by this. Well, if you are I'd say: Congratulations you actually have a working mind. Point being, this is something that needed to happen. I didn't want it to happen, but it had to. This is basically a huge ass wrench thrown into the machine of fluff up until now. Just make sure you tune in for the next chapter to see how it goes._

 _-Friday_


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't condone any of this.**

"Where the hell is she?" Roman Torchwick thought to himself as he was standing on a stage in front of a large group of cheering members of the White Fang. Here he was entertaining animals, and she was probably out eating ice cream or something else idiotic. Roman chuckled inwardly to himself. "Well, let's see how she likes another black eye."

At that moment, Torchwick heard something interesting. His name. At an extremely loud volume. Followed by a door that almost took his head off. Several people in the room screamed as the door embedded itself in a wall.

"TORCHWICK!" He heard his name being yelled again. He turned to see some guy in armour walking towards him. Roman sighed, another one of these idiots that think they can take him. Roman gestured to a large White Fang member as he took out a cigar and began to light it up. His lighter suddenly exploded and his cigar was cut in half, as the sword that the White Fang member had been using was now also embedded in the wall.

Roman turned to look at the person who had entered, and saw he was holding the White Fang member by his scruff. Once the man saw that Torchwick was staring at him, he threw the person he was holding into the crowd. "Torchwick! I've got 99 bones to pick with you, each of them are three letters long and start with N." The man inched closer to Roman, who looked confused.

His look apparently angered the man, who took in a deep breath and shouted. "I'M TALKING ABOUT NEO YOU STUPID FUCKING GINGER CUNT!" Everyone in the room gasped, and Roman's jaw fell open. While he was distracted, the man took this opportunity to sucker punch it. Roman fell flat back on his back, groaning in discomfort. The knight took another step towards the fallen villain, and heard several weapons cock.

He drew his own weapon and stared at the crowd of White Fang. "Don't even fucking think about it." He threatened. Seeing as no one was backing down, he increased his threat. "I will literally run my sword through each and every fucking one of you if it means killing him." He ended up pointing his sword at his reasoning for being here, who was still groaning on the ground.

From the back of the room, someone called out rather angrily. "Why, is it because we're Faunus?" This caused a chorus of 'yeah's and other equally angry shouts. The knight appeared to get angry.

"Oh my fucking god, look how much I fucking care!" He said, throwing his arms wide. "I couldn't give less of a fuck as to who you are! I'd do the same if you were Atlesian Military for fucks sake!" The knight turned back to the person he'd come here to kill. "I only want one body tonight, and that's his." His sword was extremely close to Roman's neck.

"What did he do?" He heard another voice call out, he thought he recognised it, but shrugged it off.

"You want to know, what this," He paused to kick Roman in his stomach, "bastard did? What this, worthless, fucking, pile, of, Grimm, shit, did?" He said, enunciating each word with another kick. "He left a girl starved in a room for half a year." The atmosphere in the room changed instantly. Quite suddenly, all of the human haters were on the knight's side, looking upon the bowler capped person with disgust.

"He beats her too." He continued, aiming a kick at Roman's head, and having it connect. "He crushed her fucking windpipe." His voice broke slightly, but the knight tried to do the same to Torchwick by stamping his foot down on his neck. Roman, much to everyone's surprise and horror, started laughing.

Roman got up, looking the knight dead in the eye. "Well, you obviously know Neo then, now tell me, did she ever tell you why she likes ice cream so much?" This was an absurd question, and the knight didn't know how to reply. Roman laughed eerily. "Because it's the only thing that gets my taste out of her mouth!" Roman threw back his head in evil laughter. "And besides, you're not going to be exploring virgin territory either, not since I first locked her up!"

Everyone in the room was aghast. Even those members of the White Fang who had hated humans from the bottom of their heart since their first days alive, felt sorry for the human girl who was abused by this terrible person. The knight suddenly got a very chilling tone to his voice, and began shaking in silent rage.

"You know, I finally understand these guys." He said quietly, but the silence in the room made it so everyone could hear. "If there were any more people like you in the world, I'd want to eradicate humanity too." The knight took a breath and then at the top of his lungs shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD YOU'RE GOING TO REINCARNATE INTO A FUCKING ABORTION!" The knight swung at Roman, rage and killing intent in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and the room went dark. He heard several people shouting. "Don't let him get away!" "He's going into the mech!" He remembered where the mech was, and quickly jumped, sticking his sword into the back of it. Just in time too, as the mech had powered up and smashed its way through the warehouse.

* * *

Jaune held on for dear life and for the life of his girlfriend, there was no way in hell this bastard was getting out alive. He was holding on to his sword with one hand, and was using his other hand to bash the robot with his shield. "GET, OUT, AND, FIGHT ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, ASSHOLE, DOUCHEBAG, CUNT!" Jaune listed off every swear in his vocabulary as he attacked the machine.

While he was trying to get Roman out from the robot, he noticed two people running on the rooftops next to them. It was Blake and Sun. What the hell were they doing out here. Jaune didn't have time to answer that question, as Roman had piloted the robot onto the freeway leading out of Vale. Like hell he was going to get away.

Jaune increased his attacks on the mech, which mainly consisted of bashing it repeatedly, hoping that something would give. He wouldn't have let up, had he not heard the words "HEADS UP!" Being shouted at him. Turning around, he saw Yang and Neptune riding on a motorcycle, Neptune having his weapon drawn and aiming at the mech. Jaune had enough time to put his shield on his back and roll out of the way, when Neptune's volley of electric blasts struck the robot.

The robot had slowed down, leaving Neptune open to jump onto the robot, transforming his gun into a trident, and piercing its armour. Neptune and Jaune made eye contact and Neptune smirked. "Sup." Neptune's face went from one who looked like he was enjoying himself to one that looked like it was about to throw up, as Roman had made the robot spin rapidly. Jaune could only watch after embedding his sword into the robot as Neptune went flying, colliding with Sun mid-air, and sending both of them off the freeway.

Jaune hoped they would be alright, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Like the fact Weiss Schnee was now standing several hundred feet in front of the robot. Jaune wanted to yell at her to move, but once he saw what she was doing, he felt it was he who should move.

Weiss had just finished summoning a glyph, and it caused the majority of the road to turn to ice. The robot skidded on the ice, crashing into one of the electric barriers made to keep cars from falling off the freeway. The barrier didn't hold, and Jaune and the robot fell from the road. Jaune leapt from the robot, looking for something to grab onto. His eyes caught one of the concrete pillars that was supporting the freeway.

A few weeks back, Jaune had finally figured out a landing strategy. He took his sword and shoved it deep into the concrete. The blade held for a moment, before Jaune's weight took hold and the boy was sent down the pillar. This was his plan. He would have been falling at a much faster rate if he hadn't stuck his sword.

Jaune noticed that the four members of team RWBY were gathered at the bottom, watching the mech rise. Jaune jumped, and landed in front of them, closer to the mech. Before any of the girls could cry out in surprise, Jaune's instinct as a leader took in. Scanning over the machine he made several notes in side his head. "Ruby," he called to his fellow leader. "Aim for anything that has red lasers coming from it, it's probably its targeting system."

He recalled how effective Neptune's attack had been. "Weiss, see if you can't summon a lightning glyph to try and short circuit it." He turned to the team's stealthiest member. "Blake, once Ruby takes out its targeting system, he'll have to use his own eyes to see, use your shadows to trick him." He turned to the strongest member. "And Yang, smash it all to hell." Each of the girls looked at each other, before Weiss spoke up.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, you don't recognise me," Jaune took off his helmet. "Snow Angel?" Each of the girls were shocked, but none more so than Blake, who had heard Jaune's incredible show of language earlier. Before any of them could say a word, the robot was once more fully operational. "Alright enough dawdling, go go go!" Jaune shouted. Everyone took their positions, Ruby planting her scythe into the ground and taking aim at the robots sensors. Weiss stood behind Ruby, preparing on summoning a glyph. Blake and Yang both ran towards Roman, dodging and weaving through each of his attacks, before Blake hooked Yang with her weapon and sent her skyward. Several missiles shot out of the top of the robot, chasing after Yang.

While Blake was attempting to shoot them down, Jaune noticed two lasers powering up, aiming straight for the small trio that was acting from a distance. Jaune jumped in front of Ruby, using his shield to stop the blue lasers that surely would have cause great damage to any one of them. Jaune held his ground, moving back barely an inch as the lasers made contact with his shield.

"Glyph's ready." Jaune heard Weiss shout over the sound of the lasers trying to break their way through Jaune's shield. He was confident that it would never happen. Jaune's shield was forged way back in the ages of the Great War. The only thing that could break them was something made from the same material.

"Now!" Jaune called. Weiss released her glyph, and spires of electricity arced towards Roman. The moment they made contact, the beam halted. As soon as the lasers let up, Jaune rolled to the side, giving Ruby a clear shot at Roman. Several bullets later, Jaune was confident that Roman would have a hard time finding any of them. That didn't stop Roman from firing blindly however. Several rockets were launched and made their way towards them.

"Jaune! Get ready!" He heard Weiss call, he didn't know what exactly to be ready for, but he tried to be prepared. Everything suddenly moved, a lot more slowly. Jaune realised that Weiss had apparently slowed down time for him. He then did what he had to do. Jaune swung his sword at each of the missiles, a blade of energy coming from his swings that ended up cutting them each in half and having them explode a short distance away. Once he was back to normal time, Jaune saw a bright yellow blur coming down from the heavens.

Blake was doing an excellent job of keeping Roman in the one place, using her clones to get him to try and hit her. There was a huge explosion, and the mech Roman was in was currently missing an arm. "Halfway there." Jaune thought.

"Ruby," Jaune called over his shoulder at the red cloaked girl, who glanced at him. "This is your team, maybe you should lead it." Jaune couldn't help but get a small smile on his face as he said it. Ruby returned the smile.

"Gee you think?" Ruby than began calling out codenames for pairs in the team. Jaune made sure to stay well back, only helping to block a punch from the mech or weak laser, and wondering if he should create names with his own team. Ruby had just called out 'Bumblebee', which was Yang and Blake working together. Jaune then learned about Yang's semblance, and how it made him never want to hit her.

As Yang delivered a punch that shattered the mech, causing Roman to come flying out of it, bouncing several times on the ground. "Just had this thing cleaned." Roman said annoyed, brushing dust of his clothes. Yang cocked her arm back and sent a shotgun shell that had his name on it right towards him.

Before it could connect with Roman however, a bright pink umbrella got in the way. "No," Jaune whispered to himself, horrified. The parasol lifted up, showing Jaune what he feared most. Neo had saved Roman, the person who had done so many terrible things to her. Looking closer however, Jaune noticed tears in her eyes.

"Ah, Neo, you know we were just talking about you." Roman said sadistically. "Now if you wouldn't mind." Roman tipped his cap towards the group. Before any motion could be made, Jaune shouted out, his voice cracking.

"Neo!" Neo met Jaune's eyes. "You don't have to do this! You don't have to listen to him anymore!" Jaune's voice was distraught, and there were tears in his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by RWBY.

Roman just cackled evilly. "Oh yes she does, Little Knight, I'm the only one who can tell her what to do." Roman's hand lightly caressed Neo's cheek. It made her physically uncomfortable, if her disgusted expression was anything to go by. Jaune wouldn't accept that.

"Neo! Please!" There was such sorrow in his voice that it made the girls wonder what his relationship was with her. Neo gave Jaune a sad smile, and then winked. The wink through Jaune for a spin, as Neo went for one too.

Neo had spun around, and hooked the bottom of her parasol around Roman's ankle, pulling it towards her and causing Roman to fall backwards. She faced Jaune again, and gave him a proper smile. Jaune wanted to rush over there and kiss her, regardless of the fact four of his friends were there. However soon after, Jaune wanted to rush over there for a different reason.

"You bitch!" Torchwich had stood up and clocked Neo across her temple with his cane. The girls were horrified at both the language and the action. Before they could go and help the girl however, they heard a sound which to this day sends chills down their spines.

There was a growl from right beside them, an animalistic one. A growl that if heard by a Grimm would send it running for the hills. The girls all turned, and for a moment they believed Jaune to be related to Yang, as his deep blue eyes were now a vivid red.

Then, with speed that put Ruby to shame, Jaune shot forward while glowing brightly, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Roman had not seen Jaune dash at him. What he had heard however, was a cry so feral he thought a wild animal was about to maul him. And what he felt, was similar to a freight train.

Jaune had slashed at Torchwick, and connected with the man's neck. His aura managed to protect him, but he was sent soaring through the air, before eventually hitting a pillar. The assault did not stop there however. The moment he came to a, albeit sudden, stop thanks to the pillar, he was hit again. Jaune had jumped and pressed Torchwick against the pillar he had hit, and was now beating Roman senseless. "NOBODY!" A punch to the jaw. "HURTS!" A knee to the gut. "MY!" An elbow to the nose. "GIRLFRIEND!" Jaune roared the last word as he brought his fist back, which was now cloaked in a light so blindingly white it hurt for anyone to look at it, and aimed for his chest.

This punch shattered Torchwicks aura and sent him through the pillar. Torchwick landed roughly on the ground, bounced several times, and didn't move. The girls, who while amazed and terrified at what they just witnessed, could only think one thing. "GIRLFRIEND!" The word resonated in their minds. Their minds however, were suddenly full of something else, a noise, that each of them grimly realised where it originated from.

Jaune had unsheathe his sword, and was now holding it above Roman, preparing to plunge it deep into the man's chest. He would have too, were it not for the four pairs of arms that were holding him back. "Jaune! What are you doing! You're a huntsman, you don't kill people!" Ruby cried out, she didn't want to see her first friend at Beacon become a murderer.

"You don't understand!" Jaune cried back, trying to free his arm. "You don't know what he's done to her!" Jaune brought his hand down an inch.

"I do Jaune!" It was Blake who had yelled. "I was at the rally, I heard what you said!" Blake had tears in her eyes, not that Jaune could tell, as he was still seeing red.

"Then you know why I have to do this!" Jaune shot back, the tip of his sword pressing against Torchwick's clothes.

"You idiot stop it!" Weiss cried, actually crying. "I don't want to see you sent to prison you doofus!"

"Yeah!" Yang countered, also with tears in her eyes. "What would your team think?!" Jaune paused for a moment, and the girls thought this was a sign of him giving up, having finally seen sense.

"I'm sorry guys!" Jaune said. The girls suddenly found themselves thrown on their backs, watching Jaune once again raise his sword.

"NO!" They all cried out. But, it was not any of these shouts that stopped Jaune in his tracks. It was a different cry. One that sounded broken and pained. To the girls, the voice sounded strange, but to Jaune, it was like hearing an angel cry.

"Jaune!" Jaune whirled around, to see Neo looking at him with tears in her eyes. "D-Don't Jaune." Neo limped towards him, not breaking eye contact. Her voice was cracking, obviously strained. She hadn't had to use it in so long, and had never wanted to use it since it hurt her so much. "I-I d-don't w-want you to be b-bad." Neo was right in front of Jaune now, who hadn't said a word. She put her hands on his, lowering the sword away from Roman. "W-we'll let t-the police h-handle t-this o-one?" Jaune's eyes were brimming with tears.

He fell to his knees, grossly sobbing, but hugging Neo at the same time. "I-I'm sorry Neo, I, I don't want you to be sad ever again!" Jaune sputtered.

"T-then s-stay out of j-jail J-Jaune." Neo lightly patted his head. Both of their pained cries turned into happy sobs, and they shared a kiss that was damp with tears. Each of the girls that were watching the scene unfold had tears in their eyes too. Even Weiss didn't bother to deny it when asked about it later.

Soon after, the police and news crew arrived. Torchwick was instantly cuffed and shoved recklessly into a police van. The news crew interviewed each of the girls, finding out how they had heard about Torchwick, and what they had done. They took down how Yang had tried to find out where he was, but to no avail, and how Blake had infiltrated a White Fang meeting to discover his whereabouts. When they interviewed Jaune, he told them how he had heard a friend mention something about it, and found out where he was, but told the person not to tell anyone else. It made Yang somewhat annoyed. They wrote about how he had disarmed and defeated what had turned out to be a White Fang lieutenant. The only thing Jaune told them about Neo was that she was captured by Torchwick, and he needed to save her.

Finally, there was the picture. The girls stood either side of Jaune, who held his helmet in one hand, and Neo's hand in his other. Just before the picture was taken, Yang had a brilliant idea. "How's this for a headline: 'Torchwich Snuffed!'

* * *

 _Who said there were no such things as a happy ending._

 _And thus, the first arc of 'Her White, Pink and Brown Knight' comes to a close. Don't worry, it's not stopping. I just need a little more time to finish off the next arc. I have exams coming up, so, kind of have to study for those. I can't tell you when the next update will be, but just know once it does, it'll be back to the same uploading schedule._

 _Anyway, I have a request of you, my lovely readers. Give. Me. Prompts. Ideas. Things you want to see happen with Neo and Jaune. Interactions, dates, fluffy stuff. I'll try and work them into the chapters, or turn them into Omakes. (For those that don't know, Omakes are short funny pieces at the end of chapters). PM me with your ideas. And I just have to say, thank you all for reading up to this point, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	17. Chapter 17

_It's good to be back…_

 **Unofficial Beta: Patleon909**

* * *

Several people the morning after the incident, had ended up spitting their drinks out of their mouths. Coco Adel, who had just sat down to breakfast with her team, had taken a sip of coffee when her eye spied the picture on the front of the newspaper. She spat her coffee out all over Fox, but seemed not to notice as she was too busy staring at the picture. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Coco's voice rang through the breakfast hall. "I GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE OF KEEPING HER A SECRET AND HE GOES AND TAKES A PICTURE WITH HER!" Coco held the newspaper right against her face, taking in every detail. Everyone else in hall who had heard her outburst scrambled to find a newspaper. Once they all had their own, several more drinks were spat out and met with equal outbursts.

"TORCHWICK! _THE_ TORCHWICK!" "WHEN THE HELL'D THEY DO THAT?!" "WHO THE HELL IS THAT WITH JAUNE?!" "WHY DOES HE LOOK HOT?!" "IS THAT A PALADIN?!"

With so much noise, it was hard to make out what anyone was saying. Glynda Goodwitch entered the room and the noise died down immediately. "What on Remnant is everyone screaming about?" She demanded, confused as to the cause of the noise, before having several newspapers shoved under her nose. She grabbed one and examined it.

In the picture were six people, five of them she knew for a fact were students at Beacon. They were standing in front of a destroyed Atlesian Paladin, all with different looks on their faces. Yang's face was split into a wide grin, obviously laughing at something. Judging from her teammate's expressions it looked like she had just told a terrible pun. It was the two in the middle that caught her attention the most. Jaune Arc, on his own, without his team, and wearing what looked like knight's armour. To his side, a rather petite girl with multi-coloured hair. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces, obviously not caring about what Yang had said.

It was what was between the two that caused Glynda to storm from the room, calling an emergency meeting in the staff room. The two of them were holding hands. "JAUNE ARC HAS FOUND A GIRLFRIEND!" Goodwitch shouted once all of the teachers were present. Every teacher there dropped what they were holding, whether it be a mug or a pen or a book. Everything fell. Ozpin and Port made eye contact and decided to play along. Port dropped his scroll and Ozpin dropped his beloved coffee mug. Oobleck was so surprised that he took a large gulp of his coffee for the sole purpose of spitting it out.

There was an instant chorus of "WHO IS SHE?!" Glynda held up a hand to silence the crowd. She slammed the newspaper down on the table, letting everyone see the picture. Everyone focused on Arc, ignoring the broken piece of military-grade firepower that lay behind them. The sight made every teacher's heart break.

"Yes, she doesn't go here." Glynda said sadly. "All of our bets were for nothing!" Each teacher had terrible reactions to the news. Oobleck broke down crying, for he had bet Ozpin a year's supply of his own coffee that Jaune would end up with Blake Belladonna. His 'Dark Knight' had sunk. Two voices however, broke the crying scene.

"Oh, so that's what she looks like." Ozpin mused, drinking from his mug again. Port nodded in agreement, staring at the picture.

"Quite the catch I'd say." It was then that they noticed silence in the staff room. They all looked up to find every teacher glaring at them. Glynda looked about ready to break her riding crop in half.

"You knew?" Ozpin and Port both gulped audibly.

"Port." "Yes Headmaster." "I suggest we run." "I agree wholeheartedly sir." There was a sudden crashing of glass, and an Ozpin shaped hole appeared in the staff room window, with a Port sized one right next to it.

"After them!" Glynda roared, raising her crop as though it was a cutlass and she was commanding troops into battle.

To this day, no one knows why every other teacher in the school was chasing after their Headmaster and Grimm professor, shouting things like "I'll show you what I can do with this riding crop!" and "I hope you choke on that coffee!"

-The previous evening-

Junior was recovering from Yang's visit when he heard his henchmen screaming again. "Oh no, she's not back is she?" Juniors answer was another explosion and his door being flung wide open.

"Miss me boys?" Yang said, throwing her arms in the air. The henchmen ducked for cover, hiding in the many booths. Junior just sighed, what did she want now?

"Yang come on, it's going to reopen tomorrow, try not to break it again." Junior looked up at the voice. It wasn't just Blondie, it looked like she had brought her whole crew with her, the blue haired guy from earlier was there too. The only people Junior was happy to see, were the two that were currently holding hands and leaning against each other affectionately.

It was Jaune who told Yang not to break the club again, which Junior appreciated greatly. "Hey Junior, nice to see you again." He said, waving his hand at the bartender. If Junior could meet Oum himself, he would simply thank him for sending 'that' blonde into his life, not the one who acted like a nutcracker.

"Kid, the hell are you doing here?" He asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Jaune sighed with a small smile.

"We're here to celebrate, and I really need a drink." Jaune's explanation surprised Junior. In all of the time's Jaune had come to the bar, he had never once asked for a drink. Well an alcoholic one anyway, and Junior had the feeling that he meant an alcoholic one this time.

"Why?" Was the only word to come to Junior's lips and mind.

Yang threw her arm around Jaune's neck. "Because he just put Roman Torchwick in jail." Junior's jaw dropped. "Or the hospital, maybe even the morgue if we're lucky." Ruby slapped her sister on the back of her head, getting her to release Jaune.

Jaune made an awkward wave. "Hey come on, we all had a part in it." Jaune noted the downcast looks Sun and Neptune. "Hey I'm talking about you guys too." The only other males in the group perked up a little. "I mean, I had a face full of robot when you guys were helping, but the girls say you did, so you did." Jaune was only somewhat annoyed when he and the rest of the group discovered them at a noodle stand on their way here.

Sun and Neptune met Blake and Weiss' eyes respectively. Both girls looked away, blushing slightly. Junior didn't think it was actually possible for Roman to be arrested. He always seemed to worm his way out of every situation, usually thanks to… Junior once more glanced at Neo, who was holding Jaune's hand and leaning her head against his arm.

Junior smiled softly. He had found out about what Roman had done several years ago, and constantly wanted to do something about it. He was selfish and a coward about it however. He knew that if he came forward about it he would be asked how he knew Torchwick, and would probably be arrested for information brokering.

Junior shook the thoughts from his head. Roman was in jail now, that's what mattered. "Well why didn't you say so?" Junior called, gesturing a hand for them to sit at the bar. Before Yang could open her mouth however, he added. "No Strawberry Sunrises." It caused her to pout adorably and kick her feet a little.

About halfway through the night, Yang realised something. Something she hadn't asked yet. She looked around the club. Ruby was dancing with the twins on the dance floor. They were actually pretty cool once they, you know, weren't trying to kill you. Blake and Sun were talking about something, Sun obviously making some pretty stupid jokes to make Blake smile and blush like that. Weiss was conversing with Neptune, who was trying to be smooth. He was failing miserably at it, but at least he admitted where he went wrong, which is why Weiss preferred him to Jaune she suspected.

Speaking of. Yang's eyes fell on Jaune and his girlfriend. She smiled wickedly. "So Jaune," She said loudly, causing everyone to halt their conversations and actions, to look at the two blondes' conversation. "Girlfriend huh?"

"Oh no." Jaune murmured. Suddenly, Ruby made a very loud gasp and left the twins on their own, looking very confused.

"That's right!" Ruby had grabbed Jaune by the collar and pressed her feet against his legs. "Why didn't you tell us?! How long have you been going out?! Is she nice?!" Ruby then glanced over at Neo, who was blushing slightly "Never mind, that one's been answered." She then continued on her tangent of questions.

It went that way for the quite a while, every girl taking their turn in asking him questions about Neo. Jaune was finding difficulty in listening to all the questions, or maybe interrogation would be a better word. He eventually just held up a hand, rubbing his temple. "Alright, one question each." He stated simply.

"When did you get together?" Weiss asked first. Jaune thought back, looking at Neo, who shared a similar look of remembrance.

"It was pretty early, within the first month of the first semester." Jaune said. "After all of the teams had been picked anyway." Jaune subconsciously moved his hand to Neo's and rubbed it with his thumb. Yang chuckled at this.

"Explains why he finally stopped trying to drag you out on a date Weiss." Weiss blushed lightly at the statement. Not as much as Jaune though, who had been whacked slightly by Neo.

"What?" He asked, looking down at Neo's face, seeing that she wanted an explanation. "Yeah I used to have a crush on her, you're not the first girl I laid my eyes on." Jaune joked. But seeing Neo's sad expression, he decided to add. "But, you're the only one I have eyes for now."

The statement caused several 'aww's to go around, even Junior found the situation cute, but he quickly turned his expression into a cough.

"Ooh, can I, can I!?" Ruby said, lifting her hand into the air. Jaune felt Neo break into silent giggles at Ruby's adorableness. Jaune simply nodded. "Yay! Where did you go on your first date?" She asked, staring at Jaune's wide blue eyes.

Jaune chuckled. "Oh that's easy, 'The Rocky Road'."

Surprisingly, it was Junior who spoke up. "Isn't that that ice cream parlour?" He questioned. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What? I had to bring her to it enough times, I might as well remember the name." They turned to Neo, who nodded. The only reason Junior stopped bringing her there was because Jaune started bringing her instead.

"When'd you first kiss her?" It was Neptune who asked this question, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What, was the one question thing just for them?" He asked embarrassedly.

Jaune just shook his head. "No, no man it's cool. It was our… fourth, date I think?" Jaune thought back to it. Fourth seemed about right. They had had two dates in 'The Rocky Road' beforehand, and the date just before that had also been in Scrumdiddly's. "It was at a place called 'Scrumdiddly's'." Blake had spat out her drink, which was a blend of sweet tea and weak alcohol.

"Was that the day I saw you?" Blake asked, suddenly rather nervous that she could have interrupted a date. Jaune nodded. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Sun looked at her oddly. He remembered that it was just Jaune on the balcony, although, looking back on it, he did find it a bit strange the guy came to a coffee shop alone.

Jaune just laughed. "You interrupt me? I thought I was interrupting something between you two." Jaune pointed two fingers at the Faunus', causing them both to blush immensely. Junior 'hmm'd at the notion.

"A human and a Faunus going out, well, looks like there is room for change." Junior said, in a strangely happy voice, which unnerved everyone in the vicinity.

"Um, actually." Blake began, causing Junior to look at her. Blake wiggled her ears within the bow, causing Junior's face to fall slightly.

"Ah, well, can't have 'em all." Junior went back to rubbing a random glass, which was obviously clean. Jaune, as well as everyone else, realised something was up. He gave a cough, and when Junior turned to face him, he raised his eyebrows. Junior sighed a little and leaned against the back of the bar.

"I'm actually from a Faunus family." This statement was enough to make Yang spit out her 'Strawberry Surprise', the surprise was there's no alcohol. "Before you say anything, yeah, I know, I'm human. So's my mom, but my dad, he's an ol' grizzly." Jaune remembered learning about Faunus genealogy in Ooblecks class.

If a human and a Faunus had a child, there's a fifty-fifty chance of them being either. In fact, if a human child is born to a family like that, there's a chance that their children may hold recessive Faunus genes.

Sun decided he would go next. "So, why'd you not tell anyone?" Jaune and Neo shared a glance.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think we just sort of figured that, the less people know the better." Neo nodded in agreement. Jaune's statement however, raised Blake's question.

"So who does know, you know, aside from us?" Jaune thought about it. "Well he does." Jaune said, pointing at Junior. Everyone stared at him, and so Jaune decided to save him. "But, that's only because Neo kissed me in front of him while she was still sleepy." Most of them found this adorable, and thus let their eyes left Junior.

"Um, Ozpin." This caused quite a reaction. "He's the headmaster, and he's Ozpin! Of course he knows!" Team RWBY seemed to accept this, having known the headmaster and his antics. The others just looked at each other strangely. "And Coco." This both made a lot of sense, and Yang angry.

"Why did you tell her but not us huh? She's not even in the same year as you!" Was it just Jaune or, did Yang sound envious? Right, she and Coco were the biggest gossipers. Of course she would be upset about that.

"It wasn't really my fault. I just sort of, had to say it I guess." This gained several interested gazes. Jaune sighed, wondering how his next sentence would cause them to react. Jaune downed his drink and bit the bullet. "She tried to kiss me." There was a beat. And then, another beat. The people couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Coco Adel was the most attractive and sought after second year in all of Beacon. Why the hell had she tried to kiss Jaune? No offense to him. This is what the people who knew Coco thought, the person that didn't know Coco, Neo, got a very dangerous look in her eye. Jaune noticed this and made sure to look her in the eye as he said this.

"Neo, she tried, meaning she failed. And I would never let anyone but you kiss me." Jaune told her, rubbing her hands. Neo seemed to accept this, but just for good measure, she grabbed her scroll and typed into it.

Jaune read the text. "I hope you've forgotten about that." Jaune looked up at Neo and smiled. "Neo, I forgot about it the next time I thought about you." Jaune reached in and gave Neo a quick peck on the lips. It gave her a cute blush, and she nodded at Jaune, showing he was forgiven.

They quickly resumed their small party, Yang now talking to Blake, as Sun had gotten up to dance with Ruby and the twins. "They seem happy together." Blake mused, looking past Yang's shoulder.

Yang turned and grinned. "You talking about 'Silent Knight' or 'Iceberg'." Blake just sighed. The puns she had to put up with thanks to her partner.

"Both, but mostly Jaune and Neo." The couple were laughing and giggling away at Jaune's stupid mishaps.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I bet she's into some crazy kinky stuff though. It's always the quiet ones huh?" Yang said, elbowing Blake, causing her to blush lightly. "She'd probably put ice cream on his chest and lick it off." She whispered. Blake got a significant nose bleed imagining the scenario.

"Yang knock it off." Blake said, wiping her nose. "Jaune isn't the kind of guy who'd let that stuff slide, is he?" Blake began questioning herself at that point.

The BY in RWBY stared at the mismatched couple, both getting heavy blushes. Yang then got a deep unsettling smile on her face. She turned to Blake, who recognised the smile as an oncoming pun. Blake sighed and covered her ears.

"Hey Jaune!" Yang called over excitedly. Jaune, who was in the middle of sipping his drink, paused to raise an eyebrow at his fellow blonde. "Have you two 'yang'ed, yet?" She asked with a wink. Her answer was a spray of mist that came out of Jaune's mouth, and a whack on the back of the head from each of her teammates.

"Hehe, guess that's a no huh?"

* * *

 _Ok, let's talk about the Goliath in the room._ ( **Eyy you see what I did there?** ) _The last chapter. More specifically, the last two chapters. Allow me to be the first to say, they could be better. Were they rushed? Yes. Was it Adam Taurus level of edgy? Hell yes. Did I fuck up? Most definitely. Would I rewrite them? No. Mistakes are a part of life. You need to fuck up a few times before you learn how to do things properly. It was something I wanted to implement because I felt like it was a good idea and a necessary evil. I'm sure if I wrote it out better, or didn't make it as rushed it would have held a greater response. But the past is in the past. Right now, we're getting back to the fluff!_

 _-Friday_

 _Side note: A lot of people actually wanted Jaune to kill Roman. I understand that. I would have had him if I was going for that kind of story. But if you will humour me and go over the words Neo used to persuade Jaune from not killing him, and one of the first things he said to her. You'll see why he didn't._

 _-Friday_


	18. Chapter 18

Lie Ren was having a very pleasant morning. Jaune wasn't there, so no awkward tumblings out of bed that would awaken the others. Nora was still fast asleep, snoring loudly, but at least she was asleep. Pyrrha had finally managed to be coaxed to bed, after Ren informed her that team RWBY was with Jaune, so he was alright.

All in all, the fact that Jaune had expunged his last 'favour' for not telling anyone about him and Nora the week before gave the ninja an unusual smile. Silence was one of Ren's favourite things in the world. It was a rare delicacy thanks to his partner. Granted, his room wasn't completely silent with Nora's snoring, but it was better than her rambling.

Ren had gotten dressed into his usual green tailcoat and white trousers, and decided he would leave the girls to their slumber, and go meditate under a tree. His decision however, was overruled the moment he exited the room. Ren turned and saw Jaune, team RWBY, and some girl that he did not know, but noticed she was clinging to Jaune's arm. Ren sighed as he realised the morning would not be as quiet as he had hoped.

He re-entered the room, and took a breath. "Jaune's back." He said simply. The effect was instantaneous. Both girls jumped up and out of bed. He suspected that Pyrrha had never actually ended up going to sleep. He knew how quickly Nora could leap out of bed, majority of the time leaping out of his own to make it back to hers when she heard someone at the door.

Nora was wearing a black shirt with her emblem on it, the words 'BOOP' printed on it in large pink lettering. She also wore pink short shorts with white lightning symbols on them. Pyrrha was slightly more covered, wearing red silk pyjamas with golden spirals on them. Before she could grab Jaune and berate him for being out, Yang and Blake stepped in.

"Easy there Pumpkin Pete's." Yang said, holding onto one of the redheads arms. "Last time you tied to scold him you almost suffocated him." Pyrrha blushed at the memory, and stood still, not glomping the young boy like she wanted.

"Thanks Yang." Jaune said chuckling. The other blonde simply clicked her tongue in response. "Guys," He said turning to his team. "There are two things I need to tell you." He said, holding up two fingers.

"One, yesterday I left with the intent to kill Roman Torchwick." There was silence in the room. Even the bubbly Nora said nothing. The idea of Jaune killing someone, was so far from their minds, that they could not even process it.

"I didn't," Jaune continued, half tempted to add 'unfortunately' to that sentence, but decided against it. There was a sigh of relief in the room. "But, I did send him to jail, well, the hospital first, then jail." Everyone nodded at this, minus Nora, who just gasped.

"Jaune!" Everyone stared at her oddly, she was strangely serious. "You took down an evil criminal mastermind, without us!" She was staring at Jaune, crocodile tears in her eyes as she finished this outburst. "I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry, I don't think that's your fault though. Ren! Pancakes!" Everyone in the room had their sweat drop. Of course that would be her line of thinking.

Pyrrha decided she would speak up. "Jaune, I'm glad you were able to send such a horrible man to jail, but, you hardly seem like the type to set out for, murder. What made you go after him?" His teammates all looked at Jaune. RWBY did as well, but only to see what his answer would be.

"Well, that is the second thing I wanted to tell you about." Jaune stepped back a little, putting the small girl with multi coloured hair in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders as he said. "This, is Neo, she's my girlfriend." Jaune rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and Neo stared at her feet, blushing.

"WHAT!" Nora and Pyrrha both shouted. Ren, just got an odd look in his eye, staring at Jaune calmly. Before the girls could shout again, Ren grabbed Jaune by the collar, pulling him out of the room. Everyone in the room stared at green clad ninja, dragging his leader out of the room.

"Girls, a moment please, I need to have a word with Jaune, man to man." The door closed, and everyone's eyes were on it as they suddenly heard the calm boy raise his voice. "JAUNE! WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT WHY YOU HAD ME COVER FOR YOU!" They didn't hear Jaune's response, but it must not have been good as Ren continued shouting. "YOU USED MY SECRET RELATIONSHIP TO COVER FOR YOUR SECRET RELATIONSHIP!" Every girl's eyes left the door and now stared at Nora, who had an uncharacteristic blush on her face.

There was a smack, and then Ren opened the door to the room. He fixed his tailcoat and stood beside Nora, now holding her hand. Nora was blushing fiercely, whereas Ren looked as stone faced as ever, aside from a small smile on his features. Jaune entered the room eventually, nursing a bright red mark on his cheek.

Neo pouted slightly, staring at the boy that she had never met before, who in her opinion had just made a terrible first impression by slapping her boyfriend. Neo reached up to Jaune, lightly resting her hand on his cheek. Jaune's red mark was now matched on his opposite cheek thanks to a bright blush.

Neo smiled up at him, meeting his gaze. Jaune smiled back and continued. "So yeah, I've had a girlfriend for a while, and, Torchwick, did some bad things, and I wasn't going to let that slide." Jaune's voice got a dark tone the further he explained. Neo squeezed his hand, snapping Jaune out of his dark thoughts. "Right, sorry." He apologised automatically, giving Neo's hand a soft squeeze in return.

Nora decided to speak up. "So Jaune, now that you have a girlfriend, and Ren basically shouted out our secret." Ren's cheeks tinged a light pink. "Can we go on a double date?" Nora's eyes were sparkling at the prospect. Ren and Jaune's eyes met. Jaune did owe them for what was basically black mail. The two nodded, and Jaune turned to Neo.

"What do you think? Want to hang out with them?" Neo looked at the other couple. She pointed to Nora, and held a thumb up, but turned it down after pointing at Ren. When she caught Jaune's gaze, she pointed once more to Ren, and then to the mark on his cheek. Jaune smiled softly. "Neo, Ren isn't actually mean, I've just, been running him a bit dry I guess." Ren nodded in agreement, a slight frown on his features.

Neo thought about Jaune's words putting a finger to her lip, before eventually nodding. Everyone in the room held a bright smile. One of the smiles however, was faux. As Nora asked questions to Neo, Jaune explained that there was someone else he needed introduce her to.

When Jaune left, Neo in tow, the room was silent for a moment, before Pyrrha fell to her knees. Everyone turned, startled at the Spartans actions, before remembering that she had a crush on Jaune since the day they met.

"Pyrrha." Ruby began softly, reaching a hand out to the fallen warrior. Pyrrha brushed it away, standing back up, obviously holding back some tears.

"I-I'm fine Ruby. Jaune is happy, and I'm happy for him." She said, although no one else in the room bought it. Even the extremely gullible Nora could tell her friend was hurting. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She left the dorm, still in her pyjamas. The room she left held a tense silence.

She walked in the opposite direction of Jaune and his, girlfriend. If Pyrrha had not prided herself on being the invincible woman, she would have broken down and sobbed right then and there. Her eyes were filled with tears, though none fell. Although, having your eyes filled with liquid does things to impair your vision.

"Oof!" Pyrrha fell backwards onto her rear, looking up to see she had knocked another student onto his. "I'm sorry," She began, getting up and holding out a hand. "I didn't see you there." The student didn't take it, much to Pyrrha's dismay, and started chuckling.

"That's alright, I still can't see you." He joked. Pyrrha then noticed that the boy's eyes were a pure white. 'He must be blind.' she thought. She suddenly felt bad for mentioning not being able to see him. Before she could apologise however, the boy asked a question. "Uh, did you see where my book went?"

Pyrrha looked around, noticing a large thick book laying on the ground. The face of the book was covered several large dots. Pyrrha put two and two together. "Um here you are," She said, lightly pressing the book against the boy's chest, so he knew where it was. "What are you reading, I can't read braille myself so." Pyrrha trailed off.

The boy felt the cover of the book. "The Art of War." He told her. Pyrrha was surprised. She had read the book several times over, and was interested to meet someone else who had read it. "Oh, I'm Fox by the way." Fox stuck out a hand. Which Pyrrha was quite glad about, as he wouldn't have known where her hand would be if she offered the shake.

"Pyrrha." She replied, grasping Fox's hand. Fox frowned slightly at the handshake.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned. Unknown to Pyrrha, or anyone else for that matter, Fox was very good at understanding body language. When she shook his hand, he noticed that it was tight but not painful, meaning she was going through some trouble.

"Um," Pyrrha began, unsure whether or not to say. Well, it was better than wandering the halls in a depression. "If you must know, I, I feel like my hearts been pierced by an arrow." (The sound of people in denial can be heard in the distance)

Fox nodded. "Cupids one? Or one that actually broke it." Pyrrha sighed.

"The latter." She told him. She didn't know why she was telling this to some boy she just met. Maybe because he was blind, and therefore couldn't know who she was. Maybe she just needed an outlet.

"How'd it break?" Fox asked, curious as to the source of her sadness.

"He got a girlfriend. And they're happy together, so, I don't really see my chances being that high." Pyrrha sighed.

"And you don't think you can get another one?" Fox asked bluntly. Pyrrha frowned at the boy, then realised he couldn't see her facial expression.

"No, no one treats me the same way." She said solemnly. "Everybody thinks that because I'm famous they have to act a certain way around me." She sighed, everyone she had met before Beacon placed her upon a pedestal, and now other people were afraid to join her there.

"Wait you're famous?" Fox asked confused. "You seem normal to me. I can't think of any celebrities with boy troubles." Pyrrha looked at him, trying to tell if he was kidding or not.

"Well, my full name is Pyrrha Nikos, that should probably help." Fox thought for a moment, before something clicked in his brain.

"Didn't you win the Mistral Regionals like, what five times in a row or something?" Pyrrha sighed.

"Four actually, new record." She chuckled weakly. Fox nodded at this. He had no idea what she looked like, but apparently she was a good fighter.

"Uh, good job." Fox said, holding up a thumb. Pyrrha looked at the thumb, and then back to Fox.

"Um, thank you." She said, bowing slightly, then realising that Fox couldn't see, stood straight.

"Hey no problem." Fox said, waving a hand. He was about to take a step, when he realised that he may be facing the wrong way. "Is the cafeteria still that way?" He asked, pointing at a wall.

"You're pointing at a wall." Pyrrha said before she could stop herself. Both of her hands rushed to her mouth, afraid she had offended the boy. Instead the boy laughed.

"Well could you point me in the right direction then?" He asked, holding a hand out towards where he heard Pyrrha's voice. He was dangerously close to touching her pyjamas, but Pyrrha gently took his hand, and pointed it past her shoulder. Fox smiled. "Thanks, be seeing you around, or at least you'll be seeing me."

Pyrrha could not help but laugh at the joke. "Farewell Fox, try not to run into anyone else." She called after him. Fox just raised an arm and waved it off. Pyrrha smiled. Her mood was considerably better now, and she felt as though her heart was slowly mending itself from being shot by an arrow. (Cries of denial, everywhere)

Jaune and Neo walked hand in hand, Neo marvelling at the interior of the school, and Jaune marvelling at her expressions. Neo then noticed Jaune staring at her, and blushed lightly. Neo didn't know where they were going, but she was with Jaune, so she didn't mind. She could care less where she was going, just as long as she was with the one and only Jaune "ARC!"

The couple whirled around to see a large man with a bird crest on his breastplate. "Oh no." Jaune breathed, turning to meet his old bully. Neo looked between the two, obviously fearing for Jaune's wellbeing if this boy was angry.

"I have got one thing to say to you!" Cardin stated, now staring Jaune down. "Sorry." Jaune's mind went into reboot mode.

"Wai wha?" Was all he could muster. Cardin sighed, he had been building up this all morning, searching for the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I realise, I was a bit of a dick, and even though I picked on you, insulted you, launched outside of Beacon," Cardin would have gone on, but he noticed the frown on Jaune's face. He coughed, continuing on. "Point is, you never actually fought back, until you saw me picking on" Cardin was about to say 'the rabbit' as a force of habit. "Velvet."

Jaune just looked up at him oddly. "And why are you telling me this now?"

Cardin looked at him. "Because you probably could have easily killed me at any point if you wanted to." His tone was slight confusion, obviously expecting Jaune to know why. However, at his statement, Jaune just looked even more confused.

"I could?" Was his only question. Cardin was seriously contemplating going back to insulting him, or at least just calling him stupid.

"You're not serious right?" Cardin asked. Jaune shrugged his shoulders. Cardin reached around his back, which made Jaune flinch slightly as he thought he was going for his mace, but instead pulled out a rolled up newspaper. He opened it and showed Jaune the front page.

"Torchwick Snuffed Out!" He read, then cringed. "Oh my god they actually went with that." Jaune said, taking the newspaper from Cardin's hands and examining it properly. Neo stood on her toes to get a good look at the picture.

"You destroyed an Atlesian Paladin and caught one of the biggest crime lords this side of Vale, yeah I'm pretty sure you could've killed me." Cardin told him, recalling how he had spat out his drink at the image on the paper. Seeing the guy he picked on wearing a suit of armour and standing in front of a smoking pile of rubble really makes you rethink a thing or two.

Jaune stared at the picture, then looked up at Cardin. "So, I take it you've given up bullying?" He said, a slight smile across his features. Cardin nodded his head.

"Yeah, between you and seeing Velvet fight, it makes me realise how many times I could've died." Cardin suddenly shuddered. Jaune could only wonder what Velvet did that made Cardin afraid of her. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go lie down now." Cardin murmured, turning away from Jaune. "See yah Jauney Boy."

Jaune just sighed happily. "Bout time he came around." He turned back around, looking at Neo. "Don't worry, water under the bridge." Neo didn't believe it, but the tall guy seemed sorry, so she just left it be.

Jaune had stopped in front of a door and looked at Neo. "One of two things are gonna happen right now." He told her. "Either I'm going to get yelled at to all hell and back for accidentally telling all of Beacon about you, or she's gonna be so focused on finally meeting you that she'll forget." Neo nodded, somewhat confused.

Jaune knocked on the door, and began to open it. "Hey is Coco her-heguck!" Jaune was yanked through the door, Neo following straight after having been holding onto Jaune. The person who had grabbed Jaune was a well-dressed woman in Neo's opinion, however she seemed to be glaring behind her sunglasses.

"Jaune! Are you serious! You could have at least told me you were going to tell the whole damn world!" The brunette shook Jaune by his shoulders, causing his eyes to go swirly.

"S-sorry Coco, I didn't know it would be published the day a-after," He said, holding up a hand dizzily. "But I'd like to introduce you to someone." Jaune said, gesturing to Neo who was standing next to him, but hadn't been noticed by Coco.

Coco followed his arm and gasped, dropping Jaune, causing him to let out a cry of discomfort. Coco however, ignored him and bent down to look at Neo. "Hi, I'm Coco," She said excitedly, holding out a hand. Neo took it, not wanting to seem rude. "I've been Jaune's little helper during all of this." Neo nodded, recalling how Jaune had mentioned her last night at the club when they were celebrating.

"Coco, Neo. Neo, Coco." Jaune said, waving a hand between the two while lying on the ground. Neo waved politely at her. Coco just smiled back at her.

"Well Neo, we have a lot, to discuss." Jaune suddenly regretted introducing the two.

* * *

 _Omake:_ _Prompt by Geth Markov_

Neo had a problem. A financial problem. She had a serious lack of funds to purchase the delectable dairy treat that is ice cream. Sure she could probably go on a date with Jaune and he'd insist on paying, but sometimes a girl just needed to buy something for herself.

And this is why, she found herself outside 'The Rocky Road' ice cream parlour. If there was anywhere she could get a job, it would be here. The interview went surprisingly well. Apparently the waiters there remembered her from all of her visits, and she was a cherished customer after all, and so had several people to vouch for her.

The customers were, difficult, at first. But once Neo gave them her trademark glare, they seemed to make up their mind about what they wanted pretty damn quickly. It was on her second day working there, that there was an, incident. The manager of her shift had to leave early, so she was tasked with closing up.

Neo had just finished locking all of the cabinets, when her eyes fell on it. The walk-in freezer. She knew what lay behind that vast metal door. And she wanted it. She opened the door slowly, allowing the mist to cascade out of the refrigerated room. When it was fully open, Neo feasted her eyes on the sight that she would soon be feasting on.

Boxes upon boxes of sweet, sugary, sensual ice cream. This truly was the Promised Land. Neo drooled as she began to slowly walk towards the light. There was vanilla, chocolate, mint, pistachio, strawberry, rocky road, banana, cookie dough, neapolitan, coffee, bubblegum… Neo lost count after the 17th crate. She would be fired. She would have to pay for it all. She would probably have to go to the doctor. But that didn't matter right now, that was a problem for Future Neo. Right now Present Neo's only problem was trying to finish off this box of caramel crunch.

As Neo laid on the floor of the freezer the next morning, she had but one thought. 'I have no regrets.' Her face suddenly turned a shade of green similar to the pistachio flavoured ice cream she ate the night previous. 'Ok maybe some regrets.'


	19. Chapter 19

Quite a while later, Jaune and Neo eventually left team CFVY's dorm, after Jaune felt as though his jaw had been used as a personal talking machine. Oh, wait, that's basically what it was used for. Coco had been interrogating the two of them for roughly an hour, before Jaune finally stopped her and told her that they needed to go. Coco simply accepted it, but reminded Jaune about the favours he owed her.

Jaune and Neo let out a breath as they left the fashionista to her new found information. They stared at each other and laughed. "Anyway, I think that's about it, there's no one really left that I think you should meet." Jaune trailed off, mentally thinking about all of his friends.

"Is that so Mr. Arc." The couple turned round to find a, surprisingly dishevelled looking Ozpin. Jaune just stared at the man, never before had he seen him or his attire looking anything less than impeccable. His hair was pointing up in odd places, his tiny glasses were askew, and his suit had several rips and tears all over them. The only thing that wasn't damaged was his coffee cup.

"Uh, sir, why do you look like you ran through a Grimm nest." He asked his headmaster, then quickly added "No offense." Ozpin chuckled slightly.

"Well, let's just say that some secrets are best shared sooner rather than later." Ozpin noticed the young people before him exchange a glance, wondering if he was talking about them. Ozpin pushed his crooked glasses up his nose. "Anyway, Ms…" Ozpin trailed off as he looked up on the short girl.

"Neopolitan, or, Neo, she likes that better." Jaune told him, rubbing the back of his head slightly, a light blush flashing across Neo's face. Ozpin rolled his eyes slightly at Jaune's incorrect grammar, but decided to press on.

"Ms. Neopolitan, I am to understand that, based on what the papers say, while I am not inclined to believe them, Mr. Arc saved you from the criminal?" He asked, staring at Neo's eyes. Neo nodded firmly, wrapping her arms around Jaune's closest one. Jaune blushed at the affectionate display in front of his headmaster.

Ozpin simply smiled. "And, he had you, captured, as it where, for quite a while I am to assume?" Ozpin continued on. Neo nodded, confirming his suspicion. "Well, if that is the truth, and I see no reason as for you to lie, that would also mean you never received a proper education, correct?" Neo nodded once more, but Jaune eyed his professor warily.

"Sir, where are you going with this?" He asked, feeling as though he already knew the answer. Neo looked up between the two, unsure as to what they were talking about. Ozpin just smiled, a smile that showed ages of wisdom.

"How would you like to attend Beacon?" Ozpin asked simply. Neo froze. She had never been given any sort of education from Roman or any of the others. She was just taught how to fight and how to kill, and that was it. She knew nothing about history, or Grimm, or anything else. Neo stared at Ozpin, clearly not believing what she was hearing. Ozpin simply stared back. "You may stay in JNPR's dorm if you like."

Jaune blanked, and Neo's eyes lit up. She nodded her head rapidly, tightening her grip on Jaune. "Very well then." Ozpin smiled. "Now, may I ask how well versed you are in combat?" As someone who worked under Roman Torchwick, granted while against her will, she must be a good fighter.

"Very." Jaune said, remembering a time when Neo wanted to fight him. Jaune adamantly refused, but soon after, he gave up due to puppy dog eyes, he realised he wasn't the one who should worry about hurting their partner. To put it bluntly, Neo was like water. She dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged. He said dodged twice for emphasis. What made it worse was that she didn't actually do a lot of damage to her opponent with a single swing.

Her parasol was light, so it didn't hurt as much, but with the fact that Jaune couldn't land a hit on her, and that she was repeatedly landing on him, it wore him down quite quickly. He recalled how he had simply fell down straight on his back, out of breath and in a lot of pain. Neo smiled down at him, before lying down across him, hugging him around his neck.

Before his thoughts could go to what happened after that little incident, Jaune was brought back to the present thanks to Ozpin. "Well, while I'm unsure as to how much 'very' would equate to on a document, I trust your words Mr. Arc, and that they are not simply you trying to score brownie points with your partner." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he watched their reaction. Jaune turned a bright scarlet and started disagreeing with him instantly. Neo just lightly whacked Jaune on the arm, also with a blush on her face.

"I shall give you your student id tomorrow, as well as a proper uniform." He nodded and walked away from the two. But, he stopped before getting too far. "Although, speaking of uniforms, I must ask Mr. Arc, where did you get that armour?" Jaune looked down, and realised that he was still wearing the armour he had borrowed from Jack.

Jaune's eyes widened and his hands came face, mimicking an expression Ozpin believed he had seen once before on the cover of a dvd where a young boy was left alone for Christmas. With trapping skills like that they could certainly use him at the school. "I FORGOT TO GIVE IT BACK TO JACK!" Jaune yelled, before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Neo and Ozpin to talk with his vapour trail.

Neo and Ozpin shared a glance. "I believe you should go after him." He said simply, taking a sip from his coffee. Neo nodded, sprinting down the hall after Jaune, waving her arms widely as to try and get his attention. Ozpin shrugged, deciding to leave the matter to whoever this 'Jack' character was.

Jaune found himself with his head against the floor in the dojo that was owned by his mentor. He learnt a lot of things from Jack, including some etiquette, some of his mannerisms as well as certain actions that Jack did when he apologised. This, is why Jaune's forehead and the floor were becoming so well acquainted with each other.

"I'm so sorry for not returning it sooner!" Jaune all but shouted, much to Neo's embarrassment, and Jack's, well, Jack rarely showed emotion, so it was hard to say. The man just huffed, and walked over to Jaune, extending a hand to the boy. When Jaune had heard his teachers wooden sandals approach him, he looked up to see a hand.

Jaune took it gratefully, looking at the man he had been introduced to more than few months ago thanks to Neo. He was a simple man. He wore a plain white kimono with grey trimmings. His weapon was a sword. No gun, no grenade launchers, no customisable high impact sniper rifles, just a sword and it's sheathe. Jaune recalled seeing one like it on one of Blake's books.

Jaune felt as though one of the reasons Jack agreed so easily to this is because of his weapon. Plain and simple, just like Jack. Jaune didn't know much about Jack, but apparently he used to be married. He lost his wife when an extremely large an unknown Grimm attacked his village. The armour he was currently wearing was used in that fight, and he came out without a scratch on him. A viewable one at least.

Jaune couldn't comprehend how Jack must have felt, but he knew it had to be horrible. To lose your family, your village, and everything you've worked so hard for up until then, the simple idea made Jaune want to lock himself in the shower and never come back out. However, Jack wasn't like that, his will was unbreakable, he refused to bend to the wishes of anyone with evil in their past.

He was also good at reading people, which apparently is why he associated with Neo. Jack knew there was something off with Neo, but he never questioned it. Out of respect, or fear, Jaune never knew. While Jaune knew Jack was a kind man, he was also without mercy when it came to training, or punishment for not completing training, which usually involved more training.

"Jaune, I wish to know only one thing." Jack said, a calm air about him. "Did you complete your mission?" Jaune nodded, and he saw the faintest of smiles flash across the warrior's stone-like face. "Then you are forgiven." Jack told him, causing immense relief in the younger boy. "Could you kindly take it off now?"

Jaune blushed and started removing the armour. He hadn't brought his hoodie with him on the mission, so he was left wearing a black shirt. Jack stared at his progress, proud that the boy had apparently been keeping up with his regime. Neo also appreciated it, for a different reason than Jack, but appreciated it none the less.

"Jaune, I am very happy you used the armour that meant so much to me to aid in something that meant so much to you." Jack told his student as he placed his armour back on its stand, pleased to see that it was barely damaged. "However," Jaune gulped slightly. "I feel as though you have bought yourself quite a bit of extra training."

Jaune sighed. "How much and of what?" Neo simply smiled. To her, watching her boyfriend train his body was the equivalent of watching someone preparing exquisite ice cream, just for her, the kind she would savour. A small amount of drool escaped her mouth, but she quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"100," Jack thought, "Push ups and sit ups, each." It was at the word each that Jaune sighed. 100 of either would be fine, doing fifty of each would also be fine, but 100? Regardless, if he didn't comply he would just add on more. He nodded and sat down on the floor of the dojo, deciding to do the sit ups first. He brought his torso up and twisted, Jack having shown him a much more effective way of performing the action.

As Jaune was training, Neo watched on with a hunger, and with that hunger, came a brilliantly terrible idea. Jaune noticed Neo's gaze when he pulled up and saw her above his knees. Her tongue was sticking ever so slightly out of her mouth, and she was lightly biting on it, watching him. Jaune tried to ignore it, but every time he came back up, he could have sworn Neo was getting closer.

When he sat back up, his lips found another pair. His eyes widened as he realised how close Neo was, and that she had decided to kiss him while he was working out. He got a small smile on his face thanks to Neo's antics. Jaune sighed happily as he went back to sit ups. Only, when he sat up once more, he found Neo's lips again. "Are you just gonna stay there?" He asked jokingly. Neo looked fake serious for all of two seconds before nodding.

"Alright." Jaune said as he lay back down. "But you have to count the kisses, I'm too busy counting the sit ups." Neo just smiled as she kissed him once more. 'That's three' she thought. Jaune was around fifty five when she first kissed him.

"Wonder if she'll be upset that she didn't get a hundred?" Jaune asked himself mentally. He shrugged it off however, counting onward, and relishing his reward for every time he did a sit up. Once he hit ninety nine however, Jaune also got a terribly great idea. As he completed his hundredth sit up, and came into contact with Neo's lips, he stayed there, much to her surprise, but not anger.

They shared a tender moment, before being interrupted by Jack's harsh tone. "You still have the push-ups to do." The two yelped and jumped apart. Jaune looked over to his instructor, to see him meditating and wearing a straw hat that covered his eyes. How he had known, he didn't know, but somehow, Jack always knew when something was going on.

When Neo had first brought Jaune to the dojo, Jack knew after talking to him for only four minutes that the two were in a relationship. Jaune briefly wondered if he should have told the others about Jack when they were questioning him as to who knew. Thinking back on it, no, they didn't know Jack, they had no reason to know about him.

Jaune sighed as he turned to his stomach and starting pressing up. "One down, ninety nine to go." Jaune thought. He kept this line of thought, all the way up to the fiftieth one, where his thought was. "What the hell is that?" He looked over his shoulder to see that Neo was sitting on his back, reading a book. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled, and winked.

Jaune just sighed and continued on. The extra weight wasn't much of a burden, as Neo weighed very little. The only thing that bothered him, was that Neo was now running her fingers down along his back. It took enormous will power for Jaune to keep going with his push-ups, and not turn around and kiss his girlfriend.

He started panting slightly as he neared the end of his punishment. He could do a hundred sit ups no problem, push-ups were a bit more difficult, but now with the fact that Neo was on him and moving her hands around his body suddenly increased the difficulty.

He eventually reached a hundred, and lowered his body slowly to the floor, spraying his arms out and breathing in that sweet, sweet oxygen. He felt Neo's fingers skate across his neck. "Neo," He began, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"Thank you Neo for your, extra help with training." Neo instantly got off Jaune blushing. Jaune looked up to his teacher, and could have sworn he saw a smirk flash across his features. Jaune nodded, and began to exit. "I will be seeing you again on Wednesday to continue with it, correct?" Jaune nodded.

"Thanks again Jack, you've really helped." He bowed just before exiting, prompting Neo to do the same. Jack simply smiled and returned the bow.

Jaune and Neo left the dojo and found themselves on the streets of Vale. "So, we should probably head back to Beacon." Jaune began, looking at Neo, who was smirking. "But, ice cream first?" Neo smiled brightly at her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the nearest possible place to purchase the treat.

Jaune let himself be dragged along, wanting to make her happy, the fact he also wanted ice cream may have had something to do with it. But as he watched his girlfriend skip merrily along to get ice cream, her hand gently tugging his own, he had but one thought in his mind.

"I'm so happy we're together." Neo turned around and looked at him. Jaune sighed. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Neo nodded, and then kissed Jaune on his lips, smiling all the while. Jaune kissed back, and smiled too. "You know, I really should stop complaining when I say stuff." Neo just smiled and grabbed his hand again, bringing him towards ice cream, a small blush on her face.

* * *

 _Omake: Prompt by Jasiono_

Neo was lonely. She wanted to be with Jaune. She couldn't do that from the apartment where she currently resided. Ever since the night Jaune had slept with her, she wanted his warm embrace to be constantly next to her. This is why she was sneaking into team JNPR's dorm room at two o'clock in the morning. She had just managed to sneak in, when she realised how dark it was. She looked for her lover, and found his bed near the window. She slowly snuck under the covers and wrapped her arms around the warm body in the bed.

As she felt the chest moving up and down, she realised something. Jaune's chest was very, soft. And big. And round. She squeezed the chest to make sure she wasn't imaging things. The squeeze caused a yelp from the body next to her. Neo was thrown out of the bed, and the person in the bed sat up and looked around wildly. Neo realised it wasn't Jaune. Instead, the person looking around had bright red hair, and her eyes were a much lighter blue than Jaunes. The person finally noticed Neo, and looked down and met her eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then…

"OH MY GOSH!" The ginger screamed. The scream woke up the rest of her team, who looked around blindly. While no one else could see her, Neo took the opportunity to dive out the window.

"Nora!" Jaune exclaimed, finally finding the light switch. "What's going on!?" The ginger was busy rummaging under her bed.

"I just saw an Ice Cream Fairy!" She explained. Everyone else in the room shared odd looks. "Ah hah!" She took out a large net from under her bed. "I will catch you, ICE CREAM FAIRY!" Nora exclaimed, jumping into the air and bending at unnatural angles. She jumped out of the window, shouting a war cry.

"Ren, get the Nora Jar." Jaune sighed. Ren nodded and reached under his own bed.

"The ' _Nora Woke Everyone Up In The Middle Of The Night'_ one or the ' _Nora Saw A Mystical Creature She Probably Made Up_ '?" Ren asked his leader. Jaune just yawned.

"Surprise me." He said, taking out his wallet. Ren grabbed the 'Mystical Creature' jar and held it out to Pyrrha and Jaune. They both put twenty lien each in it. "At this point we could probably buy the school off Ozpin."

The jar was almost full to the brim with different cards of lien. Ren placed the jar back under his bed after putting in his own share of lien. The jar joined it's brethren, some with titles such as 'Nora Ate Too Many Pancakes And Tried To Take Over The School, Again', 'Nora Stuck Her Finger In The Socket And Caused The Entire Of Vale To Go Into Black Out' and the one with the most money, 'Nora Did A Nora Thing'.

"Alright, night guys." Jaune yawned, getting back into his bed. The rest of his team all got into their respective beds and let sleep take them. Jaune took a little while longer to go asleep. "Heh heh. Ice Cream Fairy. Neo would probably find that funny." His eyes suddenly shot open. "Ice Cream Fairy. Neo. Oh shit."

* * *

 _Also: Holy balls! This story has reached over 200 reviews, 600 followers and 450 favourites. I can honestly say I never expected it to become this popular. So, I would just like to say, thank you._

 _-Friday_


	20. Chapter 20

Jaune had decided to break the news to his team that Neo was going to study in the school gently. He walked back into his room, holding Neo's hand. Nora, who was listening to her headphones and reading a book on Ren's bed looked up. "Oh hey love birds, how're you?" She asked droning out the end of her question, causing the other two to blush.

"Hey Nora, we're great thanks, where's everyone else?" He looked around the room, noting the absence of his teammates.

"Oh, Pyrrha's training, she's been training since this morning actually, and Ren is using the communal showers. He said something about not wanting to be disturbed this time." Jaune just shuddered at the thought of what they could have done in the teams shower, then remembered he and Neo also spent a night together in the shower.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll be the first to know then." Nora's eyes lit up excitedly. "Neo's gonna be studying here." She smiled widely. "And, I think she's gonna be staying in our room." Her smile suddenly faltered.

"Ohh, I don't think Ren will like that." The two raised an eyebrow. "He said something about wanting to get even, and if she ends up staying with us that'll be harder." Jaune gulped audibly. Ren was looking for blackmail, the kind he had unintentionally stumbled upon. He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain it. "But don't worry, I have a great idea to help Ren love the idea."

Jaune winced, ideas of Nora's tends to end up messily or with something on fire. Usually him. He still shuddered when he remembered her idea to try and put a chimney in the dorm. "What is it?" He sighed.

"A sleepover!" She shouted, jumping for joy. That didn't actually sound too bad to Jaune. "Me and Neo and Pyrrha will have a sleep over with RWBY, and you can break the news to Ren while you're in the room with him alone."

Jaune flinched, being alone in the room with Ren when he broke the news did not sound pleasant, or safe. "Can Neptune and Sun come along?" 'For backup.' He thought the last part to himself. Nora just nodded.

"Of course, the more the merrier, and the more people to hold Ren back if he tries to kill you." Jaune was suddenly very afraid of the male with the calm demeanour. "Alright, I'll go tell the other girls about my plan!" She then dashed out of the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

Jaune and Neo suddenly realised the implications of their current situation, and briefly wondered if Nora had planned this. They looked at each other and laughed. No, Nora couldn't do something like this, could she. "Well, you've seen it before, I guess, but now you get to look around without worrying about being caught.

The first thing Neo did was point to Jaune, and then the beds. "Oh, that one's mine." In a flash, Neo had jumped on top of it, lying face down on it. Jaune just sighed. "Come on, that's mine, you'll get your own soon enough, probably." He was unsure as to what Ozpin meant by staying with his team, but he figured it would include an extra bed.

Neo just turned around and giggled at him, before stretching her arms out, her hands going under his pillow. Neo suddenly looked confused, she had felt something under his pillow and began to pull it out, to Jaune's horror, it was something he thought he had gotten rid of ages ago.

In Neo's hands, she held, a bright blue onsie with a bunny on it. Neo just looked up at Jaune, not blinking. Jaune refused to make eye contact, deciding instead to look away and make sure the walls of his room weren't chipped in any way.

Suddenly, a something made of cloth whacked Jaune in his head, covering his eyes. He took it off and saw that it was Neo's jacket. Turning around, he saw that his girlfriend was beginning to strip out of her clothes. Jaune turned scarlet and whirled back around. "Neo! What are you doing?" He knew that she was his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from being embarrassed. Every time he saw her body he would blush, she was just so attractive, cute, beautiful and sexy at the same time. Jaune never knew which to pick.

He felt something else hit him, and saw that it was Neo's trousers. Was she completely naked? He turned around slowly, and saw, what was in his opinion, something worse. Neo was wearing his onsie. It was obviously too big for her, her arms reaching only past where Jaune's elbows would probably be. Her feet were where his were, but there was a lot of sagging clothing before it. Even the neck hole was too big for her. The rim of the neck hung down, showing off the curve of her- Jaune's eyes snapped back upwards.

Neo looked at him cutely, holding up her arms for a hug. Jaune couldn't help himself. She looked too. Damn. Cute. He strode over and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up, much to her surprise and delight. "It should be illegal for you to be that adorable." Jaune gave her a small peck on the lips before spinning her around in his arms.

She squealed adorably, having lots of fun in her boyfriend's pyjamas as he spun her round. Eventually, he stopped spinning, and just held her close to his chest, looking down on her and smiling. With the two of them in such an embrace, they couldn't help but share a kiss. Neo eventually broke away from the kiss, and looked at Jaune, then nodded her head to his bed, wiggling her eyebrows. Jaune blushed.

"Neo, we can't have that be the first thing we do in the room, I don't want the others to worry about us always doing that." She pouted cutely, which caused Jaune to go weak. "Fine, but we're just gonna lie together, alright? No funny business." Neo smiled and dragged him to the bed, causing him to flop down on it. Neo was lying on top of his chest and looking down at him.

Jaune pretended that Neo was managing to pin him down, before putting his arms around her waist, bringing her in close. Neo smiled and kissed the top of his nose before snuggling up to him with her head under his chin. "I hope you'll be taking that off soon, it is mine after all." Jaune said to her, lying his head back on his pillow as he hugged her.

He didn't need to see his partners face to know that she's smirking at his accidental innuendo. "You know what I meant." He told her, hugging her close. Neo wiggled around a bit to get comfortable, before falling asleep in his arms. Jaune found himself drifting off to sleep due to the workout that he was given by Jack.

Once they were both asleep, there was silence in the room, their breathing hardly making a noise. The silence was interrupted by the opening of a door, and then a gasp, and the door closing. Pyrrha had fallen to the ground, her back against the door. This was it. There was truly no way of her getting with Jaune. She had seen how peaceful the two look together.

Even though she had just come from training, she marched back there, determined to take her mind off of what she saw, or at least make herself ok with the fact that she couldn't get together with Jaune.

Several destroyed battle droids later, a huffing Pyrrha was no closer to being able to accept her loss. She had never lost a match in her life. But this wasn't a match, this was real life, sometimes things just didn't go the way you planned.

She would have destroyed several more droids if a voice hadn't interrupted her. "Hey Pyrrha." Pyrrha spun around to find Fox looking in her general direction. She smoothed out her armour, before realising that Fox couldn't actually see it, and returned the greeting.

"Hello again Fox, I didn't see you there, what are you doing here?" Fox was walking towards her, tapping the ground with his foot to make sure not to trip over anything.

"Why would I be in the training room, hmm I wonder." He joked, giving Pyrrha a light blush at the idiotic question. "Actually, it's not just to train amazingly." He said, relieving Pyrrha of her awkwardness.

"Velvet told me she saw you storm in here, even though you left like what, five minutes ago?" Pyrrha was giving him an odd look, not that he knew. "Well, she didn't tell me, I just heard her tell Coco. So, what's eaten ya?" Fox sat down, unintentionally on the destroyed face of one of the fallen robots. Pyrrha sighed, sitting down on her knees.

"It's the same as before." She told him. "What I told you earlier, shot through the heart." (and you're to blame! You give fans, a bad time) Fox just nodded, and gestured his hand, wanting her to elaborate. She sighed again. "I saw them sleeping with each other," then noticed Fox's blush. "Not in that way, they were sleeping next to each other, but, she was wearing his pyjamas, one's I thought he threw out. I thought there would be at least a chance for me but, now I've actually seen them together, I know that it's pointless."

Fox just nodded, and reached scratched his chin lightly, thinking of what to say. "Well, I know it might not be what you want to hear but, you should move on. I know you said that no one would treat you like he did, but I'm sure you'll find someone. There's plenty of fish in the sea, some just happen to get snagged by someone else before you can get them."

Pyrrha was surprised that his words had such an effect on her. She had heard the term before, but the part after must have been his own thoughts. She smiled. "Thank you Fox, you seem to be very good at talking to people."

Fox laughed at this. "Nah, it just comes from here you know." He thumped his heart. "I mean, I tell everyone what I think they need to know, regardless of who they are. Heck, you might actually be a guy with a feminine voice, I'd never know the difference." Pyrrha couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Or you could be one of the robots that recorded your voice and is playing it." Pyrrha laughed harder. "You could even be some huge slimey thing or something that stole Pyrrha's voice." Pyrrha's sides were now hurting from bursting out with laughter.

She eventually wiped away a tear. "Thank you Fox, you've helped me feel a lot better." She started to stand up, and Fox did the same.

"Hey no problem, my mom always said 'Laughter's the best medicine'." He smiled at her, well, he was smiling slightly to the left of her, but Pyrrha knew what he was trying to do. "I hope you feel better soon, I'd put my hand on your shoulder to try and be reassuring or something but I'd probably miss." Pyrrha laughed once more.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Thank you for reassuring me." It was Fox's turn to laugh.

"Hey no problem, by the way, do you want to spar? I mean, I did come here to train and all." Before Pyrrha could reply and tell him that she'd love to, the training room door burst open.

"PYRRHA! EMERGENCY SLEEPOVER! NOW!" Nora shouted, then ran back out. Pyrrha looked at Fox, who was cleaning out his ears due to the volume of Nora.

"It would appear our match will have to wait." Fox just smiled, managing to actually aim it at Pyrrha.

"Don't worry about it, it'll just mean I get a bit more practice in before I actually fight you." Fox told her jokingly. Pyrrha just giggled and bid farewell to her new companion.

"I wonder why Nora called an emergency sleepover." Pyrrha thought as she walked back to her room. She was grateful that Neo and Jaune were no longer spooning on his bed, but rather Jaune was rummaging in his closet. He turned around at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha, you getting ready for Nora's emergency sleepover?" Pyrrha nodded in response, a sad smile on her face. "Great, did she tell you why?" Pyrrha shook her head, looking at Jaune curiously. "Oh, it's because Neo's gonna be studying here, and she's celebrating with the rest of the girls."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, hiding her emotions. "Jaune, I'm very happy for you, and I'm sure Neo will be happy studying here." Jaune's face broke into a large grin.

"Thanks Pyrrha, it means a lot to me, after all, you're like my best friend here. Don't tell Ruby." He whispered the last part as a joke, which managed to give Pyrrha a small laugh. Jaune went back to looking for whatever it was he was looking for, and Pyrrha grabbed her silken sleeping wear and toothbrush, then made her way to team RWBY's dorm, preparing herself for the chaos that was sure to come with this sleepover.

* * *

Omake: Prompt by Pablo2942

(Note: In this Omake, Cardin is still an asshole.)

Neo wandered around Beacon, taking in the sights. It was such a different point of view to her usual hang out. Nothing against Junior and his bar, but it was rather dark. As she was walking, staring at everything around her except for what was in front of her, she bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak." A voice warned. Looking up, Neo saw an annoyed looking Cardin Winchester glaring down at her. She said nothing, instead just raising a single brown eyebrow. "What? You got a problem shrimpy?" He dared, towering over her.

Neo was amused by the boys apparent belief that he was stronger than her. She chuckled silently. Cardin took this as a challenge. "What, you think you're stronger than me?" Neo's eyes turned a shade of white as they looked up at Cardin.

"Uh." Cardin began, but before he could do anything, he felt a sudden pain in his knees. "Gah!" He cried out, clutching his left knee. A short while later, his other knee was whacked, and he fell to the ground.

He looked up to see Neo staring down at him. Now he was shorter than her, she felt much stronger. She popped the blade part out of the top of the umbrella, having it extend to be very close to Cardin's neck.

Cardin felt a certain part of his trousers become significantly damper. If only he had his entourage with him, he could fight back. Unfortunately, he left them be to go and do some brooding. As Neo brought the blade closer to his neck, Cardin saw his life flash before his eyes, before coming to an abrupt halt as Neo took the blade away.

Opening his eyes, he saw Neo skip merrily away. He sighed in relief, and then in shock, as Neo jumped on the back of someone. Jaune jumped from the contact, before realising who it was. "Oh hey Neo." He said smiling. They shared a brief kiss and went on their way. As Neo was getting a piggyback of her boyfriend, she turned back to Cardin, and made an 'I'm watching you' motion with her eyes.

Cardin just fell backwards in shock. How could Jaune keep a sadist like that under control. He must have a big "RICHARD!" Cardin heard someone call out. Apparently Ms. Goodwitch was giving out to a janitor.

From that moment on, Cardin had a completely rational fear of people shorter than him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chaos was the right word for it. Pyrrha opened the door, and saw that Nora had already stripped the beds and tossed them into a big pile for the girls to rest in. Lying on the blankets, was Yang, who apparently was still extremely tired from yesterday. Blake was reading calmly, and Weiss was painting her toe nails. Nora and Ruby were talking animatedly, with Neo just sitting between them, nodding and listening.

Nora saw that Pyrrha had entered and dragged her closer to the pile. "Ok, everyone is here." Ruby cheered, and Neo threw her hands into the air in celebration. Yang let out a soft cry of happiness from her pillowly position.

Weiss and Blake merely acknowledged the fact that each of the girls were now there. "I wonder if we should have invited Coco and Velvet." Neo immediately shook her head, taking out her scroll and showing it the Ruby.

"I've seen enough of Coco to last a lifetime." Ruby read. "Jaune introduced me to her earlier, and she kept me talking for pages. Pages?" Neo took the scroll back and fixed her mistake. "Oh ages. Yeah, Coco will squeeze every drop of information you've got out of you."

"Like some kind of scary juicer." Nora pitched in, giving the girls a laugh.

Pyrrha had decided to give her own two cents. "It's due to her semblance." Everyone looked at her oddly. "Coco's semblance is sort of a passive one. When people are around her, her semblance can alter how they feel about her. Allowing them to feel very comfortable with her presence, making it easy for them to tell her what she wants to know." Yang raised her head from the pile of blankets.

"That's why she's a better gossip than me!" Yang shouted angrily, before falling back into the softness.

"But anyway," Nora began, putting the train back on track. "seeing as they're not here, it means we can finally take out this." Nora reached into her bag, and took out a minifridge that looked way too big to have fit in there in the first place. Neo pointed a finger between the bag and her, but Ruby just lowered it to the floor, shaking her head sadly.

Nora opened the fridge, letting its contents be seen by all. In it were several snacks, drinks, not the alcoholic kind, ice cubes, small cups, and something that made Neo's eyes go wide. Ice cream. A few tubs of it were in the back of the fridge.

Nora grabbed everything and sent it flying into the air. To everyone's immense surprise, the treats all landed neatly on the tables and the cups landed on top of the drinks. Neo knew right then and there, that Nora Valkyrie was a force to be reckoned with. "Well, what are you all waiting around for, dig in!" Nora yelled as she got up to feast on the food. Everyone else got up too, even Yang who had been close to unconscious stood straight to get some grub before the bubblegum girl ate it all.

Neo felt somewhat awkward rushing to grab food, and would have been left with none, if she wasn't handed a small plate with various sweets on by Blake. She looked at Blake, then at the platter, then back to Blake. She smiled at Blake widely. Blake smiled back, before going back into the battle for food.

Neo sat back down where she had sat before. Ruby sat down next to her, but surprisingly so did Weiss. Neo hadn't really talked to Weiss. She had had a small 'conversation' with everyone the night at Junior's, except her, because she was talking to some boy with blue hair, and Jaune didn't want to interrupt. Neo only knew her as the girl that Jaune used to have a crush on. Used to.

As they sat down, Ruby decided to start the conversation. "So Neo, what is your weapon like?" She asked excitedly. Neo pointed to the pink umbrella that leaned against a table. "Your weapon is an umbrella?" Weiss sighed at Ruby.

"Ruby, it's not an umbrella, it's a parasol ok." Ruby just looked at Weiss strangely.

"What's the difference?" She asked, looking at both Weiss and Neo.

"An umbrella is used to protect you from cold elements, such as rain or snow. Whereas a parasol is used to protect you from everything nature has to throw at you. Wind, sunshine, bird droppings." Neo and Ruby giggled at the last part.

"Did you get pooped on by a bird?" Ruby asked, wondering whether or not her friend had a problem with birds other than Nevermores. Weiss' face now matched Ruby's cape as she answered.

"N-No I didn't get pooped on, I just know that's what it protects." Weiss stammered, causing Ruby and Neo to throw their heads back and laugh. Weiss then noticed a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to Yang looking down at her.

"Weiss it's alright," she began. "Thank you." Weiss replied. "we've all had pretty 'crappy' days." Yang told her joke, causing both Ruby and Neo to groan in annoyance. Neo had to admit, it was funny given the circumstances, but Jaune had warned her not to laugh at any of Yang's puns, otherwise she'd never stop.

A pillow found itself hitting Yang's face. She laughed and brushed it away, seeing an annoyed Weiss. She put the pillow down and turned to Neo. "Ruby's a bit of a gun nut, don't worry." She smiled. Neo returned the smile, waving a hand as if to say 'don't worry'. Nora joined in on the conversation shortly after, and by joined in, well…

"Boo!" Nora shouted from behind the group, startling everyone, causing Ruby to jump into Weiss' arms. Neo grabbed onto Yang's body, wrapping her legs around Yang's. Yang, also startled, jumped back. However, due to the fact that Neo was holding onto her, Yang was unable to keep her balance. She fell back onto the pile of clothes, but not before Nora yelled out "TIMBER!" There was an earth shattering crash as she fell back.

In team JNPR's room, the occupants all heard a loud noise, and paused their game to turn around and stare at the door, where just beyond it held the room which the noise came from.

"Should we check up on them or something?" Sun asked. Jaune had invited him and Neptune to hang out. They had asked Scarlet and Sage if they wanted to come, but they declined.

Ren looked at Sun. "No," He began, "I'm certain they're fine." They turned back to the game. They were in the middle of a rousing game of Super Smash Bros. Dii U. Ren was playing as Sheik, her green skin. His tag was OG NINJA. Sun was playing as Diddy Kong. In the first match he was Donkey Kong, but felt he was too slow and bulky for him. His tag was BANANANANA. Neptune was playing as male Dii Fit trainer, his reason being it was the bluest thing there, and he can't play Zero Suit Samus. His tag was BIGNBLUE. Jaune played as Ike, with his tag simply being his name.

The guys had been playing for a while, and while they didn't have a minifridge full of food, they did bring a few bags of nachos and popcorn and stuff. Sun had brought two six packs of beer with him, much to Ren's annoyance. Ren could understand why they brought it, that didn't mean he was going to drink it however.

"So Jaune, how come you decided to have a guys night?" Jaune, who was busy trying not to get caught in one of Ren's combo's, answered back quickly.

"Oh I just thought since the girls are having their own thing, we may as well invite you guys over." Jaune recalled how he asked Sun to come over.

'Hey Sun.' 'Oh hey Jaune what's up?' 'What do guys say instead of sleepover?' 'Uhh, guys night?' 'Cool, want to have a guy's night? Neptune can come along too.'

He was so busy thinking back he didn't noticed that Neptune was about to spike him until it was too late. "God damn it!" He yelled. That was his last stock. He sighed and leaned back, grabbing a handful of whatever he could and eating them. Neptune was out next, unable to break out of Ren's combo attacks. He sighed and lay back on the ground, thinking of who to be for the next round.

Sun and Ren were going at it like Grimm. Ren, although keeping a calm expression, could be seen with several drips of sweat on his head. For Sun, he didn't sweat, he simply cursed. "Goddamit you stupid monkey piece of shit it's a peanut it should hurt a lot more!" Eventually, Ren won by teleporting into Sun, causing him to throw the controller skyward and scream. "SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" Everyone was surprised at the outburst, but eventually the controller came back down and whacked his head, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"So how's N and N?" Neptune asked, causing the male half of team JNPR to look at him. "Neo and Nora." They both made small 'o's.

"Nora is fine. She has not calmed down however. I feel as though everyone knowing about us now means she thinks she doesn't have to hold back. Which would be nice, if it weren't for the scoldings Goodwitch gives us." Ren told the blue haired boy about his plight with the Valkyrie.

Sun looked at Jaune. "And Neo?" He asked his fellow blonde. Jaune sighed a little.

"She's doing great, we've talked about what happened before, and I'm going to help her move past it." No one else knew what Roman had done to Neo, but if it was enough for Jaune, the kindest person they knew, to try and kill him, it must have been horrible. "And Ozpin offered her a place at the school." His face broke out into a grin.

"That's amazing dude, congrats." Sun whacked Jaune on the back in celebration, causing him to have trouble swallowing his food. Neptune and Ren both congratulated him quieter, Ren simply nodding, and Neptune throwing a thumbs up his way.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Jaune told them. "And uh, Ozpin said that, she might stay in this room." Sun wiggled his eyebrows at Jaune, not noticing the cold aura that now surrounded Ren. Neptune, on the other hand did, and instinctively reached around his back for his weapon.

"Jaune, what do you mean by that?" He said calmly, but everyone could sense the warning behind his words. Jaune's sweat dropped as he eyed his teammate.

"Y-You know, Ozpin never really specified. He just said she could stay in our dorm. He'd probably just have an extra bed put in here or something." Jaune started inching away ever so slowly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's not like we're going to be doing anything in the roOOOM." A single tortilla chip was now embedded in the floor, where Jaune's crotch was two seconds ago.

He would have fainted were it not for the fear of what Ren might do to him. Ren was reaching for more food/weaponry when Sun cut in. "Ren, the heck dude. You've been living with your girlfriend for like two semesters, just leave it be." Sun soon found several of his hairs cut off by spinning tortilla chips. He decided he would shut up, and leave it to the people with the problem.

Ren looked at Neptune, who was holding his weapon in fear, daring the boy to say something. Neptune noticed Ren's gaze, gulped, slowly reached down, and handed Ren a beer. Ren grabbed it off him, cracking open the tab and drinking it in a single breath. Ren stared at Jaune, after crushing the can in his hand. Each boy gulped at the display.

"I have one thing to say to you." Ren began, raising a finger at Jaune. "Go fu*hic* yourself." Ren then face planted onto the ground, and began snoring softly.

"Wow, he is a really light drinker." Sun said, amazed at how quickly the boy passed out. Jaune just sighed. He recalled Nora telling him a story how Ren had a single sip of alcohol when he was younger, and caused such trouble for a town that he was on par with Nora.

"Come on, let's get him onto the bed." Jaune said, lifting Ren by the shoulders. Neptune and Sun grabbed a foot each, and threw him unceremoniously onto his bed. "Well, back to games?" He suggested. They all nodded.

"Hey Jaune, how come you only invited us? You've got other guy friends, right?" Neptune asked, deciding to go as blue skinned Kirby. Jaune thought for a moment. Did he have any others? He thought of every male he knew. CRDL was instantly crossed out, well, maybe he should reconsider that now that Cardin was apparently sorry. Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, he highly doubted any of his teachers would willingly partake in something that involved their students drinking. Junior had a nightclub to run.

There was always Yatsuhashi and Fox, but Fox was blind, so he didn't think he would very much enjoy video games, and Yatsuhashi always struck him as the old fashioned type, preferring literature over video games. "Uhh, I do, but you're the only ones that would actually like something like this." Sun and Neptune nodded, accepting the answer.

As they played another match, this one being a lot more fun now that there was less of a chance of Ren completely destroying them, Jaune couldn't help but wonder how it was going in the other room.

Pillows and sheets were flying everywhere. Some people would call this a pillow fight. Those people would be wrong. This was a pillow war. Weiss, Ruby and Neo took up one half of the room, whereas Yang, Nora and Pyrrha took up the other half. Blake was sitting away from the battle, reading peacefully.

How this started you ask? Well I would be glad to tell you.

"Hold on a minute!" Nora shouted, interrupting everyone from their activities. "This is a sleepover, why aren't we in pyjamas." There was a small murmur of agreement, and everyone grabbed their respective sleepwear. Ruby was dressed in white shorts with roses on them, and a black vest with a picture of a heart with teeth. Weiss was dressed in a faded blue gown with short sleeves. Blake wore a black yukata with different colours for the trimmings. Neo remembered seeing Jack wear something similar early in the morning. Neo herself just got out an extremely big top. It totally didn't belong to Jaune, totally. Yang had an orange tank top with a flaming heart on it, and a pair of black shorts.

Nora's outfit was still the same, as she hadn't actually been dressed for the sleepover. Pyrrha's outfit was a silken long sleeved top, with small golden leaves on it.

It was while they were getting dressed, that the first spark happened. Neo looked upon the others getting dressed, and her eyes fell on Yang. Yang had easily the biggest bust of any female there. Neo looked at Yang, and subconsciously brought a hand to her own chest, upset at the huge size difference. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Weiss. "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

Neo could see what she meant. Weiss' chest was even smaller than hers. Yang looked up to see what Weiss was talking about, and saw Neo holding her chest and looking sad, Weiss holding a similar expression. She smirked when she realised what they were talking about. "Hey don't worry about it Neo." She told her, making all the other girls look up. "Jaune doesn't care about these." She pushed her elbows together in a mocking fashion.

"I mean he tried to flirt with Weiss at first." Weiss let out an indignant huff. "I mean look at her, we could use her as a floor board." Nora and Pyrrha laughed at the insult. Weiss and Neo stared at them, noting that all three of them were rather buxom.

"Hey, it's not our fault we like to be able to move around freely." Ruby cut in, being the youngest there also meant she had one of the smaller cup sizes. "If you turned with one of those things I'm pretty sure you'd knock someone over." She jabbed at her more developed friends.

"Yeah." Weiss agreed, causing Ruby to hold out both of her hands. Neo and Weiss high fived the two of them.

"Oh don't worry about that Ruby," Nora began. "I'm certain you've got no wind resistance when you're running." Making a motion to run just above the curve of her torso. Weiss balled her hands into fists at the other's laughs.

"Well at least we don't look like we're going to topple over half the time." Weiss shot back. She then made an impression of having to hold her chest up and lean back, so as not to trip over anything. Neo and Ruby collapsed into giggles.

"Oh don't feel bad Weiss." Pyrrha began. "Or are you upset that I have two ways to 'attract' what I want." Nora and Yang let out an 'ooooooh' at Pyrrha's come back. It was one of the few things that Pyrrha had said during the sleepover, but they were glad that she had contributed.

Before Ruby or Weiss could rebuttal, their other 'flatmate' held up her scroll. Ruby read it and let out a snort. Weiss took it and read it aloud. "At least when we get older our belly button isn't going to be between our boobs." The small side of the room fell against each other in hysterics.

"At least we don't look like we belong in kindergarten." Yang told them.

"At least we can see our toes." Ruby replied.

"At least we don't have to worry about getting a speeding ticket." Nora argued.

"At least we don't worry about knocking ourselves out when running." Weiss shot back.

"Well we never worry about getting a taxi on a rainy day." Pyrrha retorted.

"At least we can sleep on our stomachs." Ruby exclaimed, reading out Neo's argument.

No one knew who threw the first pillow, although later they would all argue that it was Nora, who would deny it constantly, but very soon hundreds of pillows were being flung across the room, which was amazing as there were only six in there originally.

Blake just sighed and continued reading her book, perfectly content with her medium size chest. She refused to join the fray, at least until a stray pillow knocked her book out of her hands. As soon as the book hit the floor, silence fell across the room. The moment Blake jumped at the group, pillows in each of her hands, each fighter grabbed their opponent hugging them close and screaming in terror.

* * *

 _Omake: Prompt by blaiseingfire_

"Why are there two?" Ren asked. Standing before them were two Jaune Arcs. One on either side of his bed. Neither said anything, only looking at the group of three that had just come in the door. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all stared at their leader. Or rather, _leaders_.

"Which one is the real one?" Nora scratched her head. Both Jaune's jabbed a thumb at their chest. They then both glared at each other and smacked their chests. Each one stared at the group and pressed both hands against them.

Pyrrha could not say or do anything, as the idea of there being _two_ Jaune's was too much for her poor heart to bear. So, instead of trying to help, she stood there imaging what could happen with two Jaunes.

"I will solve this conundrum!" Nora announced, diving under her bed and reappearing a moment later with a monocle, a wooden pipe and a large poofy hat. "Let's get started." She said, cracking a measuring tape like a whip.

Both Jaune's gulped, but did nothing against it. Nora measured everything, from their left foot to their eye lashes. "Alright! I have discovered which one is the real Jaune!" Nora exclaimed, now holding Magnhild aloft. "And the answer is," She gripped her weapon in both hands. "NOT THIS ONE!"

She swung at one of the Jaunes, sending him careening through the air and crashing into one of the wardrobes. "You have been saved, fearless leader!" Nora cried, pointing her hammer at Jaune. To her immense surprise, Jaune brought up a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Then, Jaune shattered, leaving a small girl in his place. The girl was hunched over, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. It was then that Nora realised. "I GOT THE WRONG JAUNE!"


	22. Chapter 22

The day after the sleepover was one to be remembered. When Sun, Neptune and Jaune walked in to check on the girls, they found them all scattered around the room, some hugging others tightly, some leaning awkwardly over a bed, and one particular redhead covered from head to toe in pillows.

The decided to just leave them be, not wanting to rouse the anger of seven girls who just woke up. They closed the door and went back into JNPR's dorm, where Ren was groaning and holding his head. The sound of the door closing made one of the girls eyes flutter open. Pyrrha groaned lightly, remembering the previous nights events. She was lying on the ground, with a single pillow under her head.

She felt something move at her chest, and found that someone had substituted it for an actual pillow. Neo was currently face down in Pyrrha's cleavage, snoring lightly. Pyrrha was embarrassed initially, but then remembered that last night they had made an agreement that 'What happens at sleepovers, stays at sleepovers.'

Pyrrha looked upon the person who stole Jaune from her, but could not feel angry. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at the girl. She had won. She won Jaune's affections. Pyrrha didn't know how she did it, except that it had been going on since barely a week after the teams were made.

She learnt a lot about Neo last night. They had decided to play truth or dare, but with no weapons, much to Nora's disappointment. When it was her turn, she asked Neo, who picked truth. Pyrrha asked why she liked Jaune. Everyone in that room but Neo knew that the Spartan had feelings for the dumb blonde(not Yang). Neo spent a minute typing into her scroll, then handed it to Blake, who read out how Jaune had saved her, then they went on a date but he didn't know it was a date, and then they started dating, and how he helped her when she was on her strawberry season.

The girls were impressed at the last part, most other guys would be disgusted at the simple idea of something like that, but for Jaune, it was just something that happens, and he set about making it go by easier. Neo never told them what Torchwick did, no one but her and Jaune knew. Blake also knew, as well as Sun, but they both promised to take what happened to their grave rather than tell anyone.

Slowly, everyone else in the room woke up groaning and sore from the previous night. Weiss and Ruby instantly darted apart, having slept holding each other closely. Yang and Blake were splayed out on opposite sides of the room, the former hanging over the end of a bed. Nora was trapped under a mountain of pillows, so she required help.

Neo was last to stir, rising gently from Pyrrha's chest, her eyes blearily looking at the person who had been her pillow during the night. Her hair was a slight mess, and she had a small amount of drool coming out of her mouth. She wiped it away, then rubbed her eyes. She saw she was looking at Pyrrha, and then looked back to where her head had been. She put two and two together and blushed fiercely.

"It's alright, it was an accident." Pyrrha said, calming the girl. Neo sighed and stood up, nodding her head. Every other girl eventually righted themselves, and assisted Nora in getting out of her fluffy prison. They all groaned words of discomfort, having to get up so early. In reality, it was one o'clock, they had just gone to sleep very late.

Everyone walked groggily to the door, opening it to find a very delicious smelling something wafting through the air. They followed their noses, practically hovering to find the smell. They found themselves at the student's kitchen. It was still within the dormitories, but it was a small room rarely used, as the majority of students didn't bother cooking when they could just go to the mess hall to grab some food.

There, they found a blonde in an apron standing with a frying pan in hand, and cracking eggs in another. The boy turned around, seeing that his friends had woken up. "Oh hey guys, bout time you got up." Jaune said, smiling. He didn't notice the perplexed look on their faces as he turned back to the food.

"Jaune? What are you doing?" Blake asked, speaking the words that was on everyone's mind. Jaune just turned back a moment to laugh.

"Oh, well I started making breakfast just for Ren because he has a hangover, but I thought it'd be mean if I didn't make some for you guys too." He went back to the pan, and flipped it, showing off a pancake that did several impressive tumbles in the air, before landing back in the pan.

"Jaune! You could make pancakes, and you didn't tell me!" Nora exclaimed, much to the chagrin of the other's ears. Jaune just nodded uncertainly. "Oh my god I could kiss you." Neo suddenly shot Nora a warning glance, and Jaune scrambled to change his apron, which originally read 'Kiss the Cook, please.' To Ren's one which read 'Please do nothing to the Cook'.

Nora pouted a little, much to Neo's annoyance. The tri-coloured girl in question turned to look at Jaune, a pleading look in her eyes. Jaune sighed, she was on terms with Ruby with using her cuteness to get what she wanted. "Alright fine." He said, turning back to his cooking. Neo gave a small jump, and ran up behind Jaune, climbing up onto him and resting her head on his shoulders.

The others found this scene immensely cute, and could not help but 'aww' at the scene, even Pyrrha. They went to sit down at the table in the kitchen, but found one of its seats occupied. Ren was sitting there, face down with his arms stretched out on the table. Nora took the seat closest to him, trying to rouse her boyfriend, but getting no response from him other than a groan. She instantly took on 'Concerned Girlfriend Mode™' and talked to him gently.

"Ren, how much did you drink last night?" Ren held up a single finger. "You drank one can?" He nodded. Nora sighed and hugged him close, laying her chest on his head. "You silly boy, you know you can't hold your drink." Everyone was amused by this, Nora had become the caring and quiet one in their relationship. Ren simply groaned, but it was an appreciative groan. Nora smiled, happy that she had gotten through to him.

The rest of the group sat down, noticing the chairs left unused. One of them was meant for their cook, and the other for the person currently clinging to their cook. Seeing as everyone was distracted, Yang decided to ask Pyrrha a very important question.

"So, Pyrrha, how are you handling it?" Yang had asked the million lien question, causing everyone, even the hungover Ren, to gaze at the Spartan Warrior. Pyrrha knew there was no way of getting out of this, she had only managed to push it off last night because of the fact Neo was there.

"Well," Pyrrha began "I'm taking it a lot better now, than when I first found out about it." They all recalled how they had seen Pyrrha fall to her knees, finding out that the object of her affections had been stolen. "But, I talked to someone about it, took out my feelings on some droids, and managed to look past it, and just be happy for Jaune instead." The others accepted this. "Also, I may, have taken prejudice as to who I aimed for last night. That also helped me relieve my feelings."

"Originally, I had hoped that, they would not last, and now I know how wrong that sounds. But, I saw them sleeping together." Everyone gasped. "Not, together together," she said, glancing at Nora, the girl had quite the influence on her. "just, with each other. I knew then, that I hadn't got a chance. They looked so happy together, and it would have been wrong of me to want their relationship to end for my benefit." She finished.

Everyone at the table could understand what she meant. There was no other way to put it really. The two of them together. The mute and the knight. They were made for each other. Everyone at the table couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they themselves had ended up with Jaune instead of Neo. Following this thought, everyone at the table blushed profusely, cursing themselves inwardly for thinking something like that.

Their thoughts were interrupted by several plates being placed around them, and a plate placed in the middle, stacked with pancakes that had a square of butter melting off the top of it. Everyone's eyes glistened as they watched the butter trickle down the mound of pancakes. Jaune and Neo took their seats, and Jaune happily told them. "Dig in!"

A quarter of the stack was gone instantly, everyone grabbing two pancakes, save for Nora who grabbed six. Jaune was the kind of person who rolled his pancake up and ate it, whereas Neo was the kind who rolled them, then cut them into bite size pieces. She picked them up with a fork and placed one in her mouth, marvelling at the taste. Maybe she should get Jaune to cook for her more often.

She then recalled something that had been done at every one of her dates, and saw no reason not to do it here. She picked up a piece, and nudged Jaune. Jaune looked to see what his girlfriend wanted, and saw that she was holding a fork with a piece of pancake on the end. Jaune couldn't help but smile, knowing what she wanted to do.

Before he did anything, he cut up his own pancake, and copied the gesture. They both bit down on their partner's forks, smiling as they ate the pancake. This action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table, who only had one thought about what they had just witnessed. "So cute!" Jaune and Neo finished eating and smiled at each other, Jaune laughing gently.

They turned back to their food, not noticing the looks they were being given. In a few short moments, everyone was well fed, and the entirety of the pancakes were gone, although that was more Nora's fault. Neo leaned her head against Jaune's shoulder, content in the softness of his body. Everyone else was leaning back in their chairs, completely satisfied.

Jaune suddenly remembered the reason for the sleepover yesterday. "Oh right, I didn't tell you guys," He said, nodding towards team RWBY, who looked at him tiredly. "Neo's going to be studying at Beacon, and staying with us." They gave Jaune a lazy 'yay', and sat back in their chairs.

"Man, we picked a bad day to stay up late." Yang started, stretching her arms. Weiss nodded.

"Yeah, with team CFVY on their away mission today, it means that we need to pick up the slack." She yawned, but retained the dignified manner that only she could somehow hold after scarfing down several pancakes. Jaune looked confused.

"They went on an away mission today?" Yang nodded. "Huh, I just saw Coco yesterday." He murmured aloud, causing Neo to shudder at the name. She was still scared of another interrogation from her, and she wasn't using that word lightly. Jaune hugged her softly, reassuring her that it wouldn't happen again. Neo smiled, wrapping her own arms around Jaune.

Jaune couldn't help but yawn, being surrounded by such sleepy people, and in such a comfortable position. "What was it you have to help with anyway?" He asked, his eyes closing for a moment, revelling in the proximity to Neo.

Weiss spoke up. "Oh, myself and Yang have to make arrangements for the dance." Jaune just nodded tiredly.

"Ah, the dance." His eyes shot open. "Wait, dance!"

* * *

Omake: Prompt by azrael09876

"Cookies!" " _Ice Cream!"_ "Cookies!" " _Ice Cream!"_ "Cookies!" " _Ice Cream!"_

This, is what team RWBY and JNPR were hearing at lunch. Neo and Ruby had gotten into an argument about which delicacy was better. Neo was using a text-to-speech device to counter Ruby's arguments.

"Cookies are the tastiest thing in the world!" " _No their not! Ice Cream is the best!"_ If you could call these arguments. "You can have white chocolate cookies!" " _You can have any flavour of Ice Cream!"_ The argument was slowly grating on everyone's nerves.

The shortest members of the group realised they needed an outside opinion. "Jaune!" They both exclaimed, well, Neo's phone exclaimed " _Jaune, exclamation mark."_ Jaune just sighed, he knew that it would eventually come down to him.

"Which is better?" They both asked. Jaune just let out a long breath and stood up from the table. Everyone watched as the leader of JNPR walked into the kitchen of the school, and came back a short while later with a large white tub.

He slammed it down on the table between the fighting females. "Cookie dough," He said, looking at Ruby. "ice cream." He finished, looking at his girlfriend. He took off the top and sat down with the others. "Knock yourselves out."

Neo and Ruby met eyes, and for the moment decided to put their argument over which sweet thing was the sweetest while they enjoyed the joining of their favourite foods. The others felt that this wasn't the end however.

* * *

 _This is the end of the Omake's for a while. Sorry for anyone who didn't get theirs shown. I had too little time and too much to add. But I still want to give a big thank you to those who did submit them. So, thanks_

 _-Friday_


	23. Chapter 23

Jaune, was freaking the hell out. He was going to a dance. He knew that he had someone to ask, Neo being his girlfriend, but he didn't know how to ask her. What would he wear? What would she wear? Well, that didn't matter, he was certain she would look amazing in whatever she decided. Point being, he had never successfully asked a girl out to anything. He technically didn't even ask Neo to be his girlfriend, he just, raised his eyebrows a bit. How the hell did that even work?!

Jaune just sighed. Should he go all out with flowers and chocolates and stuff like that, or would just a simple 'Would you like to go to the dance with me?' do. Neo had fit in well amongst the rest of Beacon. While she was not able to answer properly in classes, she tended to type in her answer and show it to the person sitting closest to her, commonly Jaune. While a few teachers had expressed their annoyance at the girl using her scroll, they soon accepted it after finding out she could not talk.

She was terrifying in combat training, tending to play with her food as it were. Hell, she even managed to beat Yang, a feat no one thought was humanly possible. Although, Jaune couldn't help but feel like he was having a strange sense of 'Pre-Ja-Vu' at the fight, like it was supposed to happen at a later date. He was sitting in his room with two other occupants, Ren, and Nora. Neo and Pyrrha had gone with Weiss and Yang to go dress hunting, hunting being the appropriate term if the look in Weiss' eyes was anything to go by.

He sighed and leaned back on his bed. It was much larger than when he first came to Beacon. Apparently what Ozpin meant by letting them sleep together, meant he and Neo would share the same bed. Ren and Pyrrha objected to it, but Ren's decision was soon swayed by Nora, who told him that this meant they could sleep in the same bed and no one could be mad at them. Pyrrha muttered something about 'traitor' but eventually gave in, after Jaune promised they wouldn't do anything. Neo said she couldn't make any promises, but after a different promise of ice cream from Jaune she complied.

Ren noticed his companion's actions, and decided to see what was wrong. "Jaune, is something bothering you?" The ninja asked his leader, his own girlfriend looking up from her book to see the conversation.

"Ren, how do I ask Neo to the dance?" It was a simple question, and, much like Ren, required a simple answer. He smiled at Jaune.

"Simple, like this:" He turned to Nora. "Nora, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Nora got a very bright blush on her face, as she nodded and buried herself into the book, trying to hide her face. Ren turned back to Jaune. "See, simple."

Jaune sighed, of course Ren would give him that answer. He got up from his bed, and made for the door. "Thanks Ren, I'm going to get a few other people's opinions though." Ren simply nodded, knowing that Jaune would do something like this. The moment Jaune left the room, he turned to Nora, who was looking at him greedily.

"So, you're taking me to the dance huh?" She asked, Ren gulped lightly, but nodded. Nora jumped onto his bed. "That's great! We should celebrate!" For a supposedly innocent girl, she knew how to be sultry. The locked lips, but soon a key was thrown into the mix by Jaune throwing the door open.

"Hey no funny business!" He yelled, causing Nora to 'eep' and jump back to her own bed, hiding under the covers, and Ren to turn a light red on his stony face. "If I can't do it you can't." Jaune joked, but at the same time was serious. Ren sighed but nodded, watching the bump under Nora's covers move up and down rapidly.

Jaune sighed and left the room once more, but not before giving the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Ren. Who else could he ask for advice. His first thought was Coco, but she's on her away mission right now, so that's a no go. What about Neptune and Sun, they seem like they'd know how to ask girls. Then he thought about Blake and Ruby, who were in the dorm across from his own, and also happened to be girls. They would know how a girl wanted to be asked out.

He knocked on their dorm, waiting for it to open. He stood there for a while, beginning to wonder if they were out. His answer came from Ren, who shouted at him from their still open door. "Ruby and Blake went to the library, Blake is forcing Ruby to study for a test." He thanked him, and jogged in the direction of the library.

"Is he gone?" Nora asked from under her sheets. Ren waited a moment, listening to Jaune's footsteps growing fainter and fainter. He eventually nodded. Nora jumped out from under her sheets and landed on Ren's bed, causing the boy to fly for a moment, before landing back in the same position.

"Nora, Jaune said no funny business." Ren told her calmly. Nora gave him a very interesting look, as the door seemed to close on its own.

"Oh don't worry Ren, there's nothing funny about this."

Jaune suddenly shivered. Someone was breaking a rule. He shrugged it off, continuing his search of the library for Blake and Ruby. He turned a corner, and saw Ruby cuddled up to Blake on a beanbag, sleeping soundly, Blake holding a book in her hand, reading it softly to Ruby. Jaune instantly turned back, afraid of getting diabetes from how sweet the situation was. Now, Jaune was not one for blackmail, but he was one for taking pictures of his friends.

He hid behind a bookshelf, and slowly pushed his scroll over the edge, just enough for the camera lens to not be obscured by wood. He took a picture, and smiled at the result. He put away his scroll and walked around casually. "Oh hey Blake." He said, causing the Faunus to jump slightly.

The jump awoke Ruby, who sat up instantly and shouted some history fact. She then saw Jaune, and her face relaxed. "Hey Jaune." She yawned. "What're you doing here?" Oblivious to the situation Jaune had just caught her in. Blake looked between the two somewhat nervously.

"Actually I was looking for some advice." This got Ruby's attention, as well as Blake's curiosity.

"On what? Weapons? Have you finally decided to put a gun on your sword?" Ruby began to spout off improvements she could make before Blake held a hand to her mouth, silencing her. Jaune thanked her, and began to tell them his problem.

"I, don't know how to ask Neo to the dance." He admitted, causing the girls to look at him oddly.

"Jaune, she's your girlfriend." Ruby started. "You just have to ask." Jaune sighed, of course Ruby would be blunt with the topic.

"Jaune, she's right. There's no way Neo would turn you down." Blake told him, a small smile on her face. "But I know you'll want to try and impress her or something equally ridiculous." Jaune just smiled nervously.

Ruby then got a bright spark in her eye. "Ooh, you should get her cookies to ask her!" Ruby smiled, imaging a person giving her cookies and asking her to the dance.

Blake just sighed at her leader's way of letting her own thoughts cloud her judgement. "No Jaune, not cookies, tuna, you should definitely give her tuna to ask." Blake's bow twitched at the word. Jaune realised he was getting nowhere, and left the two to their bickering about which was better, tuna or cookies.

They did have a point though, he should give her something she liked if he was going to ask her. His first thought was ice cream, and he decided to stick with that thought. Neapolitan, would be his choice of ice cream of course. Now he only needed to find out where she was. Jaune remembered being told that Neo, Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss went out to get dresses, and realised that he couldn't go and find her without fear of accidentally seeing her dress.

He wanted that to be a surprise. Suddenly, he realised something. Neo wasn't here, which meant that he would be able to get her ice cream without her knowledge. He quickly dashed from the library to the cafeteria, where he slipped into the kitchen and checked the freezers. Nothing. How could this school not serve ice cream. Jaune then remembered the last time that the school had ice cream, which resulted in several ice cream headaches, and a very destructive Nora and Ruby.

Jaune then realised the reasoning, and forgave the school. But he still needed to get ice cream for Neo, and he didn't want to risk going into Vale for two reasons. One, he might accidentally run into Neo and she'd see him with the ice cream. Two, he might throw up on it on the flight back.

He then thought, that if he couldn't buy it, he would make it. He grabbed some cream, milk and sugar and headed back to the dormitories. He walked up the stairs and into the student kitchen, pleased to find it empty. He put on his own apron, Ren having been annoyed at him for using his one the day after the sleepover.

Jaune quickly found a recipe for ice cream using his scroll. He began making three different batches. One for chocolate, one for vanilla, and one for strawberry. He poured in the ingredients, and then proceeded to turn on the dust powered stove. Jaune mused the fact that you had to cook ice cream to make it. He noticed a ring of foam around the edges. That was when the instructions said to take it out.

He placed the three mixtures into three different bowls, and added vanilla extract, strawberry extract, and a bit of chocolate into one each. He stirred them all, going a bit harder one the one with chocolate to help it melt easier. He checked the recipe, and read that they should be left in a freezer for at least two hours. He put an alarm on his scroll for two and a half hours to be safe.

He then decided he would return to his dorm, making sure that Ren and Nora weren't up to anything they shouldn't be, and to have somewhere to rest while he waited for his ice cream to freeze. When he turned into the corridor, he saw four girls he knew for a fact were supposed to be at Vale. "Hey guys." He called, trying to meet up with them. Weiss screamed and dragged Neo into team RWBY's dorm.

Jaune stopped, confused as to what just happened. "What just happened?" See, told you. Jaune asked the remaining girls, Yang and Pyrrha sharing a glance.

"Weiss doesn't want you to see Neo's dress before the dance." Yang told him, making Jaune nod his head in confusion, then realisation.

"So, that means she does want to go with me?" His eyes were only as wide as his smile in happiness. Pyrrha chuckled, whereas Yang laughed out loud.

"Of course she does Vomit Boy, why the hell wouldn't she?" She slapped Jaune on the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Jaune couldn't help but smile despite the pain he was in.

"This is great." He said while facing the ground. Pyrrha and Yang picked him up by the armpits and stood him straight. "I can't wait to ask her properly." The smile on his face was so happy it could make the evilest of persons change their ways. Cinder made sure to stay away from that smile.

"Jaune, were you in the kitchen again?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked at her oddly. He nodded slowly, wondering how she knew. "You're still wearing the apron." Jaune looked down, and found Pyrrha was true with her words. He had forgotten to take his apron off. If Neo had seen it, she would know he had been cooking.

He instantly threw it off, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. He gazed at it as though it almost gave away a terrible secret. The girls just looked at him oddly, wondering what that was about. Jaune noticed their gazes, and checked that team RWBY's door was shut before whispering. "I'm making ice cream for Neo, for when I ask her."

Yang squealed adorably at the gesture. Pyrrha gave a heartening smile at him. It was still going to take some getting used to, but she knew she would move past her feelings. Eventually. "Please don't tell her." He made them promise, which both of them did, wrapping their pinkies around Jaunes.

Pyrrha and Jaune entered their own dorms, startling Ren and Nora, who were in the same bed, cuddling. Jaune yelled at them for disobeying an order from their leader. Nora defended that they were only cuddling. Jaune didn't believe them, but didn't say anything.

Once he sat down on his own bed, the door opened and Neo came in, looking very tired from her trip. Once she saw Jaune lying on his/her/their bed, she instantly walked over, and plopped down on it, pulling Jaune close to her. Jaune couldn't help but sigh happily. He decided not to say anything to Nora and Ren about what they were doing, as he was in too comfortable a position to get annoyed.

He felt his eyes start to close, and hoped that his alarm would wake him up properly, so that way, he could ask Neo to the dance properly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Psst. Hey, wake up." A voice mumbled in Neo's ear. She turned her head away from it, but the voice followed. "Wake up, I need to tell you something. Something important." The voice whispered again. Neo sighed internally, but opened her eyes to see what the fuss was. She was staring at Jaune, lying on top of his chest. "Hi." Jaune smiled, seeing her awaken.

Neo frowned, slapping his head lightly, before burying her head back between his head and chest. "Ok, that was stupid, but I do have something important to do with you." Neo looked back up, eying Jaune. "Come on, it'll be worth it. Promise." Jaune held a stupidly bright smile on his face, prompting Neo to nod in agreement, and get up off her boyfriend.

She threw her legs over the bed and stood up, experiencing a moment of dizziness. Jaune caught her by the shoulder. Once he saw she was ok, he let go, and let his hand hold hers. Neo smiled up at him, wondering what Jaune had in store for her.

Jaune led Neo by the hand, taking her through the halls and back to the kitchen, where only a few days ago they had all had breakfast, and found out about the dance. Neo recalled the shopping trip that Weiss had taken her and Pyrrha on. She had never gone out shopping with anyone before. This caused Weiss to gasp and drag her out immediately.

It was also nice to talk to everyone while she was shopping. Yang was really nice, but a bit loud for Neo's liking. She seemed to remember Junior mentioning someone like her a few times, in a rather disgruntled manner. Weiss was too busy searching for dresses and dress stores to hold a conversation properly, but she had already conversed with her at length during the sleepover.

Pyrrha was very nice too, in Neo's opinion. She was a bit quiet, not that she could say much. She was also very gentle in her speech, and according to Weiss she was apparently a very talented fighter. Neo was unable to recognise her, until Weiss told her that she was on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box.

Her eyes lit up at that fact. Finally recognising her from her favourite cereal, one that she ate more or less every breakfast, seeing as she was the last up, and Junior couldn't cook for his dinner. Well, that may be taking things too literally, but you know what I mean.

Pyrhra just waved off her fame, stating it wasn't a big deal, and the cereal wasn't actually all too healthy. For a moment, Neo considered going off the cereal, if its mascot didn't think it was good for you. Then she realised that she also ate ice cream as often as she could, and had no side effects from that.

Neo was snapped out of her memory by the clinking of a bowl being placed in front of her. She blinked to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. The ice cream was Neapolitan, three scoops, one of each flavour. What was interesting, was a small banner being held up by toothpicks. The banner read something that made Neo's heart do a flip.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" It was surprisingly neat handwriting, more than likely written by the boy whose hands were currently clasping down on each other. Jaune was extremely nervous. He knew that the answer was in all likelihood a yes, but there was still the possibility it was a no.

Neo stared at Jaune, and her eyes started watering slightly. Jaune took this as a bad sign, and looked distraught. Before he could say anything however, he was hugged tightly by Neo. Jaune had no words for what was happening. He did however, have an action, and actions speak louder than words.

Jaune hugged Neo back, his arms wrapping around her. He felt Neo tighten her hug, and then look up at him. He looked down, making sure to make eye contact with her. Neo's face broke into a large smile, one that could probably melt the ice cream in the bowl if she wanted.

"Y-Yes!" Neo told Jaune. To Jaune, the word was one of the most beautiful things he would ever hear. Neo had told him how much it hurt her throat to speak, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt pass through him. The twinge however, was overshadowed by the momentous amount of love he felt for her. She was going through pain, just to tell him something they both wanted to hear.

"Neo, I," Jaune didn't know what to say, so he went with what his gut told him to say. "Thank you." They hugged tighter, revelling in the closeness with one another. The moment however, was interrupted by a squeal of pleasure.

The two whirled around to find the sound, and found a certain fashionable someone holding up their scroll. "Oh my God! That was so cute!" Coco said, which, to Jaune was rather unnerving. Neo was simply scared of another interrogation, now that she knew of her semblance. Jaune sighed at the sight of Coco.

"Coco, we were kind of having a moment, and I thought you were on a mission?" He complained. Coco's lips tightened, obviously not realising the repercussions of what she just did.

"Right, my bad, we came back from our mission like half an hour ago, and, it's just, how could I not take a picture when you two were so adorable!" She said, showing the scroll to them. They both had to admit, it was a pretty picture, literally. Jaune was hugging Neo, his head looking down at her, while Neo's own head was buried into his hoody. "Also, speaking of adorable, I need to call in a favour." Coco told him, a much more serious tone in her voice.

Jaune gulped, but nodded. An Arc never goes back on his word, and never fails to return a favour. "What do you need?" He said, his voice oddly confident.

"I need you to help Velvet and Yatsuhashi go to the dance." She took off her glasses while telling him, showing him just how serious she was. Jaune, was not as surprised at this as one might think. He recalled how, on their shopping trip, Coco had mentioned how she 'totally ships Velv and Yatsu'. Jaune, at the time, didn't know what shipping meant. He was a quick learner however, and found that he agreed with her on that point.

He nodded, remembering his conversation with Yatsuhashi outside of Port's classroom, how flustered he was when his opinion of Velvet was called into question. If there were any two people more suited to be together, himself and Neo excluded, he would wear a dress to the dance.

"Ok, operation Cinnabun is a go!" Coco declared, grabbing Jaune and dragging him, and Neo by accident, to the main building. If anyone who thought the sight of a second year dragging a first year and the newest student there across the campus was odd, they didn't mention it.

Coco, Jaune and Neo were craning their heads around a corner totem pole style, waiting for Velvet and Yatsuhashi to come around the corner. Once more, to every other student this appeared to be normal behaviour. "Ok, so let's go over our game plan again." Coco said, running over their strategy for the hundredth time. Jaune and Neo just rolled their eyes, but said nothing.

"When they come around, Neo, you'll walk towards them using your semblance and 'accidentally' knock Velvet's books out of her hands. Yatsuhashi, ever the gentleman, will pick them up for her. Velvet will also try to pick them up, and their hands will brush, they'll look into each other's eyes, and they'll feel the connection, and not be able to think of anything else and then…" Coco trailed off into scenarios that would best be reserved for one of Blake's books.

"Just try and look like a normal student." Jaune whispered to Neo, who nodded, and in a flash turned into a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore another schools outfit, one that Jaune couldn't place. He gave her a thumbs up, which she returned, and then continued to look around the corner for the two hopeful lovebirds.

"There they are!" Coco whispered loudly into Jaune and Neo's ears, not that they needed her to tell them. It was quite literally impossible not to notice them, with Yatsuhashi towering over every other student, and Velvet's ears standing tall above everyone else's heads.

"Alright Ice Cream, you're up." Coco told Neo. Coco felt as though it was of the utmost importance that everyone had code names. Neo winked at her and then walked towards the two. Jaune and Coco watched as she accidentally bumped into Velvet, causing her books to cascade to the ground. The second they hit the ground, Neo seemed to vanish into thin air, not allowing Velvet or Yatsuhashi to take a look at the perpetrator.

Coco was surprisingly accurate in her prediction, as both Yatsuhashi and Velvet bent down to retrieve the books. Looking through the mass of students, all now splitting apart to try and avoid the accident, Jaune could see that they were both picking up the books, slowly. "Come on, just a little closer." Jaune heard Coco whisper, hoping that they would end up touching each other's hands.

The moment they had been waiting for happened with the last book. Both Velvet and Yatsuhashi reached for it at the same time, and Yatsuhashi ended up placing his hand on Velvet's. They both instantly got a heavy blush and retracted their hands immediately, but not before meeting each other's eyes. Coco's grip on Jaune's arm tightened as she watched the display.

"Um, Velvet." Yatsuhashi began, looking around awkwardly. Velvet's ears perked up at the boys words, both human and rabbit. "Would you, like," Jaune was incredibly close to losing all circulation in his arm from Coco's death grip, but he didn't care at the moment, he was too focused on the hopeful couple.

Coco and Jaune both leaned forward to hear Yatsuhashi's request, and apparently Neo had rejoined them at some point, as she was also holding onto Jaune's other arm. Yatsuhashi seemed to gulp a little, and then a resigned look appeared in his eyes. "Me to carry your books for you?" The trio of matchmakers fell from their hiding spot in shock.

The sound was apparently very loud, as both Yatsuhashi and Velvet glanced in their direction. Luckily they had managed to right themselves behind the corner so they weren't noticed. They panted against the wall, hoping they got away unnoticed. "Alright, my plan's a bust. White Knight, your plan's turn." Jaune nodded, and took out two things from his pockets.

One, was a kind of whistle, and the other, was a folded up piece of paper. They waited until Yatsu and Velvet had passed by their hiding place, and then put plan 'Sign From Above' into action. When the two had walked a good distance away, Jaune blew into the whistle, but no sound came from it.

However, the moment Jaune began using the whistle, Velvet's ears stood on end. Velvet craned her head, looking for where the sound was coming from. When she turned back, she saw someone holding a sheet of paper above their heads. She couldn't make out who it was, as the paper was covering the persons face. The paper itself, read "Ask him to the dance!" Velvet blushed as she finished reading the page.

"Is everything okay Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked, looking down at his teammate. Velvet let out an 'eep' and turned to face him.

"N-No, everything's fine." Velvet said, refusing to look him in the eye. Yatsuhashi noticed her behaviour, and turned his head to where she had been looking, but found nothing there. He didn't want to pry, but if it was someone that made her uncomfortable, someone like Cardin, he would make sure he regretted it.

Jaune and Coco sighed. "Well, that didn't work. You got any other ideas Hot Chocolate?" Coco just shook her head. Jaune racked his brains for another plan, but came up with nothing. He may be the best in strategy, but that was when fighting battles against people or Grimm. Love was another battle entirely.

Neo, who was watching the discussion, just rolled her eyes and walked towards the couple. Coco and Jaune tried to get her to come back, but she simply ignored them. She stood right behind Yatsuhashi and Velvet and tapped them both once on their backs.

The two turned around, wondering who it was that wanted their attention. They saw no one, until they looked down. Neo waved at them once they had noticed her. "Um, Hello." Velvet said, meekly waving a hand back. "You're that new student right, the one that's dating Jaune?" Neo nodded, confirming her question.

"So, how may we help you?" Yatsuhashi asked, wondering what the reason for this small person's conversation, or lack thereof. Neo took out her scroll and typed something into it, then turned it around to show the two.

They both had to bend down to read what she had written, not noticing how close their faces accidentally came to the others. "Go to the dance with each other." Velvet read, then got a bright red sheen on her face, only rivalled in colour by the blush that Yatsuhashi was sporting.

The two instantly started making excuses as to why it wasn't like that and why it wouldn't happen. Neo just rolled her eyes at their excuses, before snapping her fingers together, bringing the two back to the current situation. They both looked down at Neo with wide eyes. Neo smiled, and took Yatsuhashi's hand, and then Velvets, and made them hold hands.

The two blushed fiercely at this action, but neither said anything against it. Neo then gestured her hand between the two, implying that she would like her request filled. Yatsuhashi cleared his throat with a cough, and looked down at Velvet.

"V-Velvet, would, yo, like, to accompany me, to the, dance?" Yatsuhashi's voice was wavering throughout the entire question, obviously unused to something like this.

Velvet, who was also not used to this situation, couldn't say anything without stammering, and just settled for a rapid nodding of her head. Once they had agreed, Neo simply smiled, and bowed herself away, allowing them a moment of peace. No sooner had she taken a few steps away, that she was grabbed from around the corner by her two partners in crime.

"Ice Cream that was amazing, I could kiss you!" Coco exclaimed, holding Neo's face between her hands. Neo blushed at the compliment, but Jaune stepped in, grabbing Neo away from Coco.

"Hey, that's my job." He complained, giving Neo a light kiss on the lips. Neo blushed even fiercer, the fact that he had just kissed her in front of someone else was embarrassing to say the least. Even so, she returned the kiss gratefully.

Coco couldn't help but squeal at the display. The noise snapped the two of them out of their moment, and both blushed at the previous action. "So, now that we've got that out of the way, I have to ask," Jaune and Neo took a step back at whatever question she may ask. "do you both have something proper to wear for the dance?"

Neo felt a wave of relief rush through her, and nodded her head. Jaune, on the other hand, froze up. He had spent so much time worrying about asking Neo, he forgot to get a suit or a tuxedo or anything. He shook his head slowly, annoyed at his own forgetfulness. His annoyance, soon turned to fear at the look on Coco's face.

"So, I guess that means you'll have to get one doesn't it?" Coco asked, even though she clearly knew the answer. Jaune just nodded slowly, terrified of the glint in her eyes. Coco got a rather sinister looking smirk as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Neo, I'll be borrowing him for a bit, ok?" She asked, smiling innocently at Neo, who saw through the ruse easily. However, she felt it would be for the best for Jaune. Neo just put a hand sadly onto the arm that was being held by Coco. Jaune looked betrayed for a moment, then accepted his fate. It was his fault he didn't get one sooner, and he would have to face consequences.

However, before being dragged off for Oum only knows how long, he had a final request to make of Neo.

"Neo." He told his partner, looking her dead in the eye. "Pray for me."

* * *

 _CINNABUN! CINNABUN! IT'S MY STORY SO THAT MEANS IT'S CANNON! WHOOOO!_

 _-Friday_


	25. Chapter 25

That, went surprisingly well. Jaune thought as he exited a shop called 'Suits, Suits, and more Suits' with a large black bag tucked under his arm. Maybe Neo did pray for him. Coco exited with him, also carrying a black bag. Apparently she was going to wear a suit to the dance. When Jaune asked, she told him her reasoning.

"If I wear a dress, I might distract other guys from their dates, that'd be a bit mean don'tcha think?" Jaune just chuckled, finding the idea of Coco in a tuxedo to be very humorous. Then, his mind wandered to what he would look like in a dress. He would totally rock a dress. Totally.

"Well, I'm certain you'll look great either way." Jaune told her, making his way back to the airbus. Coco laughed at his statement.

"Make sure Neo doesn't hear you say that, she might get jealous." Jaune would have joined in with Coco laughing, but the idea of Neo with her skill at fighting being annoyed at Jaune was not a topic he would take lightly.

"Uhh, yeah." Jaune murmured, his mind focusing on ways he could not die if it turned out Neo had a protective streak as well as a sadistic one. Coco seemed to notice his head not being where it should, and snapped her fingers at him.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking about the dance, and whether it'll go well." This was also on Jaune's mind. "I've never been to a proper ball before." He remembered all of the times when there was some form of dance held in his home town. He'd always just stand awkwardly by the punch bowl, as he was unable to get a date for the dance.

"Don't worry about it Blondie." Coco said, patting his back. "What could go wrong at a dance? Someone decides to use it as a distraction and implant some kind of virus or something?" She laughed, and Jaune joined in.

"Yeah, I'll just focus on the most important thing at the dance. Her." Jaune stated confidently. Coco just shook her head smiling. He could be incredibly smooth when he wasn't trying. "I just hope the suit suits." Jaune cracked a small joke, causing Coco to groan.

"Hey, I'm not known as the fashionista of Beacon for nothing." Coco pointed out, jabbing a finger at Jaune. Jaune chuckled and apologised. Coco accepted it, knowing he wasn't actually making a comment at her skills, but rather his own insecurities.

"Jaune, you'll be fine. You'll have a good time with Neo, and who knows, the night is always young." She elbowed Jaune lightly in the ribs, causing him to blush and start spouting excuses and accusations. Coco just smiled, glad that she had gotten Jaune out of his slump.

Jaune eventually ran out of things to exclaim about how that wasn't going to happen. He settled for just sighing, and focusing on trying not to throw up on the way back. "Why does Beacon have to be in the air, why?" Jaune complained, his hand rubbing his stomach. Coco felt pity for the Knight's plight. He handled air travel almost as well as Yatsuhashi.

For such a tough looking guy, Yatsu got motion sickness in cars, planes, and boats pretty easily. Coco was almost certain he threw up after landing during their initiation. Due to hanging around someone who gets sick from a little bit of movement that wasn't thanks to his feet, she constantly carried pills to help with motion sickness.

She tossed one to him and he took it gratefully. He swallowed it dry and relaxed. "Ah, I wish I knew these things existed when I first came here. That would have saved me from a very annoying nickname." He remembered his first time flying here, he had accidentally thrown up on Yang's shoes, an action that she would never let him forget.

Coco just laughed, having heard of this story off Jaune himself when she was helping him cover up. "Well, at least you threw up on hers and not mine." She said calmly, prompting Jaune to glance at her. "Because if you got barf on any of my clothes you wouldn't have made it to Beacon." Coco stared at him, glasses completely off to show how serious she was.

Jaune laughed nervously, knowing full well that Coco was telling the truth. He was happy to be alive right now, and he didn't want to end it because of the fact he couldn't fly without getting sick. He was thankful that he didn't vomit the last time he and Coco were in an airship together, although that was probably because he hadn't eaten anything yet.

"R-Right." Jaune nodded. "Wouldn't want that now would we." Coco just smiled and leaned back in her seat. Jaune did his best to not throw up during the flight, and also not worry about the dance. Maybe Coco was right. Maybe this would just go how a dance should go, provided no one spiked the punch.

He made a mental note to keep Yang and Nora away from the punch bowl. As long as they stayed away, nothing could go wrong.

"Is he going to be a problem?" A green haired girl asked. "I've seen him fight, he's nothing special, but he's not really someone to underestimate." She finished, looking at her boss.

A boy who was doing push ups decided to give his own two cents. "I'm not as concerned about him as I am about his team mates. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Each of their fighting abilities are way above that of his, and I don't think they'd be too happy if anything were to happen to him."

Mercury and Emerald stared at their employer, who was finishing up on her sowing. "No," She began. "I do not think he will be a problem. Torchwick got captured thanks to him, but he was just a small piece of the plan. If anything, we should thank him. Now the White Fang won't have to put up with his asinine attitude."

She frowned slightly. "Granted, the loss of Torchwicks partner is a big one, but like I said with Torchwick, she's only a small part." Mercury and Emerald shared a glance.

"But, doesn't she know our plans? What we're planning to do during the dance?" Emerald asked, concerned that everything may not go as well as they hoped.

"Oh yes, she does, but she's smart enough to know not to cross us. Plus, I think she'll have her hands full with her date." Cinder smirked, knowing something the others didn't.

"And who's her date?" Mercury decided to ask, knowing that they wouldn't be told otherwise.

"Why, it's Mr. Arc of course." She smiled. "He will be too busy trying to make sure she has a perfect night to worry about any of us. And she'll be too concerned with keeping him from getting in danger if she notices us."

"Alright, but that still leaves one problem." Mercury said. Cinder just looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Who will be our fourth member for the tournament?" Cinder blinked. He had a point. They would need another person if they were to qualify for Vytal festival and go through with their plans.

"Don't worry, I'll just get Adam to send some Faunus or other our way and we can pretend that they're our last member." Cinder explained, trying to think of any way the plan could go wrong. Emerald apparently saw a flaw.

"But, wouldn't they be recognised by that Belladonna girl? The one that Adam is always going on about." She stated, remembering the few times she'd seen the Bull-Faunus, and each time he had mentioned her as a traitor.

"No way, they all wear masks remember," Mercury butted in. "None of them actually know what the others look like. That was the whole point of them."

Cinder nodded in agreement. "Besides, even if they do know her, we'll be sure to, persuade them not to do anything rash." Both Emerald and Mercury knew that Cinder's methods of 'persuasion' would mean that the person would probably flinch if they even thought about harming Blake.

They would almost feel sorry for them, if they could even feel sympathy. The two decided not to ask any more questions, not wanting to annoy Cinder or distract her from finishing her outfit for their mission.

"We'll keep you informed of anything they do." Emerald told her, hoping to lift Cinder's mood. Cinder simply nodded, not saying anything, choosing instead to focus on embedding the dust into her clothing. Emerald's face held a small frown at her failed attempt, one that didn't go unnoticed by Mercury, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out, see if I can't find someone who isn't filled with oestrogen." Mercury informed them, getting up and grabbing a comic book before exiting the room. He held the latest copy of 'X-Ray and Vav' in his hands. He had grabbed a few of them after 'dealing' with Tucson, but he hadn't had that much time to read them all.

Emerald would always complain that he cared more about the comics than he did his mission. He just shrugged her off. It wasn't his fault that other books don't appeal to him. He liked the pictures. As he was walking through the halls, reading about a new character that was introduced called 'Mogar', something caught his attention.

The boy that he was just having a discussion about with his partners in crime, leaning against a wall, reading the same comic he was. He came to a halt as he stared at Jaune. Jaune turned to see what the noise was, having heard someone approaching him. They made eye contact, and then their eyes fell to the others comic.

Jaune's face broke into a grin as he recognised it. Mercury put on a fake one, hopeful that it would fool the blonde. "Hey." Jaune said, walking over to Mercury. "Nice to see someone who appreciates good literature." He joked, sticking out a hand. "Names Jaune."

Mercury grabbed the hand and shook it firmly. "Mercury. And I get what you mean, my partner is always complaining that I should read an 'actual book'." Mercury was actually telling the truth there, surprisingly. The amount of times Emerald could complain was probably more than there were stars in the sky.

Jaune laughed at the statement. "I know right, my friend Blake is always saying how I should read 'real books'. I tried to take her up on it, but when I asked to borrow one of hers she dropped the subject." Jaune just shrugged at her actions. He then decided to bring the topic back to what originally made him talk to the new guy.

"So, what do you think of Mogar?" Jaune asked, wanting another person's opinion on the bear themed warrior that wielded the giant sword.

Mercury sighed for a moment, thinking of his opinion. "Guy's too cliché, and overpowered. I mean, sudden new superhero that shows up and saves everyone, then goes away with some ominous line. Real Gary Stew I think." Wait why was he actually discussing this? Mercury thought.

Jaune just nodded, taking in the information. "Well he's only been here for one chapter, we don't know if he's OP yet. Although, it doesn't help that he broke through Vav's Slow-Mo time. The 'Goo goo gah gah' thing was pretty funny though." Jaune let out a chuckle. Mercury did too, then realised that he had and got annoyed at himself.

"He'll probably get some character development or something in a later comic." Jaune mused, putting a hand to his chin. Mercury had to agree with him there.

"Yeah, I mean, he practically said he was looking for someone, what with the whole 'You are not the one' thing." Jaune nodded at this, wondering who it could be he's looking for.

"Who could a guy who's that ripped be searching for?" He asked. It was rhetorical, but it got Mercury thinking too.

"I don't know, maybe he has a family, or a lover or something?" Mercury's money was on 'or something'. Jaune put his money on family.

"Speaking of lovers, kind of a weird time for them to bring in a love interest for Vav." Jaune thought back to the 'Ash Samaya' character that was introduced. Mercury crossed his arms.

"Really, start of the second volume is too soon? I figured they would have made Hilda into one eventually." The introduction of a main female protagonist would always lead to a relationship between them and the main male protagonist usually. Although, seeing as there were two, he could understand why Hilda didn't become a love interest.

"I don't know, I mean, I doubt he's gonna get with her anytime soon." Jaune concluded. "He's awkward as all hell around her, he could barely tell her he was annoyed with the paper without looking like a mess." Jaune suddenly felt like he was insulting himself.

Mercury let out a light laugh. "Yeah, you're right there. The only girl he could probably talk to is his mother." Jaune and Mercury shared a quick series of chuckles. "I liked the fourth-wall break though." Mercury thought aloud.

"Fourth-wall?" Jaune asked. He hadn't heard the term before.

"Oh," Mercury began to explain. "You know when X-Ray said 'The comic's about us.'?" Jaune nodded. "That was breaking the fourth wall. It's when a character talks directly to the reader. I know there's some other comic book that does it all the time. DeathWater? SkullPoopL? Something like that anyway."

Jaune realised what he had meant by fourth wall now, and tried to think back to other instances where it had happened in things he had read or seen. "I can't think of any other time I've seen it." Jaune suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait no, I know one. There's this fighting game where a characters special move is to beat the other opponent down with their own health bar."

Mercury blinked at the words. "That is so brutal. It sounds awesome." Mercury could not help but say the last part. He kicked himself inwardly. Dammit, he was supposed to be an assassin, not make goody goody friends over comic books and video games.

Jaune just chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I think it's a crossover fighter or something, I can't remember the name properly." 'And that's definitely not the author not wanting to come up with a RWBY substitute for Marvel Vs Capcom'. Jaune thought. Wait, was that a fourth wall break? No, this is real life, there are no walls here. Right?

"Sounds cool anyway, I'll probably look it up later and see if there's anywhere I can get it." Mercury said, actually contemplating doing it.

Jaune just smiled. "I actually have the game back in my dorm room, I'd invite you to play but," He checked his scroll "I think it is way too late for either of us to be out right now."

"You would be correct Mr. Arc." Came a voice that made both males freeze up. They turned slowly and found Ms. Goodwitch glaring at the two of them over her glasses. Now, Mercury was an assassin, he killed people, he ruined organisations, and he hung around with Cinder. You would think nothing could possibly scare him, but the look that the teacher was giving him made him want to crawl into a hole and hide there until she left.

* * *

"Uh, right Ms. Goodwitch, I guess I kept Mercury here longer than I meant to, I'll be sure to get going now." Jaune said as he inched away from the teacher, giving a wave to Mercury. Mercury wisely decided to go back to his own dorm, thanking Jaune inwardly for taking the blame and not wanting to incur the wrath of that woman.

Mercury was surprised at Jaune. From how Emerald described him, he figured he'd be a pretty scrawny guy with glasses or something, but he looked like he could actually give Roman a run for his ill-gotten money. Oh wait, he had, and he ran him all the way to jail.

Mercury crossed his arms behind his head as he walked. Jaune was actually a pretty cool dude now that he thought about it. That game he was going on about seemed pretty good too. Maybe he'd take him up on his offer of playing it.

Mercury's eyes suddenly shot open. 'Oh shit, did I just become friends with him? Dammit, that's not supposed to happen. Oh this is going to make so much harder if I have to kill him.' He brought a hand to his face and dragged it down. 'Well, Cinder said he wasn't a threat, so he probably wouldn't need to be killed.'

Mercury sighed and entered his room, which was separate to Cinders. He and Emerald had originally been sharing a room, but ever since losing Neo, Emerald slept with Cinder. Mercury realised what he just thought. 'Hah, she wishes.' Point being, he had a room to himself, and he liked it.

He should probably thank Jaune for getting rid of Emerald for him. She was so god damn annoying. And especially when she thought he was asleep, and read 'those' books under her covers. That, was one of the few reasons he stayed away from pure words. They would always bring back memories of him trying to sleep while ignoring any, noises, Emerald was making.

Casting these thoughts out of his mind, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He really hoped Jaune didn't do anything that would mess up the plans on the dance. Cinder would probably want him dead for that. And he'd probably get him to do it. Mercury really didn't want to kill him, he just a guy trying to make his way, and just so happened to end up dating a sadistic killer with ties to Cinder. Mercury just realised what he thought. "God dammit," He sighed. "I thought I got rid of sympathy long ago."

* * *

 _Evil plans are underway in Beacon, and PROM IS TOMORROW! Literally. Next chapter will be the dance. So be sure to get you're tissues ready and dancing shoes on. It'll be a swinger ;)_

 _-Friday_


	26. Chapter 26 (THE DANCE)

This is it. It's do or die time. Time to put all of those years of training into practice. What training? We haven't had any training! This is our first time doing something like this! *SMACK* I don't want any more of your lip, one more word out of you and I'll dock your pay. But I don't get paid for this. We don't even exist. We're just clever visual metaphor that the writer came up with in order to convey the thoughts going on inside Jaune. One more crack like that and you're outta here! No please! I have a wife and three kids!

"JAUNE!" Jaune was brought out of his, unusually vivid day dream by Ren. Jaune blinked and stared at his ninja friend, who was currently wearing a suit laced with light pink. "Jaune, you've been staring at the suit for five minutes, are you going to put it on or not?"

Jaune looked down, and saw the suit Coco had picked out for him. It was a charcoal black, with light brown linings. His tie was a bright pink. He couldn't help but muse at the colours that Coco picked out, and how they seemed to hold a common theme. With his white shirt, brown accented suit jacket and pink tie, he felt as though it was a fair homage to his and his girlfriend's favourite ice cream.

"Yeah Ren, sorry. Just been thinking about tonight." Jaune told him as he began to put on the suit. Ren sighed. He had been hearing Jaune going on about how nervous he was about it ever since he got back from his trip with Coco.

"Jaune, even if it doesn't go well, you're still going to be spending the night with Neo. I don't think you'll be thinking of ways it can go wrong." Ren placed a hand on his friends shoulder, reassuring him. Jaune let out a sigh.

"Thanks Ren, I appreciate it. I, I just want her to have the best time she can you know. I don't want to mess it up for her." Jaune tied his pink tie, and placed the tail of it under his waist coat. He looked at himself in the mirror. Ren stood next to him, taking in their appearances.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with a bow tie." Ren mused. The majority of students within Beacon that were attending the dance tonight had decided on the classic bow tie.

Jaune just chuckled. "Hey, blame Coco." The two shared a small laugh, before taking a final breath. Jaune grabbed a small bottle that was lying on his nightstand and squirted it on his neck. Ren took a sniff.

"Is that, chocolate scented cologne?" Jaune blushed and refused to look Ren in the eye. However, Jaune noticed a vial on Ren's nightstand that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Says the one with eau de pancake." Jaune said, gesturing to Ren's choice of cologne. Ren got an uncharacteristic blush on his face as he made eye contact with Jaune.

"We say nothing." Ren told him. Jaune nodded in agreement.

The two exited the room, and found Yang, Weiss and Nora waiting for them there. "Looking good Vomit Boy." Yang mused, placing a hand to her chin. Weiss also nodded in approval. Nora was too busy drooling at Ren to notice Jaune.

Jaune noticed the absence of a very significant person, and his glancing around caught the attention of Weiss.

"Neo is still getting ready with Ruby and Blake." She informed him, causing Jaune to relax. "She wanted you to head to the dance before her. She said make sure to save her a glass of punch." Jaune couldn't help but get a small smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to save her a dance too." With that, the group of five made their way towards the dance hall, Nora clinging to Ren and inhaling his scent through her nose. The trio that didn't work on the dance were impressed at the effort that was put into the room. There were a few students that were already there, but Jaune didn't recognise any of them.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Yang said, taking her place in front of a podium before the entrance. Weiss bid the others farewell and went around the tables, making sure that everything was in its proper place.

Nora, Ren and Jaune took a place by one of the tables, standing around chatting. After several other students had made their way in, a pair of DJ's came out from behind the curtains, both wearing robotic helmets. Apparently Weiss had booked a popular pair of music artists called 'Dust Punk'. Jaune was sipping from his drink, making small talk with anyone who came to talk to him.

To his surprise, a lot of people actually wanted to talk to him. Many of them recognised him from the newspaper, and told him that they were impressed with his actions. He waved off any praise, saying that apprehending bad guys is what every huntsman does. Soon after, while he was talking to Nora and Ren, he noticed that the two of them became very focused on something behind him.

Jaune turned to see what they were looking at, and only four words came to mind. "Nora, Ren. Catch me." Jaune fell backwards slightly, but was prevented from hitting the ground thanks to the couple. Once he was righted again, his eyes fell on the reason for his fainting.

Neo. She was wearing a light pink dress that came down to beneath her knees. Around her waist was a chocolate coloured sash that fell down alongside her thighs. The neck of her dress had small white curls that completed her theme. Her hair fell down in a single side ponytail that rested on the front of her shoulder.

Jaune was as speechless as Neo in that moment. When Neo stood in front of him, he noticed she was a small bit taller than usual. 'Probably because of heels.' Jaune thought. He noticed Neo looking up at him expectantly. Jaune had only one thing to say.

He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "You look beautiful." Three words. Three words that meant the world to Neo. Knowing that Jaune found her beautiful, meant so much to Neo. Even though she knew that it was wrong to care so much about an opinion, it was still important to her.

"Y-You look h-handsome." Neo's voice found a way to convey her own feelings about Jaune. Jaune frowned a small bit at her words, but still managed to hold a smile.

"Neo, you know I don't like you using your voice if it hurts." Jaune told her, wrapping his arms around her. Neo nodded, knowing that Jaune was right. But this was important to her, so she felt the need to speak. They shared a brief kiss to show how happy they were to be with one another.

Jaune then got a rather stupid smile on his face. "By the way, I saved you a drink." He reached to the nearest table and grabbed a cup that held some fruit punch in it. Neo smiled up at him, and took the drink, taking a sip. It was strawberry flavour.

A few moments after, Ruby came wobbling up to them, clutching onto someone in a suit for support. Jaune had to blink a few times. "Coco?" He asked, somewhat surprised to see the leader of CFVY helping Ruby.

"Oh hey Blondie." Coco smiled, looking at Jaune. She had ditched the beret but still wore her glasses. Her suit's accents were a deep brown colour, and she wasn't wearing a tie. "Told you you'd look good." She gave Jaune a thumbs up. "And speaking of looking good…" Coco trailed off, giving Neo a once over.

"You're looking great Neo." She smiled brightly. Neo got a light blush on her face, but nodded in thanks. She then gestured between Coco and Ruby, an inquisitive look on her features. Coco looked at Ruby and shook her head. "Nah, she just needed some help getting over here. Although, maybe I should take her up on that idea."

Ruby began blushing immensely and spouting things like: "I-It's not like that!" and "I just couldn't walk properly in these lady stilts." The rest of the group shared a good chuckle at red headed reapers misfortune, before calming down and apologising to her.

"Wait, Coco, do you not have a date?" Nora asked, confused to her singleness. Everyone else suddenly shared Nora's confusion, realising that she was right. Coco just gave a little laugh and explained.

"Well, I was thinking of going with someone, but they were planning on asking someone else. So, I may have helped them out with that." Coco got a rather evil looking grin on her face, prompting everyone to take a step back.

"Who was it?" Jaune couldn't help but ask. Coco was about to reply, but apparently something, or someone caught her attention. She smiled and pointed at who she saw, causing the others to follow her finger.

What they saw surprised each of them. They saw Coco's teammate, Fox, looking in a direction and talking. It was who he was with that caught them off guard. "Pyrrha?" Ruby asked aloud. It was true. Standing in front of Fox, a hand covering her mouth to prevent her from laughing too hard, was a smiling Pyrrha Nikos, clad in a sparkling red dress that ran down to her ankles.

"Yup." Coco said triumphantly. "I walked in on him practicing against a wall, soooo, I walked back out and grabbed Pyrrha, and showed her him practicing. You should have seen Fox's face once he realised that she was there. Oh, and that was because after he was finished practicing, Pyrrha said she'd love to go."

The group couldn't help but share a small smile, seeing the Spartan having a good time at the dance. She'd been in a bit of a slump lately, the reasons were unknown to Jaune and Neo, but they were all happy that she was smiling. "So I think that the 'Spartan Fox' has sailed." Coco said, a smug smile on her face.

"That's terrible." Nora said, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Coco asked, somewhat taken aback at the girl's words upon seeing her friend having such a good time.

"It's a terrible name." She said, explaining her words. That made more sense, everyone thought. "I think that 'Spartan Fox' is a dumb name. A better one would be 'Blind Attraction'." She said, crossing her arms and smiling.

Coco raised a finger to argue, but lowered it. "That, is actually better. Damn." Nora got a cocky smirk. She was the one true pairing master. Only seconded to Ozpin. Once Coco had spread the word about the teachers gambling game, and made sure that none of the teachers knew, people soon began changing the acronym of OTP from 'One-True-Pairing' to 'Ozpin's-True-Pairing'.

It was some guy called Karlos that started it, but no one had actually heard of him before then. Point being, everyone began pairing people together in their heads, and some even started their own betting pool. Jaune had no interest in it, well, he may or may not have bet a lot of lien on Nora and Ren getting together, but that was just so he'd have money to go on more dates with Neo.

The group were having a great time, and an even better time once Sun and Blake, Pyrrha and Fox, and Velvet and Yatsuhashi joined in. Each of them danced with each other, taking turns in swapping partners. The majority of the group fell over in a fit of giggles when Yatsuhashi and Neo danced together.

Soon afterward, Jaune realised something. Fox was an incredibly good dancer. This was proved when he pulled off a feat that Jaune had only seen done in a few Vacuoan-Romance movies that revolved around dancing. He had picked up Coco and swung her around his waist, finishing the move with him holding her hand as he spun her away from him.

After seeing this move, something deep in Jaune stirred. He had finally found a worthy adversary to fight on the dance floor. And by Oum were they gonna fight. "Fox!" He called, prompting the blind battler to look at him, as well as several people close to him. "Dance off bro! Me and you!" Jaune had an animalistic grin on his features, one that a wolf might show if he found something particularly good to hunt.

Fox turned to Jaune and held a similar grin. "Oh, are you sure you want to be humiliated that badly?" An 'ooooooh' went through the crowd. Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"I'd ask you the same question, but honestly I feel bad beating a blind guy." Somewhere in the crowd, someone shouted 'Awwww snap!'. "Let's make this two on two, just to be fair." Jaune requested.

Fox seemed to have expected this. "No problem. Yo Yatsu! Get your giant ass over here, time to teach this first year a lesson!" The monolith form that was Yatsuhashi made his way through the crowd, standing next to Fox.

Jaune just held a cocky smirk. "Ren! Let's show them what JNPR can do!" The ninja moved silently through the crowd, appearing at Jaune's side in a flash. The two of them low fived, whereas Fox and Yatsuhashi shared a fist bump.

Unknown to either of the first years, Fox activated his semblance. In that moment, he could see Yatsuhashi's form due to the manifestation of his aura. He could also see Ren and Jaune's, but that's not what he was focusing on.

"So, who goes first?" Fox asked. Jaune just smiled, deciding to take one of his teammates preferred ways of choosing something significant. He took a coin from his pocket.

"I was planning on letting the chips fall as they may. Heads we go first, tails you do." Fox nodded, and Jaune flipped the coin. For a moment, there was silence on the dance floor, as the coin spun in the air. When it fell, Jaune caught it and slapped it against his other hand. He took off his hand and looked at the coin.

He smirked when he saw it landed as heads. "Well, looks like we're first. I'd show you, but, you know." Jaune put the coin back in his pocket, and motioned for the DJ to play a song. The song that came on was one that brought a grin to both Jaune and Ren's faces.

 _Baby! It's time to make up your mind._

Jaune and Ren put a hand to their hearts, and then to their heads.

 _I think tonight is when our stars align._

They threw their hands skyward, before clutching them and bringing them back down.

 _Honey! It's time to leave the doubt behind._

The brushed off their shoulders, getting rid of the 'doubt'.

 _Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine!_

They held out their hands, and then brought them inward, a smile coming across both of their features.

The song picked up, this was obviously one of the remixes. But the duo had a plan for that too. Once the rest of the lyrics started coming in, Jaune and Ren both did their dances in sync. They threw their hands out, then brought them back intertwined and waving them up and down.

They then both leaned back, as if dodging fire from their opponents, and brought their backs around in a stylish manner. After preforming the dodging move, they stood straight and jumped side to side, brushing their hands off each of their shoulders, showing that they didn't land a single hit.

Call them old fashioned, but the next move they did was the classic 'robot'. They brought their hands up in the air at straight angles, then leaned down and flipped the other way. The two bent down and put their fists together, throwing out their rears to the crowd.

They then did a rather interesting move where both of their arms seemed to turn to liquid as they brought up and down wavily. After that move, they brought both their hands up and made a pushing motion with their hands. Soon came a move they both simply dubbed: 'The Ozpin'. They acted as though they had a cane, and were pushing it and pulling it out of the ground.

Before they could complete another dance move however, the song was cut off by a guitar riff and something that sounded like a wolf's howl.

The sound made Yatsuhashi and Fox smile, as they shared a glance, which surprised everyone that the blind boy managed to meet his taller partners gaze.

 _Listen up strap in notify your next of kin_

Fox and Yatsuhashi brought their hands to their ears and then brought them across their chest.

 _You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side_

They both made brought their arms forward and made it look as though they were driving a car, which they then proceeded to crash.

 _Guzzle down the red bull you're gonna need a bucket full_

They brought their hands above their mouths and made it look as though they had just downed a can of something.

 _You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate_

At these words, Fox and Yatsuhashi broke from their synchronised motions, and Fox began running circles around his bigger companion, before finally stopping with an audible screech.

 _A certified monster I'm an absolute trip like Otis Redding hard to handle so you better get a grip_

Yatsuhashi flexed his muscles within his shirt, and Jaune was quite sure he saw a pair of bunny ears faint beneath the throng of students that had given them a circular berth.

 _A super-fast superfly bonafide wise guy_

At these words, the duo broke apart, running to either side of the circle.

 _Call the morgue and say goodbye write your will it's time to die!_

The two began running at each other, and Fox jumped up a small bit, when Yatsuhashi put his knee forward, his hands cupped together on the knee. Fox landed on his hands, and was thrown skywards. He proceeded to do a backflip while in the air and landed with absolute grace.

The crowd erupted into applause, but the dance didn't stop there. Once the chorus kicked in, that's when they decided to take it up a notch.

They put to hands in front of themselves and crouched down, leaning from side to side, giving the illusion that they were on a motorbike. They brought their arms around in circles, their heads tilting wherever the arms ended up last. Their arms then stood diagonally, bringing one of them down, acting as though they were flying.

They placed a single hand above their eyes, and scouted out the area for signs of decent competition. They then put both hands into the air and turned them into fists, and began pumping them along with the music.

After that, they made a lassoing motion with their arms, and aimed them at Jaune and Ren. Once they had 'entangled' the two, they dropped their 'lassoes' and marched to the side, before clapping their hands high.

Once that action was finished, they held both arms above their head and had them circle each other, all the while stomping their feet. To add insult to injury, they performed the 'not a scratch' move that their opponents had earlier.

Apparently, this didn't go over well, as the song changed back to Jaune and Ren's. The two stared at each other, and nodded. Time to end this, with style. They both strutted forward, throwing out an arm and a leg at the end of their strut.

They punched a hand down, and then brought up back up and had it move in a circular pattern above their chest. They placed a hand against their hips and threw the other one in their opponent's direction. They brought both of their hands upwards and made a 'don't care' expression.

They each brought a hand skyward, and had the other one sent downward, almost as if it was pushing something down. The hand that was lower was brought back up and used to make a fist pumping motion.

Both hands were then placed in front of their eyes, only to be broken apart a moment later. One of the palms was left open, whereas the other was down by their waist, moving in a back and forward pattern.

The two then jumped to the side, and did some fancy work with their feet, before throwing both arms skyward and spinning. The came out of the spin and threw both arms out. They performed another back and forth motion with their hands, before bringing one of them up to their foreheads in a mock salute, and then spinning in the opposite direction they had before.

Coming out of this one, they turned their backs on the members of team CVFY, and threw their arms wide. The crowd roared at this, and even Fox and Yatsuhashi had to admit, they danced well, but this wasn't over yet.

The second year students took a stance, and stamped one foot down, pumping the opposite hand in the air as they pivoted their foot. They then kicked out their foot, and brought it back, crossing it over with the other. They made a shooting motion at Jaune and Ren and cocked the hammer on the imaginary gun.

The brought their fists together and moved their elbows up and down in unison. They then threw both arms diagonally upward, and brought them back down as if they were trying to prevent being crushed, and then spun them around and repeated the motion in the opposite direction.

The older two then stood straight and pushed one of their arms in opposite directions, moving their feet at the same time so they moved in the direction opposite the extending arm. They then began rotating their arms, and kicking their feet out in time with the music.

They reached both of their hands behind their head and brought them back over clasping together. They swung with their arms, imitating how one would swing a two handed sword. As the song reached its climax, they brought their hands out and around their head, ending the song with both of their fists touching their partners.

The crowd erupted into applause, but soon died down when a voice came on over the speakers. "Now that, was a good show. Let's give both teams a round of applause." The sound was deafening, and each fighter took a small bow.

"Alright, alright calm down calm down." One of the masked DJ's waved at the crowd. "Now, we have to pick a winner. And we'll do that, by measure of applause." The DJ with the silver helmet stepped forward and held both of his hands out flat by his waist.

"Let's hear it for Fox and Yatsuhashi!" The sound of clapping and wolf whistles filled the room, and the DJ raised his hand until it died down. "Not bad not bad." The golden one mused. "And now, for Jaune and Ren!" He called out.

There was an equal loudness, and Jaune was 80% sure he heard Yang call out 'That's our Vomit Boy!'. The hands that the DJ held were now level with each other. "Well would you look at that. Do we have a tie on our hands? Or will someone else choose to applause for our dancing deviants.

There was silence in the crowd, but it was soon interrupted by a very faint, but still noticeable 'Woo hoo!' The silver DJ raised Jaune and Ren's hand ever so slightly. "And we have a winner! Jaune and Ren from JNPR!" The golden musician announced into the mic.

There was instant applause, and Jaune and Ren turned and smiled at each other. They bumped chests and did double high fives. Before either could congratulate the other verbally, they were suddenly assaulted by two small women.

Neo and Nora jumped at their respective boyfriends, wrapping their arms around them. Jaune looked down at Neo, who held a bright smile on her features. "That last 'woo hoo' wasn't you was it?" He couldn't help but smirk. Neo just smiled wider, and reached up to put a finger on Jaune's nose.

'Boop' she mouthed. Jaune reached down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Boop indeed." After that, Fox and Yatsuhashi made their way over to the victors, both of them wearing smiles. Jaune and Ren noticed this, and turned to them.

"You fought well."Yatsuhashi said, bowing to Jaune and Ren. Velvet was clinging to one of his arms, wearing a light brown dress that ran down to her ankles, showing off her legs.

"Yeah, I guess we can't underestimate you guys in the future huh." Fox said, aiming a light-hearted punch at Jaune, but missing completely. Pyrrha, who was at his side, giggled at his actions.

"Guess so." Jaune said, smirking. "I'm just surprised you guys could dance so well, especially you Yatsu, you don't really seem like the dancing type." Jaune raised an eyebrow to the larger man, who replied with a smile.

"Before I came to Beacon, I was first place in any and all dancing tournaments that were held. In times such as this, one must find a way to relax, and I do that, by dancing." The giant explained. Everyone there nodded in understand. Each person had their own ways of coping with the stress of the world, some people just expressed it differently.

The buzz that was due to the dance off had died down, and now people were just dancing slowly with one another. Jaune wanted to have a slow dance with Neo, but he was extremely tired after the dance off, so he just settled for sitting down on one of the chairs, with Neo on his lap. "We'll have a dance of our own soon, promise." Jaune held up a pinky to Neo, who wrapped her own around it, and shook.

While they were sitting contently, they noticed Yang and Coco approach them. "Hey, have either of you seen Ruby? We can't find her anywhere." Yang asked, concerned for her sisters safety. Jaune tried to remember where he had seen her last.

"Last I saw she was dancing with you." He replied, nodding towards Coco. Coco sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we were, and then she said something about getting some air, but we can't find her anywhere." Coco looked worried.

"Have you tried calling her?" Jaune questioned, thinking about what he would do in this situation.

Yang frowned at him. "Does it look like I can hold a scroll with this?" She gestured to her dress, which was a pale cream colour, and obviously had no pockets. Jaune turned his eyebrows to Coco, who shook her head sadly.

"Alright well give me a minute." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his scroll. He dialled Ruby's number and waited. And waited. And waited. "She's not picking up." Jaune frowned. Ruby would almost always pick up after the second ring.

Yang's eyes widened. "You don't think anything bad's happened do you?" She was reassured when Coco placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Don't worry Yang, its Ruby. She'd call if she was in trouble, or she'd just, use her semblance to get out of there." Jaune told the other blonde, comforting her. Yang sighed and nodded, realising that Jaune was right.

"Thanks Jaune. I'm just worried ya know." Yang crossed her arms, annoyed at herself. Jaune did know. He felt the same whenever his sisters would go out at night. He knew they could take care of themselves, but he still worried.

"Well let's go help you find her." Jaune said, smiling. Yang looked up at Jaune, and couldn't help but feel grateful for the boy. Yang nodded, and the group of four made their way to the doors leading into the dance hall, only to be stopped by…

"RUBY!" Yang exclaimed, rushing up to her sister and grabbing her in a hug that many would rename as a 'death grip'. Ruby cried out in pain from the 'sisterly love' she was receiving. "Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Coco let out a small cough. "We've been looking!"

"Uhh, sorry Yang, I just, went out to get some air and I," Ruby was cut off by a white gloved hand being placed on her shoulder. The others followed the hand to see that it belonged to James Ironwood.

"She ran into me, and started asking me questions about the Paladin that you defeated." Ironwood smiled, making eye contact with Jaune. Jaune may be stupid, but he knew something was up. He glanced at Ruby, whose eyes mirrored his own. She shook her head an inch, and Jaune knew that Ironwood was lying. "She asked me if there were any weaknesses that would be exploitable. Fortunately, there are none. Well, as long as they are in our care it is fortunate."

"Thanks Mr. Ironwood." Ruby said, turning to face him. "I'll be sure to, uh, meet you again sometime soon so I can ask more about the robots and stuff." Ruby smiled brightly, and Ironwood nodded, turning away with his guards in tow. The moment he was gone Ruby spun around to face them all.

"I'll tell you all later." She said seriously, still wary that someone might be watching her. The others nodded. "Oh, by the way who won?" Ruby asked, back to her child like demeanour in a snap. Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"Do you even need to ask?" Jaune said, holding his head high. His head was brought back down with a light punch to the gut. He looked down to see Neo smiling at him viciously. "Alright, deserved that I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Behind him, he heard the music change to a slower song.

His eyes met Neo's, and he got a gentle smile. "I promised you a dance didn't I?" He asked rhetorically, holding out a hand. Neo smiled back at him, taking his hand, her eyes telling him how happy she was that they were going to get a dance. Her eyes soon held a single tear, and she looked down embarrassed. "Hey," Jaune told her, bringing his hand to her cheek, prompting her to gaze up at him. "An Arc never goes back on his word."

With those words, they said goodbye to the others, and took their place in the middle of the dancefloor. Jaune put his hands on Neo's hips. Neo reached up with her hands, both of them resting on Jaune's back. They looked at each other, and smiled. Neither of them needed to say a word in this moment. They were just content to be with one another.

Neo was happy. That was all that mattered to Jaune. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. As the song came to a close, there was only one thing he could say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Dance scenes are hard :/_

 _Also, two shout outs. One, to Karlos1234ify for the term: 'Ozpins True Pairing'. And to SHSL Student for 'Blind Attraction'._

 _This is the longest chapter I think I've written for this fic, and by Oum was it worth it._

 _\- Friday_

 _Also: I have a job interview today, wish me luck :)_

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	27. Chapter 27

"What happened?!" These were the first words Ruby heard after opening her dorm. Jaune watched as Ruby was pulled in by the scruff and the door slamming closed behind her. Jaune felt a pang of remorse for the red headed reaper.

He walked into his own dorm, deciding that he could wait for Ruby to tell him what happened. It was more important her own team knew first. He entered his room and sat down on his bed, yawning quietly. There was no one else in the room, which surprised Jaune. Usually there was at least one person. Even Neo wasn't there.

Wait, he wasn't forgetting anything was he? He tried to think back to anything important that was happening today. Was it an anniversary? No, he memorised all of the important ones already. Were they training? No, today was Monday, so just regular classes. It was the day after the dance. He didn't have to return the suit for a week, so what was it Jaune was forgetting?

" _Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre._ " A voice came on over the intercom. Jaune recognised it as Professor Goodwitch, but what she said caused Jaune to dash out of his room. He knew he was forgetting something. This was the day they would get their assignments and shadow a professional huntsman.

He sprinted down the hallway, momentarily wondering if he had heard a bark from team RWBY's dorm room. He made it to the amphitheatre panting and began searching for his team. While he was searching, he noticed a mop of grey hair above the crowd. He whistled through his fingers, catching the attention of its owner.

Mercury saw Jaune over the throng of students, waving at him. Mercury waved back weakly, hoping that Jaune would leave. Jaune did, apparently noticing something off to his right. He waved good bye to Mercury and made his way over to his own team. Mercury let out a sigh of relief, and turned back around, only to see Emerald looking at him suspiciously.

"What was that about?" She asked, raising a single green eyebrow. Mercury frowned at her.

"You're getting all chummy with the others, what's wrong with me doing the same." Emerald glared at him.

"You know I'm only doing that because I have to." She jabbed a finger at him. She did not like the girls she was supposed to be befriending. They were just, so happy, all the time.

"And that's the same with me." Emerald seemed to accept this, as she turned away from Mercury, and returned her gaze to the centre stage. The only reason Cinder wasn't there was because she was out in Vale, meeting their new teammate. It was apparently some guy called Perry. Which fit with them, because Neopolitans faux identity labelled her as Polly Trio.

Back with Jaune, who was now standing beside Neo with his team. "Sorry guys, I forgot it was starting." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Each of his friends just shook their head at his antics, minus one however. His girlfriend reached up and pecked his cheek, showing him that he was forgiven.

Jaune smiled and blushed lightly. No matter how many times she would kiss him, he would always get a blush. Neo found it cute, but he found it embarrassing. "I miss anything?" Jaune questioned. The others shook their head.

Soon afterwards, team RWBY joined them, standing a small bit in front of them. They shared their greetings and quietened down once Ozpin started talking. There was silence in the hall as Ozpin recounted the war that happened almost a century ago. When Ozpin mentioned the destruction of art, Jaune felt a piece of his heart sink. To think that people would go as far to get rid of something that could cause people such joy, it made Jaune grateful that his great grandfather fought in the war.

When Ozpin ended the speech, everyone broke apart to go find a mission that suited them. RWBY went searching for a search and destroy mission. While Jaune was looking around for a decent mission, he noticed Ren gazing longingly at one mission in particular. He joined his brother in arms and read the mission description.

It was a mission in a village called 'Mulan'. The village was in desperate need of supplies, and the team that took the mission would have to act as stand-in deputies and help co-ordinate the actions of the villagers.. Ren hadn't noticed Jaune standing next to him, which made Jaune realise how important this must be if he was so focused on it.

He placed his hand on his friends shoulder, giving Ren a small fright. Ren turned to see Jaune staring at him softly. "I guess we know what mission we'll be doing." Ren couldn't help but smile at his leader. He nodded, and pressed his finger against the mission bubble. Jaune called over the rest of the team, Nora, Pyrrha and Neo appearing almost out of thin air.

"We're going to be doing a deputy mission in a village called Mulan." He told them. Pyrrha and Neo nodded at this, but Nora held a small frown. She met Ren's eyes, and the two seemed to share an unspoken conversation. Once the 'conversation' ended, Nora nodded in agreement with her leader. "Alright then, let's get started." Jaune input the name JNPR in the required field, only for an error to come up.

"What does it mean 'Invalid Team Name'?" Jaune asked aloud. The other members of the team gathered round, all of their eyes glued to the screen.

"That would be my fault I'm afraid." They all whirled around to see Ozpin sipping from his mug. "After the addition of Ms. Neopolitan, I had your team name changed to JNNPR. It's only an extra N." After hearing this, Jaune spelled out the new team name, and was surprised that it was accepted.

"The village of Mulan?" Ozpin said pensively. "An interesting choice. That location has been known to have some terrible luck with Grimm attacks." Ozpin said the words calmly, but the words caused Ren to clench his fist tightly. "However, I'm certain that you will be able to take whatever may be thrown at you."

Ozpin left the group, apparently noticing some trouble that team RWBY was having. Each of the members of the team shared a glance. "Ren, is this village important?" Jaune asked. Ren didn't answer, instead choosing to focus his attention on a particularly interesting speck of dust on the floor.

"Ren." Nora said, gripping the boys arm gently. Ren sighed lightly at the touch. "They're our team. We can trust them." It was rare for them to hear Nora speaking so softly. That just cemented Jaune's theory about this being personal. Ren seemed to be battling his own demons, debating whether or not to explain his reasoning to the rest of them.

"Mulan is," Ren finally began, "the home town of myself and Nora." He said nothing else, because nothing else needed to be said. Jaune understood instantly. Whenever the topic of family came up, Ren and Nora always strayed away from the topic. Eventually, however, he had learned that the two of them were orphans.

He didn't press any further after discovering that fact. Rather, he wanted the two of them to be assured that they were under no pressure to tell anyone else. "Ren." Jaune stated, causing the magenta eyed boy to meet the blondes eyes. "This town is important to you." Ren nodded. "Then that's all the reasoning we need."

Jaune gave Ren one of his patented 'It's going to be ok' smiles. Ren couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you." He said simply. Nora hugged Ren tightly, a wide smile on her face. Neo didn't know much about Ren or Nora, but she could tell that this topic was not one to be taken lightly.

Neo placed her own hand on the arm that Nora wasn't clinging too. Ren looked down at her, and she gave a smile similar to what Jaune gave him. Ren smiled back. "Thank you Neo." She had only been a part of his team for such a short while, and yet she had already become a major part of it. Even being here for only a few weeks, she was still willing to support him with his decision.

With that, they all made their way out of the amphitheatre, before Jaune noticed something. "Hey," He began, prompting the others to look at him. "Why are we the only ones not in uniform?" The others glanced around, seeing that what Jaune said was true.

"Don't think about it. Make everyone else think that they're wrong." Nora said, continuing to walk out of the building. Everyone decided not to question her and followed. As they walked out, they noticed team RWBY up ahead, stood stock still, apparently frozen in shock. Jaune noticed that Ruby was carrying a bag that looked much too big for her.

As they approached, they heard Ruby mention something about 'saving the world'. "You're going on a world saving mission without us?" Nora called, causing the all-female team to jump and whirl around. "I'm hurt. Stricken. Maybe a little hungry. Ren can fix that one though." The girls sweat dropped.

"Sounds exciting." Jaune mused. "Where are you going?" Jaune could see Ruby's eyes flash for a moment, apparently debating something.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." She waved her hand dismissively.

"So are we!" Nora told her ecstatically.

"Nora and Ren wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha decided not to relay the actual reasoning behind their trip.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren told them simply. Jaune then heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune called, jumping into the conversation. Quite literally, as he performed a little hop beside Sun. Jaune noticed Weiss giving Neptune a distasteful look, but he decided not to question it. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All intercity detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune could literally feel the sparkles coming off of him at how cool their job sounded. Neo began swatting them away like flies. "We'd normally go to the city with you guys," Sun began, "But whenever we do that the city's always exploding and stuff. So, we figured that this'd be a chance to see when it's, you know, normal."

"Well," Ruby began, only to be interrupted by a loud voice shouting: "Four minutes Ladies!" Looking past the girls, Jaune saw Oobleck standing by a dropship. Everyone wore awkward smiles at the interruption. "Well, wish us luck." Ruby completed her sentence, giving them all a thumbs up. They each went their separate ways, leaving RWBY to begin their mission.

"I wonder what part of the outer kingdom their going to." Pyrrha wondered aloud.

"Probably the southeast." Sun said casually, then slapped his hand over his mouth once he realised what he said. Everyone was so focused on Sun's actions, that they didn't notice the look of horror that flashed across Neo's face.

"What do you mean the southeast?" Jaune asked, wanting to know why they were going there. Sun just shook his head, his hand still on his mouth. Neptune whispered something to him, and Sun nodded.

"Look, I, can't tell you guys. I promised. But, I know they'll be fine." Sun told the group. Jaune stared at Sun sceptically, but eventually agreed with him. They could handle themselves. Jaune frowned at Sun.

"Fine," Jaune conceded. "But if anything bad happens, you're telling us everything." He did not leave that sentence open for argument. Sun gulped and nodded. Jaune tugged at his collar and headed back towards Beacon. "Anyway, where's the rest of your team?" He asked.

"Oh, Sage and Scarlet are off doing who knows what." Neptune waved his hand dismissively. "I think they said something about them being annoyed that they were only cardboard cut-outs. I don't know what kind of metaphor that was." He added, confused by his teammates.

Jaune didn't comment on that, not wanting to get into strange metaphors with the blue haired boy. He turned to Neo, wanting to ask her opinion, but found that her eyes were somewhat foggy. He nudged her lightly, and she came back into focus with a small jump. She looked up to Jaune, and met his eyes.

Jaune could tell something was wrong. Neo knew something about the situation. But she didn't want to say. Jaune was sure she had her reasons, but after the incident with Torchwick, he didn't want there to be anymore secrets. "Neo," Jaune began in a questioning tone.

Neo's eyes begged Jaune not to ask the question on his mind. As much as Jaune would have wanted to oblige, he deemed it best to find out about these things sooner rather than later. He gripped her hand softly, and stared into her eyes. Neo shook her head, her eyes on the verge of tears. She knew what would happen if she told him. She knew what _she_ would do to her. To him. She couldn't let that happen.

Neo tried to break away from Jaune's grip, but he tightened it once he saw she was trying to leave. Jaune could tell it was serious, but if it was dangerous then he needed to know. "Hey guys, we'll catch up with you, alright?" Jaune told the others, and began walking towards a bench nearby. The rest of the group acknowledged the couple wanting to spend a moment alone, and not thinking anything of it.

Jaune sat down with Neo, both of his hands clasped around hers. "Neo. What's wrong?" Neo shook her head, small tears at the corners of her eyes. "You can't tell me?" She nodded, sniffling slightly. "Is it bad?" She nodded again, the tears beginning to leak. "Is there anyone you can tell?" Neo shook her head slowly, then stopped, and her eyes looked past Jaune.

Jaune followed her gaze, and saw that she was looking at the beacon of Beacon. "Ozpin." Jaune said softly. He turned back to Neo, whose tears seemed to have stopped. "Can Ozpin help?" Neo nodded uncertainly. She didn't know much about Ozpin, aside from the fact he was powerful, and that he was strong enough to make even _her_ concerned about him.

"Alright, let's go." Jaune said, standing up from the bench trying to bring Neo with him. She shook her head again. "What is it, what's wrong?" He wanted clarification.

Neo reached for her scroll and typed into it. Jaune waited patiently for her to finish. When she was done, she showed Jaune what she had written. "Not now. Please not now. I want to tell after our mission." Jaune frowned. He wanted to know what was wrong as soon as possible. Jaune sighed, eventually agreeing with Neo.

"Alright," Jaune said reluctantly, "But, during the mission you have to tell at least me what's wrong." That was his one condition. Neo was hesitant to agree. But, if it was on the mission, then there was no way _she_ could know about it. Neo slowly nodded, causing Jaune to gain a gentle smile. "Good, now let's go catch up with the others. I'm sure Sun and Neptune are going to do something funny."

This managed to get a smile out of Neo. A small smile, but a smile all the same. Jaune would always be there for her. He didn't try to leave when he found out she was working directly under Torchwick, she doubted he would have a worse reaction when he found out who Torchwick was working for. At least, that's what she hoped.

* * *

 _I got the job! :D Also, things are picking uuuup~_

 _-Friday_


	28. Chapter 28

' _Ursa! Ursa! That's a big Ursa!'_ Jaune awoke with a start, realising that someone was trying to call his scroll. He reached over and picked it up, sliding his thumb across to answer it. "MmHello?" He mumbled. His reply was three seconds of static and broken speech, before the call cut off. He brought his head back and looked at the caller id. "Ruby?" He said softly.

Why had she tried to call him? Was it something to do with the southeast? Jaune didn't know, but he was going to find out. He slowly extracted himself from around Neo's arms, making sure she didn't awaken. He slowly made his way out of his dorm room, and tried to call Sun. "Dammit Sun, pick up." Jaune muttered, walking around trying to contact the Faunus.

'Yo.' A voice answered. Before Jaune could respond, the voice continued. 'You've got Sun Wukong, if I've stolen anything from you I plead the fifth, if you're a friend, leave a message.' Jaune frowned. Who started off their voice mail with a greeting. He tried calling Neptune, still pacing around, waiting for an answer.

'This is Neptune. I can't come to the phone right now, too busy partying.' Jaune frowned again. At least his was how an actual voice mail should be, but he was still mad at the lack of communication. Was there anyone else he could call. He could try calling Ruby back, or any of her team, but the fact that she could barely talk to him meant that wherever she was had poor reception, so that was probably double for the rest of her team.

Besides, they had Oobleck with them. He was a professional Huntsman. He can probably take whatever they come across. Jaune eventually decided to put his scroll away into the pocket of his pyjama shorts. Wait. Where was he? Jaune looked around, not recognising any of his surroundings. Had he been so focused on the phone calls that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going?

He wandered around for a moment, briefly wondering if he could find a map or something. As he turned a corner, he collided with something. Jaune's instincts kicked in, as he raised his arm to protect himself. It was a good thing he did too, as something heavy and metal collided with his forearm. Jaune winced lightly, his aura managing to soften the blow. Jaune's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he realised who just tried to attack him.

"Mercury?" Jaune questioned. The grey haired boy had his leg pressed against Jaune's forearm. Apparently, Mercury didn't realise it was Jaune, as his face showed a look of surprise.

"Jaune? What are you doing here?" He asked, lowering his foot away from Jaune.

"I could ask you the same." He said lightly.

"This is where I'm supposed to be." Mercury responded. "These are the exchange student's dorms." Jaune looked around, realising how far away from his own dorm he must be.

"Oh, ok that explains a lot." He then looked down at Mercury. "Wait, you have metal legs?" Mercury was wearing a similar sleeping outfit to Jaune, only different colours. Mercury seemed to show a look of nervousness at Jaune's realisation.

"Uh, yeah. Bad Grimm attack a few years ago. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Mercury explained. Jaune nodded. It was obviously a touchy subject, and so he decided not to touch on it.

"Right. Anyway, sorry about the whole bumping into you thing. Just got a lot on my mind." Jaune let out a sigh, which prompted Mercury to wonder about his plight.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning against a wall. Jaune sighed and leaned against the opposite wall.

"It's, RWBY." He began, and Mercury gave Jaune a curious glance.

"The student or the team?" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"Both? Technically." He explained. "I got a call of Ruby, but it was all static and distorted." Mercury nodded, taking this in. "And I'm sorta worried cause if she was calling me it probably meant she was looking for backup or something." This threw Mercury off guard.

"What do you mean backup? Is she not in Beacon?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, she's on her away mission now. She left earlier today." Jaune told him. "The problem is, her mission was search and destroy. So, I'm worried maybe she's overwhelmed or something."

"Aren't they with a professional though?" Mercury asked. Jaune nodded in confirmation. "Then why are you worried?"

Jaune sighed. "It's just, a bad feeling. When I asked where they were going, I found out that they were heading for the southeast." Apparently, that place made Mercury on edge. "Wait, do you know something about it?" Jaune questioned, eyeing Mercury.

"Uh, well," He began awkwardly. ' _Shit. What the hell am I supposed to tell him? His friends might accidentally stumble upon a secret White Fang operation?_ ' "I'm not sure," Jaune took a step towards him, a dangerous aura around him.

"Mercury," he started threateningly. "If you know a reason why they could be in danger, you had better tell me." Jaune didn't leave Mercury an opening to deny.

While Mercury knew he could easily take Jaune in an actual fight, something warned him not to mess with him. "The southeast is where Mountain Glenn is." It was the truth. He just didn't say what lay under it.

"That was the failed expansion of Vale right?" Jaune asked. Mercury nodded. "Well, I guess that's a reason as to why there could be a lot of Grimm." Jaune sighed and leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down it. Mercury knew that there was something else, but he also knew that it would be better just to leave it there.

"There's something else isn't there." Mercury stated, going against his better interests. Jaune nodded, confirming this. "What is it?"

"It's, Neo." Jaune told him. Alarm bells were ringing in Mercury's head. If she told him about their plans, they'd be through. "Somethings up. But, she doesn't want to tell me." Mercury calmed down a little.

"And, that makes me really concerned. Cause she told me what happened with Torchwick, but she won't tell me about this. And if it's something worse than what he did to her, I don't know what I'll do." Mercury looked at Jaune. He had never heard what Roman had done to Neo. He didn't even know Roman had done anything.

"What did he do?" He couldn't help but ask. Jaune looked up at Mercury, and he could see large amounts of contemplation going on inside his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before anything could escape.

"Mercury. You're my friend," Jaune told him, Mercury nodded in agreement. "But, there are just somethings that aren't mine to tell." Mercury was surprised. He thought that Jaune would at least tell him something, anything.

"So, you can't give me the TLDR version of it?" He asked. Jaune frowned at him. Maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that. Before he could rectify his mistake, Jaune spoke up.

"Mercury, do I look like someone who likes fighting?" It was a weird question, but Mercury still shook his head. "Do I look like someone who goes out looking for fights?" He shook his head again. "Do I look like a killer?" Mercury reeled back a small bit at this question.

Jaune. A killer. No way. He knew what a killer looked like. He saw it every day when he was younger. He saw it each time he talked to the others in his team. He saw it every time he looked in a mirror. Mercury slowly shook his head. "Well, I tried to kill him." Mercury didn't know how to respond. "And I would have. I was this close," Jaune put his index and thumb a millimetre apart. "from plunging my sword into that assholes heart."

Mercury was amazed at this. Jaune looked like a goofball. A wingnut. A knucklehead McSpazatron. Not someone who would try and kill. "He must have done something really bad huh." Mercury murmured aloud. Jaune let out a dry laugh.

"Bad? Try evil. I've fought Grimm with more good in them then that bastard." Jaune had to reign himself in. His 'sweary' side was coming out again. Mercury just sat there, taking in Jaune's words. Sure he had never really liked Roman. But he just figured he was some petty crook with a knack for making others do what he wanted. Not someone who committed acts of literal evil.

"Jaune," Mercury began carefully. "I get if it's something you don't want to tell me, but I can't help unless I know the smallest bit about what he did." Mercury told him. He was going to report this all to Cinder anyway, he might as well try squeeze as much as he can out of him.

Jaune sighed and looked to the ceiling, apparently having a discussion with Oum as to whether or not he should tell him. Apparently, the answer was yes. "Mercury, I'm only going to tell you this once. And if I find out you've told anyone, I will kill you." He said that with such finality that Mercury was actually concerned for his life.

"I won't tell anyone." Mercury responded. Jaune gave a small sigh, before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

"He, abused her." That was all Jaune was going to say. And for Mercury, he had heard enough. The moment he said abuse, Mercury found himself back in his old home as a child, watching his father hit his mother from behind a closet door. He watched as he didn't let up. He watched as he eventually killed her. He watched as he started to abuse him instead.

Mercury's hand turned into a fist at the memory. He saw himself standing in front of a burning building, his legs bloodied and his father lying face down on the ground, blood seeping from his stomach. He was free. He was free from the person that tormented his life for so long. It was then, that he saw the two watching him.

"What're you looking at?" His memories faded away, and he was looking at Jaune, who was gazing upon him with concern. He realised that he had just said the last part out loud. "Uh." Mercury began, but knew from the gaze Jaune was giving him that there was no escaping this. "I know where she's coming from."

Jaune understood what he meant, but also understood the tone was not a kind one. "I won't ask. But, do you have any advice then?" Jaune couldn't help but ask. Mercury sighed, letting his head hit the back of the wall. He eventually slid down the wall, matching Jaune's posture.

"There are somethings that everyone hides. Things they regret. Things they know. Things that could change how you view them. She could be trying to protect you." Mercury explained. Jaune observed him with a careful eye. "I mean, I'm sure there's some stuff you have that you don't want Neo to know." Jaune's mind instantly went to his 'acceptance' into Beacon. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right." He sighed and made to get up. "Thanks Mercury." He held out a hand, which Mercury took. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about those." Jaune clicked his heels together.

"You better not." Mercury warned in a joking tone. Jaune just laughed quietly and waved him off.

"Don't worry, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune told him, pride in his voice. Mercury just shook his head at his actions. "Actually," Jaune began, causing Mercury to turn back around. "I told you what I was doing up this late, what about you."

"I was using the bathroom." Mercury replied. That wasn't a lie either. He had drank a lot of water before bed, and regretted it. "They don't have bathrooms in the dorms here." Jaune made a face very similar to a fish, before leaving Mercury and heading back to his own dorm.

Mercury did the same, but before going into his own dorm, he stopped in front of Cinder and Emeralds room. He raised a hand to knock on it, but stopped it an inch away from it. His arm was shaking with confliction. He grabbed his arm with his other hand and dragged it away from the door. "No." He whispered. "He's not going back on his word. I'm not going back on mine."

Mercury went back into his own dorm, careful not to awaken Perry who was snoring lightly on his own bed. The guy was ok, little fidgety but that's probably thanks to Cinder. Mercury sat down on his bed and took off his prosthetics. He swung the rest of his legs onto his bed and lied down, hands behind his head.

"What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

 _We all knew Jaune was good at turning people to the good side, but is that possible for the son of an assassin? Apparently so. I think we all know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Let the **Breach, COMMENCE!**_

 _-Friday_


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha reassured Jaune as team JNNPR made their way to the airship that would take them to the village of Mulan where they would shadow a hunter. Jaune had told them all about the phone call, leaving out his conversation with Mercury.

"You think?" Jaune asked. He needed to know. There was a bad feeling deep down in his gut, and he needed to act on it.

"Probably a butt-dial." Nora sang cheerily, her tone of voice matching her skipping.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field." Ren added. "We should trust that they will be fine and focus on our own mission instead." Jaune sighed.

"I know. It's just a, just a feeling. You know?" Jaune clarified. Neo gently placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, calming him down.

The calmness lasted for all of two seconds, as a loud siren rang out in Vale. Shortly after, the same siren was now echoing around the grounds of Beacon. Nora covered her ears and winced at the noise. Ren looked upon her with concern.

"We're changing our mission." Jaune stated. The rest of his team looked up to him, surprised at the tone of his voice. "Everyone, on the bullhead." Jaune ran to the vehicle, stopping outside and ushering the rest of his team in.

He grabbed Ren just before he entered the ship. "Ren. We will, get to that village." The quiet boy nodded and they both joined the rest of the team and made their way to Vale. Jaune explained the situation to the pilot, who thankfully understood and flew the craft to Vale as fast as he could.

"I got a family there. So you better make sure to stop whatever's going on." The pilot informed Jaune.

"We will. An Arc never goes on his word." Jaune promised him. The pilot looked at Jaune for a moment, surprise etched on his features. Before the pilot could respond, Nora called out.

"We got an usurper to my throne, portside!" The team stared out of the bullheads left side. They saw a King Taijitu in a plaza staring down at someone.

"Nora." Jaune started, prompting the red headed warrior to look at her leader. "Go reclaim your throne." Nora cracked a smile and jumped out of the bullhead, using the explosion from Magnhild to propel herself forward.

"NORA SMASH!" She yelled out as she smacked the blunt end of the hammer down. She pulled the trigger and shot a grenade down into the beasts head. From the force of the explosion she was sent cartwheeling backwards.

She landed beside the rest of her team. "LET'S MOVE!" Pyrrha called out, causing Ren and Nora to rush into the battle alongside her. Jaune gained an annoyed look at the fact he wasn't the one leading his team.

He got a sympathetic look from Neo and a pat of condolence on his arm. He shot her a thankful look and they both approached the battlefield. "Alright, who's first?" Jaune asked rhetorically. Unfortunately, Grimm do not understand the concept of rhetorical questions. This was proven when an Ursa landed behind Jaune.

Jaune slowly turned around and stared at the Ursa. "So you're first huh?" Jaune questioned the beast. His answer was a roar of deafening proportions. Fortunately for Jaune, he had heard louder at night whenever Nora snored.

Jaune shouted a battle cry and slashed the Ursa several times in quick succession. The Ursa was about to fall, and so Jaune decided to finish it with a move Jack had taught him. He sheathed his sword and calmed his breathing. Then, in a flash, he appeared on the other side of the Ursa with his sword barely drawn.

He sheathe his sword once more, and the Ursa fell apart at the waist. "I hope that looked cool." Jaune mused. Turning back to the battlefield, he saw Neo twirling through the air, jabbing her parasol through the eyes of any Grimm she came across, causing them to fall to the ground. Jaune slashed his way through the Grimm to join her.

He ducked under the swipe of a Beowulf and cut it down the middle. He was distracted by a loud whirring noise. Looking up, Jaune saw a huge military ship floating over the city. Swarms of smaller ships flew out of it, shooting at the Grimm.

A Nevermore crashed out of the sky thanks to the sheer amount of bullets. Jaune gave a two fingered salute to the pilot of the ship. Then, hundreds of robotic soldiers dropped from the ships coming out of the larger one.

They fell and cut down the Grimm with efficiency. There were still some that fell to the Grimm, which just proved quality over quantity. As Jaune cut and stabbed and slashed, he noticed a grey blur out of the corner of his eye. He saw Mercury spinning around rapidly, kicking out his feet. Bullets were coming from his shoes, but Jaune knew better.

He passed by the breakdancing battler as he slashed through a Creep. "Lovely afternoon huh?" Jaune called over the roar of a Beowulf that he had just cut down.

"Bit mild for my liking." Mercury responded, shooting down a smaller Nevermore. The two continued on battling, gradually moving away from each other. Jaune saw Neo out of the corner of his eye, apparently talking to someone in a red dress.

While he was distracted, an Ursa swung at him. He managed to bring up his shield in time, but was still sent skidding backwards. He came to a stop in front of the two women. "Hey." He managed to grunt out. Neo looked upon him worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He reassured her. He then rounded on the raven haired woman.

"And you." He said, jabbing a finger at her. "If you're not here to help, get the hell out of here. We don't need anyone who's just going to lounge around." The woman's mouth fell open. With those words, Jaune ran back into the battle, slashing a Beowulfs legs, causing it to fall and giving Jaune the opportunity to decapitate it.

Neo knew it was a terrible idea. She knew she would probably end up regretting it. But she still turned to Cinder gave her the smuggest look she could muster for being told off by her boyfriend. Cinder glared at the mute midget, her eyes flaring a dangerous amber colour. Before she could warn or threaten her, Neo disappeared into the battlefield after stabbing an Ursa through its throat.

Neo was elated at the fact that Jaune had stood up to Cinder. Maybe she had no reason to be scared after all. If she was with him, she could stand up to Cinder. She noticed another Bullhead make its way onto the scene. Team CFVY, along with Professor Port, jumped from the Bullhead and joined the fray.

She watched as they absolutely decimated the Grimm before them. The dark skinned boy, Fox she recalled, sent an Ursa Major flying backwards. It began to rapidly expand in size. Suddenly, it exploded, sending the spikes that were on its back flying in all directions. Several of them pierced its fellow Grimm, but a few of them went astray.

Neo brought up her parasol to shield herself, but someone got to it before her. A white shield appeared in front of her, blocking the spikes that would have hit her. "Something tells me you'd look better without giant white spikes sticking out of you." Neo looked to her saviour and smiled. Blue eyes stared back at her and cracked a smile of his own.

They turned back to CFVY's group attack, and saw Coco calmly approaching an Alpha Beowulf. Jaune winced lightly, crossing his legs at the action Coco took. She then transformed her handbag into a minigun, cutting down Grimm left and right. "And that's why I told her about you." Jaune murmured. Neo just nodded, not blaming her boyfriend.

Slowly but surely, the Grimm were pushed back and defeated. There was still some damage to the city, but it was quickly remedied by Professor Goodwitch, who used her semblance to restore Vale to its previous state. JNNPR met up with RWBY, who were conversing with Mercury and his partner. Apparently the person behind it all was someone high up in the White Fang.

What was concerning was the uncanny resemblance he had to a certain red headed criminal. He wore a white jacket with the White Fang's emblem printed on the back of it. He had green eyes and red hair, but he also held a pair of fox ears poking out from a black trilby. He stopped going along with the robotic guards when he matched Jaune's eyes.

"So, you're the one who took down my brother huh?" He asked. Jaune said nothing. He just stared at the man and held Neo close to him. "I'd have to thank you then. Even I thought what he did with, you know, was terrible." Jaune raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I realise I may be part of a terrorist organisation, but even we have standards." He told the blonde. "Name's Ronald Torchwick kid. Maybe if I ever get out of the White Fang I'll look you up for a drink." With that his escorts finally locked him inside the craft and took off.

When he was gone, Jaune let out a gasp of breath. "Ok, glad I managed not to kill him." He turned to his team. "Let's go get some ice cream." He said, waving his hand in the air. Shortly afterwards, a bullhead came down and picked them up.

They got in and found it was the same pilot from earlier that had collected them. "Well, glad to see you kept your promise." The pilot said, staring at Jaune with his helmet off. The pilot had pitch black hair and pale skin.

"I told you earlier didn't I? An Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune replied. The pilot chuckled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I didn't need you to tell me that though. I had another one of you tell me that old speech." The pilot crossed his hands on his knees. "I think it was James? John? Jack?" The pilot listed off possible names with a small smile on his face.

"Johnathon?" Jaune inquired. The pilot smiled and nodded. "That's my dad!" He said, his eyes wide. "You knew my dad?"

"Knew him? I used to be on the same team as him back when he was training to be a hunter." He jabbed a thumb at his chest proudly. "Names Roy Falcon. Me and your dad were part of team JRNY." He explained.

Jaune listened intently. As did everyone else on his team, who were curious as to their leaders background. "So why are you a pilot and not a hunter?" Jaune asked.

"Well there's two reasons for that." Roy held up two fingers. "One, would be this." He rolled up his pants leg to show a metal replacement. "And don't say sorry." He pointed a finger at Jaune, who had opened his mouth to say those exact words. "It was my own stupidity. Not your fault, not your problem."

"The second reason, is that I always preferred flying to fighting. And if you're anything like Johnathon, it means you're terrible with it." Jaune rubbed the back of his head awkwardly in confirmation. "And if you really are his son it means you haven't kissed a girl since your mother." He laughed.

His laughing was interrupted by a cough. Roy looked to see who coughed, and saw Neo waltzing up to Jaune and grabbing his collar. She brought his head down to her and gave him a deep kiss. Neo turned to Roy and raised an eyebrow in a daring manner. Jaune was blushing deeply and had steam coming off his ears.

"I stand corrected." Roy said, astonished at what happened. "Although, considering you're alive it means Johnny eventually got around to having a kid." Roy mused, rubbing his chin. "You an only kid?" He asked.

Jaune shook his head with a smile. "No way. Try seven sisters." Roy's jaw dropped.

"Seven!" He exclaimed. Jaune nodded in confirmation. "Eight kids, that beautiful blonde bastard!" He then looked to Jaune. "No offence."

"None taken." Jaune said in a joking tone.

"Man I really need to catch up with your old man." Roy muttered. "Oh yeah." He suddenly sat up. "You waved me down, where'd you wanna go?"

"You know any good ice cream places?" Jaune asked. Roy seemed to laugh as if he was recalling an old joke.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Strap in and I'll drop you by an old hangout of mine and your dad's team." He put on his helmet and sat down at the controls. The rest of team JNNPR took their seats and got ready to go this old hangout.

' _Burn Baby Burn! Disco Inferno! Burn Baby Bur-'_ "Johnathon Arc. May I ask who is speaking."

"EIGHT KIDS AND I HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED TO ONE OF THEM! ARE YOU SHITTING ME YOU BLONDE BASTARD!" Johnathon Arc held his scroll away from him at arm's length to try and minimize the sound of the noise.

He seemed to recognise the voice. "Roy? Is that you?" He asked the scroll.

"OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL YOU OUT LIKE THAT!" Roy shouted at his scroll. He had dropped off team JNNPR at a place called 'Coffee and (ICE)Cream' and was now making a call to his old teammate.

"Fair point." Johnathon huffed. He was at home with the rest of his family. "So, why the call out of the blue?" He leaned against the dining table in his house.

"Who is it dear?" A voice called. Johnathon turned to see his wife, June Arc standing at the doorway to the kitchen, several of his daughters behind her. "We heard them from the sitting room." Johnathon sighed.

"It's Roy. You know, old friend from my training days." He informed them, then went back to the call.

"Old friend? Try best friend you jackass." Roy chuckled. "But, the reason I called was because I ran into someone who is the spit of you." Jaune looked exactly like his father, minus the girl by his side.

"Oh really?" Johnathon enquired, now curious as to who his look alike was. "Do I know them?"

"Well I should fucking hope so. I met your son." Roy informed the father of eight.

"You met Jaune?!" Johnathon exclaimed. He then slapped his hand over his mouth as he realised who else had heard what he had just said. Turning slowly, he saw each one of his daughters staring at him and his scroll intently.

"Roy. I'm going to have to call you back when I'm at a safe place." He ended the call and sprinted out of the room. He could hear the stampede of females gaining on him. He had just managed to leap over the couch when he was caught. He had slipped on a stray paper. He knew that not cleaning up when June asked would come back to bite him in the rear.

It didn't bite him in the rear, but it did land on his rear. Seven women jumped onto Johnathon, and didn't give him a chance to get up. They pinned him to the ground, not allowing him a moment to try and toss his scroll. June calmly walked up to the mess of limbs, and removed Johnathon's scroll from his hand.

"You don't know my passcode." Johnathon tried to bluff. June just smirked and typed in the password.

"As if it would be anything other than our anniversary." Johnathon cursed the helpless romantic inside him. "Now, let's see what this person has to say about our dear Jaune." She went into the most recent calls and called who her husband had been talking to.

"Hello Roy. It's June." June spoke into the scroll. "I would like to know how my son is."

"Uh, I'm guessing that Johnny didn't get to a safe place." He didn't need to hear her answer to know what the answer was. He was best man at their wedding for Oum's sake. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"How is my little Jauney doing? Is he eating well? Does he remember to change his socks?" June listed off questions.

"Easy, easy! I'm just a pilot." Roy told her. "I dropped him off to a battle and-" He was cut off by June shouting into the scroll.

"You dropped my baby WHERE!?" She glared at the scroll, but luckily Roy had the video call off.

"Listen June, he's studying at Beacon. There was a Grimm breakout in Vale, and he was part of a group that took care of it." Roy explained calmly. "He really is you and Johnathon's son."

"Well, I'm proud of him then." June sighed in relief that her baby was unharmed.

"Although, part of me was pretty surprised about him being Johnny's son." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

"Well considering how long it took his father to get you, it was a pretty big surprise to see a pretty little lady by his side." He was met with silence on the other end of the scroll. "June?" He asked. "June?" The call cut off.

"Girls. Looks like we're going on a holiday to Vale." She said calmly. The rest of the girls let their father up. They had not heard the conversation that their mother had had with the person on the other end of the line.

"Why?" The eldest girl, Jasmine, asked her mother.

"To go see Jaune. And his girlfriend." At that word, each of their girls stood straight. They each wore a look of malice on their faces.

"Jaune has a girlfriend?" Johnathon asked. His wife nodded grimly. "That's my boy!" He exclaimed, jumping in the air in celebration. He then wilted under the glares from each of the women in the household.

"I mean 'Oh no, what terrible seductress has soiled our sweet baby boy's purity'." Johnathon fixed his previous statement. The daughters and wife nodded in approval of his fixture and began discussing travel plans, and how to take out this succubus that had taken their baby brothers virtue.

" _Jaune, you better make sure that you've got yourself a strong girlfriend. She'll have to be to put up with these women."_ Johnathon prayed for his only son, and his girlfriend. " _I hope she's cute."_


	30. Chapter 30

"Are we still going on our mission?" Ren asked. Team JNNPR was lounging in their dorm, after the events of what people were calling 'The Breach'.

"I'm not sure. I think so." Jaune replied. "I can go check with Ozpin if you want." He offered.

"Please do." Ren requested. Jaune nodded and swung his legs off his bed. As he exited the room, he heard a commotion going on in team RWBY's dorm. Going against his better judgement, he knocked on the door to see what was going on.

The response was immediate. Jaune heard several hushed voices behind the door before it creaked open, showing a single silver eye. "Yes?" Ruby asked.

"What's uh, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby squeaked. "Absolutely nothing! Definitely no secret surprise planning going on in here!" Ruby was suddenly dragged back by an extremely pale hand. A light blue eye replaced hers.

"Hello Jaune." Weiss greeted. "If you will kindly excuse us while we have a talk with our leader about what subtlety means. And if you must know, it is a friend of ours birthday. And we are discussing a party for him. We will be getting the fluffy little ball lots of gifts oh yes we will." Weiss' voice became uncharacteristically sweet. Her eye was then replaced by an amber one.

"Please help me." Blake pleaded. She was then yanked away and a lavender eye peered through the crack in the door.

"You saw and heard nothing." The door then slammed close.

Jaune just sighed. "This is what I get for trying to help." He left the door and its occupants, walking through the halls. As he walked, he had the sneaking suspicion he was being followed. But when he turned around he found, nothing.

Jaune scratched his head. "Could've sworn…" He muttered. He turned back around and continued walking. When he turned a corner, he stopped and waited. Then, shortly afterward, a bouncing ball of fluff came around the corner after him.

The fluffy ball looked up to Jaune, showing a snout and two deep black eyes. "Woof." It barked. Jaune bent down to pick up the fluffy dog.

"You." He said, staring at its eyes. "Are very cute." The corgi let out a bark of agreement. Its stubby legs wiggled uselessly in the air. "I need to talk to the headmaster. I'm going to need something cute to help get my point across. Think you can help?" The dog nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go." He pumped a hand in the air and tucked the small dog under his arm. The dog tried to imitate the gesture, but could not due to its limbs being too small. "Oh right. What's your name?" Jaune asked, looking at the dog as though it would actually answer him.

The dog barked twice. "Two? Dos? Deux? Zwei?" The dog barked once more. "Zwei?" Jaune clarified. When the dog nodded, he smiled. "Ok Zwei, let's go get our mission!"

"What do you mean we can't go on it?" Jaune asked his headmaster. He had just popped the question about whether or not he and his team could continue on their mission to go to the village of Mulan, only to be given a flat out 'No.'.

"Mr. Arc, due to the aftermath of the Breach, bullheads are worn thin bringing in construction supplies as well as soldiers and food. Now, unless you can get your own personal bullhead there, or give me a convincing argument, your team shall remain here." Ozpin calmly informed him.

Jaune held up Zwei, showing Ozpin his fluffy belly, stubby paws and adorable eyes. "As cute as an argument that may be, it shall not suffice." Ozpin told him with a chuckle. Jaune and Zwei were both visibly upset.

"We tried buddy." Jaune pat the corgi's head, electing a sympathetic whimper. As they made their way out, Jaune felt his scroll buzz. He took it out to find he had a message from, his father? He hadn't talked to anyone from his family in so long, it was an immense surprise. The message read as follows.

" **T** o my dear son, Jaune. **H** ow are you doing? **E** veryone is worried about you. **Y** ou should know better than that. **K** eeping us in the dark like that. **N** ow, I hope Beacon is suiting you well. **O** f course your sisters were worried. **W** e hope you've been looking after yourself. **R** ecently we've heard about your exploits. **U** pholding the Arc legacy, you make me proud. **N** ow me and the rest are on our way to Vale. **G** oing to be around two days. **I** couldn't believe it. **R** eading about my son in the paper. **L** egends will be made about you. **F** or now though, have fun. **R** oy told me all about it. **I** wish I could've given you a hand. **E** verything you've done is for the greater good. **N** obody can tell you otherwise. **D** o remember to tell us about everything though. Love, your father, Johnathon."

Jaune reread the message, confused as to what his father was saying. Jaune suddenly recalled something he had learnt in his strategy classes. Sometimes hunters would encrypt information so that enemies cannot know what they have discovered. With that in mind, he searched for a hidden message. Jaune's eyes widened in fear upon realising what the message said. "Sir! I have a better argument!" Jaune exclaimed, turning back to Ozpin's desk. Ozpin looked upon the boy, curious as to what caused this outburst.

"And that is?" He questioned.

"I want to continue living!" Jaune told him, eyes wide with fear. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"As do the majority of the population." Ozpin rebutted.

"Yes!" Jaune agreed quickly. "Yes they do! But the majority of the population do not have seven overbearing, overprotective and overpowered sisters, who only JUST RECENTLY discovered that their baby brother had a girlfriend!" Jaune panicked.

Ozpin seemed to realise what this was implying. "Ah. I see. Yes, I have heard tell about the strength of the Arc women." This was true. Qrow had mentioned it to him while he was scouting out Jaune. Qrow said that even drunk he would not mess with a single one of them.

"So that means we can go?" Jaune asked hopefully, his eyes looking extremely similar to those of the small dogs beside him.

"Alas," Ozpin began, and Jaune felt his heart sink. "We still do not have the resources available. You would need a private bullhead." Ozpin told him. Jaune was already mentally planning out his funeral when he recalled something.

"Wait. So you're saying that, if we had our own bullhead to take us there, we could go?" Ozpin nodded, and Jaune's face broke into a wide grin. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Jaune exclaimed, running out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Ozpin and Zwei were left alone in the room. "So," Ozpin began. "You're a dog. How's that treating you?" Zwei let out a single woof in response. "Ah. I see. Hope that works out for you." Zwei barked and jumped up to bite the handle on the entrance to Ozpin's office.

Zwei swung with the door as it opened. He yipped a goodbye to Ozpin and closed the door behind him. "Oobleck was right. Dogs are marvellous." Ozpin chuckled, drinking from his mug.

As Jaune sprinted back to his dorm, he called up Roy Falcon. "ROY!" He exclaimed into the scroll once the pilot picked up. "I need you to get me- I mean my team to Mulan!" He informed him.

"Jaune slow down!" Roy tried to calm the blonde down. "What's going on?" Jaune came to a stop and took a breath.

"Alright, my life, as well as Neo's, is in serious danger." He said seriously.

"What!" Roy shouted. "How!? Who!?" He needed to know how his best friend's son was in danger.

"Somehow, my sisters and mother found out about Neo." He was met with silence on the other end of the scroll. "Roy?" Jaune asked.

"Ok, don't freak out," Roy began, and Jaune was fairly certain he was about to freak out. "But, that may be my fault."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S YOUR FAULT!?" Jaune roared into the scroll, holding it up to his face with both hands.

"I said don't freak out!" Roy shouted back. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know that it'd turn into a manhunt! Or, womanhunt, whatever! Point is it was an accident!" Jaune glared at the scroll, and Roy counted himself lucky he had video off.

"That means, you owe me, doesn't it?" Jaune asked, eerily calm. Roy's gulp was audible through the call.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it would." Roy agreed. Roy had seen Johnathon pissed off, he didn't want to see the offspring of him and June pissed off.

"Then do you think you could get us to Mulan within the next two days?" Jaune needed to know. He needed to survive. And, also help out Ren and Nora, but that was on the backburner right now.

"I'm the best pilot this side of the Emerald Forest. Course I can." Roy felt his pride swell up in his chest. He messed up, now he needs to fix it. "I can fly you all out there tomorrow."

"Thank you." Jaune said. "Thank you thank you thank you." He repeated over and over.

"Don't worry about it. I know your mother. I was your father's best man. I can imagine how seven miniature versions of her will be." Roy shuddered.

"Yeah. I love them, but they love me. Too much. Maybe that's the reason I never had a girlfriend growing up." Jaune wondered.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." Roy muttered. "Anyway, I've got to go. Get your team ready. And make sure your girl knows the situation."

"Will do." Jaune saluted, then realised how dumb he looked saluting a scroll. He ended the call and made his way back to his dorm. Once he entered, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"The mission is still available, and we will be deporting tomorrow." Jaune informed them, getting nods and grunts of acknowledgement. "Also, Neo." He jerked his head to the door, indicating he wanted to speak with her privately.

Neo nodded and got up off of her and Jaune's bed to join him outside. The other inhabitants in the room shared a glance, wanting to know what Jaune had to say to Neo and not them. "Ok," Jaune began as he closed the door. "Problem."

Neo raised an eyebrow. "You know how I've told you about my sisters before right?" Neo nodded. "All seven of them?" She nodded once more, her eyes telling Jaune to get to the point. "Well, they're coming. Here." Neo blanked.

"Somehow they found out about you. And, that's not me saying I didn't want them to find out about you. You're amazing." Jaune quickly clarified. "But I wanted to tell them. And now that they know that their dear baby brother has a girlfriend, and they weren't informed about it by someone that wasn't me."

"You see why we may be in danger?" Jaune asked. Neo nodded her head rapidly. "Good. They shouldn't be here for at least two days, and when they arrive, we'll be at Mulan." Jaune smiled at his plan. "Of course, us surviving is only second to Ren and Nora's wanting to go there." Jaune reminded her.

Neo put a hand on her hip and gave Jaune that clearly read 'Really?'. "Yes really!" Jaune told her. "We were going to go there anyway. Now, it just so happens to coincide with us living for a little while longer." Jaune didn't meet Neo's eyes.

"Anyway. We don't really have to pack for it seeing as all of our bags were already packed as though we were going on it yesterday." Jaune commented idly, noting how Neo looked up to him expectantly. "Which means we have the rest of the day off."

The couple smiled at each other. "So. Ice cream?"

* * *

 _This one was a bit short, that's my bad. But still, I think it had some pretty good moments. And what about that 'encrypted' text huh? Papa Arc looking out for his only boy. Anyway, let me know what you think, and as always, until next time._

 _-Friday_


	31. Chapter 31

"Ok guys, ready to go to Mulan?" Jaune called out to his team. He was met with cheers of agreement and approval. "Alright! Let's go!" They all hoped into Roy's bullhead and strapped themselves in.

"Nice to see you again." Roy called over the roar of the engines. "We should get to Mulan in about an hour and a half. Two tops." He informed them. They all nodded and prepared for the departure. Neo handed Jaune a few motion sickness pills.

He took them gratefully and swallowed them dry. "Thanks. Glad Coco told me about those." He sighed in relief as the feeling of nausea slowly ebbed away. "So, anyone want to play rock paper scissors?" Jaune offered. This was going to be a long flight.

Two hours later, and a surprisingly intense game of 'I Spy', they had arrived at Mulan. The city was old. That much was obvious. It also appeared to be significantly influenced by Eastern Remnant. There was a wall that ran around the city that held several battlements. The tops of the houses were slated with what appeared to be jade.

Jaune saw Ren giving the village a wistful look, obviously feeling conflicting emotions about being back here. Nora, on the other hand, was bouncing in anticipation. "It's so good to be back!" She exclaimed. "I wonder if Ms. Hagraven is still around." She put a finger to her lip.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Hagraven?" He asked.

Ren sighed. "Ms. Hagraven was our Matron." He answered. "And I highly doubt she would still be alive. She was quite old when we left."

The bullhead descended and the team jumped off. "Our mission is a week long!" Jaune shouted up to Roy.

"Roger that." Rory shouted back. "Pick you up in a week then." With that, he flew off, the bullhead turning into a spec in the distance.

Nora and Ren took point, due to the fact they knew the city best. After a short walk, they found themselves outside a large wooden building with a small sign hanging off it. Walking through the door, they found a surprisingly buff looking woman. She looked up as they entered, a pair of sunglasses and a police cap on her head.

She lowered her sunglasses to stare over them, showing bright amber eyes. "So. You the team that's gonna be shadowing my boss?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jaune answered. "We're team JNNPR of Beacon." He gestured to the rest of the team. "I'm their leader, Jaune Arc."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you and all that crap." The woman waved a hand in dismissal. "Name's Olivia Inferna." She adjusted her police cap, allowing bright red hair to fall from it.

"Oh, what's this now?" An elderly voice asked. The people in the room followed the voice to see an old man with a moustache that could rival Professor Ports. "Ah, you must be the youngin's from Vale. Heard about what happened. Darn shame." He scratched his head, ruffling the sparse white hairs.

"But where are my manners." He chuckled. "I'm the sheriff round these parts. Most people call me Cooper." He introduced himself with a flick of his hand.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune said. "This is Nora, Ren, Pyrrha and Neo." He introduced to the elderly man, gesturing to each one as he said their name. They each gave polite waves of introduction.

"Nora and Ren?" Cooper squinted at the two. The Ninja and Valkyrie seemed to stiffen at the old man's recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Nora and Ren that always ran around causing mischief and the other trying to fix it would you?"

"Um, yes?" Nora answered hesitantly. Cooper grinned widely and slapped his knee.

"It's about damn time you're back!" He hollered, giving everyone in the room looks of surprise. "C'mere you troublemakers." He approached the two and brought them into a bone crushing hug.

"Not that we aren't grateful," Ren managed to get out while wheezing. "But why are you happy to see us?"

"Ah, you probably don't recognised me after all those years." Cooper released the two, who sucked in oxygen like they needed it to breathe. Wait… "Hold on, maybe this'll help you remember." He approached Olivia and snatched her accessories from her before anyone could blink.

"Granddad what the hell!" She shouted at the man, her bright red hair now flowing past her shoulders. Cooper wasn't paying attention, as he was too busy affixing the glasses and hat to his own face.

Once finished, he turned back to the group and cleared his throat. "What do you rabble-rousers think you're doing with Ms. Hagraven's bloomers!?" Nora and Ren's jaws dropped.

"Mr. Cuprum?!" They both exclaimed, Ren not bothering to maintain his usual composure due to the shock.

"Damn skippy." Cooper chuckled, removing the hat and glasses and handing them back to Olivia. "These two whippersnappers were the only thing that made my job interesting." He explained to the others. "I swear," He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "chasing you around town while you were flaunting Hagraven's drawers to the whole town. Some of my best memories are thanks to these two."

"It's a shame you ran off." Cooper's voice became rather pensive, as if he was recalling a sad memory. Nora and Ren both shared a guilty glance. "But to think you'd come back, and as Huntsman no less." He let out a loud laugh.

"At least I'll have some help on the tour." Cooper said beginning to exit the building. "Come on, I'll show you the sights and tell you what you'll be doing." He gestured for them to follow. "Oh, make sure nothing catches fire while I'm gone." He whistled at Olivia, who blushed at the suggestion.

"Thanks for the Mr. Cuprum." Jaune told the older man. The elder clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Cooper son, Cooper. Everyone calls me it. 'Cept those two." He pointed to Ren and Nora. "I'll always be Ol' Man Cuprum to those two." He wheezed. "Anyway. That over there's the general store." He pointed to a generic looking shop that was being manned by a strangely familiar looking man with slanted eyes.

"Hotel." He pointed at a very large and exquisite looking building. "Motel." He pointed directly across from it, where a seedy looking building lay with flickering neon signs. "Food's actually better in that one." He commented.

"Battlements," He pointed to the top of a wall where a small structure stood. "you'll probably be up there most of the time doing recon and making sure no Grimm get too close." Cooper informed him. "So if any of you have got a rifle, you'll probably be up there most."

All eyes instantly turned to Pyrrha, who held the only weapon that was similar to a rifle. Miló's weight seemed double what it was in that moment. "That would be me." She told Cooper. Cooper gave her a once over.

"Well little Missy, I hope you've got good aim." With that he continued on the tour. "Town hall. Bar. Mahjong club. Tea bar." Cooper listed off interesting attractions to the group, Ren becoming very interested in the tea bar. "Cemetery. Hospital. Church."

"I'm sorry, church?" Jaune asked. Cooper nodded.

"Yup. Built wayyy back in the day. Back when this was just peach fuzz." He explained, pointing at his bristling moustache. "They worship an old God. I'm talking millennia old. Before even the Pantheon." Cooper explained.

In Remnant, people are free to follow whatever beliefs they so choose, so long as it does not involve the discrimination of another. The Panthon is a league of Gods and Goddessses, led by Oum the Creator. Of course, with different cultures different religions are expected to pop up. Some convert, some stay as they are, and others discriminate against their beliefs. So much for no discrimination.

Jaune himself believed in the Pantheon, as did the rest of his family and the majority of people in Beacon. He was aware of the followings of a person called 'Buddha' in Eastern Remnant, and couldn't help but wonder if that was who this church was dedicated to. "Who's it for?"

"You know I've never really asked." Cooper said, putting hands on hips and staring at the building. "All I know is that they always do this motion while praying." He made a cross with his hands and then put them together.

"Huh." Jaune said, looking at the action. He then shrugged his shoulders. "To each their own." The tour eventually ended by coming full circle, leaving the group outside the police station once more.

"Now, any questions?" Cooper asked the group before him. They all glanced at each other, each person shaking their head.

"Oh, um, actually." Jaune thought of a question. "Sorry if this seems rude but, where will we be staying?" He lightly rubbed the back of his head, worrying he came off as uncouth .

Cooper opened his mouth and held up a single finger, before closing it and putting his hand to his chin. "That, is a good question." He opened the door to the station. "Hey 'Livia! Where're these youngun's staying?"

Olivia got up from her desk and stared at the group. "How should I know? You were in charge of accommodation." She reminded the elderly sheriff.

"That so?" He scratched the back of his head. "Say," he got a coy smile on his face. "You've got a few rooms spare don'tcha?" Olivia's eyes went wide behind her sunglasses.

"Absolutely not! No way! I'm not having a bunch of hormonal teenagers, staying in my house!"

…

"This is the sitting room, dining room, bathroom." Olivia sighed. That damn grandfather, how had he managed to convince her to let them stay in her home. It was a pretty big house. Apparently the police force in Mulan pays well. "The only reason there are spares is cause my kids and partner are out of town for the week. So lucky you."

There were three empty rooms. Two of which belonged to her children, and the other was a simple guest room. "You have kids?" Jaune asked, idly rubbing his hands along the some of the furniture he passed by.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. "Two. One girl, one boy. All I ever wanted." She smiled softly, picking up a picture frame. The group peeked over her shoulder to have a look at the picture. In stood two children with their arms around each other, smiling widely at the camera. The boy had dark skin and hair that was a shade darker than Olivia's, and wore a bandage across his nose. The girl wore a ragged white top that matched her pale skin and pure white hair. The bright smile she was giving the camera showed a missing tooth. Both children seemed to suffer from heterochromia, as their left eye on the boy was blue, and the right was green. The girl held the same condition but in reverse, her left eye being green and right being blue.

They both stood in front of their parents. Olivia was standing there in her work clothes, but missing her hat and glasses. Instead, they were being worn by the person standing next to her with their arms thrown around Olivia's waist. The couple was sharing a kiss that was backlit by the sunset. Apparently they had hired a very good photographer.

The person that was kissing Olivia had olive skin and dark brown hair. Their hair reached down to their waist, and it made JNNPR realise exactly who Olivia was married to. "You have a wife?" Jaune asked out loud.

"Yes. I do." Oliva answered, clearly annoyed at the question. "Got a problem?" She threatened. Surprisingly, Jaune chuckled.

"Nope. In fact I agree with you." This gave Olivia, as well as the rest of his team, a look of confusion. "Girls are pretty awesome." He smiled stupidly at Olivia. "Ow!" He was whacked over the head by Neo, who was blushing while looking up at him.

Olivia grew a smirk on her features. "Yeah. Guess they are." Maybe these teenagers weren't so bad after all. "I'm assuming you can guess due to the fact neither me nor my wife have a dick," She explained bluntly, causing the others to gain a light blush. "they're both adopted." The others nodded, already realising that due to how different the kids looked.

"I still love 'em like they were my own." She said softly, holding the picture gently. "And I'm glad we adopted them when we did. I don't think they would have survived." This line spurred something in Ren and Nora.

"Survived what?" Ren enquired.

"The fire." Olivia told them, confusion in her voice. "Did you not know about it? The place burnt down a few years back." The looks of horror on Nora and Ren's faces showed that they obviously had no idea about the fire.

The two turned and shot out the door, leaving their luggage in their wake as to get there faster. "REN! NORA!" Jaune shouted after them, running to the door but stopping at the frame. "Where's the orphanage? Or where did it use to be?"

"It was behind the church." Olivia informed them. With that, Pyrrha, Neo and Jaune dashed out the door into the city, running to the church.

The day was growing steadily darker as the trio tried to find their missing teammates. They came upon the church and ran down a side alley that was near it. Turning a corner, they saw Ren and Nora. Both were standing in front of a charred building, not moving.

The group slowly approached them, able to see the looks of anguish on their faces. "How." They heard Ren whisper. "How!" The boy couldn't seem to keep his emotions in check, standing before the remains of the place that once housed them.

"No one knows." Came a voice. The group turned to see Cooper standing behind them, his head hanging low. "I poured everything I had into that case. Trying to find the cause, whether or not it was an accident or arson."

Ren rushed over to Cooper and grabbed him by the collar. "When! How! How could this happen!? Why didn't you tell us!?" He demanded, shaking the man.

"What happened to our friends?" Nora asked quietly. The atmosphere surrounding them changed completely, as Nora began to sob quietly. She fell to her knees and gripped the ground, tears falling to the earth. Ren instantly accompanied her, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't cry.

"I need to show you something." Cooper said. "Only you two." The others were about to intervene but Ren held up a hand.

"No. This is… I think it's something Nora and I have to face ourselves." Ren told them. The others frowned and looked at each other, debating whether or not to let them go. Ultimately, they agreed with their decision.

"We'll be back at Olivia's." Jaune told him. Ren just nodded in appreciation. Once they had left, Ren helped Nora to her feet and turned to Cooper.

"What is it you need to show us?" He asked him.

Cooper sighed and turned away. "Follow me." The two followed the elderly police officer as he led them away from the ruined building, and towards somewhere that caused the them to both fear the worst.

"The cemetery?" Nora asked quietly, her energetic personality now all but disappeared along with the orphanage. Cooper said nothing and continued on. Nora grabbed onto Ren's arm for support, both emotional and physical.

The group marched on through the cemetery, which now possessed an unnervingly eerie quality due to the fact that night was fast approaching. The strange fog that seemed to roll in also didn't help. They walked on for a few moments, before Cooper eventually came to a stop in front of a grave that was larger than the others.

He stepped back, allowing Ren and Nora to see the name carved into the stone. "Rowena Hagraven." Ren read aloud. Nora gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"She died saving as many children as she could." Cooper informed them. "A lot more lives would have been lost if it weren't for her." Silence hung in the air like the thick fog that hung over the cemetery. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Cooper left the couple by themselves with the grave. "I know she wasn't the nicest…" Nora began, her voice soft and broken. "But I can't believe she's gone." Tears began falling from Nora's eyes, dampening the ground where their old Matron was buried.

Ren said nothing, instead looking to the sky, his dark hair falling over his eyes. "What a terrible time for it to rain." He said. Nora sniffled and looked up to the sky.

"But it's not raining." She was confused, until she saw Ren's face.

"No. It is. I'm certain it is."

"Oh. I guess it is."

* * *

 _Well wasn't that just a trip down feels lane. Oh my sweet summer children, you are so lucky that I have nothing worse planned for you. Or do I? That remains to be seen, but, there is something I must say._

 _The chapters and words are running thin, the story is almost over what a sin, and though this warning may seem out of line, as always readers,_

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	32. Chapter 32

Jaune, Neo and Pyrrha anxiously awaited the return of their friends. "They've been gone for so long." Pyrrha commented, leaning back further into the sofa of Olivia's living room.

"They just found out their childhood home burnt to the ground." Jaune replied, tightening his grip on Neo. "I think we should give them a while." Neo rested her hand on Jaune's lap, clearly recognising his worried thoughts about Nora and Ren increasing.

Jaune's heartrate lowered at her touch, calming down instantly. "Thanks." He whispered. Neo just nodded, reaching up to peck his cheek. Jaune's blush was almost unnoticeable. Pyrrha glanced away at the action. She had come to terms with the two of them, but it was more just the display of affection.

They all perked up when they heard the opening of the front door. They waited with baited breath for whoever opened it. Nora and Ren appeared in the doorway, both wearing weak smiles. "Hey guys. Sorry we ran off like that." Nora said softly.

The trio that remained in the house looked at each other, and nodded. They all got off the sofa and approached the couple. The duo looked at them strangely, until the group wrapped arms around them. Nora began lightly crying as she returned the hug, amazed at the fact she had such amazing friends.

Ren took no action, other than to wrap his arms around whoever was closest. The team mates shared each other's warmth, the silence being only broken by Nora's occasional sobs. Jaune was the first to break from the hug, deciding as leader he should say something.

But it wasn't his role as a leader that made Jaune want to say something. It was his role as a friend. "Ren, Nora." He began, causing the two to look up to him, magenta and green eyes meeting his dark blue ones. "I'm not going to say 'I know how you feel'. I'm not going to pretend that it's all going to be ok. But I tell you what I am going to do. I'm going to be here for you. For the both of you."

He gestured to Pyrrha and Neo. "We're all going to be here for you." Nora burst into tears once more, grabbing her teammates tightly. Jaune was worried about Nora's crying for a moment, but his concerns were dashed once he saw Nora's bright smile.

"Alright guys. Let's rest up." Jaune said gently. They all nodded, Nora sniffling lightly and rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "We've already discussed rooms with Olivia. You guys are the one on the right." Jaune pointed up the stairs.

Nora and Ren nodded, slowly ascending the stairs, their arms draped around the other. The others waited until they heard a door close, and then sighed in relief. "I'm glad that they're ok." Jaune breathed. Neo squeezed his hand gently.

Jaune smiled down at her, then turned to Pyrrha. "Sorry you have to sleep on your own." He apologised to the redhead. Pyrrha just smiled gently.

"It's fine Jaune. It would be rude of me to break up the couples." She nodded goodnight to the two of them and climbed the stairs. Neo and Jaune stared at each other, both wearing small smiles.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." Jaune said, grabbing Neo's hand in his own. Neo leaned against Jaune as the couple entered their own room. The room obviously belonged to Olivia's son, if the rock and roll posters and actions figures that lined the walls and shelves were any indication.

The two broke apart and rummaged through their bags, grabbing their sleepwear. They began to strip, both of them stealing glances at their partner as often as they could. Once they had gotten dressed, Jaune in his sleeping shorts and vest, and Neo in an oversized grey shirt, they got into bed and snuggled close to each other.

Neo wrapped her arms around Jaune, trying to be as close as physically possible to him. He was a great heat source, especially now that it was turning into the colder months. Jaune smiled and brought Neo close to his own body.

Neo blushed lightly, but did not complain to the closeness. She did, however, rub one of her slender legs along Jaune's thigh. Jaune gulped audibly. "Neo. This is a kids bed." Neo's leg went rigid, instantly halting her advances.

"Also, not our house." He reminded her. Neo blushed fiercely, burying her head in the crook of Jaune's neck. Jaune sighed gently and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "Look. All I'm saying is not during the mission. Ok?" He felt Neo nod into his neck.

"Alright." Jaune kissed Neo's head gently, feeling her shiver lightly. "I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back." Neo's head rose from Jaune's neck, also raising an eyebrow in the process. "Yes, I know what I just said. And an Arc never goes back on his word." He winked at her.

Neo smirked as she planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. The two settled into a comfortable position, with Neo lying atop Jaune, arms around his neck, and Jaune's own arm resting lightly on Neo's back. Slowly but surely, they fell asleep.

…

"UP AND AT EM!" A voice shouted, causing all who heard it to jerk awake, and grab whatever they could in defence. Jaune, unfortunately, ended up grabbing Neo by her legs and holding her up straight in a similar way as to how he held his sword.

Once he realised he was in no immediate danger, and that his 'swords' handle was a lot smoother than usual, he investigated what happened. After letting Neo down of course. Jaune peeked out of the door, craning his neck around the frame.

He saw the other members of his team doing the same. Jaune sent a raised eyebrow Pyrrha's way. Pyrrha shrugged in response, not knowing the cause of the noise. Jaune exited the room fully, intent on finding the cause of the noise.

He slowly crept downstairs, where he heard a strange whistling noise. It sounded like someone was playing the flute, only the person had no experience whatsoever when it came to blowing air out of their mouth.

"Bout time you lot are up." A voice called. Jaune realised who the voice belonged to, entering the living room where the perpetrator awaited them with a crooked smile.

"Cooper? What are you doing?" Jaune asked the grizzled old man. Upon hearing the name of the sheriff they were meant to be shadowing, the rest of team JNNPR descended the stairs, staring at the officer.

"Well you're shadowing me right? That means you need to be up as soon as I cast a shadow." Cooper told them, smiling beneath his large moustache. Jaune didn't understand what he meant, until his eyes fell on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"You woke us up at five am?" Jaune asked incredulously, staring at the hands on the clock. Four more sets of eyes shot open in surprise.

"Course I did." Cooper responded. "What were ya expecting when ya signed up for this?" The team glanced at one another.

"At least eight hours of sleep." Jaune told him.

"Pssh." Cooper waved. "Ya'll are gonna need to learn what being a sheriff is all about." Cooper stood up, shimmying his belt up. "Come with me. We're gonna patrol the border. The youngin' with the rifle can take up the battlements."

Pyrrha nodded, taking out Milo in its rifle form. The group exited the house, following the sheriff and thinking about what they could end up doing during their stay here. The sun was barely over the horizon when they had finally arrived at the outside of the town.

"Alrighty. This is gonna be a real quick explanation like." Cooper told them. "Pyrrha is gonna be up on the wall. You got a scroll don't'cha?" He asked Pyrrha, who nodded, taking out the device and waving it.

"Good. So ya can just call us if anything comes up." He turned to the other four. "Now, ya'll are gonna have to split up for this part, any particular preference as to who's with who?" Instantly, Neo and Nora had grabbed their respective boyfriend's arms.

Cooper whistled through his teeth in humour. "Alright, alright. Don't wanna be breaking any hearts now." He sniffed lightly. "So, from here, yous are gonna circle the perimeter, opposite ways o'course."

Cooper explained a bit more about what they could expect and when they'd probably run into the other. "So, just make sure to call each other if something comes up." Cooper sent the pairs on their way, re-entering the city with Pyrrha to bring her to the battlements.

Jaune and Neo waved goodbye to Ren and Nora, following the wall that helped set the route of their patrol. "Well. Now that we're alone we can probably talk about stuff." Jaune said as walked the route, hands in his pockets, but still ready to spring to action should it be required.

Neo nodded in agreement. The couple hadn't had a chance to talk about things since the Breach. "I guess the first thing would be my family." Jaune stated. Neo shivered in fear slightly, recalling how Jaune had described what would happen.

"I should probably start with names I guess. My mom is called June, my dad is called Johnathon. My eldest sister is called Jasmine, then Vermillion, Saffron, Indigo and Violet, they're twins, Jade, and finally Lazuli." Jaune listed off everyone in his family.

"So yeah. I recommend hiding until I can calm them down. If they show up unexpectedly go invisible until I make sure you're safe." Neo nodded rapidly in agreement. "Just, look." Jaune placed a hand on Neo's shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'm not going to let them break us apart, ok?"

Neo smiled, her eyes tearing up lightly. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jaune. Jaune smiled down at her, hugging her closer. "No one, is going to break us apart." They continued on their patrol, walking hand in hand.

The trip was relatively uneventful. Nothing of interest caught their attention, except an interestingly coloured bird that the two noticed. Halfway through their patrol, they ran into Ren and Nora. "You find anything?" Jaune asked.

"No." Ren replied. "It's as dull as I remember it." He smiled lightly.

"Yeah. It's like suuper boring on that side." Nora told him.

"Well there's a pretty bird on that side. That's about it." Jaune shrugged, but the concept seemed to excite Nora.

"Ooh. I wonder if we can get it to be our pet. Let's go Renny." She grabbed her boyfriend's arm and dragged him further on the patrol. Neo and Jaune waved goodbye to the couple and continued on their own route.

"How old do you think this place is?" Jaune asked, absentmindedly rubbing a hand along the ages old stone that made up the wall. Neo took out her scroll and began typing an answer. She held it up to Jaune, who read it out loud.

"Old. Old as balls. NEO!" Jaune exclaimed, shocked at his girlfriend saying that. Neo snickered at the reaction it had caused. She typed into her scroll once more, giving Jaune a serious answer. "Sorry. But very old. Old as- Neo I'm not reading that out." Jaune told her.

She shrugged in a manner that said 'I tried'. "Kind of weird when you think about it though. How old the wall is, compared to us." Neo nodded in agreement. She wasn't big on the whole philosophy thing, but it was a nice conversation topic.

"Wonder if it's older than Vale." Jaune murmured as he lightly rapped his knuckles against the stone.

"Actually it's older than all of the Kingdoms." A voice called. Jaune and Neo looked up to see Pyrrha staring down at them from the battlements. "Hello again."

"Hey Pyr." Jaune greeted. Neo waved in greeting. "Spot anything interesting?"

She shook her head sadly, red hair bouncing in motion. "Unfortunately no. For a village that supposedly has bad luck with Grimm attacks, there hasn't been much activity recently." Pyrrha informed them.

"Yeah. We haven't seen anything either. Nothing dark and dreary anyway." He shrugged. Pyrrha sighed lightly. While she was happy that the village was in no danger, she was also incredibly bored.

"Very well. I'll see you when you finish your patrol." She returned to her post, eyes searching for any sign of movement that wasn't natural. Neo and Jaune continued on, trying to think of reasons why there might not be any Grimm.

Unfortunately, neither knew enough about Grimm to start hypothesising why this area doesn't have any problems with them. They finished their patrol, once more running into Ren and Nora at the entrance to the town.

Cooper whistled at them, gaining their attention. "So, find anything?" He wheezed. The group of four shared a glance.

"Actually, no." Jaune started, causing Cooper's eyes to widen. "There was no sign of Grimm anywhere. No tracks, no broken branches. Nothing." Cooper frowned, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"That can't be good." He muttered, rubbing his chin, slightly brushing his whiskers.

"Wouldn't it be good that there aren't any though?" Jaune asked. Cooper shook his head.

"Sonny, in all my years I've learnt but one thing about Grimm. And that's if they ain't there, they're plotting something." He squinted out at forest that stretched between Mulan and Vale, trying to see what the Grimm were up to.

"Plotting?" Ren asked sceptically. "Grimm don't have the ability to think, let alone plot."

"Yeah, you'd think that…" Cooper whispered, scanning the forest line. "Alright, let's get you fellers in." He waved his hand into the city, gesturing for them to return. They did as instructed, but not before giving the outside world a final glance.

* * *

 _I don't really have much to say for this chapter, except this:_

 _The End Is Near._

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	33. Chapter 33

The days flew by at Mulan, Team JNNPR feeling a strange sense of disappointment at the lack of action they experienced. That was not to say that they were completely bored during the mission. Cooper had them working from dusk till dawn. Quite literally. There was barely a moments rest for the team.

It was on the penultimate day of the mission, that Jaune's 'Oh Shit' sense started kicking in. He had developed it early on in his life, having to live with seven troublesome sisters, all of which were fond of blaming Jaune for their mistakes. It had become quite useful in Beacon as well, telling Jaune when or when not he should knock on certain doors if he wanted to continue living.

The fact that his sense was warning him of immense impending doom did nothing to relieve him as his eyes darted around Mulan, expecting Grimm to start sprouting out of the ground like flowers. His teammates noticed this, and were curious as to their leader's paranoia.

"Jaune?" Ren asked, causing the blonde to jump slightly. "Why do you look like you're expecting something to jump out at you? April first isn't for…" He trailed off, turning to Nora, who began counting on her fingers.

"184 days. And Renny is right Jaune. You look more scared than when Renny accidentally ate Pyrrha's chocolate." The Amazonian turned to glare at the dark haired ninja, who was too late in placing a hand across his girlfriend's mouth.

"THAT WAS YOU?" She yelled. The redhead got angry at very few things. Someone eating her favourite food was on the top of the list.

"I'll buy you more I promise!" Ren cried out in fear. He was wise enough to know when not to fight. Pyrrha still glared at the ninja, but turned her attention to Jaune.

"The chocolate thief is right Jaune." Pyrrha said, causing Ren to sigh. "You do look a bit jumpy." Neo placed a hand lightly upon her boyfriend's shoulder. Jaune's muscles visably slackened at the touch.

"Sorry. I just have, a really, really, really bad feeling." Jaune stated as he stared forward, almost as if he could see his doom approaching him. While he could not see his doom, he did see Cooper staring out of the gate of Mulan.

He seemed to be staring through the heavily thicketed woods, trying to make something out. "Cooper?" Jaune called. "Everything all right?"

"Nope." He said with an audible pop. "Something ain't right." He told them, eyes squinting at the trees. "I can feel it in my bones. Something's coming. Something big. Something angry." His description put all of team JNNPR on edge, each of them drawing their weapons.

Coopers prediction came true almost instantly, as a deafening crash was heard from within the forest. The sound caused several birds to flock away from their perches, desperate to avoid whatever was causing the sound.

Several more crashes echoed throughout the forest, getting closer and closer with each tree toppled. For some reason, a part of Jaune felt a strange sense of familiarity to the noise. Before he could act on the strange sense, a Beowulf appeared from the foliage.

Everyone instantly raised their weapons to attack, but the Beowulf did something no one could have expected. It whimpered. A being of Grimm, a bringer of darkness and death, whined like a lost puppy.

The Beowulf took one look at the group standing before it, and when its eyes landed on Jaune, it barked once in terror and sprinted away on all fours. The others could only wonder what possible beast could cause a Grimm to feel afraid.

Jaune, on the other hand, felt the same fear the Grimm had, finally realising why the crashes sounded familiar. "Oh no." Jaune said, bringing his hands to his head and wringing his blonde locks with them. "Oh no no no no no." He muttered.

"Jaune! Do you know what it is? Is it a Grimm?" Pyrrha asked, readying her weapon.

"Worse." Jaune stated as a final tree fell, revealing the cause of the noise. "It's my family."

Everyone's jaws dropped at sheer amount of _yellow_ that had appeared. Eight women stood behind the fallen tree, one of them holding an extremely large battleaxe. To the side stood a tall man with an unshaven blonde beard, looking very out of place next to the brigade of females.

The next thing that happened was a shrill cry of deafening proportions. " _JAAAAAUUUNNNEEEE!"_ A blonde blur tackled team JNNPR's leader, throwing him to the ground with an audible 'thwump'.

"Hey girls." Jaune wheezed out from under the weight of his seven sisters. "Good to –gah- good to see you." As he was being crushed, the rest of his team finally came to their senses, one of their group conspicuously missing.

"Jaune. These are the sisters you're always going on about?" Nora said, staring at the pile of blonde hair and blue eyes. They heard a muffled confirmation from underneath the mass of Arc.

"Now girls, get up off your brother. We don't want to hurt him do we?" A more mature looking woman stated, obviously being Jaune's mother. The girls complied and got up off their little brother, leaving him looking rather flat.

Ren grabbed Jaune by the arm and hoisted him up, dusting off his back. Jaune mumbled a thank you to Ren, trying to re-inflate himself. "Now, Jaune." His mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Jaune gulped, realising what she was going to ask. "Where is she?"

"I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He whistled, not meeting his mother eye. His mother frowned, her blonde brows knitting together in a scowl. Before she could say anything more, her daughters decided to find out for themselves.

"Don't play coy Jaune." His eldest sister, Jasmine, said. "Where's the little tart?" Jaune's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Yeah." Vermillion, the next oldest called. "Where's the tramp that soiled our baby brother." Jaune's teeth ground together.

"Let's meet the hussy." Saffron said, nose pointed in the air like she smelt something bad. Jaune's fists clenched tightly.

"Yeah." The twins, Indigo and Violet shouted at the same time. "Where's the floozy?" Jaune's nails dug into the palms of his hands.

"We won't be too mean to the harlot." Jade promised. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Cooper took several steps back from Jaune.

The youngest sister, Lazuli, sighed. "Just show us the bitch Jaune." Jaune's eyes turned red.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared, causing those related to him to real back in shock. "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"So she does exist!" Jasmine shouted back. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Her other sisters cried out in agreement.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING SAID!" He exclaimed. His family members gasped at the language. Saffron opened her mouth to lecture her baby brother about proper manners, but he cut her off immediately.

"NO!" He jabbed a finger at her. "DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO CURSE! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I'M OLD ENOUGH TO BE DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" His sisters were all flabbergasted at the sudden flip in personality.

"YOU DON'T DECIDE WHO I DATE! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL THAT PERSON NAMES EITHER! AND YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE WHO I LOVE! AND I LOVE HER!" He finished, panting heavily. The area now held an extremely uncomfortable silence as the daughters of Arc all stared at their baby brother.

The silence was interrupted by a sound similar to that of shattering glass. All eyes turned to the sound, and widened considerably upon seeing a girl standing there with tears in her eyes. "Neo." Jaune breathed out softly.

Neo ran to Jaune, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his torso. Jaune rested a hand on her back, small tears forming in his own eyes. His eyes got rid of the tears and turned into a glare as he stared at hioved just how serious a threat this was.

The seven women all huddled together in a group, muttering incoherently. Eventually, they spun on their heels and faced Jaune. Jasmine took a step forward. "We will be as kind as we could possibly be to your girlfriend."

"Dad's version of kind. Not moms." Jaune clarified. His sisters all cursed inwardly.

"Fiiine." They all sighed. Jaune smiled widely at his sisters finally agreeing to be kind to Neo.

"Ok, now that no one's trying to kill each other." Jaune trailed off, grabbing the rest of his team so they stood facing a wall of blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is my family." He threw his arms wide, so that the rest of the Arc's all stood behind him and waved.

"My biggest sister, Jasmine, she's a professional huntress." He gestured to the tallest of the sisters, with hair that looked a little paler than the rest of the blondes. Jasmine was wearing a white jacket with black trimmings. She wore a pair of puffed out jeans. On her hips were two large scimitars, both of them with pearls on the hilts and intricate designs on the blades.

"Next is Vermillion, author of 'Ninjas of Love'." Jaune shuddered slightly as the second oldest child took a small bow. She wore a light red blazer atop a white dress shirt. Her pants were a dark grey and what appeared to be a red ribbon was tied around her waist in a knot. On her back was a large katana in a purple sheathe that was only a bit shorter than her. The blade itself was a deep blood red.

"Saffron, tech specialist up in Atlas." Saffron smiled brightly, showing a set of pearly whites. She wore a short-sleeved orange jacket with a black zipper, as well as black stripes covering the garment. The tiger-esque design continued on to her trousers, which were an inverted colouring of her jacket. Her weapons, which were currently transformed on her wrists as a pair of orange vambraces, were a set of the pronged orange claws.

"Indigo and Violet. Twins and DustTube famous." The most noticeable thing about the twins was the slight purple tint at the end of their blonde hair. Indigo wore a light blue shirt, covered by a purple jacket. Violet had a light purple shirt, covered by a blue jacket. On Indigo's hands were a pair of thick, sturdy looking purple gauntlets. On Violets feet were heavy looking boots that were coloured a deep purple.

"Jade. Master Woodcutter for Domremy." The girl in question grinned, hoisting a huge, green axe over her shoulder. The blade of the axe looked to be made from Jade's namesake. She wore a dress that looked surprisingly similar to Ren's style of clothing, colours and all.

"And finally, Lazuli." Jaune gestured to the smallest female there, Neo aside. She wore an aquamarine shirt and brown pants. That was it. Her weapon was a large drill piece atop a long brown stick. That was it.

Curiously, all of the children of Arc wore the same sneakers. If any of team JNNPR were to hazard a guess, they all had the words 'Left' and 'Right' written on their respective shoes. The parents of the family stood to the side, leaning lightly against each other.

Jaune's father, Johnathon, wore a light brown tweed suit with a white undershirt and a tie that matched his eyes. He looked like an older Jaune, with five o'clock shadow and slightly longer hair and glasses. His wife, June, stood beside him, blonde hair flowing well past her waist line. She wore a white blouse and a long purple skirt.

June did not appear to have a weapon on her person, but Johnathon had a sword that was very similar to Jaune's in style and appeared to be attached to a hidden belt. With a white sheathe and a blue handle, the only difference was that his appeared to be a lot longer.

"Wait." Jaune suddenly realised. "How did you get here?" Air sickness was practically a hereditary trait within the Arc family. Everyone sans his mother had it, the sickness getting worse the further up the family tree you went.

All blonde heads turned to the scene where the family had first appeared. The rest of the group realised exactly how they got there. They had walked. "Well we needed to see our son and his first girlfriend somehow." June said, a hand resting gently on her chin.

"That would explain the lack o' Grimm." Cooper whistled. The path that had been made by the cut down trees could be seen leading well past the horizon. Cooper squinted his eyes as he peered out into the distance. "That lead to Vale?"

The Arcs nodded. "Huh. Well, suppose that'll make delivery runs quicker." He scratched his chin in thought. "Outta curiosity," Cooper began, turning to the majority of the Arc family. "What was ya'll planning to do once you got here?"

Every blonde head, minus Jaune's, blanked at the question. Jaune turned to his family, eyes wide and annoyed. "You mean you came here just to threaten my girlfriend! Without any other plans!?"

"It was a rather rushed expedition." Jasmine said, hands lightly resting on her scimitars. "We barely had time to pack." Jaune sighed at his family's inability to plan things through.

"You're lucky that tomorrows the last day of our mission. We can go back to Vale tomorrow, and then, we can discuss things." He crossed his arms over his armour plates, frowning at the shuffling group of Arc. Jaune turned to Cooper, an eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't know anywhere they could stay do you?"

Cooper gained a wide, and somewhat concerning smile as his eyes lit up with glee.

…

"I hate you." Olivia told her grandfather. "I hate you as hot as my semblance can go. Which is pretty damn hot."

The Arcs were taking residence within Olivia's house, using the surprisingly large amount of sleeping bags that she had in her possession. The members of team JNNPR decided to use sleeping bags too, feeling too awkward to stay in their rooms when such a large group of people was down below. This granted the opportunity for a bonding experience between everyone.

Nora was having a great time conversing with Jade, Indigo and Violet. Their similar personalities shining through, and the twins making Nora promise that they could make a DustTube video with them.

Ren was sipping tea with Jasmine, Vermillion and Lazuli. Vermillion wanted to know more about the town she was in, as it was the bases of her next novel. Jasmine want to talk to Ren about what Jaune was like on the team, being the only other male there. Lazuli just wanted some tea.

Pyrrha was having a very pleasant conversation with Saffron and June. They were discussing things such as weather, technology, politics, Jaune in a dress. Normal conversation topics.

Jaune and Neo were seated beside Johnathon, who looked upon the scene with a smile. "Your sisters may be troublesome." He began, causing Jaune and Neo to look at him. "But it's moments like this that make it all worthwhile."

Jaune watched as his father's smile grew when he looked upon the family that he and his wife had built. Jaune clutched Neo's hand in his, both members of the relationship knowing what the other was thinking.

'Maybe one day, we can have a family.' Was the thought that invaded both of their minds. Neo would love to have a family like Jaune's. Although, maybe not eight children. Three, three is a good number. However, she would never be able to have a family as long as Cinder could interfere.

'Cinder!'Neo almost forgot her promise to tell Jaune about the plans Cinder had while she was in Mulan. She quickly took out her phone and nudged Jaune. Jaune looked down to see what it was Neo wanted, and when he saw the scroll, memories of the day before the Breach came rushing back to him.

"Now?" He mouthed. Neo nodded, gesturing to the outside world. Jaune nodded, but turned to his father for a moment. "Dad." He whispered in his ear, gaining his father's attention immediately. "I need to talk to Neo about something important. Don't let the others know."

Johnathon nodded, fully ready to take on his son's request. Jaune and Neo exited the room, closing the door softly behind them. They opened the back door to Olivia's home, stepping out into her open garden. When it was assured they were alone, Neo began typing on her phone, the only sound in the night being the light taps of Neo's fingers. After too many minutes, Neo silently handed the scroll over to Jaune, allowing him to read what was being planned at Beacon, and who was involved.

…

It was well past midnight by the time everyone in the Inferna household had fallen asleep. It was well past midnight, when Jaune Arc silently and slowly stood up out of his sleeping bag and exited the room. It was well past midnight, when Jaune stepped into the outside world and activating his scroll. It was well past midnight, when Jaune finally spoke.

" _Mercury. We need to talk."_

* * *

 _Man those names really hit the nail on the head don't they. Anyway, allow me to clarify what I meant by 'This End Is Near' in the last chapter. The end of this story is close. More specifically, the End will be in the next chapter._

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	34. Chapter 34

"Where's Roy?" Nora asked as the group consisting of team JNNPR and the Arc family waited within the large trail that the Arcs had carved through the landscape.

"I don't know. It's not like him to not be punctual." Johnathan mused, scratching lightly at his beard.

"Perhaps he stopped to pick someone up?" June theorised. Jaune stiffened ever so slightly. "Jade, sweetie, can you check if you can see him?"

Jade nodded, taking her axe from behind her back and planting it in the ground. She peered through a scope that was attached to its handle. Jaune had a strange recollection of a certain scythe/sniper rifle that was similar.

"I think I see him." She muttered, adjusting the zoom on her axe-rifle. The others finally saw the tiny black spec in the distance that was Roy's bullhead.

As the bullhead approached, Jade squinted slightly while looking through her sights. "Looks like mom was right. He's got a passenger." The others all wondered who this passenger could be, but said nothing as they watched Jaune step forward.

The bullhead stopped a hundred or so feet in front of the group. When it landed, two people exited the aircraft, one of them being Roy Falcon, but the other, only two in the group recognised. Neo froze in fear upon seeing Mercury Black approach the group.

Jaune left the group and walked towards Mercury, meeting him half way. "Mercury." Jaune greeted. Mercury grunted in acknowledgement. "I'm going to hit you now."

Mercury sighed. "That's fair." Jaune smacked Mercury's head, causing him to wince. "Alright. Can I hit you back?"

Jaune shrugged. "Sure." Mercury instantly kicked Jaune's shin. Jaune yelped out and began cradling his leg. "Metal legs dude! Not fair!" He sighed and gestured to the rest of the group, indicating that he wanted Mercury to be introduced.

"Guys." Jaune started, noticing the strange looks everyone was giving him, and the look of horror that Neo wore. "This is Mercury. He was previously part of a plan to orchestrate the fall of Beacon." The gasp that ran through the group caused Mercury to shrink slightly.

" _Previously_." Jaune repeated. "Meaning now he's not. And now, he's going to help us." He clapped Mercury's shoulder, trying to paint him in a good light. Judging from the expressions on everyone else's faces, he wasn't doing a very good job.

Neo walked forward, and stared Mercury in his grey eyes. "Uh. Hi." Merucry said awkwardly. A 'smack' rang out, as Neo had brought her hand across Mercury's cheek. "I guess I deserved that." Another 'smack'. "That too."

Neo made to punch Mercury in the groin, but was stopped by the two boys. "Maybe not that." Jaune said. Neo stared up at his eyes, pink and brown meeting blue. "Neo, look, I know this is awkward for you, but I promise that he's here to help. And an Arc never goes back on his word."

Johnathon smiled softly at his son's words. The females all rolled their eyes slightly. Neo stared up at Mercury, who sighed. "Neo, I know that me being here doesn't exactly bode well, but I promise I didn't tell the others."

"There are others?" Pyrrha spoke up. Mercury looked to her and nodded.

"I guess this is as good a time as any." He coughed. "I was part of a three person team to cause Beacon, and Vale, to be destroyed." He could sense the glares from the others. Gulping, he continued on. "But, I'm no longer with them."

"The other two persons names are Emerald Fall, and Cinder Sustrasi. They've also made a deal with the White Fang." Another gasp rushed through the group. "And they were planning on attacking during the Vytal festival. They've also hacked the CCT."

A lot of muttering was going on within the group. Eventually, Ren stepped forward. "And why have you decided to abandon their cause?"

Mercury glanced at Jaune. "I had a change of heart."

He could see all of them squinting at him, clearly not believing his words. "I believe him." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Roy standing a small distance away, his arms crossed. "He told me everything on the way over. He had no reason to, other than the fact I said I knew Jaune."

"The fact he told a complete stranger what he had done, and what was going to happen, is proof enough that he's serious about changing sides." Roy nodded to Mercury, who gave him a genuine smile in response.

"I believe him." Johnathon stated. "Roy has always been an excellent judge of character, as has Jaune. If the two of them say he's on our side, he's on our side." The others all murmured in agreement.

"Thank you." Mercury said. "I know I probably don't deserve it but, thank you." He sighed happily, before his eyes hardened. "Cinder and Emerald will probably want to know where I've been. So, unless you want to end it when we get back, or help me think of a lie, we need to figure something out."

"That won't be necessary." Came a voice that was as smooth as silk, but hot as fire. Mercury, Neo and Jaune whirled around at the voice, seeing two women step out from behind Roy's Bullhead.

One of them had deep red eyes and green hair, whereas the other wore a short red dress with golden spirals that matched her amber eyes.

"Mercury! You said you didn't tell anyone!" Jaune shouted, instantly drawing his sword. The rest of the Arcs and Jaune's team followed suit, drawing their own weapons.

"I didn't! I swear!" Mercury defended, raising a boot to prepare to shoot at the two antagonists.

"Oh, he's telling the truth." Cinder said, idly looking at her fingernails. "He told none of us that he was going to betray us. But, we had his scroll location. And I must say, this lovely trail made it that much easier to get here."

Suddenly, four large vans appeared from behind the aircraft. Once they skidded to a halt, dozens of White Fang members jumped out of them, one of them in particular brandishing a large red katana. "So, these are the humans you are so eager to kill." He had brown hair laced with red highlights, and horns protruded from his skull.

"Yes. Two of them have betrayed us, and the others are simply cannon fodder." Cinder sighed lightly. Mercury and Neo stiffened visibly, but their forms were soon surrounded by the Arcs and JNNPR.

Each of them had their weapons pointed at the enemy, ready to fight at a moment's notice. All the while, Jaune was staring Cinder in her eyes, finally realising where he recognised her from. "You." Jaune said, levelling his sword parallel to the ground and pointing it at her.

"You were at the Breach." Cinder's expression momentarily faltered, turning into a scowl at the memory of Jaune telling her off. "And from what I've been told, you were the one who brought Torchwick into the picture."

"You are correct on both marks, congratulations." The raven haired woman said sarcastically.

"Did you know?" Jaune's voice echoed in the clearing. "Did you know what he did to her?" He didn't need to specify who or what he was talking about.

Cinder smiled wickedly. "Yes. That was the reason I recruited him in the first place. I needed someone truly evil on my side." Jaune's pupils turned to pinpricks as he stared at Cinder, his breathing now slightly ragged.

"Then you're mine." He lowered his stance and brought his shield up to cover his torso. The silence in the air was palpable, both sides waiting for some action to kick off the fight. An act finally happened, but it did not initiate the fight. Rather, it sent looks of confusion through both sides.

A small 'clip', 'clop', could be heard repeating in the clearing. The noise was finally given an origin, when a voice spoke. "Jaune, I thought I told you not to let your emotions control your battles." Cinder's side jumped apart, as a man in a white and grey kimono with wooden sandals walked calmly towards Jaune while holding a pure white katana in his outstretched hand.

"Jack?" Jaune said incredulously. His teacher nodded in greeting, stopping when he was but a few feet in front of him.

"I was travelling this road in order to meet with an old friend, when I sensed an overwhelming aura of hypocrisy and arrogance that could only have belonged to a former student of mine." Jack turned and stared at the leader of the White Fang, who appeared to be shaking in rage.

"Adam. I would say it is good to see you again, but you wouldn't want me to lie would you?" Adam Taurus grit his teeth as he stared at his previous mentor through his mask.

"You sided with the humans when given the choice. I cannot forgive you for that." Jaune and Neo shared a glance, neither knowing that Jack was a Faunus. "You may have skill, but we have numbers." Adam gestured behind him, obviously talking about the sheer amount of White Fang members that were there.

"Ah, about your, 'numbers'." Jack said as he raised his sword and began to sheathe it. "I must apologise, but I've already cut them down." The sword sheathed completely with an audible 'click'. The moment the sword had disappeared, a loud slashing noise echoed through the clearing, all of the White Fang grunts falling to the ground, unconscious and possibly dead.

The only ones left standing were Adam, Cinder and Emerald. It was now seventeen against three, the 'numbers' now clearly in the good sides favour. Cinder glared at the group, eyes flaming with unbridled fury.

"Your numbers do not matter, you shall not survive this encounter." She told them. Without warning, Adam and Emerald shot forward, weapons drawn. They were countered by two people each. Jasmine and Mercury had stopped Emeralds advance, and Jack and Vermillion clashed blades with Adams.

"You can't beat us." Jaune told her. "No matter what you say, you're outnumbered and outskilled." Cinder seemed to smirk at his words.

"Outskilled, you say?" A series of bright, orange rings with intricate designs started circling her torso. Her right eye began glowing brightly, looking almost as if it was on fire. The rings expanded rapidly, throwing back all those who opposed her, minus two.

Jaune and his father stood standing, arms raised against the blast. When the discharge stopped, and they realised that everyone else had been thrown back, they glared at Cinder. Jaune was about to attack, but his father stepped before him, a cold aura surrounding him.

"First of all," Johnathon calmly took of his glasses and placed them in his pocket. "Bitch." Jaune, as well as the rest of the Arcs, all took several steps back, in what appeared to be fear. They had only seen their father curse one other time, and let's just say that it did not end well for the other guy.

Roy, on the other hand, smiled widely and grabbed a box of popcorn from out of nowhere. "That. Was a really, bad idea." Johnathon raised his sword and expanded his sheathe, the holster for the sword turning into a kite shield.

"I'm assuming, due to how idiotic the action you just took was," Cinder ground her teeth at the mans words. "That you don't know who we are."

"We, are the Arc family. And seeing as you were not aware of that, I have but one thing to say." The area around the father of the Arc's grew still, not even the wind daring to make a sound.

"You fucked up."

A blindingly white flash overtook the area, causing everyone to wince and shield their eyes. When the light dimmed down, majority of the jaws there had dropped. Johnathon Arc still stood before the three antagonists, but he was now covered in ethereal white armour.

"An interesting thing, the Arc semblance is." He stated as he stalked towards Cinder, sword and shield at the ready. "It can only activate under two certain circumstances. The user is male, and he is _very,_ pissed off."

Adam, having had enough of this humans prattling, dashed at him and swung his sword. Johnathon, almost casually, lifted his shield which was also glowing brightly. When the katana came into contact with the shield, it shattered in a spark of red energy.

Adam was in such a state of stupefaction, that he did not see the sword approaching him until it was too late. Adam went flying, aura instantly shattering and colliding with a tree. He fell to the ground, mask broken and unmoving.

Emerald was next, using her chains to ensnare Johnathon, the literal 'white knight' only briefly halting. He flexed slightly, causing the chains to shatter. Johnathon grabbed one of the chains and jerked it towards him, Emerald coming flying with it.

The bash of the shield that he delivered to her was enough that she would more than likely wake up with a concussion and a broken aura. "And seeing as you just attacked my wife, my children, my partner, my sons team, and a girl who I hope will one day be my daughter-in-law," His blade pointed at Cinder's throat. "I am indeed, _very_ pissed off."

Cinder, for the first time in several years, felt fear. "You're going to kill me? And ruin your son's chance for closure?" She snarled.

For a moment, Johnathon turned his head back so he could see his son. In that moment, Cinder activated her semblance and pressed her hands against Johnathon's glowing wispy helmet. Instead of him screaming out in agony, Cinder found herself screaming.

"I suppose that would be the proper story book ending to this wouldn't it." Johnathon said as he turned his head back to Cinder, piercing cerulean eyes staring at her through the constant shimmering whiteness.

"But unfortunately for you, I do not wish to make my son a murder. And this isn't that kind of story." With that final word, Johnathon plunged his sword directly into where Cinder's cold, uncaring heart would be.

Her aura held for barely a second, before shattering with a blindingly bright blast of orange, and a strangled cry of pain. Cinder's amber eyes maintained their look of rage, of hate, of will for vengeance, before they faded, leaving empty, colourless orbs.

Suddenly, a bright orange glow erupted from Cinder, shooting into the sky and heading straight towards Vale. There was silence in the clearing where the battle, if you could call it that, had been fought.

No birds tweeted. No leaves rustled. No branches snapped. Silence pervaded all.

When Johnathon's glowing white armour finally disappeared, he stood still, staring at the lifeless corpse of Cinder Fall, blood seeping from the gash in her chest. He slowly returned the shield into its sheathe form and holstered his sword. He turned and stared at the rest of the group, who were all looking at him with wide eyes.

He approached the group slowly, eyes on Neo and Jaune. He stopped before the couple and put a hand on their shoulders. "Sorry I couldn't let you to be the hero you are Jaune, but something tells me you're better off as you are."

Tears fell from both of their eyes as they hugged Johnathon, and each other. Everyone who watched the scene unfold shed a tear, even Mercury and Jack. "Now, let us return to Vale, and inform Ozpin about all this."

…

"I see." Ozpin said pensively, staring out over his glasses at the group before him. The entirety of the Arc family, team JNNPR, a Bullhead pilot and Mercury Black were all crammed inside his office.

"So, you mean to tell me, that the perpetrators of this plan, are currently either dead, locked up, or standing in front of me?" Mercury and Neo shuffled awkwardly.

"Yes." June Arc said, standing protectively in front of Neo, as well as Mercury. "However these two are the ones that informed us of the attack."

Ozpin said nothing, staring at Neo and Mercury with a calculating gaze. "This is true. And, as grim as this may sound, the death of this, Cinder Fall character, was quite a lucky turn of events." Ozpin's eyes left the two, and were now on the floor counter of his elevator, which was steadily increasing.

"Why is that?" Johnathon asked. Mercury seemed to know the answer.

"The Fall Maiden." He explained, staring at Ozpin's light brown eyes. The others in the room all looked around questioningly.

"I thought that was just a fairy tale." Saffron said, staring at her sisters who all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Mercury trailed off. "It's, kinda not. And, we kinda, stole half her powers." He muttered. The gusto that Mercury possessed before reforming was now all but gone, awkwardly muttering his words and occasionally staring at his feet. He reminded Jaune of Jaune, before he met Neo.

"Well, seeing as this was your first offense, I think we know who you're first apology should be to." A 'ding' sounded, prompting everyone to turn to the elevator doors that slowly began to open.

"Oh shit." Mercury muttered as his grey eyes met the light brown ones of the Fall Maiden. When the eyes finally realised just who she was looking at, they widened in both fear and anger. A gust of wind suddenly blew him off his feet, sending backwards over Ozpin's desk, who maneuvered his chair so that he would not be hit.

Mercury's legs were left sticking in the air after that blast, his trousers coming down and exposing his prosthetic legs. "I guess I deserved that." They heard him mumble, Ozpin looking down at the boy with a small smile.

Ozpin lowered down a hand and helped him to his feet. When Mercury got back up, he looked to the elevator again and saw someone else he recognised, someone with piercing red eyes. "Don't tell me you're gonna hit me too." He sighed.

"As tempting as that is," The grizzled man replied. "If I hit you, you wouldn't get back up." His eyes flashed dangerously as he ran a hand through his greying black, spiky hair.

"Qrow. Thank you for bringing Amber up." Qrow nodded as he helped the tanned girl into the room. She was wearing a long medical gown and a large scar over one half of her face. Everyone could plainly see and feel the hate that was directed towards Mercury.

"Mr. Black. I believe there is something you wish to say to Amber?" Ozpin smirked lightly, eyes flicking between the former assassin and once-again Maiden.

Mercury gulped slightly as he righted himself and stared at Amber. He would like nothing more than to not meet her eyes, seeing as they were currently envisioning him enflamed. But, if he was to have a chance at redemption, it started here.

"I'm, sorry." Mercury eventually said. Amber still retained her look of fury.

"For?" Ozpin commented.

Mercury swallowed his nerves and continued speaking. "For helping taking half of your power, and apparently putting you into a coma." He shuffled awkwardly, his fake feet grinding on the floor.

Ambers rage was still visible, but it appeared to have lessened slightly. "Do you think a simple sorry will make me forgive what you did?" Her voice was hoarse, and Neo could tell that she had not used it in several months.

"No." Mercury sighed, his head hanging low. "But, it's a start?" He tried, smiling awkwardly. The frown that crossed Amber's scarred face was easily noticeable. "Yeah, thought not."

Amber looked as though she was debating something, scowl still visible on her face. "Why?" She asked, eyes meeting Mercury's. "Why did you betray them?"

"That would be thanks to blue eyed and blonde over there." He pointed to Jaune, who was standing with the rest of his family. Amber's eyes fell over the Arc family. Because she couldn't see who Mercury was pointing to, a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Which one?" She asked, eyes scanning over every blonde there. Jaune raised his hand, showing Amber that it was he who turned Mercury over to their side.

"That was me." Jaune stepped forward, standing before Amber and Qrow. "I'm Jaune." He offered a hand to her. Amber took it, shaking it weakly.

"How did you change him to the side of good?" Amber asked the young knight. Jaune blinked slightly. He turned to Mercury, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, I, talked to him?" He offered. Amber blinked, not believing his reasoning. "I mean, I was nice to him, I guess. We played video games together." Jaune was listing off the activities he and Mercury had done together.

"You made someone good by talking to them?" Amber said in disbelief. Jaune nodded in a 'more-or-less' fashion. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

Almost instantly, Jaune's head turned to look at Neo. Amber followed his gaze, eyes falling on the short girl with multi-coloured hair. Neo gulped lightly, raising a hand and waving meekly at Amber.

Before Amber could say anything, the eldest Arc sister spoke. "Wait. Are you saying Neo used to be a bad guy?" Jasmine asked her brother.

Neo slowly shimmied behind Jaune, using his body to defend herself from the stares. "Used to." Jaune stated, staring his sisters in the eye. A soft chuckling could be heard from the group. Johnathon Arc was clutching his side in laughter, as his wife averted her gaze.

"You really are my son." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. No one seemed to get what he was implying at first, but Jaune's eyes widened upon realisation.

"Mom! You used to be bad?" He exclaimed. June Arc stared at her husband, annoyed that he had revealed that part of her past.

"Used to. As you just put it Jauney." She stated. "Yes, I used to be on the wrong side. But your father, changed my ways."

"With his di-" Roy was cut off by Johnathon smacking him over his head.

"Yes, we Arcs tend to have a strange ability of turning the bad to the good, especially cute bad girls." Both June and Neo gained a blush as they hugged their own male Arc.

"Jaune, Neo." Ozpin called, causing the couple to look up at the wisened man. "It would seem that thanks to the two of you, as well as Mr. Black, Beacon has been saved. I believe the whole of Vale would be in danger, judging from what you have told me."

"I'm certain that the citizens of Vale would love to meet the saviours of their city." Ozpin smirked lightly over the tops of his tiny glasses.

"Thank you professor, but no thank you." Jaune said, a small smile on his face. Ozpin, as well as several others, gave Jaune strange looks. "I'm sure that if they knew I'd probably be treated like a hero or something, but I think that if people found out what almost happened there'd be panic."

"So, you don't want people to know of your heroic acts?" Ozpin asked. Jaune chuckled lightly.

"I think the term is, 'ignorance is bliss'." He received a small smirk from Ozpin. "Plus, technically it was my dad who killed the master mind." Ozpin's eyes flicked towards the father of the Arcs, who met his gaze.

"If you're going to ask, I don't want my name known either." Johnathon told the headmaster. Ozpin sighed lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So, you saved the city, but you don't want anyone to know. I suppose that would be the Arc in you wouldn't it. So, I can only ask, what is it the two of you shall do now that your enemy has been vanquished?"

Neo and Jaune looked at each other, asking each other the question just proposed to them mentally. They both gained wide smiles as they turned to Ozpin and gave him their answer.

"Ice cream."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _This, is the end. The end of the story anyway. It's been a good run. With some, bumps in the road. *cough*chapter16*cough* Either way, I've loved writing this story. To think it just started off in my head as a simple thought. That thought being, 'I wonder if Jaune likes ice cream'._

 _Still, it's almost hard to see this ending. And I'll be completely honest with you, it brings a tear to my eye, seeing as this is the first story I've ever fully completed. So, with Jaune and Neo in a relationship approved by his family, Beacon and Vale safe, and Mercury on the side of good, all I can say is,_

 _Until next time._

 _-Friday_


	35. The End

"And in other news, the members of the White Fang that served under the faction's previous leader, Adam Taurus, have been released from custody as of this morning." Lisa Lavender stared at the camera, while in the background Faunus and humans alike cheered at the release, many Faunus running to others in orange jumpsuits, obviously families or loved ones.

The tv that projected the scene was hooked up in a small bar on the outskirts of Vale, run by a burly looking man with a thick black beard. His only patrons were two adult males, both sharing a drink they called celebration.

"I got to say kid, when I said I'd look you up for a drink, I didn't think you'd come the moment I got outta the joint." An orange haired Faunus with fox ears commented as he drank a pint of strong alcohol.

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word." The blonde beside him chuckled. Jaune Arc lightly scratched his chin, where a fair bit of blonde stubble had been growing recently.

"Honestly, ten years in prison. It's about time that I got out. I thought your old man killed Taurus when he killed that fiery bitch." Ronald Torchwick complained, in good faith.

"So did I. Turns out he's a tough bastard. When they were being carted off, he broke out and ran back to wherever the rest of the White Fang were." Jaune shrugged, downing his drink and lightly tapping the glass, indicating the barman he would like another.

"But then that other team tracked him down and rained hell." Ronald smirk, the action infectious to both bartender and partner.

"Yeah. Apparently he used to be an old lover of one of them." Jaune explained, gauging the shocked look on the gingers face. "And that didn't sit well with her current one. So, that's how Adam Taurus found himself on the wrathful end of one 'Weiss Schnee'."

"Wait, wait wait!" Ronald started. "Back up a few miles there." Jaune smiled, noticing the realisation kicking in. "You said that the one was a previous lover of Taurus?" Jaune nodded. "But Taurus would never touch a human." He nodded again. "So that means…"

"That Weiss Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, is currently married to a Faunus. Yes." Jaune smirked as Ronald's jaw hit the table. "Honestly I'm a little surprised myself. I would've sworn she'd have ended up with Sun."

"Speaking of marriages." The bartender commented, setting down Jaune's drink, and causing both patrons to look at him. "How's Neo?"

Jaune grew a soft, but bright smile. "She's doing great Junior. Thanks. And thanks again for walking her down the aisle. It meant a lot to her." The tall bear of a man grew a small blush.

"Well, she was practically my daughter already. Like hell I'm gonna have her walk it alone." Junior beamed with pride. "And to think, when I first met her she was a psychopathic little girl with a blade in her umbrella."

Junior chuckled, as did Jaune, somewhat awkwardly. "Well, she is a pro hunter now. And, uh, there's a reason Ozpin sends her on the more, ugly, missions." All three men fell into silence, fearing that somehow, someway, Neo would know about them talking.

"Show him the pictures." Junior grunted, trying to not think of Neo's first impression. Jaune's face lit up like the Sun, as he dived into his pocket and produced his wallet. A cascade of folded pictures fell from the wallet, landing on the ground of the bar.

"Sweet Mother of Oum." Ronald breathed as he stared downwards. "How many kids do you have?"

"Four." Jaune answered shortly, searching through the many pictures, trying to find the best ones to show off how amazing his children were.

"You have four kids?" Ronald breathed. "And four feet of pictures." Jaune nodded, finally finding his favourite picture.

He slipped it carefully from its designated slot, and handed it to Ronald. The picture showed six people, five of them blonde. Neo and Jaune stood proudly, Neo having gained a small bit of height over the years, but still looking as short when compared to Jaune.

In front of the couple were two children, one of them a girl with blonde pigtails and a missing tooth shown in her wide smile. To the left of the girl was a slightly shorter one, her hair tied back in a pigtail. The two girl's state of dress couldn't be any more different.

The taller girl was wearing denim dungarees, and a bright yellow shirt under them. "That's Joan." Jaune commented. "She's a tomboy if I've ever seen one, even more so than Lapis." Ronald didn't know who Lapis was, but he took his word for her personality.

The other girl wore a pale white sundress, and held a small white flower in one hand. "Vanilla. Neo named her. Very polite. And mannerly. And cute. And…" Jaune went on, describing both daughters in great detail.

Ronald turned his eyes back to the picture, noticing small bundles of blonde being held in both parents' arms. While he couldn't make out very many facial details, he did notice one thing about the two, as well as the others.

All children had one, deep blue eye, and the others had eyes of brown, pink or white. "The Arc genes be strong." Ronald whispered, the comment not going unnoticed.

Jaune laughed loudly in agreement. "Yeah. We Arcs have somewhat of a, strong heritage." He pointed two fingers to the bundles. "Jack, and Gelato." Jaune's face turned to one of melancholy. "I named him after my late teacher." His hand came to rest on the hilt of a sword, one that one not Crocea Mors.

"Was he important to you?" Ronald asked, handing the picture back to Jaune. Jaune nodded, taking the picture and placing it back in its slot.

"Yeah. If it weren't for him, his teachings, his armour, I doubt myself and Neo would actually be together." Jaune shook his head, staring at the glass in hand. He raised it high and toasted. "To Jack. May you have finally found peace."

Junior and Ronald copied the toast, and drank to Jack's legacy. "If you don't mind me asking, how did he…" Ronald trailed off, and Jaune took another swig of his drink.

"He went out like a hero, protecting those he cared about and fighting evil." Jaune's fingers picked lightly at the scabbard of Jack's sword. "It happened when all of us, that is, JNPPR, RWBY, CRDL, CFVY, SSSN, hell every team in Remnant, when we went to fight against the Queen of Grimm."

"There was a Queen of Grimm?" Junior and Ronald asked simultaneously. Jaune looked sheepish for only a moment.

"Oh yeah, forgot that was supposed to be a secret. Shh." He winked at the two. The others rolled their eyes and drank some more. "But, basically, Jack took a hit for us. A really, bad hit." Jaune's eyes misted over slightly, recalling the scene.

"He managed to stay standing long enough for me to run over to him. When I got there, there was already a lot of blood gone. He looked up to me and told me 'This power is now yours. Use it wisely.'."

Jaune gripped the hilt of his katana. "He gave me this, and I slaughtered the Queen with it." There was silence for a moment, before Ronald spoke.

"That's rather, anti-climactic." He said honestly, Junior having to nod in agreement.

Jaune actually managed to laugh. "Yeah. It's weird, actually." He took a gulp of his drink. "For some reason, almost all of my important fights end quickly. Usually thanks to some weird 'Deus Ex Machina' or something. Weird."

An awkward cough echoed through the bar, the origin of the sound unknown, possibly coming from a different Knight.

The trio said nothing, instead content to simply sit there, drinking their beverages. While they were sitting in comfortable silence, Jaune's scroll buzzed. He glanced down at it, and his expression turned into a happy smile.

"Well, I gotta go. Duty calls." He said, standing up off the stool.

"More like 'booty calls'." Ronald whispered to Junior, who snorted into his drink. Ronald smirked and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll have to thank you again Jaune. You stood by your word, and for that, I am grateful."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, you're kind of helping me too right now." He laughed awkwardly, noticing the raised eyebrows. "You're helping me build up my tolerance to people with orange hair and green eyes."

Jaune's eyes became distant and looked away. "Yeah. Meeting Ruby's girlfriend for the first time was not fun." He shook his head and came back to the current situation. "Anyway, it was great to see you again. Tell the twins I said hi!" He called to Junior as the blonde exited the bar.

There were a few moments of silence, before Junior spoke. "You realise that you said that about my unofficial daughter, right?" His knuckles cracked on the table. Ronald gulped and reached into his pocket, pulling out Lien that he had on him before being arrested.

"Uh, three shots of vodka? I feel like I'm going to want to forget what happens next."

Jaune Arc walked through the door to his house, lightly dusting off his shoes. "I'm home." He called out. Instantly, there was a scraping of chairs, and the sound of feet running. Three people sprinted out from a doorway, all of them female, and all of them very important in Jaune's life.

"Daddy!" Joan and Vanilla shouted, while the much taller female skipped past them, using her longer legs to get ahead. Neopolitan Arc jumped into her husband's arms, the motion causing them both to spin and hug each other tightly. After spinning for a short moment, Jaune put his wife down to the ground, and kissed her passionately.

"Yuck!" Joan spat, disgusted at the scene before her.

"How womantic." Vanilla swooned, a slight lisp in her voice.

Jaune chuckled and stopped kissing Neo, before kneeling down and throwing his arms out wide, prompting his daughters to run into them. The two girls hugged their father tightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What took you so long?" Joan pouted, stamping her foot lightly. "You said you'd be home when the big hand was at two!" She pointed angrily to a large grandfather clock, the time reading '2:01'.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jaune said, ruffling Joan's hair, causing her blue and pink eyes to shine happily. "I was meeting with Junior, and a friend." He stood back up and placed an arm around Neo's waist, who looked up to him uncertainly. He mouthed the word 'Ronald', to her, and she nodded in acceptance.

"Well, now that you're home, you can play with us right?" Vanilla said, hopping up and down rapidly. Jaune sighed with a smile, turning to Neo.

"I'm going to check on Jack and Gelly first, alright?" He told them softly. The two pouted, but nodded. The girls scuttled into the room that housed their toys, Neo and Jaune ascending the stairs to check on their youngest of children.

They shared a quick kiss, and quietly opened the door to the twin's room. The room was painted a relaxing purple, and the twins were asleep in the same cot, lightly breathing. The parents sighed in relief, before gently closing the door.

"Thank Oum." Jaune whispered, Neo nodding in agreement. Now that the silence was hanging, Jaune turned to Neo, looking down at her with a smile. Neo noticed this, and after blinking a moment, she shot Jaune a quizzical look.

"Nothing." He smiled, before wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. "I'm just so glad I'm with you." His smile was one of the brightest things Neo had ever seen, and she could not help but to smile back. They shared a small kiss, which turned into a deeper, more passionate one.

They broke, and Neo felt Jaune's hand trail down her back, and come to a rest on her rear. She smirked deviously. There was only one reason Jaune would ever put his hands there, and that's if they were about to have a good time.

"You know." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Now that I think about, I never got my 'revenge', did I?" He asked rhetorically. When Neo shook her head, Jaune took it as a sign to go ahead with his plan.

Spinning her slightly, so that she was now held bridal style, Jaune carried Neo to their bedroom, and closed the door behind them. "Now. I believe my exact words were…" Jaune trailed off as he placed Neo on the bed, and leaned over her, lightly kissing her neck.

" _Revenge will be sweet."_ He whispered, than began trailing kisses down Neo's body. Neo was wearing a light pink dress, key word 'was'. Jaune lifted the dress from off of her body, looking down at her curves. After four children, Neo had a few stretch marks, not that Jaune cared in the slightest. To him, it just showed how strong she truly was.

"Well, where should I start?" Jaune asked, leaning down to meet Neo's lips. Just as the lips touched, a cry sounded out from downstairs.

"DAAAAAAAD! VANILLA HID MY DOLL!" Joan shouted from downstairs. Jaune sighed and met Neo's eyes.

"I blame you, you know." He smirked. Neo rolled her eyes with a smile and lightly whacked his head. In response to the accusation, Neo held up three fingers. "Ok, yeah I know you wanted three, but how were we supposed to know it'd be twins." Jaune smiled, before hearing his daughters crying out again.

He sighed and stood up, throwing a regretful look Neo's way. Neo responded with a small smirk and her finger pointing to the door. Jaune lowered his head slightly and left the room, turning the corner and descending the stairs so that he could fix whatever argument his daughters were having.

Neo sighed as well, laying down on her queen sized bed. She got all excited for nothing. She rolled onto her side and noticed her scroll laying on the night stand. She grew a devious smirk as she grabbed it and began typing rapidly.

After a short while, Jaune had found Joan's misplaced doll, a plastic figure of Vav from X-Ray and Vav. Jaune totally didn't intend to get that for himself, and then panic and give it to his daughter when Neo started asking questions. Totally not.

Jaune's shoulders were slouched when he re-entered his bedroom, looking up and finding Neo not as he left her, but instead dressed up in a sleek, pink dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees.

Jaune realised his mouth was hanging open and closed it before he could catch flies. "Um, Neo?" He questioned. Neo, who was checking herself in a mirror up until that point, turned and smiled seductively at him.

Jaune gulped ever so slightly. "What, uh, what you dressed up for?" He quickly ran through a list of important dates and anniversaries in his head. When his search came up dry, he figured he wasn't in any danger. Neo stepped closer to him and began speaking softly.

"It's not fair that we always get interrupted during our 'special time'." She rested a hand upon Jaune's chin. Her voice and throat had healed immensely from her days as a villain, but she was so used to staying quiet, she tended to only use them for special occasions.

Special occasions such as saying 'I do'.

Jaune smiled and gripped the hand on his cheek gently. "I'll admit, I'm a bit upset with that too. So, what did you have in mind?" On cue, the doorbell rang. Jaune turned to the hallway where the noise echoed, and then back to Neo, who smirked lightly.

The two descended the stairs, noticing their children leaning out from behind a doorframe to stare at the entrance to their home. Jaune strode forward and opened the door, his face breaking into a wide smile.

"AUNTY NORA!" The two girls shouted, rushing forward and hugging the woman's knees. Nora Valkyrie-Ren smiled and bent down to pick up the two.

"Well! How's my favourite nieces!" She smiled, bringing the two in for a crushing hug. Nora set them down, the two of them wobbling slightly before shaking it off and staring up with bright smiles.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Nora." Neo whispered to the red head. Nora waved it off and stormed into the house, chasing after the children, and revealing Lie Ren standing behind her, holding the hand of a small child.

Jaune shot Ren a small look, before bending down to meet the eyes of the child. "Hello. What's your name?" He asked softly. The boy stepped back behind Ren and hugged his leg. Jaune would have thought the child to be Nora and Ren's, were it not for the black ears sticking out the top of his head.

"This is Fenrir." Ren introduced. "Fenrir, this is Jaune and Neo. Your aunt and uncle." Jaune stepped back, standing next to Neo and throwing an arm around her, smiling down at the boy.

"H-Hello." He stammered out. Ren and Fenrir crossed the threshold, Ren lightly patting the boy on the back and sending him after Nora. Fenrir quickly scurried to where the sounds of fun, and possibly chaos, was located.

Jaune turned to Ren, a raised eyebrow the only prompt needed for the question. A small scowl formed on Ren's normally neutral face, before nodding, and gesturing to the door. Jaune nodded in return, stepping outside for a moment with Ren.

"Neo, can you make sure to tell Nora what's easily replaced and what's not?" Jaune requested. Neo nodded, understanding that the conversation was not one she was to be a part of. Once she had gone, Jaune closed the door behind him and turned to Ren.

"He is legally our child." Ren stated, the words indicating to Jaune that there was more behind it. Ren sighed for a moment and stared to the stars. "We found out a while ago that, Nora, cannot have children."

Jaune's face showed a look of shock and despair. "I shall admit." Ren continued. "That for a while, the both of us were in a rather dark place."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jaune asked instantly, wanting to know the reason behind the secrecy.

Ren smiled lightly. "Nora didn't want to upset anyone." The two of them sighed and then smiled. Very much like Nora. "And, by the time I'd convinced her to tell someone, she had a brilliant idea."

" We could adopt Renny.' She said." Ren recounted Nora's words. "'It's great! That way we can have a kid, and they wouldn't have to go through what we went through!'." If Jaune noticed any trace of liquid around Ren's eyes, he quickly forgot about it and joined him in staring at the stars.

"Seems like everyone's got a family nowadays." Jaune commented. Ren nodded in agreement. "Fox and Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake, Ruby and Penny, Sun and Yang."

"That last one always surprised me." Ren chuckled. Jaune did too, his money always having been on 'Eclipse'.

"Thanks again Ren." Jaune stated, causing Ren to nod in thanks. "Just sorry that you'll have to be taking care of _five_ children tonight." Ren lightly elbowed Jaune in the ribs, but showed a good natured smile.

"Well, Nora saw it as somewhat of an emergency, as according to her, her 'Ice Cream Companion' had been 'Beaver Damned'. Whatever that is code for." Jaune had a hunch, but would rather stay silent.

A short while later, the door opened and Neo exited. Neo looked up to Ren and nodded her head back. Ren nodded back, and entered the Arc household. For a detached house close to the woods in Domremy, the Valkyrie and the Ninja had gotten there surprisingly quickly.

"I've explained everything to them. They were upset, but I promised them a treat when we got back." Neo said softly, leaning against Jaune and joining him in staring at the stars.

Jaune chuckled lightly. "And you say _I_ spoil them." He wrapped an arm around Neo's shoulder and hugged her closer. "So tell me, oh great Ice Cream Queen." Neo blushed lightly at the nickname. "What did you have planned for us on this fine night?"

Neo smirked and looked up to Jaune. "What do you think?" Jaune smirked back and began walking, Neo matching his pace as they made their way into Domremy's main town.

"I love you." Jaune commented idly, smiling at the way Neo blushed, the red tinge noticeable even in the dark.

"I love you too." Neo replied stopping for a moment and gripping Jaune's sleeve. Jaune stopped per the physical request, and turned to look down at his wife. He smiled as he recognised the longing in her eyes.

Jaune bent down and their lips met. Simple, natural, but no less meaning behind it. They broke the kiss and stared at each other's eyes, cerulean meeting pure white. With a loving smile, they continued on their way.

"Maybe five wou- OW! Ok, four it is." Jaune shrugged off the whack, before gently gripping Neo's hand in his. Neo looked up to him and smiled. No matter how dorky he was, no matter how clumsy he was, no matter how old he grew, he would always be her Knight.

Her White, Pink, and Brown Knight.

* * *

 _This, is the end. The true end. Some people may not like it, some people may love it. Some people may hate it simply because it means that this story is truly over. Perhaps I left some stuff out. Perhaps I did that on purpose. In the end, a story is what you make of it. It's up to you to fill in the blanks. Do Pyrrha and Fox have any children? Does everyone know about Penny? And what became of Mercury? These answers are all up to you. Maybe you know them already. Maybe you don't care. Either way, I want to thank all of you, every individual who read this story. Whether the summary interested you, you were just randomly selecting, or you thought that this was a crack ship and were wondering where I would go with it. I want to thank all of you._

 _Normally, this is where I would use my regular phrase. 'Until Next Time'. But, unfortunately, this is the end, and there will not be a next time. So, instead I wish you well, and hope that you have enjoyed my story. Thank you all for reading._

 _-Friday_


End file.
